


L'arrivée

by F4nt0m3



Series: Le Destin d'un Héro [2]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Mass Effect 3, mass effect andromeda - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 69,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F4nt0m3/pseuds/F4nt0m3
Summary: Nora et Kali sont arrivées dans Heleus, berceau de leur nouvelle vie. La Pionnière doit retrouver le Nexus et espère partir en mission rapidement. La déception est donc grande quand elle apprend qu'elle ne pourra pas jouer son rôle parce qu'il n'y a plus de vaisseau d'exploration disponible...





	1. L’arrivée

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai fait quelques ajustement des chapitres sur cette partie. A ce titre, si vous aviez lu l'original, vous aurez remarqué que le chapitre 1 ne se déroule pas tout à fait comme avant. J'ai essayer d'exprimer un peu plus et au mieux les émotions de Nora après son réveil car ça me semble essentiel pour la suite. J'ai aussi rappelé son côté volage. Pour moi, il est normal qu'elle recherche ce contact dès son premier jour de réveil. Ça fait partie de ce qu'elle est :) 
> 
> Ce jour, j'ai revu les chapitre 1, 2 et 3. Don't panic si certaines choses vous paraissent incohérentes sur les autres, leur édition viendra prochainement.

**_Quelque part dans Heleus_ ** ****_  
_ _ Arche Keelah Si’Yah _   
  
Peu à peu, Nora reprenait conscience. D’après ses souvenirs des explications quant aux réveils des cryostases, son module avait activé son réveil voilà plusieurs jours, réveillant lentement chacune des cellules de son corps. Un réveil idéal, permettait à l’endormi de se réveiller sans autre séquelle qu’une petite fatigue et un engourdissement. Pour le moment, elle n’entendait que les bribes d’une discussion entre deux personnes. Des Quariens, peut-être des médecins, lui semblait-il.    
[En aparté] “Pionnière, l’Arche Keelah Si'Yah est arrivée. Bienvenue dans Andromède.”   
Nora grimaça puis porta sa main à sa tête. “Parle pas si fort, SAM. J’ai un putain de mal de crâne…” gémissait-elle.   
“SAM ? Mais il n’a rien dit ?” S'étonna une Quarienne près d’elle.   
Nora se redressa lentement avant d’ouvrir doucement les yeux, la main toujours sur sa visière. Rien que ce geste était fatiguant. Une fatigue musculaire intense, presque des courbatures.   
[En aparté] “Vous auriez dû prendre plus de temps de repos entre votre retour de Rannoch et votre entrée en cryostase, Pionnière. Je m’efforce d’ajuster vos constantes pour que vous alliez mieux.”   
“Fais donc…” soupirait Nora en sentant progressivement la fatigue musculaire diminuer.   
“Peut-être un effet de la stase. Peut-être qu’il lui parlait juste avant qu’elle ne démarre.” Répondait un Quarien.   
“Ne bougez pas, Pionnière. Je vais procéder aux examens post-stase.” Indiquait la Quarienne.   
Nora retira sa main, mais le peu de lumière passant au travers de sa visière l’aveugla un court instant. Puis c’est la lueur orangée du scan qui l’aveugla davantage.   
“Tout est en ordre.” Indiquait-elle. “Je vais m’occuper des autres, prends en soin.”   
“Bien-sûr !” Riait-il.   
Nora pris quelques secondes pour se réveiller.   
“SAM, tu es là ?”   
“Oui Docteur.”   
“Peux-tu me donner un statut sur l’état de santé de la Pionnière ?”   
“Outre la fatigue musculaire, système immunitaire opérationnel à 150%. Nausée en cours de suppression. Tout est en ordre, docteur.”   
Le docteur souria. “150% ?”   
“Son système immunitaire était déjà opérationnel avant le départ pour Andromède. La Pionnière a choisi de garder sa combinaison jusqu’au bout.”   
“J’allais pas me balader sans alors que tout le monde devait encore la porter…” gémissait-elle.   
“C’est très gentil ça.” souriait le docteur. “Quoi qu’il en soit, vous allez enfin pouvoir retirer votre casque, Pionnière. Comme nous l’avons déjà fait.”   
Nora leva la tête. Bien que la lumière l'éblouissait encore et qu’elle la compensait avec une main masquant le luminaire au dessus de sa tête, elle pouvait distinguer les formes du visage du Quarien près d'elle. Puis après quelques secondes, sa vision devenait enfin claire. Tous les Quariens en présence ne portait plus leur masque. “Enfin, nous y sommes.” souriait-elle pour elle-même. “Est-ce que ma fille est déjà réveillée ?”   
“Conformément à votre demande, nous l’avons réveillée juste avant de nous occuper de vous. Elle est actuellement dans vos quartiers.” souriait le docteur. “Permettez que je vous retire votre casque ?”   
“Non laissez Doc’, j’vais le faire.” souriait-elle.   
  
Nora appuya sur le bouton sur son cou pour déverrouiller son casque. Le pchit laissa passer l’air, indiquant la dépressurisation. Elle retira sa visière puis le reste du casque, gardant les yeux fermés. Enfin elle pouvait sentir autre chose que l’air de sa combinaison. Une odeur à la fois piquante et agréable. Une odeur d'hôpital, sans doute. Elle souria. Mais en ouvrant les yeux, elle était éblouie. “Putain de merde !” Cria-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses yeux qu’elle referma aussitôt.   
Le docteur ria doucement avant de lui tendre une paire de lunettes. “Tenez. Ces lunettes devraient vous permettre de voir normalement.”   
D’une main hasardeuse, elle tâtonna à leur recherche avant de les trouver puis elle enfilait les lunettes.   
“Ne vous a-t-on pas dit que vous devriez en porter ?” demandait-il perplexe.   
“J’ai pas tout suivi…” répondait-elle lassée. “Trop de données à assimiler.”   
Il ria doucement. “Je comprends, d’autant plus avec votre rôle, Pionnière.”   
Elle prit une profonde inspiration puis ouvrit à nouveau les yeux. Cette fois, la luminosité ambiante ne l'importunait pas, du moins pas autant qu’à son réveil ou qu’il y a quelques secondes.    
“Pour rappel, il vous est demandé de conserver ces lunettes en toute occasion, à l’exception de vos appartements privés dont la luminosité est réglée par défaut pour être tamisée.” Indiquait-il. “Une exposition prolongée à la lumière pourrait endommager vos rétines.”   
“Compris.” répondait-elle souriante. “On a porté ces fichues combinaisons pendant 300 ans, on peut bien ne conserver que ces p’tites lunettes après tout.”   
Il ria doucement. “Pour le réveil, nous proposons divers collations…” commençait-il.   
“Du café !” répondait promptement Nora. “Plein d’café. Merci.” Elle afficha un grand sourire qu’il lui rendit avant de s’en aller lui chercher un café.   
Nora inspira profondément. “Nous y sommes…” se répétait-elle soulagée. Elle se mit à sourire à l'idée de découvrir le monde extérieur, sans casque ni visière ni combinaison pour commencer. Juste avec de petites lunettes. Qui sait, peut-être qu’un beau jour, ces lunettes deviendraient inutiles. Puis elle envisageait l’exploration de cette nouvelle galaxie. De nouveaux mondes à découvrir, de nouvelles expériences à vivre et peut-être de nouveaux peuples à rencontrer.   
Nora se leva, encore un peu étourdie. “Un café, il me faut un café.” se disait-elle en essayant de garder l’équilibre   
Le médecin était revenu et lui tendait une tasse, posant une main sur son épaule pour l’obliger à s’asseoir à nouveau. “Production terrienne amino-dextrorisée par une société Turienne. J’espère que vous aimerez.”   
Nora pris la tasse et la bu cul sec. Puis elle soupira de satisfaction. “Putain ça fait du bien… Et c’est très bon au passage.”   
“Vous remarquerez rapidement que tout est différent quand on peut respirer, sentir, boire et manger sans filtre.” Souriait-il.   
“Pas faux…” songeait-elle perdue dans le fond de sa tasse. “C’est encore meilleur que dans mes souvenirs.”   
“Je le conçois.” Souriait-il en lui présentant une autre collation ressemblant à un gâteau. “L’un de nos médecins nous a préparé ceci pour nos premiers réveillés. Du dextro-gâteau au citron.”   
Nore souria de plus belle. “Ca tombe bien, j’ai faim.” disait-elle en prenant la part de gâteau pour le gober tout rond.   
“Nos autres patients nous en ont dit des nouvelles.” souriait-il.   
Le sourire de Nora s’estompa. Comment oublier que depuis qu’elle était Pionnière, la nourriture était plus insipide ? Seuls quelques produits avaient gardé le privilège de rester bons. Le café, le chocolat, peut-être d’autres. Et surtout, l’alcool… Elle n’aurait donc même pas la chance de pouvoir goûter aux délices de la vie sans combinaison.   
“C’est bon, n’est-ce pas ?” souriait-il.   
Nora prit un sourire de façade. “Très.” disait-elle en se relevant. “Je peux ?”   
“Terminons votre examen post-stase d’abord.” répondait-il en réactivant son OmniTech.   
  
Après quelques examens de routine, Nora rejoignait sa cabine où Kali l’attendait. Celle-ci était sur le lit et venait de couper le holo qu’elle regardait, à l’entrée de sa mère. “Enfin réveillée ?” lançait-elle avec un sourire moqueur.   
Nora soupira. “Je me demande pourquoi j’ai demandé ton réveil aussitôt…” Répondait-elle lassée avant de sourire. “On y est ma chérie.” Elle s’installait sur le lit et s’allongeait près de sa fille. “On est arrivées.”   
“Oui.” répondait-elle avec un grand sourire. “Tu as goûté le gâteau toi aussi ?”   
“Bien-sûr !” souria sa mère.   
“Oui, c’est évident, quelle question.” répondait-elle en roulant des yeux amusée avant de faire un grand sourire.   
“Va chier.” ronchonna Nora.   
“J’ai lu les derniers mails que tu as reçu…” répondait Kali en regardant dans le vide, son sourire remplacé par de l’angoisse.   
Nora soupira. “Oui. Ca a été un choc en l’apprenant. Mais n’y penses plus. De toute façon, nous n’y pouvons plus rien.”   
“Je sais mais…” commença Kali. “Non. N’y pensons plus.”   
Nora soupira, allongée sur le dos dans le lit, les mains derrière la tête. “Je ne t’ai jamais remerciée…”   
“Tu n’as pas à le faire.” coupait Kali. “Tu aurais de toute façon fini par lire le mail et accepter.”   
Nora la regarda un instant, un léger sourire sur le visage, méditant. “J’ai lu tes mails à Tali.”   
“Quoi ?! Comment ?”   
“SAM me les a transmis.” répondait-elle en se remettant en position, sans regarder sa fille.   
“Pardon ?” demandait Kali en levant un sourcil.   
“Simple mesure de sécurité. Normalement, nous ne devions pas communiquer avec les personnes extérieures à l’Initiative.” Puis elle souriait. “Et nous avons toutes les deux dérogé à cette règle.”   
Kali baissa les yeux. “Je… Je ne voulais pas t’en parler…”   
“Je m’en doute. Tu devais te dire que je changerais d’avis. Et tu avais raison. Enfin…” Elle marquait un temps d’arrêt. “Je ne suis pas d’accord sur tout ce que tu as dis. Et c’est pas impossible que j’aurais grandement hésité. Mais te connaissant, tu m’aurais probablement fait un flan et finalement, nous serions tout de même parties avec l’Arche.”   
“Ca c’est sûr.” répondait Kali. “Tu ne dois rien à la Flottille, encore moins après ce qu’ils ont fait.”   
“Il n’ont rien fait, Kali.” répondait Nora en lui tournant le dos. “C’est entièrement de ma faute… Je suis... la seule responsable.”   
Kali s'allongea derrière sa mère et posa son bras sur sa taille et sa tête sur son épaule. “Non.”   
“Si. C’est moi qui ai suggéré qu’on s’associe à elles. C’est moi qui ai proposé qu’on fasse diversion. Et…” L’envie de pleurer était trop forte. “Et c’est mon équipe qui est morte.”   
“Tu n’es pas responsable. Ce sont les pirates qui ont tué ton équipe et qui t’ont blessée. Et ce sont ces incapables sur l’Auzurgen qui n’ont pas été foutus de te soigner convenablement.” Kali resserra son étreinte. “Nous sommes dans une autre galaxie, pour une nouvelle vie. Tu dois arrêter d’y penser et t’enthousiasmer pour les aventures qui t’attendent.”   
Nora cessa peu à peu de pleurer, inspira puis souria. “Tu as raison. Une nouvelle vie sans combinaison, hé hé.”   
Kali leva un sourcil, songeuse. “Tu veux vraiment arrêter d’en porter ? Ça fait partie de notre culture après tout.”   
Nora la poussa doucement pour se lever. “Ma chérie, ça fait 40 ans que je porte ces trucs en rêvant de pouvoir mettre robes, shorts, t-shirt et autres vêtements que tout le monde porte. Donc oui, j’ai plus envie d’en mettre. D’ailleurs, j’ai hâte d'être au Nexus pour…” Elle s’interrompait. Kali leva les sourcils, attendant la suite. “Je vais voir le Capitaine.” Annonçait-elle en se relevant. Devant la tenue de l’Initiative attendant sur la chaise près de la table, elle hésita, soupira, puis passa son chemin pour sortir, avachie sur elle-même, attrapant au passage l’un de ses Carnifex traînant là qu’elle glissa dans son porte-flingue à la cuisse droite. Kali garda ses sourcils levés puis haussa les épaules avant de rallumer son OmniTech.   
  
Retirer son casque, ne porter que ces petites lunettes, c’était déjà une victoire. Mais il fallait absolument que l’Arche retrouve le Nexus pour passer à la suite. En attendant de connaître quels dangers se cachaient dans cette galaxie, et contrairement aux utopistes qu’étaient la majorité de ses amis colons, Nora savait pertinemment qu’il y en avait, il fallait se tenir prêts. Pour l’instant, une certaine euphorie animait l’Arche. Des sourires étaient présents sur tous les visages de quelques colons éveillés. Des médecins, des scientifiques, des analystes pour la plupart. Quelques intendants chargés d’organiser le rationnement allaient aussi être réveillés. Puis les équipes de sécurité. Allez savoir pourquoi, son crew n’était pas prioritaire à ce stade. N’importe quoi, se disait-elle. Elle était pourtant certaine qu’il en était autrement pour les autres Arches, à force de fouiner dans les bases de l’Initiative. Mais dans le cas du Keelah Si’Yah, la priorité était donnée à des spécialistes de la cryostase et des analystes chargés d’étudier les données radar et de retrouver le Nexus ou ses colonies. Bon, les toubib’, ça pouvait s’expliquer. Surtout avec tous ces individus hanaris, elcors, drell, volus et plus encore. Mais pourquoi la sécurité avant son crew ? se demandait-elle perplexe. Son crew pourrait remplacer quatres unités de sécurité à lui seul, c’était vraiment injuste.   
Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit même pas venir la jeune asari chargée jusqu’au cou de datapads au détour d’un des couloirs. Et si la Pionnière était plus que solidement ancrée au sol de par sa carrure robuste et ses vingt ans au service de la Flotte comme marine, ça n’était malheureusement pas le cas de la jeune asari qu’elle avait bousculée.   
“J’suis désolée.” rougissait Nora en se baissant pour l’aider à se lever et à ramasser ses datapads. “J’vous avais pas vu.”   
“Bon sang, vous avez pas sourcillé.” répondait-elle hébétée.   
Nora ria avant de se calmer. “Désolée. C’est juste que j’ai plus l’habitude de cogner du krogan, du turien ou du butarien, c’est sans doute ça.”   
L’asari souria en reprenant ses datapads. “Je comprends mieux.”   
“Nora.” souria la quarienne en présentant sa main. “Enchantée.”   
“Shila.” souria l’asari en retour en lui tendant la sienne.   
La Pionnière l’attrapa pour déposer un délicat baiser dessus. “Je ne savais pas que nous avions le plaisir d’accueillir une si jolie demoiselle à bord.”   
L’asari ricanna un bref instant, rendant la quarienne dubitative. “Je vois. Enchantée, Pionnière.” disait-elle avec un grand sourire.   
Nora leva un sourcil hébété. “Hein ?”   
Shila ria brièvement. “Mes collègues m’avaient prévenue que vous étiez du genre charmeuse.” souriait-elle. “Et pour répondre à votre question, j’ai demandé à être affectée à votre Arche, comme d’autres de mes soeurs d’ailleurs, afin de vous aider à entrer en contact avec le Nexus.”   
“Charmeuse ?” songea Nora perplexe. “Hmm… Soit.” Ajoutait-elle en se disant que c’était certainement flatteur. Puis à l’asari qui lui souriait, amusée par sa réaction. “Vous faites quoi du coup ?”   
“Certaines de mes soeurs assistent les équipes médicales, d’autres les équipes d’intendance. Moi je suis au service de la passerelle et de la Pionnière.” répondait-elle en gardant son sourire.   
Nora prit un sourire en coin. “Intéressant…”   
“Accessoirement, je peux conseiller au cas où nous rencontrions une espèce alien inconnue.” Ajoutait-elle.   
Nora inspira brièvement, préparant sa réponse. “Je pense pouvoir gérer ça, mais j’avoue que des conseils dans d’autres domaines pourraient m’intéresser…” Répondait-elle en gardant son sourire.   
Shila ria à plein poumon, vexant presque la quarienne. “Désolée, mais on ne peut pas dire que la subtilité soit votre fort.”   
“Vous trouvez ?” bougonna Nora. “Moi j’ai trouvé ça assez subtile pourtant.”   
Shila, qui avait posé sa pile de datapad sur un chariot près de là le temps de la discussion, posa une main sur son épaule. “J’entends bien.” souriait-elle. “Vous alliez sur la passerelle ? Je peux vous y emmener si vous voulez.” souriait-elle.   
Nora prit une légère couleur rosée, gênée par la compassion de l’asari puis secoua la tête pour chasser ses idées peu chastes de son esprit. “Inutile de vous interrompre pour moi… Enfin…” Elle marquait l’arrêt et reprenait son sourire en coin que l’asari lui rendit. “Vous voyez quoi.” Puis prit un sourire franc. “Je vais trouver la passerelle et je vous laisse retourner à vos occupations. Pour l’instant du moins.”   
“Au plaisir de vous revoir, Pionnière.” salua l’asari en reprenant son tas de datapads pour de continuer son chemin.   
Nora continua le sien, faisant un tour sur elle-même pour admirer la vue arrière. “Hmm… J’ai une touche je pense, hé hé.”   
[En aparté] “Comme presque toujours, Pionnière.”   
Nora ria doucement puis continua son chemin jusqu’à la passerelle.   
  
Force était de constater qu’en fait, beaucoup de monde était prioritaire. Une pensée quelque peu contrariante quand on pensait au fait que son SAM faisait une partie du boulot. Elle soupira devant le Capitaine accompagné de son équipe entière sur la passerelle puis se présenta à lui.   
“Capitaine Keeto'Danna vas Keelah Si’Yah ?” demandait-elle en souriant.   
“Oh ! Bonjour Pionnière.” souriait-il. “Ravie de vous revoir.”   
“De même, Capitaine.” souriait-elle. “Avez-vous un rapport de situation à me faire ?”   
“Oui.” répondait-il en se redressant sur son siège. “J’ai deux nouvelles. Une mauvaise et une un peu moins mauvaise.”   
Nora leva un sourcil. “Commencez donc par la deuxième.” soupirait-elle.   
“Le Nexus n’est pas aux coordonnées prévues à l’origine.” répondait-il d’emblée. “Et nous ne savons ni où il est ni où nous nous trouvons. Nos astronomes tentent de nous situer avec l’aide de SAM, mais ça peut prendre du temps avant d’y parvenir.”   
“Bien.” grimaçait-elle. “Ils ont peut-être été obligés de déplacer le Nexus pour une raison ou une autre, qui sait.” Puis elle leva les yeux. “Et la pire nouvelle ?”   
Le Capitaine regarda la baie vitrée. “Vous voyez ces nuages lumineux au loin ?” Nora les regarda. Elle pencha la tête devant ces nuages aux formes étranges, semblant dériver à l’aveugle, émettant de la lumière jaune orangé, violacée par endroit. “Nous avons tenté d’envoyer des sondes dedans pour savoir à quoi nous avions affaire.” Continuait-il. “Et non seulement les sondes n’ont pas été capables de déterminer leur nature, mais en plus elles ont finies par être… Hmm… dévorées ?”   
La Pionnière leva un sourcil. “Dévorées ?”   
“Je pense que le terme est approprié.” répondait-il. “Nos observation visuelles montrent qu’à son contact, nos sondes se sont désintégrées. Bref, elles ont disparu.”   
Nora soupira en regardant à nouveau le nuage en question, parsemé à l’horizon affichée par la baie. “Ok, donc on ne s’en approche pas…” Puis songeuse. “Peut-être qu’on trouve ça ailleurs et que c’est la cause de l’absence du Nexus à ses coordonnées initiales ?”   
“Peut-être, pour l’heure il nous est impossible de le savoir.” répondait le Capitaine.   
“Est-ce qu’on est capable de définir un éventuel tracé pour éviter ce nuage bizarre ?” demandait-elle.   
Le Capitaine grimaça en soupirant. “Nos analystes travaillent encore au calibrage de nos instruments pour réussir à l’analyser. Dans l’immédiat, c’est comme si ce nuage était inexistant ou presque.”   
“Super.” soupira Nora sarcastique. “SAM, n’hésite pas à les aider.”   
“Je m’y attèle déjà, Pionnière.” répondait son IA, générant un sourire chez le Capitaine du Keelah Si’Yah, fils du Capitaine du Rayya resté dans la Voie Lactée.   
“Bien, bien. Tant mieux alors.” répondait-elle en roulant des yeux. Puis à son homologue. “Est-ce qu’au moins quelques artilleurs sont réveillés ?” demandait-elle lasse de voir la sécurité remisée au second plan.   
Sa question amusa Keeto. “Oui, Pionnière. Nous avons déjà deux artilleurs en poste sur les quatres de la passerelle. Et deux autres sur la passerelle d’artillerie arrière. Je suppose que nos quatres artilleurs restants seront réveillés sous peu. C’est ce que j’ai demandé du moins, vu que vous m’avez harcelé à ce sujet avant de partir.”   
Nora roula des yeux. “Jien était cool pour motiver et donner de l’espoir. Et les grattes-papier sont sympas d’avoir pondu des manuels de premier contact. Mais l’espoir et les manuels à deux balles ne permettent pas de se défendre face à un ennemi hostile.”   
“Je sais.” souriait Keeto pour la rassurer. “J’entends bien. Nous vous inquiétez pas, nous sommes parés à l’éventualité.”   
“C’est mon boulot de m’inquiéter.” songeait-elle avant de secouer la tête. “Autre chose ?”   
“Pas dans l’immédiat. Tout le monde est à pied d’oeuvre pour tenter de trouver le Nexus et de se frayer un chemin au travers du nuage.”   
“Parfait, appelez-moi si vous avez du nouveau.” répondait Nora en prenant la direction de la sortie.   
  
Elle soupira fortement une fois dehors. D’abord ce nuage mystérieux mangeant les sondes de son Arche. Puis l’absence du Nexus, inquiétant. Enfin son inutilité dans l’immédiat. Voguant dans le couloir, Nora repensait aux discours de motivation de Jien Garson, celle qui lui avait donné une seconde chance de prouver sa valeur et qui l’avait fidélisée de ce fait. A bien y réfléchir, Garson était une utopiste dans ses discours. Pourtant, Nora la savait extrêmement intelligente. Jien devait bien se douter que tout pourrait ne pas se passer comme prévu. Sa pensée l’entraîna plus loin, se demandant comment s’était passée l’arrivée du Nexus puis des Arches humaine, asari, galarienne et turienne. Elle imaginait le duo Garson-Ryder mettre en place leur petit projet de colonisation. Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute que ces deux là dépassaient le simple stade professionnel. Les quelques fois où elle les avait vu ensemble, sur de vieux holos datant d’avant le départ du Nexus, il lui avait semblé que Jien Garson et Alec Ryder entretenait une relation spéciale. Elle n’aurait pas été jusqu’à dire qu’ils étaient en couple, bien que son esprit tortueux faisait le lien sans peine, mais assurément, ça dépassait la simple relation professionnelle.   
Une nouvelle fois, Shila pu constater à quel point la Pionnière était robuste, au détour d’un couloir. Une nouvelle fois, le sort se jouait d’elles et les faisait entrer en collision. Une nouvelle fois, Shila tombait sur ses fesses alors que la quarienne n’avait pas bougé d’un pouce avant de sursauter et de devenir écarlate et embarrassée.   
“J’suis vraiment désolée !” glapissa la quarienne confuse en l’aidant à se relever.   
Shila étouffa un léger rire. “Cette fois aucun doute sur votre robustesse Pionnière.” souriait-elle.   
“J’suis désolée…” soupira Nora embarrassée. “Vraiment. Deux fois en une heure…” Elle perdit de son embarras pour prendre un léger sourire en coin. “Un coup du sort, hein ?”   
Shila ria doucement. “Il faut croire. Pensez-vous que ça arrivera encore ?”   
“J’aimerais bien.” souria Nora en répondant sans réfléchir avant de se figer et de se racler la gorge. “Enfin… hem… Non, j’ai pas envie de vous faire mal, c’est évident…” Disait-elle en rougissant.   
Shila ria brièvement. “J’espère.”   
Nora reprit confiance en elle et posa sa main sur le mur près de la tête de l’asari en appui contre. “Puis-je me faire pardonner ces deux affronts ?” demandait-elle doucement.   
“Je ne suis pas certaine que vous devriez vraiment vous excuser.” répondait Shila avec un sourire doux.   
“Deux fois en une heure, même par maladresse, ça mérite des excuses.” répondait Nora son visage près du sien.   
Shila pouvait admirer son assurance dans l’exercice et en même temps apprécier sa forme physique hors norme, d’aussi près. “Êtes-vous certaine d’être en condition et complètement réveillée, Pionnière ?” demandait-elle intriguée par la suite.   
Au lieu de répondre, Nora rapprocha sa tête de la sienne, posant une main sur ses hanches alors que son corps se rapprochait du sien. “Certaine.” chuchotait-elle à son oreille avant de déposer un premier baiser dans son cou, doux et délicat pour ne pas trop la pousser.   
Et force était de constater que cette jolie asari était tout à fait ouverte à la suite envisagée par Nora qui appuya un peu plus ses baisers dans son cou, le léchant lui et l’oreille par instant, tout en appuyant un peu plus son corps contre le sien. L’asari passa ses bras autour de son cou, ouvrant son cou à d’autre baiser. Gagné, jubilait Nora intérieurement. Un rapide coup d’oeil à droite permettait de voir la porte d’un placard quelconque tout proche. Idéal pour continuer sans être dérangées. Nora attrapait donc les fesses de Shila, plaquant complètement son bassin contre le sien et les déplaçait vers le placard qui s’ouvrit à leur arrivée avant de claquer du poing le bouton de verrouillage et de continuer en paix.   
  
Après deux heures, Kali finissait par s’impatienter. C’était déjà lourd de devoir rester dans cette chambre, si en plus sa mère partait des heures durant sans la tenir informée de quoique ce soit… “SAM, où est maman ?”   
“Près de la passerelle, dans un placard.” répondait-il sobrement.   
Kali leva un sourcil avant de prendre une mine exaspérée, pinçant l’arrête de son nez. “Je suppose qu’elle n’est pas seule ?”   
“En effet. L’opératrice Shila V’Laros l’accompagne dans une étreinte sexuelle.” Kali se figea quelque peu à cette phrase avant de rougir sur le suite. “Actuellement, votre mère la pénètre d’une main contre le mur.”   
“Bordel de merde !” grogna Kali écarlate. “Non mais tu vas pas donner les détails non plus !” grognait-elle en soupirant, frottant ses yeux d’une main. “Oh keelah…” soupirait-elle ensuite dans une complainte d’embarras.   
“Pardonnez-moi. Une autre formulation serait-elle plus appropriée ?” demandait-il impassible.   
Kali étouffa un rire nerveux. “Bordel comme c’est ridicule…” se disait-elle avant de se racler la gorge. “Hem. Oui. La prochaine fois, contente toi de dire qu’elle est en présence d’une personne pour un moment d’intimité, mais ne donne pas de détail sur l’activité pratiquée.” Répondait-elle avant de soupirer.   
“Bien agent Kali’Voom vas Keelah Si’Yah. J'emploierai donc des descriptions moins précises la prochaine fois.”    
“Ca m’arrangerait, oui.” répondait-elle désabusée. “Merci, SAM.” Ajoutait-elle néanmoins.   
“De rien agent Kali’Voom vas Keelah Si’Yah.”   
“Je t’en prie, appelle-moi juste Kali. C’est trop pompeux  _ agent Kali’Voom vas Keelah Si’Yah _ .” demandait-elle en roulant des yeux.   
“Bien Kali.”   
  
Nora remettait son bas de combinaison en place dans une danse qui amusa l’asari. Comment se pouvait-il qu’une combinaison qui lui allait comme un gant il y a pas deux ans puisse aujourd’hui être si étroite, ronchonnait la quarienne en elle-même. Elle aurait peut-être dû enfiler la nouvelle que Jien avait laissée pour elle en cadeau avant de partir. Une combinaison identique en tout point à la sienne, jusqu’aux programmes copiés depuis la sienne puis installés sur la nouvelle. Elle soupirait puis réussissait finalement à l’enfiler jusqu’au bout. “Bordel, j’ai grossis ou quoi ?!” ronchonnait-elle à voix basse en attachant sa ceinture, conservant le cran le plus élevé qu’elle avait pris l’habitude de choisir ces derniers mois.   
Shila ria brièvement. “J’imagine que votre entraînement de Pionnier vous aura donné du muscle.” souriait-elle.   
Nora se retourna et prit un sourire en coin. “J’avoue que ça m’a été utile, n’est-ce pas ?”   
Le sourire de Shila se fit évocateur. “Pas faux…” répondait-elle en la regardant de la tête aux pieds.   
Nora la repoussa contre le mur, délicatement ça va sans dire, et l’embrassa langoureusement en posant ses mains sur sa taille. Un baiser des plus agréables quand il était pratiqué en vrai. Bordel, Nora venait d’avoir sa première relation inter-espèce hors de la combinaison et sans avoir à redouter la maladie derrière. Un tel exploit lui donnait envie de recommencer, juste pour fêter ça. En fait, maintenant elle pourrait se satisfaire de cet exploit aussi souvent que possible. Et pourquoi pas tous les jours ? Cette idée la faisait rire intérieurement. Il était probable que d’autres quariens y aient pensé ou bien étaient sur le point de le faire.   
Le baiser durait et la quarienne se pressait à nouveau contre Shila qui sentait son excitation remonter. Venait-elle de s'apercevoir que son système immunitaire fraîchement installé fonctionnait normalement ? Comme n’importe quel autre espèce ? Possible. Ou alors la Pionnière était-elle simplement celle qu’on lui avait décrit ? Elle souria avant de la repousser légèrement, une main sur le haut gauche de son torse musclé. “Pionnière, nous devons retourner travailler.” disait-elle avec un léger sourire et un ton assez doux pour ne pas être mal pris.   
L’excitation de la quarienne face à elle était palpable. Nora inspira profondément. “Ca va sans dire.” finissait-elle par dire avec un léger sourire. “Je pense m’être assez excusée.” Ajoutait-elle avec un sourire plus prononcé.   
Shila plissa son regard un court instant, comprenant ce que ça voulait dire, l’imaginant du moins. Il était sans conteste que les dires sur la Pionnière l’influençaient actuellement dans sa compréhension. Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette idée dépréciatrice de sa tête et souria. “Je vous l’accorde.” répondait-elle simplement avec un sourire.   
Si la quarienne avait remarqué à quel point elle était désappointée, elle n’en laissa rien paraître. Cela valait mieux après tout. Expliquer sa façon d’être ne ferait qu’ajouter de l’énervement. S’en défendre aussi. Il était donc préférable de n’en retenir que le meilleur, d’autant que cette heure dans ce placard seule avec elle avait été dès plus agréables. Au lieu de répondre, la quarienne lui fit un dernier bisou sur la bouche puis s’écarta, faisant une petite révérence après avoir déverrouillé la porte. Shila s’en allait donc en mettant de côté sa vexation intérieure quant à la considération que la Pionnière avait d’elle puis repris son activité, tout en sentant le suçon que la quarienne avait fait à la base de son cou sous son haut d’uniforme.   
Nora en sortit le sourire aux lèvres, allant dans la direction opposée. Bordel, comme ça avait été bon. Rien de tel qu’une partie de jambe en l’air pour sortir de l’état post-stase et se dégourdir un peu. Elle se demandait d’ailleurs si les gros cerveaux de l’Initiative avaient seulement envisagé cette possibilité. Après en avoir rit brièvement, attirant le regard d’une quarienne passant là, Nora reprit son air sérieux et repensa à ce qu’elle avait appris sur la passerelle, tout en se dirigeant vers ses quartiers partagés avec sa fille.


	2. Rencontre du troisième type

**_Quelque part dans Heleus_ ** ****_  
_ _ Arche Keelah Si’Yah _   
  
Voilà trois jours que Kali lui rabachait les oreilles au sujet de cette petite aventure dans le placard. Saisissant la moindre occasion pour lui rappeler son rôle de Pionnière et non de dragueuse au sein de l’Initiative. Mais le faire au réveil était une mauvaise idée. Nora grogna devant son café. “Fous-moi la paix avec ça.” disait-elle la voix grave.   
Kali voulu répondre, histoire de sortir un sarcasme, puis se reprit à temps. Le faire avant que sa mère n’ait engloutis son mug de café était assurément une mauvaise idée. Peut-être même valait-il mieux attendre qu’elle entame le troisième. Ou peut-être que Kali pourrait mettre en pause ses moqueries et ne les ressortir que plus tard.    
Elle souria à cette idée dans le lit, dos à sa mère qui souffla de soulagement. “Enfin…” marmonnait Nora pour elle-même en se servant un deuxième mug.   
“As-tu des nouvelles de la passerelle ?” demanda Kali alors que sa mère buvait cul sec son mug avant de se resservir.   
“J’crois qu’les analystes avaient quelque chose hier soir.” répondait Nora avant de méditer un court instant. “Comment on sait quelle heure il est ?” demandait-elle perplexe.   
“L’Arche Keelah Si’Yah est pourvue d’un système de calcul basé sur le système qu’elle occupe. En orbite autour d’une gazeuse dont l’orbite de rotation est similaire à Rannoch, les systèmes calculent le temps de la même manière qu’il l’aurait fait sur Rannoch.” répondait SAM.   
“Ah ok, cool alors.” souria Nora.   
“Cool ?” demanda Kali en souriant, son sourcil moqueur toujours levé.   
“Va chier.” ronchonna Nora avant de boire cul sec son troisième mug de café.   
“Ton vocabulaire est toujours aussi développé.” ria Kali avant de prendre un coussin sur la tête, celui qui servait de taie d’oreiller à sa mère sur le canapé. Kali le baissa à ses genoux et repris son rire.   
“Tu fais chier putain.” grogna Nora en s’asseyant sur le canapé. “Arrête de rire, bordel.”   
Kali finissait par arrêter de rire mais souriait toujours. “C’est toujours un plaisir.” Répondait-elle en lui renvoyant son oreiller.   
Nora l’attrapa d’une main sans même le regarder, son air vexé toujours présent. Kali ne pu s’empêcher de saluer la performance, même si c’était bien peu comparé à d’autres prouesses à l’entraînement.   
“Je pense me dégourdir les jambes à la salle.” soupira Nora quelques secondes après.   
Kali ria brièvement une nouvelle fois, agaçant sa mère, avant de se reprendre. “Ils vont réveiller ton crew quand ?”   
“Bientôt j’espère. Ils ont bientôt fini de réveiller les équipes de sécurité prioritaires. Donc j’imagine qu’ensuite ça sera à leur…” Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir, SAM s’exprima.   
“Pionnière, l’Arche a détecté un vaisseau alien non identifié en approche. Vous êtes demandée immédiatement sur la passerelle.” Annonçait-il.   
Nora et Kali échangeaient un regard inquiet. “Prends tes armes et ton casque.” demandait la mère en prenant elle-même son équipement.   
“Pourquoi faire ?” demandait Kali un sourcil levé. “Tes protocoles ne mentionnent pas d’attaquer les aliens rencontrés, tu sais ?” Ajoutait-elle avec un petit sourire moqueur.   
Nora roula des yeux en attrapant son casque après s’être équipée de ses fusils. “Peu importe. Les protocoles sont écrits par des abrutis dans des bureaux qui n’ont probablement jamais eu à gérer une situation de conflit. Je ne sais pas qui sont ces aliens, mais il faut qu’on soit prêts au cas où.”   
“Comme tu veux.” soupira Kali se levant pour attraper son équipement dans sa caisse et de la suivre.   
“SAM, active les protocoles de sécurité. Combinaisons et casques portés, armes chargées. Il faut que l’Arche soit prête à se défendre.” demandait Nora en prenant le couloir menant à la passerelle.   
“Bien Pionnière.”   
“Que tous les agents de sécurité réveillés se mettent en position également. Il faut sécuriser les hangars, et les baies d’atterrissage. Et que tous les artilleurs rejoignent leur poste sur le champs.”   
“Bien Pionnière.”   
Kali leva un sourcil sur sa mère. “Tu es certaine qu’on a lu le même manuel de premier contact ?” demandait-elle sarcastique.   
“J’ai lu cette merde et ma fois… Bah c’est trop utopiste. Comment disent les humains déjà ?” se demandait-elle ensuite.   
“Trop  _ biz’oun’nours  _ ?” essaya Kali en faisant appel à sa mémoire.   
“Ouais, voilà. Trop  _ biz’oun’nours _ .” répondait Nora. “J’me d’mande c’que c’est d’ailleurs un  _ biz’oun’nours _ .” songeait-elle ensuite.   
  
Sur la passerelle, le Capitaine attendait anxieux. “Oh Pionnière, vous êtes là.”   
“Sont-ils arrivés ?” demandait-elle alors qu’il levait un sourcil sur Kali, la suivant.   
“Pas encore.” Il fronçait les sourcils. “Pourquoi votre fille est ici et pas le Lieutenant Xul ?”   
Nora étouffa un rire avant de soupirer de frustration. “Mon crew n’a pas encore été réveillé. Mais ne vous occupez pas d’elle.”   
Kali soupira. “Cool…” se disait-elle agacée.   
Le vaisseau alien détecté faisait son apparition, juste devant l’Arche. Tous sur la passerelle se figèrent devant cet immense vaisseau aux formes arrondies et de couleur verte. D’une taille respectable, avoisinant les deux tiers de l’Arche, il ne faisait aucun doute que les canons qu’on pouvait apercevoir dessous devaient être puissants. Nora le détailla un instant, visualisant la partie vitrée en son centre sur la partie inférieur puis à l’avant. Ca n’était pas un vaisseau de la Voie Lactée, elle en était certaine. Elle avait passé en revue un nombre incalculable de fois la liste des bâtiments emportés par l’Initiative et même ceux des autres espèces conciliennes, histoire de se cultiver même si sa culture dans le domaine était déjà élevée du fait de son passé chez les marines quariens. Et ça, ça n’était pas un vaisseau connu, ce que confirmait son SAM en aparté.   
[En aparté] “Vaisseau inconnu, probablement alien et originaire d’Andromède. Pionnière, il tente de nous scanner actuellement. J’essaye de bloquer leurs scans aidé des protections installées juste avant le départ.”   
“Bien.” songea Nora. “Voyons voir si le manuel est utile.” Ajoutait-elle, faisant sourire le Capitaine qui ne décrochait pour autant pas son regard du vaisseau.   
“Transmission en provenance du vaisseau alien, mon Capitaine.” annonçait l’un des Quariens.   
“Autorisez la transmission. Je veux savoir ce qu’ils nous veulent.” répondait-il en s’asseyant sur son fauteuil.   
L’image d’un alien gris et marron s’affichait à l’écran. Son visage semblait fait d’os ou d’une carapace semblable. Ses yeux étaient petits et noirs et il semblait avoir 4 narines au lieu de deux, mais pas d'appendice nasal. Le haut de ses épaules étaient visibles. Robustes, osseuses comme le reste, protégées par une armure virant au rosé.   
_ “Aliens, votre vaisseau est encerclé. Vous ne pouvez pas vous enfuir. Rendez-vous et aucun mal ne sera fait à votre équipage.” _   
Nora regardait cet alien parler. Tout lui disait de fuir. Tout lui disait que c'était un ennemi.   
“Il connaissent le langage intergalactique ?” se demanda à juste titre un des analystes de la passerelle.   
Nora plissa son regard. La facilité du contact était trop belle pour être saine. Et le ton employé, trop menaçant. Sans parler des tournures de phrase.   
“Un autre vaisseau a fait son apparition de l’autre côté de l’Arche, mon Capitaine !” Annonçait le Quarien de toute à l’heure.   
“Capitaine, hyperespace. Tout de suite.” demandait Nora à voix basse, toujours bien droite sur ses pieds, bras croisés.   
“Vous êtes sûre ?” Demandait-il sans être convaincu par sa propre question.   
Elle le fixa. “Certaine.”   
“Protocoles d’entrée en hyperespace. Il faut vite partir !” S’écriait-il.   
Nora s’avança vers la projection. “Je suis la Pionnière Nora’Voom vas Keelah Si’Yah. A qui ai-je l’honneur ?”   
_ L’alien lui souria. “Pionnière ? Intéressant.” Elle se tourna vers quelqu’un près d’elle. “Sa description correspond-elle à ce qu’on recherche ?” _   
Nora plissa le regard. Visiblement, elle connaît ce qu’est une Pionnière… Elle aura probablement rencontré l’un des autres, en finissant d’en être convaincue puisqu’elle pouvait le comprendre. Cette façon de trouver son titre intéressant rendait par ailleurs cet alien encore plus menaçant.   
_ L’alien se retourna vers elle. “Nous n’espérions pas vous trouver si facilement…” Elle se mettait à rire doucement. “L’Archonte nous récompensera certainement pour cette prise.” _   
[En aparté] “Ces aliens semblent hostiles. J’envoie un ordre d’armement des canons.”   
“Immédiatement.” marmonna Nora pour elle-même avant de lever un sourcil vers l’écran. “Intéressant. J’espère que vous avez de bons boucliers.” Disait-elle avant de prendre un sourire en coin prononcé.   
_ L’alien marqua un temps d’arrêt et fronça les sourcils. “Pardon ?” _   
Nora se tourna vers les artilleurs aux commandes des canons. “Feu.” Ordonnait-elle avec le même sourire.   
Une salve de tirs partait vers le vaisseau alien. Bien que puissants, les canons de l’Arche ne réussirent cependant pas à transpercer le bouclier. Il en était de même à l’arrière vers le second vaisseau.   
“Feu.” répéta Nora, toujours bien droite et croisant les bras. Une nouvelle salve partait. L’un des flancs du vaisseau alien face à l’Arche dégageait de la fumée.   
_ “Vous allez payer pour ça !” cria l’Alien sur l’écran. _   
“Ces canons ont déjà coûté cher. J’ai déjà payé. Tchao.” souriait Nora en interrompant la transmission.   
“Mon Capitaine, nous sommes prêts !” annonçait le Quarien en charge de la navigation.   
“Hyperespace maintenant !” commandait-il.   
L’Arche en hyperespace était devenue intouchable. “Ca ne durera qu’une heure, Pionnière.” lui disait-il nerveux face à cet échec lors du premier contact.   
“Il faudra se préparer à repartir aussitôt alors.” soupirait-elle.   
“Ne devrait-on pas avertir le Nexus ?”   
“L’avez-vous trouvé ?”   
“Non, j’ai bien peur que les coordonnées en notre possession soient erronées.” grimaçait-il. Mais on peut envoyer des transmissions dans divers directions en espérant qu’un de nos alliés les captent.” Proposait-il ensuite.   
“On verra comment ça se passera.” soupirait Nora. “On enverra un message de détresse si le besoin s’en fait sentir mais pas pour l’instant. Dans l’immédiat, on a besoin de préparer l’Arche à les rencontrer à nouveau.”   
“Bien Pionnière.” répondait le Capitaine en revenant à son poste.   
  
Nora et Kali sortaient de la passerelle puis allaient en salle cryogénique. “T’es vraiment tarée…” soupirait la fille.   
“Pardon ?” demanda Nora en s’arrêtant.   
“Tu les as attaqué. Je ne me souviens pas avoir lu ça dans les manuels.” répondait Kali en s’arrêtant à son tour.   
Au même moment, Shila fit irruption, l’air mécontente. “Pionnière !” s’écriait-elle d’un pas vif. Kali leva un sourcil sur l’asari, se souvenant que le nom inscrit sur son badge faisait des galipettes avec sa mère trois jours avant. “Pourquoi avez-vous attaqué ?” demandait-elle fermement. “Ca ne fait pas partie du protocole !”   
Nora inspira, grogna même et les regarda toutes les deux. La fille se fit plus petite, la jugeant relativement menaçante. “J’ai passé vingt ans dans les UITS quariennes, ok ?!” demandait-elle en grognant à moitié. “La moitié de ma vie, je l’ai passé à côtoyer et évaluer des gens qui pouvaient me planter un couteau dans le dos à n’importe quel instant.” Ajoutait-elle agacée. “Donc c’est pas ni vous,” disait-elle en pointant Shila qui avait perdu son assurance, “ni toi,” en montrant Kali, “qui allez me dire à quoi ressemble un ennemi. C’est compris ?!” Elle les fixa toutes les deux dans les yeux puis s’attardait sur l’opératrice asari qui était certe contrariée mais ne trouvait rien à répondre. Peut-être valait-il mieux en reparler plus tard, quand la Pionnière serait moins stressée et moins énervée. Elle tourna les talon après s’être inclinée puis retourna à son poste sur la passerelle.   
“Comment peux-tu savoir ?” demandait Kali qui avait retrouvé de sa contenance. “De toute façon maintenant, c’est certains. Ca ne peut plus être autre chose que des ennemis.” Ajoutait-elle un sourcil levé. “Tu viens de les attaquer, donc ils ne risquent pas d’être amicaux.”   
Nora s’avança vers elle, la fixant dans les yeux, prenant un ton aussi patient que possible, même si l’énervement lui donnait envie de foutre une patate au premier connard qui serait passé à côté. “Kali. Quand on est amical, on ne prétend pas recevoir une récompense pour une prise. On n’indique pas à l’autre qu’il est cerné et doit se rendre. On ne menace pas son équipage. C’est un langage très courant en piraterie, pas dans une négociation pacifique.”   
Kali soutenait son regard un instant en silence. “Très bien, je te crois alors.” finissait-elle par dire en détournant le regard, l’air boudeur.   
Nora souria. Cette seule réponse suffisait à la détendre et à la faire jubiler “Je sais.” Puis elle continua son chemin. Kali roula des yeux avant de la suivre.    
  
“Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas les réveiller ?” demanda Nora agacée en levant un sourcil, tapant nerveusement du pied pour signifier son impatience au médecin qui se faisait plus petit face à cette grande quarienne armée jusqu’aux dents.   
“Le Capitaine a donné l’ordre de suspendre toutes les sorties de stase.” répondait le médecin nerveux.   
“Donc on se fait attaquer, et je peux même pas réveiller mes commandos ?!” grogna Nora excédée. “C’est n’importe quoi !” s’écriait-elle ensuite en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur tout proche.   
Kali réprima un rire en voyant l’air du médecin qui se vidait peu à peu de sa substance et de sa couleur bleuté en constatant la bosse qu’elle venait de faire dans le mur en métal solide et épais. Elle s’avança et retint sa mère d’une main sur son bras. “C’est le protocole, maman.” disait-elle d’un ton doux avec un très léger sourire. Elle activa son OmniTech alors que sa mère conservait son air énervé et que le médecin reculait prudemment. “Tiens, regarde. En cas d’attaque, le protocole prévoit l’arrêt immédiat de toutes les sorties de cryo-stase pour prévenir d’éventuels dysfonctionnements et réattribuer les ressources à la défense et aux soins d’urgence.   
Nora fixa d’un oeil noir, mais lumineux, l’OmniTech de sa fille. Elle soupira fortement, grognant à moitié, puis balaya d’un revers de la main l’information. “Protocole de merde.” grognait-elle en faisant demi-tour.   
Kali lui souria. “Elle s’excuse pour le dérangement.” Puis s’en alla à son tour, la rattrapant.   
En règle général, Kali ne se gênait pas pour lancer de petites piques, humoristiques ou non, à sa mère. C’était toujours un régal de la voir perdre patience sans savoir quoi répondre. Kali s’en amusait beaucoup, en toute circonstance. Presque. S’il y avait bien des moments où il ne valait mieux pas le faire, c’était quand elle était stressée, qui plus est énervée. Stresse et énervement provoquaient des réactions imprévisibles, souvent même ça générait des dégâts dans les murs et les objets alentours. Un coup de poing par-ci, un coup de pied par-là. Kali n’avait jamais eu à le subir, mais il valait mieux ne pas tester la patience, ridiculement petite jugeait-elle, de sa mère. Sans compter sur sa force renforcée par SAM. Si Nora était capable de faire des bosses dans les murs, comment réagirait le squelette d’un quarien ? Ca devait probablement ressembler à ce qu’il y avait dans les rapports des UITS que Kali avait consulté et qui faisait état des capacités de sa mère à faire mal, très mal. Quand sa mère était stressée et énervée, mieux valait attendre sagement qu’elle se calme.   
  
Nora se laissa tomber dans son canapé, toujours équipée. Elle soupira fortement, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, sa tête tombant en avant. “T’es bien silencieuse…” soupirait-elle à l’adresse de sa fille.   
“Tu préfèrerais que je me serve de ton petit excès dans la salle de réveil pour argumenter sur la brute que tu es ?” demanda Kali en souriant.   
“Nan, t’as raison. Mieux vaut te taire finalement.” souria Nora en s’adossant au canapé. Son regard scanna la partie de la pièce face à elle. Kali retirait son équipement près du lit. “Garde-le jusqu’au couché.” indiquait Nora en se levant pour ouvrir un des placards de la cuisine.   
Kali soupira fortement et remis son arme de poing qu’elle venait de retirer avant de s’asseoir lourdement sur le lit. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre un air contrarié et de se lever. “Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?!” grognait-elle énervée.   
Nora se figea dans son mouvement. “Bah je bois un coup… ?”   
Kali soupira fortement. “C’est une blague ?”   
“On n’a même pas fêté notre arrivée !” glapissait Nora en continuant de remplir son verre de Scotch puis d’en remplir un deuxième.   
“Comme si c’était l’intention.” répondait Kali exaspérée avant que sa mère ne lui colle son verre de Scotch entre les seins, l’obligeant à l’attraper.   
“Parfaitement.” souriait-elle en présentant son verre pour trinquer.   
Kali regarda le verre de sa mère, trop rempli à son goût, puis le sien, plus modestement rempli. Elle roula des yeux puis trinqua. “A notre arrivée dans cette nouvelle galaxie.” disait-elle mollement.   
Sa mère lui adressa un grand sourire. “Et à nos nouveaux amis.” ajoutait-elle en riant brièvement avant de boire cul sec son verre.   
Kali soupira et entreprit d’en faire autant avant de grimacer sur le goût du scotch. Elle finissait néanmoins son verre sous le regard amusé de sa mère. “Comment tu fais ? C’est dégueulasse, sérieux.”   
“T’es p’tetre un peu jeune, ouais.” souria Nora. “Mais au pire, tu finiras par t’y habituer.”   
Kali écarquilla les yeux. “C’est bien plus fort que ce que j’ai l’habitude.”   
Nora ria brièvement. “La bière, c’est un peu de l’eau à côté de ça. Mais ça aussi tu t’y habitueras.”   
Une alarme retentit, les figeant toutes les deux.   
“Pionnière, vous êtes demandée sur la passerelle. L’un des vaisseaux aliens nous a retrouvé.” annonçait SAM.   
Elle grogna fortement. “Bosh’tet ! Ca fait seulement cinq minutes qu’on est sortis d’hyperespace !” Puis s’en allait, invitant Kali à la suivre.


	3. Désobéissance

**_Quelque part dans Heleus_ ** ****_  
_ _ Arche Keelah Si’Yah _   
  
Nora se laissa tomber sur son lit. Voilà deux semaines que son Arche tentait d'échapper à ces aliens hostils qui voulaient les capturer. Ses journées étaient rythmées par les sorties de saut SLM, les combats spatiaux et les réunions avec les quelques membres d’équipage réveillés. Inévitablement, ils avaient fini par toucher l’Arche, et certaines zones avaient été fermées d’urgence à cause de brèches, dont la zone contenant des médicaments créés après le départ du Nexus et des autres Arches. Nora pleura une demi-seconde le remède au génophage qui y avait été entreposé, mais surtout elle prit un instant pour un silence respectueux face aux corps des quelques techniciens tués par les explosions. Kali ne l’accompagnait plus en tout instant, sa mère préférait la savoir en sécurité dans l’appartement plutôt que témoin de ces macabres découvertes. Après une semaine à subir les assauts, l’Arche avait fini par envoyer son signal de détresse dans toutes les directions, espérant que quelqu’un le capte et réussisse à les retrouver entre les nombreux sauts hyperespace ponctuant le voyage. La deuxième semaine, une erreur de trajectoire frolla le nuage destructeur détecté dès les premières heures. Etant donné les dégâts occasionnés, nul doute qu’il fallait l’éviter à tout pris. Le grincement métallique et les tremblements de l’Arche avaient jeté l’effroi auprès de tout l’équipage quand c’était arrivé. Et pourtant, ce nuage n’avait fait qu’effleurer l’Arche en un point heureusement non vital et non habité. Merde, que se serait-il passé si l’Arche l’avait heurté de plein fouet ? Nora se désola des dégâts considérables occasionnés, sans compter sur l’un des canons installés qui était de fait, perdu. Sans compter sur l’énergie que ça demandait de gérer tout ce merdier. En deux semaines, Nora n’avait pas dormi plus d’une heure d’affilée et pas plus de huit heures en tout.   
Kali s’allongea à ses côtés. “Ça va ?” demandait-elle doucement.   
“J’suis crevée.” Soupirait-elle. “Ils sont partout où on va. Et ils ont tous pour objectif de nous attaquer.”   
“Tu devrais envoyer une équipe en exploration. On doit pas être les seuls à être ici. Où sont les autres Arches ? Où est le Nexus ?” demanda Kali avec le même ton doux.   
“Nan, c’est pas une bonne idée. J’sais pas où sont le Nexus et les autres Arches, mais si j’envoie une équipe, on les reverra peut-être jamais.” Répondait-elle avant de bailler. “J’vais dormir un peu, SAM, réveil moi dans une heure.”   
“Bien Pionnière.” Répondait-il.   
Kali observa sa mère s’endormant. Elle soupira puis se leva pour sortir en attrapant son équipement, prenant la direction de la passerelle. “SAM, ne la réveil pas à moins d’une urgence.” demandait-elle.   
“De quel ordre ? demandait-il.   
“Si on rencontre à nouveau ces aliens ou si on touche encore cet étrange nuage de poussière.” répondait-elle. “Sauf urgence, ne la réveil pas. Elle a besoin de dormir un peu.”   
“Bien, Kali.”   
  
La fille de la Pionnière alla à la passerelle, sous l’oeil fatigué du Capitaine, lui aussi sur le pied de guerre depuis le commencement.   
“Vous devriez aller dormir un peu, Capitaine.” lui souriait-elle.   
“On risque toujours de se faire attaquer.” répondait-il avant de bailler.   
“Et l’équipage a besoin d’un Capitaine qui réussit à garder les yeux ouverts.” répondait-elle avec un grand sourire.   
Il la regarda un instant puis souria. “Pas faux.” Et s’en alla sur l’une des couchettes d’appoint installées à l’entrée de la passerelle.   
Kali souria et rejoignit les analyses radar, observant leurs écrans. L’un d’eux soupira. “Pourquoi n’attaquent-ils plus ?”   
Elle le regard perplexe. “Pardon ?”   
“D’habitude, on ne dépasse pas l’heure sans les voir.” répondait-il toujours concentré. “Et les radars longue portée les détectent toujours jusqu’à ce que l’un d’eux décide de venir nous faire coucou. Mais là, rien.”   
Kali plissa son regard sur son écran. “Et ça ?” demandait-elle en montrant un écho correspondant à la détection d’une sonde ou d’une navette.   
“C’est pas eux.” souriait-il. “Je pense pour une sonde ou un satellite peut-être, visiblement défectueuse car je n’arrive pas à capter ses transmissions.”   
“Elle émet, mais ne transmet pas ?”   
“Oui. Ca laisse supposer qu’elle contient quelque chose, mais comme elle ne transmet pas, on ne peut pas savoir quoi.” répondait-il.   
Kali plissa son regard avant de pendre un sourire en coin. “Et donc plus aucune trace de ces aliens ?”   
“Yep.” répondait l’opérateur habitué à la curiosité de la fille de la Pionnière suivant parfois sa mère sur la passerelle.   
“Hmm… Intéressant.” commentait-elle songeuse.   
Après une vingtaine de minutes, il finissait par s'apercevoir de son absence. Plutôt inhabituel chez elle. Il avait entendu dire qu’elle était analyste sur le Neema avant de rejoindre l’Initiative. Et d’ordinaire, elle pouvait passer plusieurs heures à scruter les écrans des opérateurs présents, réussissant parfois à voir ce que leurs yeux fatigués ne voyaient plus. Mais pas cette fois. Il haussa les épaules, se disant qu’elle devait être occupée ailleurs et repris sa surveillance.   
  
_ “Soyez raisonnable... Vous ne pouvez pas gagner... Nous sommes nombreux… Je regrette ce choix… Capitaine, vous abusez de mon hospitalité… J’ai hâte que notre collaboration se termine…” _ __   
_ “Non…” gémissait Nora. “Capitaine Voom vas Neema, Unités d’Intervention Tactique au Sol…” _ __   
_ “Dites-nous tout et vous serez libre… Vous ne pouvez pas gagner… J’ai hâte que notre collaboration se termine…” _ __   
_ “Capitaine Voom vas Neema, Unités d’Intervention Tactique au Sol…” _ __   
__ “Vous avez abandonné mon mari et la flottille ! Jamais je ne vous suivrai !”   
Nora se redressa soudainement, en sueur et essoufflée. Elle prit le temps de réaliser que ça n'était qu’un cauchemar, sa tête posée dans ses mains. Un foutu cauchemar, encore une fois. L’envie de pleurer revenait, pourtant ça n’était pas vraiment le moment. Elle inspira profondément jusqu’à cesser de faire obstruction à la voix qui l’interpelait depuis plusieurs secondes.   
“Pionnière, le responsable de la flotte vous fait demander au hangar.” indiquait SAM.   
“Qu’est-ce qu’il veut ?” Demandait-elle presque lassée.   
“Une navette est sortie sans autorisation.”   
Elle redressa la tête et se figea. “Qui est-ce ?”   
“Il n’a pas vu qui c'était.”   
Elle sautait hors de son lit. “Où est Kali ?!” Demandait-elle instinctivement.   
“Je ne détecte pas le signal de son OmniTech à bord.” Répondait-il après quelques secondes.   
“Récupère le signal de son transpondeur et transfert le à la passerelle.” Ordonnait-elle. “On va retrouver cette petite idiote !” Grognait-elle ensuite, marchant d’un pas déterminé.   
  
Sur la passerelle, un calme olympien régnait. Tous à bord étaient lessivés par deux semaines à jouer au chat et à la souris avec les vaisseaux aliens. Et pourtant, cela faisait trois heures que l’Arche stationnait quelque part dans Heleus, sans se faire attaquer. Une première.   
Nora s'avança vers l’officier en charge des radars et communications. “Vous l’avez trouvé ?”   
“J’ai sa trace. Nous pourrions la suivre.” Répondait-il. “Sait-on qui c’est ?”   
“Oui.” Répondait-elle en soupirant.    
“Sait-on ce que cette personne cherche ?”   
Elle marqua un temps d’arrêt devant l'écran. “C’est quoi ça ?”   
“Votre fille m’a posé la même question. Une sonde. D’après les scans, elle est opérationnelle, mais ne transmet plus de données. Peut-être que son relais est endommagé.” Répondait-il avant de marquer l'arrêt à son tour. “La navette volée va dans cette direction…” il leva la tête vers Nora qui s’en retourna immédiatement vers le Capitaine.   
“J’ai besoin qu’on aille voir.” Demandait-elle après une vague explication.   
Il la regarda avec ses yeux fatigués alors qu’il avait repris son siège. “Vous voulez qu’on déplace l’Arche pour récupérer une personne qui a pris une navette sans y être autorisée parce que vous pensez qu’elle est allée voir une sonde en panne ?”   
“Capitaine, je sais à quoi ça ressemble mais…” commença Nora embarrassée.   
“C’est non, Pionnière. Vous n’imaginez pas les ressources qu’il faut pour ça et tout le monde à bord a besoin du peu de répit que nous offrent ces aliens pour se reposer.”   
“Mais ma fille a certainement besoin d’aide !” Paniquait-elle.   
“Votre fille ? C’est votre fille ?!” S'écria-t-il. Nora était désespérée. “Je suis désolé, Pionnière. Mais votre fille devra retrouver son chemin seule.”   
Elle retourna vers l’officier des communications. “Peut-on la contacter ?”   
“Pas sans donner notre position aux aliens.” Répondait-il en grimaçant. “Je suis désolé…”   
Nora devenait nerveuse et tournait en rond, espérant trouver une solution rapidement. Elle pensait n’avoir pas d’autre choix que d’aller chercher Kali elle-même. Et c’est donc dans cet optique qu’elle rejoignait le hangar.   
  
Au moment où elle y arrivait, la navette volée se posa. Immédiatement, une force armée l’entoura, mettant la navette en joug. “Ne tirez pas !” Cria Nora en s’approchant, redoutant que les merdeux appartenant à la sécurité ne soient trop nerveux et n’ouvrent trop facilement le feu.   
Au début, personne ne descendait de la navette. Un silence lourd s’empara de la zone alors que la navette était posée et qu’aucun signe n’était donné.   
Nora s’approcha de la porte et frappa dessus. “Descends.” Demandait-elle fermement. La porte resta fermée, ce qui agaça Nora plus que de raison. “Descends tout de suite !” S'écria-t-elle énervée.   
Enfin la porte de la navette s’ouvrait. Dans la zone de chargement trônait ce qui semblait être une partie d’un satellite ou d’une sonde, typique de l’Initiative. Kali fit son apparition, coiffée de son casque. “Inutile de s'énerver. J’ai probablement sauvé notre Arche.” Disait-elle avec un sourire perceptible.   
Nora serrait les dents à s’en briser les dents. “T’as intérêt à avoir une bonne explication.” Disait-elle la voix grave.   
“C’est un satellite de l’Initiative. Nos alliés sont vivants. Et si on se dépêche, on sera même à l’heure pour la bataille qui se joue.” Répondait-elle alors qu’on entendait encore son sourire.   
“Quelle bataille ?” Demanda Nora en penchant la tête, retrouvant lentement son calme.


	4. À point nommé

**_Système Saajor_ ** _   
_ _ Tempête _   
  
“Kallo, descendez vers le fléau !” Ordonna Sara.   
“Ryder ? Vous êtes sûre ?” Demanda le Galarien.   
“Un jour mon père m’a dit… rha, peu importe. Faites ce que je dis !”   
Le Tempête opéra la manœuvre. Au poste de pilotage, Kallo jubilait. “Wouhou !” Les reliquats attiraient les Kerts vers le fléau. L’avantage était pour l’Initiative.   
“Oh mon dieu…” disait Suvi stupéfaite.   
“Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?” Demanda la Pionnière humaine.   
“Une Arche vient d’apparaître !” S'écria-t-elle en se levant, pointant l’Arche approchant.   
“Est-ce que ce connard a volé deux Arches ?!” Grogna Ryder.   
_ “Tirez dessus !” Criait l’Archonte dans la radio. “J’ai déjà l’Hyperion !” _   
“Ou pas ?” Demanda Suvi en souriant.   
“Ryder, que fait-on ?” Demanda Kallo.    
Elle hésitait. À qui que fut cette Arche, elle était en danger. Mais Scott et les habitants de l’Hyperion aussi.   
“Ryder, l’Archonte et l’Hyperion entrent dans Meridiane !” S'écria Suvi.   
Une explosion retentissait près du Tempête, secouant l'équipage.   
“On est pris en chasse !” Cria Suvi. “Nos boucliers ne vont pas tenir !”   
“Kallo ?” Demanda Ryder.   
“J’essaie !”   
Plusieurs explosions retentissaient à nouveau derrière le Tempête qui faisait des manoeuvres d’évitement.   
“Est-ce qu'on a été touché ou pas ?” Demanda Ryder interloquée.   
“L’Arche ! Elle tire sur les Kerts !” S'écria Suvi.   
“Quoi ?! Mais les Arches ne sont pas armées normalement !” Répondait Kallo.   
“Direction Meridiane.” Souriait Ryder. “Qui que ce soit, ils nous ont sauvé la mise et ils pourront aider les chasseurs à se débarrasser des Kerts.”   
Le Tempête entrait dans Meridiane, suivant l’Archonte et l’Hyperion. Une lueur à la fois agréable et éblouissante inondait la passerelle.   
“C’est… magnifique…” disait Suvi sublimée.   
Les moteurs s'arrêtaient dans un toussotement agonisant puis le Tempête piqua du nez.   
“Oups ! Pesanteur inverse !” Souriait le Galarien nerveusement.   
Les moteurs redémarraient et Ryder courra jusqu'à la baie y retrouver Cora et Drack.   
  
Le Nomade largué parcourait la campagne à vive allure. L’objectif était simple, rejoindre l’Archonte et l'empêcher de prendre le contrôle de Meridiane. Les combats faisaient rage dehors. Dans le Tempête, la nervosité avait gagné tout le monde.   
“On ne peut pas rester ici !” S'écria Peebee.   
“Vous voulez qu'on y aille ?” Demanda Vetra.   
“Peebee a raison !” Disait Liam. “On y va.”   
Gil ria brièvement. “Elle va être surprise.”   
Lexi arriva, habillée de la tenue standard de combat distribuée aux civils. “Je viens avec vous ! Scott, Sara et son équipe auront besoin de moi.” Tous étaient figés, la regardant avec de grands yeux. Lexi roula des yeux. “Bougez-vous !”   
Kallo déposa le groupe au plus près de l’action. Mais c'était encore trop loin. Plusieurs kilomètres les séparaient de l'entrée.   
Lexi soupira. “Peebee, cessez donc de rire…”   
Liam souria. “Faut avouer qu’on ne voit pas ça tous les jours.”   
“Restez près de moi, Lexi. Je vous protégerai, du moins autant que je le peux.” Indiquait Vetra.   
“Je sais me servir de mes pouvoirs biotiques, vous savez ?” Indiquait-elle un sourcil levé. Les rires de Peebee redoublaient. Liam retenait un rire et Vetra levait un sourcil incrédule. “J’ai grandi sur Omega ! Bande d’idiots !” Grognait-elle ensuite.   
Jaal ria doucement. “Arrêtez donc d'embêter notre amie, tous les trois.”   
  
Liam leva son poing. “Stop !”   
Tous se figeaient. Une troupe Kert se trouvait devant eux.   
“J’en vois 12, peut-être plus. Mais moins de vingt.” Indiquait Jaal.   
“Ça va, il n’y en a pas beaucoup.” Souriait la Turienne.   
“Vous n’allez pas…” commença Lexi avant de soupirer. “Si bien sûr…”   
Les quatres commandos attaquaient la troupe. Pour des soldats aguerris comme eux, c'était une formalité. Mais ça n'était pas cette troupe, le problème. Non, le problème était les trois transporteurs déposant une trentaine de Kerts additionnels, dont cinq élites. Tous étaient à couvert derrière des structures sortant du sol, couvrant tous les flancs.   
“Est-ce qu’on va mourir comme ça ?” Demanda Vetra.   
“Fait chier ! Si près du but !” Grogna Peebee.   
“Ils continuent d’arriver ! On n’y arrivera jamais !” Cria Liam.   
“Pour Ryder ! Pour la résistance ! Pour Heleus !” S'écria Jaal en tirant sur tous les kerts possibles.   
  
“Kill’Vemol, grille moi ces tocards.” Souria Nora sous son masque.   
“Toi aussi, Skik’Tobia.” Demandait Kali à son tour.   
La Pionnière pianota son OmniTech. “Et vous aussi les p’tits gars. Hé hé.” Disait-elle en envoyant la totalité de ses IV de combat. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Kali qui lui fit un signe de tête, l’encourageant à attaquer. Puis Nora lança une charge biotique suivie d'une Nova sur le groupe de Kert à l’opposé de leur position par rapport à elles pour les prendre à revers.   
  
“C’est quoi tous ces drones ?” demanda Peebee surprise.   
“J’en compte au minimum 20. Peut-être plus.” disait Jaal en tirant dans la tête d’un des Kerts.   
“Lexi, restez derrière nous et activez votre bouclier.” demandait Liam en tirant sur le groupe derrière eux.   
Une lueur bleue passa près d’eux pour s’attaquer à ce même groupe, une explosion bleuté se dégagea ensuite de sa destination. “On dirait une charge de Ryder ?!” S’écria Vetra.   
“Non, ça n’était pas Ryder. C’est quelqu’un d’autre.” disait Lexi en observant. “Et c’est quelqu’un de plus grand aussi.”   
“Ca, c’est pas dur.” répondait Liam en étouffant un rire, provoquant la même réaction chez ses compagnons.   
  
Nora se débarrassa facilement de la dizaine de Kerts près d’elle, enchaînant les coups de fusil à pompe en pleine tête et les nuques brisées. Aidée des drones, de ses IV et du commando de Ryder, elle diminua radicalement le nombre d’ennemis jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste plus. Puis elle rejoignait Kali.   
“Tu vas bien ?” demanda-t-elle.   
“Oui. Un tir a frôlé ma combinaison, ceci dit.” répondait-elle en montrant son épaule.   
Nora regarda puis souria sous son casque. “Une égratignure. Ta première dans Heleus.”   
“Et pas de fièvre pour l’accompagner.” répondait sa fille avec le sourire.   
“Hé hé. Je t’ai déjà dit comme j’aime l’Initiative ?” riait brièvement Nora.   
“Des dizaines de fois au moins. Allons dire bonjour à nos nouveaux alliés.”   
  
Lexi désactiva son bouclier biotique et se releva. “Ils sont tous morts ?”   
“C’est ce qui semble.” souriait Peebee.   
Vetra observait les deux visiteuses approcher. “Je rêve ou ce sont des Quariennes ?”   
Tous se tournaient dans leur direction.   
“Je rêve ou l’une d’elle est plus grande que moi ?” disait Peebee, générant un rire chez Liam et Jaal.   
Lexi étouffa le sien. “Personne ne rêve.”   
“Coucou…” disait la Quarienne la plus grande. “Je passais dans l’coin, et j’ai cru voir qu’vous aviez besoin d’aide.” Ajoutait-elle alors qu’on entendait son sourire.   
“Tss. N’importe quoi.” bougonnait Peebee.   
“Bonjour et merci. Agent Liam Kosta, équipe de la Pionnière Ryder. Voici Vetra Nyx, Jaal Ama Darav et Peebee.”   
Nora pencha la tête. “ _ La _ Pionnière Ryder ?”   
“Oui, la Pionnière humaine.” souriait-il. “Et vous êtes… ?”   
Elle secoua la tête. “Pionnière Nora’Voom vas Keelah Si’Yah. Et voici ma fille, Kali.” Puis en montrant la navette à quelques mètres. “Besoin d’un transport ?”   
  
_ Arche Keelah Si’Yah - un jour avant le jour de l’atterrissage _   
  
“Je n’en reviens pas que tu sois partie toute seule et sans prévenir personne !” S’énervait Nora dans la chambre.   
“Tu dormais et tout le monde à bord se reposait également. J’ai vu l’opportunité d’en apprendre davantage sur nos alliés quand le signal du satellite est apparu sur cet écran.” répondait Kali calmement.   
“C’est juste imprudent !” répondait Nora en jetant son casque sur le canapé.   
“Il n’y avait personne dans les environs.” répondait Kali en défiant son regard. “D’ailleurs, tu auras remarqué qu’il n’y a toujours personne.”   
Nora soupira en tournant en rond. “Va falloir trouver un moyen d’expliquer ça… bon sang…” Elle jeta un oeil à la bouteille de scotch turien posée sur le plan de travail. Kali soupira en se levant pour la prendre et la ranger, à l’abri du regard de sa mère.   
“T’inquiète, j’ai plus de dépendance.” soupirait Nora en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.   
“Je préfère ne pas tenter le diable.” répondait-elle en s’asseyant à ses côtés.   
“Qu’as-tu appris ?” demandit la mère en essayant de contenir sa colère, aussi calmement que possible.   
“J’ai décrypté facilement les données stockées dans le satellite. Les autres Arches sont arrivées il y a quelques mois et se sont heurtées à ces aliens, les Kerts. La Pionnière humaine mène les colonisations seule et enquête sur un moyen de rendre tout le secteur viable grâce à un réseau de caveaux qui semble appartenir à une civilisation disparue.” répondait Kali. “Il y a quelques jours, elle a conquis une station spatiale appartenant à cette civilisation, qui serait la clé pour aller sur ce qu’elle a appelé Meridiane.”   
Nora songeait à ce qu’elle venait de dire. Les Humains n’avaient plus un Pionnier, mais une Pionnière. Elle secoua la tête, chassant cette idée de son esprit. “Un réseau de caveaux ?”   
“C’est ainsi que l’Initiative l’a appelé.” répondait Kali en haussant les épaules.   
“Et c’est quoi cette bataille dont tu parlais ? Le Capitaine a été difficile à convaincre d’y aller.”   
“La Meridiane en question.” répondait Kali. “Le satellite contenait des échanges radios. Tout le secteur se mobilise pour botter le cul des Kerts là-bas. D’après mes calculs, on devrait arriver pile à l’heure.”    
Nora soupira. “On a quitté une guerre pour en trouver une autre…” Elle étouffait un rire sarcastique. “Quelle ironie…”   
Kali posa son bras sur ses épaules. “Je pense que c’est moins flippant que les moissonneurs.” Nuançait-elle en souriant.   
Nora tourna la tête vers elle, souriante. “Tu n’imagines pas à quel point.” Puis se leva. “Faut que je réveil l’équipe.” Elle se tourna vers sa fille, timidement. “Toujours pas ?”   
“Ah ça non !” s’écria Kali en fronçant les sourcils.   
Nora soupira puis s’en alla. Dehors, elle souria. “Pas grave. Je serais devenue folle rapidement, je pense.”   
  
_ Meridiane _   
  
“Vous n’êtes que toutes les deux ?” demanda Liam à Kali.   
“Nos compatriotes aident vos chasseurs à chasser les Kerts stationnés autour de Meridiane.” répondait Kali. “C’est long à expliquer, mais on n’a pas pu réveiller son équipe à cause de ces Kerts.”   
“Et de ces foutus protocoles de merde.” grogna Nora aux commandes.   
“Vous êtes arrivés quand ?” demanda Vetra.   
“Il y a trois semaines environ, peut-être plus. On est tombés nez à nez avec un croiseur alien qui voulait nous capturer. On a tiré puis on est partis rapidement.” répondait Kali.   
“Et pourquoi votre Arche est armée ?” demanda Peebee étonnée.    
“Les canons ont l’air puissants en plus.” disait Vetra.   
“Des canons Thanix.” répondait Kali en souriant sous son casque. “Beaucoup de canons Thanix.”   
La navette faisant une manoeuvre d’évitement, les passagers furent secoués.   
“Oups, désolée.” disait Nora en pilotant. “J’ai plus l’habitude. Avant j’avais des gens pour piloter à ma place.”   
Kali soupira. “Tu vas nous faire tuer et on n’aura rien fait à part de la voltige avec une Quarienne folle aux commandes.”   
“J’t’emmerde ! Qui c’est qu’tu traites de folle ?!” bougonnait Nora.   
Lexi cru distinguer un sourire au travers de la visière fumée de la jeune Quarienne. “J’ai une question.” Indiquait-elle. “Avez-vous encore besoin de ces combinaisons ? Sont-elles essentielles à votre survie ?”   
Le silence se fit dans la navette, jusqu’au rire de Nora. “Nop docteur. 600 ans de voyage très productifs. Les Quariens sont libres.”   
“Cool alors !” souriait Liam. “J’ai hâte de voir à quoi vous ressemblez !”   
“Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas demandé à Drack ?” demanda Vetra.   
“J’y ai pas pensé.” répondait-il hébété.   
“Je doute que les Quariens d’aujourd’hui ressemblent encore aux Quariens d’il y a 900 ans.” répondait Peebee en réfléchissant.   
Lexi leva un sourcil en souriant. “Tout à fait.”   
Peebee jeta un oeil au docteur puis changea d’avis. “Ou p’tetre que si finalement.”   
“Ceci dit, tout ce que ce vieux crouton a pu me dire, c’est qu’ils avaient la peau bleue.” répondait Vetra en roulant des yeux.   
“Comme les Asaris ?” demanda Liam.   
“Non.” répondait Kali. “Pas tout à fait.”   
“J’aurais aimé entendre vos théories les p’tits, mais on est arrivés.” souriait Nora au poste de pilotage.   
“Les  _ p’tits _ ?” demanda Peebee en levant un sourcil.   
Kali se tourna vers Jaal. “Tu es un Angara, c’est ça ?”   
“Tout à fait.” répondait-il en inclinant la tête. “Né dans Heleus. J’ai hâte de découvrir ton espèce.”   
“Moi de même.” répondait-elle.   
Nora grogna légèrement en s’approchant, repérée par Lexi. “Je vous suis.” disait-elle à Liam. “Kali, reste ici avec le docteur… Je te laisse quelques IV au cas où.”   
Lexi distingua un léger changement de ton en prononçant  _ le docteur _ . Plus grave, plus lent.   
Kali roula des yeux, ce que Lexi remarqua une fois de plus. “Docteur, ne sortez pas et activez votre bouclier dès que le danger approchera, s’il approche.”   
  
_ Arche Keelah Si’Yah - jour de l’atterrissage _   
  
“Sortie de saut SLM dans cinq, quatre, trois, deux, un, maintenant !” disait le Capitaine.   
Le spectacle était grandiose au travers des baies vitrées. Une planète synthétique, des centaines de vaisseaux Kerts, des centaines d’autres vaisseaux noirs les attaquant, quelques chasseurs de l’Initiative. Nora regardait ce spectacle avec intérêt et appréhension.   
“Canons Thanix chargés et prêts à faire feu !” annonçait l’artilleur.   
Nora observait la bataille, cherchant quelque chose à faire pour aider ses alliés. Un petit vaisseaux noir, blanc et rouge attira son attention. Sa manoeuvre magistrale permit de détruire des dizaines de vaisseaux Kerts. Mais il était maintenant la cible d’autres chasseurs ennemis.   
“Tirez sur les aliens poursuivant ce vaisseau éclaireur.” ordonna-t-elle.   
“À mon top, un, deux, trois, feu !” ordonna l’artilleur.   
Une salve de missiles partirent en direction des vaisseaux ennemis.   
“On a fait mouche, Pionnière.” souriait-il.   
“Ok, Capitaine, je vous laisse les commandes. Avec nos chasseurs, aidez nos alliés à se débarrasser de ces Kerts.” indiquait-elle.   
“Et vous ?”   
“Moi je vais dans ce truc.” répondait-elle en montrant Meridiane. “J’ai vu un croiseur ennemi et une Arche y entrer. C’est sûrement l’objectif de la Pionnière humaine.”   
“Je confirme.” indiquait l’officier radar. “Le vaisseau qu’on a aidé vient d’y entrer. C’est sûrement le sien.”   
“Et votre équipe ?” demandait le Capitaine.   
“Je pars avec Kali, puisqu’ils ont refusé de la réveiller.” soupirait-elle. “Trop dangereux au milieu d’un conflit.” Ajoutait-elle en balayant de la main et en passant la porte.   
  
__ Centre de commandement de Meridiane   
  
“Bon sang ! Ils sont trop nombreux !” s’écria Ryder en se mettant à couvert pour recharger ses armes.   
“Pionnière, il faut faire vite, c’est difficile pour tout le monde.” disait SAM.   
“Je sais, je sais !” grognait-elle en se téléportant derrière un observateur pour lui donner un coup de lame Asari.   
“Drack est touché !” s’écria Cora à couvert de la dizaine de robots l’attaquant.   
Ryder se tourna vers lui. “Fait chier !” grogna-t-elle en le voyant à couvert, tenant son bras droit avec sa main gauche. “Impossible de le rejoindre, trop de robots !”   
Une lueur bleue se fraya soudainement un chemin jusqu’à la dizaine de robots tirant sur le Krogan, suivi d’une Nova. Ryder souria. “Serait-ce notre nouvel ami ?” Puis lança une charge biotique suivie d’une Nova à son tour, en direction de son objectif.   
“Ryder, on est tous là !” cria Peebee non loin.   
“On ne pouvait pas rester au Tempête pendant que vous vous battez !” Ajoutait Jaal.   
Cora souria. “Heureuse de vous voir.” disait-elle à Liam et Vetra la rejoignant.   
Accompagnant son équipe, deux dizaines de drones firent leur apparition, visiblement menés par un autre plus gros. Après la disparition des reliquats attaquant Drack, la lueur bleue chargea dans sa zone.   
“Pionnière, il faut faire vite.” demandait SAM.   
Ryder courra jusqu’à la console principale.   
“Finalement, j’annule mon offre. Vous ne vivrez jamais l’exaltation et vous serez tous exterminés.” délirait l’Archonte.   
  
“Une Quarienne ?” s’étonna Drack.   
“On fera les présentations plus tard.” répondait Nora en appliquant les premiers soins sur son bras. “Il faut l’aider à se débarrasser des robots restants, je crois.”   
“Je me sens mieux, hé hé.” souriait-il avant de lancer une charge sur un reliquat non loin.   
Nora prit le temps d’observer la situation. Chacun de ses alliés attaquait vaillamment les robots apparaissant pendant qu’un petit bout de femme en armure de N7, probablement Ryder, essayait d’activer la dernière console. Soudain elle vit une sorte de meca apparaître près d’elle. “Et merde…” soupirait-elle avant de lancer une charge vers lui. “Kill’Vemol, attaque le avec moi.” demandait-elle après sa Nova.   
Le meca activa une sorte de champ de force, la bloquant tout près de lui. “Qu’est-ce que c’est que ça ?” se demandait-elle avant de crier de douleur et d’être projetée contre un mur. Elle se releva difficilement. Sa visière était fendue en deux, un morceaux s’était même détaché, laissant entrevoir l’un de ses yeux. L’explosion avait gravement endommagé sa combinaison et elle pensait avoir plusieurs côtes cassées, peut-être aussi son bras gauche tant il lui faisait mal.   
Le meca la visait. Nora pouvait voir son lanceur de missile ouvert, se préparant à tirer. “Oh non de non…” grognait-elle en lançant une charge vers le lanceur, déposant quelques mines et grenades dedans, avant de lancer une charge en arrière pour se mettre à couvert. Elle rappelait son drone juste avant que l’explosion ne retentisse. Le méca s’écroula et Nora s’en approcha. “Comment un truc si gros a pu apparaître soudainement ?”   
“Eloignez-vous !” cria Cora non loin.   
Nora tourna la tête vers elle. “Quoi ?”   
L’explosion du méca la projeta à nouveau contre un pilier, l’assommant sur le coup. Après l’activation de la console, Ryder se lança vers elle, se jeta à terre et l’attrapa par une main juste avant qu’elle ne tombe dans le liquide toxique. “Ouf! C’était moins une…”


	5. Découverte de ses alliés

**_Système Saajor - Meridiane_ ** _   
_ __ Port-Meridiane - Chambre de prêt   
  
Kali soupira en lisant son datapad. “Et bien… Elle en a fait des choses…” se disait-elle sur le canapé, ses genoux ramenés à elle.   
Harry entra dans la chambre pour vérifier l’état de la Pionnière. “Bonjour Kali, vous allez bien ?”   
“Bien, merci Harry.” soupirait-elle.   
Il la regarda en souriant. “Un problème ?”   
“J’aimerais bien retirer mon casque, mais je sais que ça ne lui plaira pas du tout.” répondait-elle en roulant des yeux.   
Il ria brièvement. “Je peux comprendre qu’elle aimerait être éveillée pour le grand jour où les Quariens se dévoileront à leurs alliés. A sa place, je le souhaiterais aussi.”   
“Je sais. Mais le Capitaine n’arrête pas de me demander si l’équipage peut retirer leur casque.” soupirait Kali. “Ca n’arrête pas depuis hier.”   
Il scanna Nora et souria. “Elle va se réveiller d’un instant à l’autre.”   
“Enfin… !” soufflait Kali de soulagement. “SAM, peux-tu réveiller ma mère ?” demandait-elle aussitôt.   
“Bien Kali.” répondait-il avant même que Harry n’ait le temps de protester.   
  
Nora sortait doucement de ses songes. Une légère douleur aux côtes et à son bras gauche trahissait ses blessures. Elle ouvrait les yeux. Quelqu’un lui avait mit une paire de lunettes, mais Nora commença à paniquer en s'apercevant qu’elle ne voyait que d’un oeil. Elle porta sa main droite à son oeil droit.   
“Doucement Nora, ça n’est qu’un bandage.” Disait la voix douce du docteur Carlyle.   
“Mon oeil…” disait-elle d’une petite voix fatiguée.   
“Il n’a rien. Vous aviez des éclats de votre casque sur la pommette et le front. J’ai retiré chacun des éclats puis j’ai bandé votre visage.” répondait-il d’une voix réconfortante.   
Nora expira de soulagement et se redressa doucement malgré la douleur. Kali la regardait avec un sourire en coin. “Enfin réveillée ?”   
Nora étouffa un rire. “J’ai dormis combien de temps ?”   
“Une vingtaine d’heures.” souriait Harry. “Hmm… Votre SAM est presque aussi efficace que celui de Ryder. Vos fractures sont déjà en train de se résorber.”   
Nora regarda Kali. “Vous l’avez déjà fait… ?” demandait-elle timidement.   
“Non, j’ai suivi et fait passer tes instructions. Personne n’a retiré son casque en la présence d’espèces étrangères à notre Arche.”   
“Cool.” souriait Nora. “Et ils sont où ?”   
“En orbite. Ils aident les forces du Nexus à sécuriser Meridiane.” répondait-elle.   
Harry lui demanda de ne pas bouger pour retirer son bandage. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il souria. “Comme si rien ne s’était passé.” souriait-il.   
“J’ai concentré mes efforts sur la cicatrisation de son visage.” indiquait le SAM Quarien.   
“Merci l’ami.” souriait la Pionnière. “Ca aurait été dommage d’être défigurée pour notre présentation aux autres.”   
Kali soupira. “Tant de vanité…” Puis souria sous son masque.   
“Va chier…” répondait gentiment Nora.   
Harry ria brièvement. “Il y a des choses qui ne changent pas.”   
  
“Pionnière, le docteur Lexi T’Perro et le Lieutenant Cora Harper souhaitent entrer.” indiquait SAM.   
“Bon bah, c’est partis.” souriait-elle. “Fais les entrer.” demandait-elle en se recoiffant d’une main.   
La porte s’ouvrit sur les deux visiteuses. “Elle voulait absolument venir.” soupirait Cora.   
“J’ai demandé à SAM de la consigner dans sa chambre.” répondait l’Asari en étouffant un rire.   
“Ca ne servira à rien.” souriait Cora. “Elle trouvera un moyen de sortir.”   
Nora toussota. Les deux visiteuses se tournèrent vers elle. Lexi bloqua sur son apparence. Quelques secondes plus tard, c’est Ryder qui fit son apparition en béquille. Cora se tourna vers elle. “Je vous l’avais bien dit, Lexi.” souriait-elle.   
Sara s’avança et bloqua également sur l’apparence de Nora. Kali retira son casque à son tour puis mit ses lunettes. Cora soupira en voyant Lexi et Ryder bouche bée devant les deux Quariennes découvertes. “Excusez-les, elles ne savent pas se tenir…”   
Lexi sortait de ses pensées. “Désolée. C’est juste la première fois que je vois…”   
Nora fit un grand sourire. “Ah, je comprends mieux. Vous nous étudiez en fait.”   
“Non… mais je suppose qu’on vous a dit ça…” Répondait Lexi désabusée.   
Nora riait. “Ouais. Peebee quand on rejoignait Ryder au centre de Commandement.” souriait Nora. “Elle a aussi dit que d’après Ryder et le lieutenant, vous aimiez les Krogans.” Cora éclatait de rire.    
“Elle a dit quoi ?!” S’insurgeait Lexi la voix grave.   
“On dirait des elfes.” Disait Ryder soudainement. Cora, Lexi, Nora et Kali la regardaient. “Non mais sérieux ! Vous ressemblez à des elfes !” Harry étouffa un rire.   
  
Nora et Kali avaient le grain de peau des Humains, d’une couleur virant vers le bleuté pâle voir le violacé pâle, les jambes et les mains des Turiens et Galariens. Le contour de leur visage et leurs cheveux bruns ressemblaient à ceux des humains, avec des oreilles un peu plus grandes que celles des Humains et en pointe, et des yeux avec un iris et une pupille luminescents. Effectivement, leur visage ressemblait à celui des elfes de certains contes Humains. Tandis que Kali avait des cheveux longs et ondulés, Nora avait un carré arrondi dégradé s’arrêtant juste au dessous du coin de sa mâchoire. Cependant, même la longueur de ses cheveux laissait envisager qu’ils aurait été ondulés s’ils avaient été longs.   
Nora éclatait de rire. “Il paraît, ouaip.” Répondait-elle. “J’ai vu des illustrations il y a longtemps. J’avoue avoir trouvé ça troublant.”   
“Ah vous voyez ! Au lieu de me juger…” disait Ryder à Lexi et Cora. Puis aux deux Quariennes. “C’est pourquoi, les lunettes de soleil ?”   
“Ça fait 300 ans qu’on vit avec des masques au verre fumé, Ryder.” Souriait Nora. “On a donc découvert qu’on était sensibles aux fortes luminosités.”   
“Classe en tout cas.” Souriait-elle. “Ça vous donne du style.”   
“Hé hé. Merci Ryder.” Souriait Nora. “Je trouve aussi.” Ajoutait-elle avec un grand sourire tandis que Kali roulait des yeux.   
  
Lexi se tourna vers Harry. “Tu savais ?”   
“Je l’ai constaté hier.” souriait-il. “Dans la Voie Lactée, la Pionnière n’avait pas encore de système immunitaire fiable.”   
“Dans la Voie…” commença Ryder. “Vous vous êtes déjà rencontrés, en fait ?”   
Nora perdait son sourire et baissait légèrement les yeux. Harry soupira brièvement. “Oui. C’était juste avant le départ de l’Hyperion.”   
“Ca te dérange si je reste ?” demandait Lexi à Harry.   
Il ria doucement. “C’est à la Pionnière qu’il faut demander.”   
Lexi la regarda. “Pionnière ?”   
Nora secoua légèrement la tête puis souria. “Vous pouvez rester autant que vous voulez.” Kali roulait un fois de plus les yeux, soupirant légèrement. Ryder le remarqua et pris un léger sourire en coin.   
“A vrai dire, ça tombe bien.” disait Harry. “J’ai quelques patients à visiter. Tu peux te charger de finir son examen ?” demandait-il à Lexi.   
“Bien entendu.” souriait l’Asari. Puis à Ryder et Cora, avec un air mécontent. “Toutes les deux, sortez.”   
Ryder se mettait à rire. “Pourquoi ? Vous préférez que Drack vienne ?” Cora eut toutes les difficultés à ne pas éclater de rire.   
“Sortez.” répétait fermement Lexi en grognant.   
Cora ria brièvement. “Kali, vous venez ? Vous avez peut-être envie de voir autre chose que cette chambre.”   
“Avec plaisir.” répondait-elle. Puis à sa mère. “Pas de bêtise.” Enfin elle sortait.   
Nora boudait. “Genre…” se disait-elle vexée.   
“Ok ok, je sors, mais n’oubliez pas que ça n’est pas un sujet d’expérience.” souriait la Pionnière humaine à Lexi qui la poussait dehors.   
  
Lexi soupira et Nora retrouvait son sourire immédiatement après leur départ.   
“Elle aime bien vous taquiner.” souriait-elle.   
“Oui, elle aime bien.” soupirait Lexi avant de sourire. “Elle a le don de rire de tout. Elle n’a pas bon caractère pour un patient, c’est même une horreur. Mais tant que vous ne cherchez pas à l’obliger à rester au lit, elle est plutôt facile.”   
Nora ria brièvement. “J’peux pas lui en vouloir. Moi-même j’ai un peu d’mal avec les toubib’ et leurs tests.” disait-elle.   
Lexi plissa son regard sur son scan. “Hmm… Je reconnais son travail.” Se disait-elle. Puis à Nora. “Je suis contente que vous ayez un bon système immunitaire.”   
“Ouais, moi aussi.” répondait Nora avec un sourire béa.   
Lexi continua son examen silencieusement, se concentrant sur ses tâches. Mais le regard de la Pionnière était insistant. Il la transperçait. “Pionnière, pourriez-vous cesser de me fixer ?” demandait-elle en souriant.   
“Ca va être difficile… C’est qu’vous êtes plutôt jolie.” répondait la Quarienne avec un sourire plus prononcé.   
“Je vous remercie.” répondait Lexi poliment.   
“Du coup…” commençait Nora qui avait repris sa voix suave.   
Lexi leva la main. “Avant de continuer, sachez que je ne sors pas avec mes patients.”   
Le sourire de Nora grandissait. “Ca tombe bien que j’le sois pas alors.”   
Lexi soupira devant la Quarienne qui se faisait insistante. “Pionnière, vous ne m’intéressez pas.”   
Nora ne répondait pas mais continuait de la regarder en souriant. Lexi crut même la voir baisser les yeux un court et sourire brièvement avant qu’elle ne s’exprime. “Et donc, vous êtes sûre que je vous plaît pas ?” Souriait-elle.   
Lexi plissa son regard. “Non Pionnière. Votre charme ne fonctionne pas sur moi.”   
“Dommage. Hé hé.” Se disait Nora. “Attendez ! Vous trouvez que j’ai du charme ?” Son sourire grandissait.   
“Pionnière, je vous assure que vous ne m’intéressez pas.” Lui disait Lexi.   
“Tant pis. J’insiste pas.” Puis songeuse. “Oh… ça devrait être plus facile sans combinaison, hé hé.”   
“Plus facile pour quoi ?” demanda Lexi en devinant la réponse.   
Nora rougissait légèrement pendant un court instant. “Euh… hem… Plus facile de vivre.” finissait-elle par dire en souriant.   
Lexi étouffa un rire. “Ne le prenez pas mal, mais c’est inutile de me mentir. Et j’ai déjà remarqué plusieurs réactions chez Kali qui me laissent envisager quel genre de Quarienne vous êtes.”   
Nora leva ses sourcils puis souria. “J’aime bien draguer, c’est vrai. C’est l’avantage des célibataires, pouvoir draguer sans complexe.”    
Elle se leva sans attendre que Lexi recule, se retrouvant collée à elle. Sa grande taille l’obligeant à baisser la tête vers Lexi, humidifiant très légèrement ses lèvres. “Hmm… Je vous ai déjà dit que vous étiez très jolie ?” disait-elle avec un sourire en coin.   
Lexi recula en soupirant mais néanmoins amusée. “Oui. Et j’ai déjà répondu que vous ne m’intéressez pas.”   
Nora gloussa. “Vous ratez l’orgasme de votre vie, docteur.”   
Lexi était songeuse en la regardant. “Puis-je vous poser une question ?”   
“Autant que vous voulez.” Répondait Nora sortant de ses pensées avec le sourire.   
“De quand date votre perte ?”   
Nora perdait son sourire. “On se connaît pas assez pour ça, docteur.” Elle soupirait en baissant les yeux. “Kali avait trois ans.” Puis montrait la sortie. “C’est bon ?”   
“Oui, bien-sûr, allez-y.” répondait Lexi en plissant le regard. Et tandis que la Quarienne sortait, elle se mettait à sourire légèrement. “Je les imaginais plus timides.”   
  
Nora souriait aux colons se tournant sur son passage tout en parcourant les couloirs un bras en écharpe à la recherche de Ryder ou d’un responsable. Elle le savait, beaucoup seraient étonnés de son apparence, mais aussi de sa présence. L’équipage de Ryder avait eu le temps d’expliquer que l’Initiative pensait son Arche perdue jusqu’à ce qu’elle fasse son apparition. Elle observait l’intérieur de l’Hypérion, se disant qu’il ressemblait beaucoup au Keelah Si’Yah, peut-être était-il conçu de la même façon du coup. Elle prenait donc ce qu’elle estimait être la direction de la salle commune par laquelle elle pourrait accéder à la passerelle.   
Au coin d’un couloir, elle rejoignait Ryder en grande discussion avec quatre personnes. Un galarien, une krogan, un turien et une humaine.   
“Sérieusement, j’ai pas envie de choisir.” soupirait Sara.   
Kesh se tourna vers Nora. “Bonjour, vous êtes la Pionnière Voom j’imagine ?”   
“Vous imaginez bien.” souriait-elle. “Enchantée.”   
Tann leva un sourcil. “Ryder vous a sauvé la vie, je crois.” Celle-ci soupira en roulant des yeux.   
“Possible.” répondait-elle toujours souriante.   
“En réalité, elle m’a aussi sauvé la vie.” disait Ryder. “Son Arche nous a sorti d’une situation délicate. Sans elle, nous serions peut-être tous morts.”   
“Pourquoi l’Arche Quarienne a des canons ?” demanda Kandros.   
Tous se tournaient vers Nora qui gardait son sourire. “Pour pouvoir arriver à point nommé et aider Ryder à entrer dans Meridiane.” Répondait-elle.   
Addison roula des yeux. “Super, encore une comique.” soupirait-elle.   
Ryder ria brièvement. “Faut bien compenser le balais que vous avez dans le cul, Directrice.” Nora retenait son rire avec difficulté.   
“Un peu de respect, Pionnière.” répondait Addison en la fusillant du regard.   
“Quand vous me respecterez, je vous respecterai. Peut-être.” répondait l’humaine en la défiant du regard, un sourire au coin des lèvres.   
Tann soupira en roulant des yeux. “Bref, Pionnière, qui choisissez-vous ?”   
“Je choisis la Moshae.” répondait-elle sans quitter son sourire et Addison. “Il faut que les Angara soient inclus dans nos processus décisionnels.”   
Kesh et Kandros approuvaient d’un signe de tête. Addison soupira. “Au moins, il vous arrive de réfléchir et de dire des choses justes.”   
Tann soupira à son tour. “On vient à peine d’arriver, et on perd déjà de l’influence.”   
“C’est le but, sombre crétin colonialiste.” répondait Addison sur un ton agacé.   
  
Ryder et Nora s’éloignèrent du groupe démarrant une discussion animée. La Quarienne ria doucement. “C’est eux qui sont censés nous diriger ?”   
Ryder ria brièvement. “Kandros est directeur de la sécurité et de l’Apex, nos commandos d’élite. Kesh est directrice de l’intendance. C’est aussi celle qui connaît le Nexus sur le bout des griffes. Tous les deux sont bons, mais les deux autres sont des idiots. Tann est devenu le directeur de l’Initiative à l’arrivée du Nexus, bien que reconnaissant envers les Pionniers, il ne comprends rien aux gens évoluant sur le terrain. Quant à Addison, la directrice des affaires coloniales, c’est juste une mal-baisée qui n’aime pas son job et qui est ambitieuse. Une vision limité à court terme.”   
“Mal-baisée ?” s’amusa la Quarienne.   
“Ouais, on aime bien se dire ça avec les autres.” souriait Ryder. “C’est la seule explication à son balais dans le cul.”   
Nora réfléchissait tout en suivant Ryder dans les couloirs, repensant aux informations communiquées avant son départ. Dans ses souvenirs, Jien Garson devait à terme laisser sa place à une asari, la Matriarche Nuara si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Et le directeur de la sécurité n’était pas un directeur, mais une directrice nommée Sloane Kelly.   
“Tu penses à quoi ?” demanda la petite humaine à ses côtés.   
“Faut que tu m’expliques ce qu’il s’est passé…” soupira Nora. “Où sont Jien, Kelly, Nuara et ton père ?”   
Sara prit une profonde inspiration, allons dans ma chambre prendre un verre pour que je t’explique tout.   
  
Un toussotement se fit entendre derrière elles. Ryder soupira en devenant avachie sur elle-même et en levant les yeux au ciel. “Keri…”   
Nora se retourna et fit un sourire dragueur à l’Asari se présentant à elles.   
“Pionnières…” saluait-elle. “J’ai entendu votre discussion avec la Direction.”   
“Et je suppose que vous avez des questions ?” demandait l’humaine lassée.   
“C’est évident, Pionnière Ryder.” souriait Keri. “C’est mon métier.”   
Nora leva un sourcil. “Métier ?”   
“Keri est reporter. Elle viendra certainement te poser des questions de temps en temps en s’annonçant grâce à un petit toussotement dans ton dos.” répondait Ryder.   
Nora ria brièvement. “J’ai rien à dire Keri.” souriait-elle. “Mais vous pouvez venir me voir quand vous voulez.” ajoutait-elle en la regardant de la tête aux pieds. Ryder était bouche bée devant si peu de subtilité.   
Keri souria. “Vous alors, vous n’y allez pas par quatre chemins.” Puis ria brièvement.   
“J’ai 600 ans à rattraper.” souriait Nora pleine d’assurance. “Un peu plus en comptant toutes ces années à porter une combinaison.”   
Le sourire de Keri se précisa. “Ca doit pouvoir s’arranger…” répondait-elle amusée.   
Ryder roula des yeux. “Je ne vous suffit plus à ce que je vois.”   
Keri souria. “Vous avez eu votre chance, Pionnière.”   
“Oui, oui. Je sais.” Répondait-elle embarrassée. “Navrée.”   
“Ce n’est rien.” répondait la journaliste avant de regarder Nora. “Et si nous discutions de votre sauvetage de la Pionnière Ryder avant de parler de votre sauvetage par la Pionnière Ryder… ?”   
Les deux Pionnières eurent la même réaction. Un soupire de nonchalance.   
  
“Dis donc, t’es pas très subtile.” Souriait Ryder en servant un verre de whisky à Nora.   
“T’as pas un scotch turien plutôt ?” Demandait-elle.   
“Si bien-sûr. Désolée, j’oubliais que les Quariens sont comme les Turiens.” Répondait-elle en prenant la bouteille dans son placard pour remplir le verre vide restant.   
Nora regarda un instant son verre, hésitant à le toucher, hésitant à le boire, se demandant pourquoi elle avait posé la question.   
Ryder posa sa main sur son épaule. “J’ai testé. Aucune dépendance, aucune séquelle.” La Quarienne leva un regard perplexe.   
“J’ai eu une mauvaise période…” continuait-elle calmement. “L'arrêt a été difficile. Alors quand SAM m’a dit que je pourrais en boire sans jamais replonger ni avoir à subir les conséquences, j’ai moi aussi hésité. Et puis finalement, je me suis lancée.”   
Nora n’avait pas envie d’en parler. Mais la perspective de pouvoir goûter à ce nectar qu’elle aimait tant, même avant de sombrer, additionnée aux propos de Ryder l’encouragaient. Elle prit une gorgée et l'apprécia les yeux fermés, comme on apprécierait un plat qu’on n’aurait pas mangé depuis longtemps.   
Ryder souria. “SAM, moins 20%.” Demandait-elle. Nora leva un sourcil.   
“Bien Pionnière. 20% de support retiré.” Répondait-il.   
“Ça c’est juste pour sentir l’ivresse.” Souriait-elle. “Quand j’en ai besoin, je lui demande de tout remettre, et je redeviens sobre.”   
“Je sais.” Répondait Nora. “C’est juste que… Kali aime pas.”   
“Je sais. Lexi m’a fait la gueule un moment. Tout comme Harry d’ailleurs. Mais ils ont fini par comprendre que ça me faisait rien. Quelqu’un de dépendant pourrait pas faire ce qu’on fait. Quand tu explores, ça peut durer des semaines avant d’avoir un instant à toi.” Expliquait Ryder.    
“SAM, moins 25%.” Souria Nora.   
Ryder leva un sourcil. “SAM, moins 30%.”   
“Moins 40%.” Répondait-elle.   
“Moins 50% !”   
“Moins 60% !” Répondait Nora en se levant.   
“Tu triches ! J’ai besoin d’une béquille !”   
Nora fit un grand sourire. “Dans tous les cas, je reste plus grande, hé hé.”   
“S’pas normal, d’ailleurs.” Songeait Ryder en buvant son verre pour se resservir.   
“Ta gueule ! J’suis de taille normale !” Bougonnait Nora. “C’est toi qui est petite !”    
  
Elle secouait la tête puis reprenait un air sérieux. “Et sinon ?”   
Sara inspirait profondément. “L’Hypérion est arrivé dans Heleus il y a presque un an. On a presque aussitôt percuté ce qu’on a appelé le Fléau. Une sorte de nuage énergétique qui existe un peu partout dans Heleus et qui dévore tout ce qui le touche.”   
“Il a mangé nos sondes.” répondait Nora. “Le Fléau, donc.”   
“Tout à fait. Mais au final, l’Hypérion a pu s’en sortir. On a subi quelques dégâts mineurs, mais sans plus. On a donc continué jusqu’à Habitat-7. Tout le monde à bord était heureux d’être arrivé malgré la collision avec le Fléau, et tout le monde était heureux d’avoir trouvé notre nouveau monde.” La mine de Ryder s’assombrissait. “Sauf que notre paradis tropical n’en était plus un.”   
“Nos scientifiques ont essayé d’étudier ce truc. Ils sont tombé sur un système où il était très présent.” grimaçait Nora.   
“Le Fléau a une influence sur les planètes.” confirmait Ryder. “Habitat-7 était devenu inhabitable. Mon père a quand même organisé une expédition pour savoir ce qu’il se passait.” Sara baissait les yeux. “Nous avons perdu deux personnes sur place. Non seulement Habitat-7 possédait une atmosphère irrespirable, mais en plus nous n’étions pas les seuls à l’étudier. Nous y avons fait la connaissance ce ceux qui allaient être la plus grosse menace planant sur Heleus, plus encore que le Fléau.”   
“Les Kerts.” répondait Nora.   
“Il ne sont pas originaires d’Heleus. D’après nos recherches, ils viennent d’ailleurs. Peut-être même viennent-ils d’une autre galaxie mais nous n’en sommes pas certains.” Expliquait Ryder. “Les Kerts envahissent les systèmes à la recherche de matériel génétique pour leur propre compte. Quand ils rencontrent une nouvelle espèce, ils l’étudient et en récupère les caractéristiques. Ils l’assimilent en somme.” Sara soupira fortement. “Ce sont des généticiens de géni, mais ce sont des monstres. Tu pourras lire tout ça dans les rapports, mais les Kerts n’hésitent pas à mentir pour mieux trahir, ils n’hésitent pas à torturer et à tuer.”   
Nora écoutait attentivement, tout en repensant à ce qu’elle connaissait des Moissonneurs.   
“Mon père est mort sur Habitat-7.” disait Ryder dont l’air triste transpirait sur son visage. “En plus des Kerts, nous avons découvert une ancienne technologie capable de faire des miracles en terraformation. On les a appelé Caveaux. Sur Habitat-7, mon père a tenté de réactiver le réacteur du caveau mais la procédure qu’il a utilisé était dangereuse. Il y a eut une explosion et nous avons été projeté hors de la plateforme.” Une larme se mit à couleur sur la joue de l’humaine. “Pour me sauver, il m’a donné son casque et son SAM.”   
“Je suis désolée.” soupira Nora.   
“Désolée, je préfère ne pas en parler davantage.” répondait Ryder en  essayant de reprendre une position moins déprimée. “Nous avons trouvé le Nexus deux semaines plus tard. Quand nous sommes arrivés, nous pensions qu’on serait accueillis avec du champagne.” Souriait-elle. “Au final, il n’y avait personne. Le Nexus n’était pas fini et la zone d’accueil était vidée. Des caisses étaient entreposées un peu partout et Savina, l’IV du Nexus, n’était pas à jour. On est tombés sur Kandros un peu par hasard et c’est là qu’on a su ce qu’il s’était passé.” Elle soupirait fortement en s’enfonçant dans son siège. “Le Nexus a heurté le Fléau à son arrivée, tuant près de 2000 personnes en stase ainsi que toute l’équipe de direction qui était la première à être réveillée.”   
Nora devenait blême. “Toute l’équipe ?”   
“Presque.” soupira Sara. “Addison et Kelly s’en sont sorties. La deuxième a été sortie de stase après la collision. La première n’était pas au centre de commandement quand c’est arrivé.”   
“Jien Garson aussi ?” demandait Nora qui venait de prendre la mesure de la catastrophe.   
Ryder soupira. “Concernant Jien, c’est un peu plus compliqué. Si tu veux bien, je vais finir de t’expliquer la genèse de l’Initiative et ensuite on parlera de Jien et mon père. Mais il faudra qu’on soit dans un endroit sûr pour ça.”   
Nora fronça les sourcils. “Pourquoi ?”   
“Parce que ce que je vais te révéler peut mettre en danger ceux qui l’apprennent. Et actuellement, il n’y a que moi qui suis au courant, pour la simple et bonne raison que personne ne m’a demandé ce qu’il s’était passé.” répondait Ryder avec un regard des plus sérieux.   
Nora hésita un instant, perdue entre les évènements et ce que venait de dire la petite blonde. Elle secoua la tête puis repris un air concentré. “Continue, du coup.”   
“Je rencontrai donc la direction pour la première fois. Kesh et Kandros, mais surtout Tann et Addison. Tu verras que Kandros est à sa place. Issu de l’armée turienne, il sait mener la milice qui est l’équivalent du SSC sur le Nexus et l’Apex, qui sont des commandos amenés à travailler pour l’Initiative dans Heleus. C’est un peu l’armée, en somme.”   
“Mouais… J’ai tendance à pas m’entendre avec les turiens.” soupirait Nora.   
Sara ria. “Ouais, j’ai entendu parler des tensions à la frontière turienne entre la flotte et eux. Je suis certaine que ça se passera bien avec Kandros, c’est quelqu’un de bien même s’il est un tantinet rigide sur les bords.”   
“Et Kesh ? C’est la première fois que je rencontre une Krogan, qui plus est responsable technique.” demanda Nora curieuse.   
“Kesh est à la fois la Directrice technique responsable de l’intendance et la médiatrice entre les Krogans et Tann. Elle a un rôle plutôt difficile étant donné le passif entre leurs deux races. Mais elle s’en sort pas trop mal. Quant à sa connaissance du Nexus, elle est inégalée. De ce que j’ai compris, elle était en charge des techniciens krogans qui travaillaient à la construction du Nexus. Quasiment tous issus du clan Nakmor, ils ont été embarqués pour le voyage. Mais à leur réveil, ce qui devait être une aventure tous ensemble en faisant tomber les barrières entre les races et en oubliant le passé s’est transformé en lutte de pouvoir.” Disait Ryder dépitée. “Déjà Garson n’étant plus là, c’est Tann, huitième sur la liste des prétendants qui a pris sa place. et Tann n’aime pas les krogans. Il les considère dangereux et inaptes.”   
“Ouais, je connais les rivalités entre krogans et galariens.” répondait Nora pour écourté. “Pourquoi c’est Kandros qui est directeur si Kelly a survécu ? Est-elle morte ?”   
Sara souria. “Ca rejoint ce dont j’allais aborder. En fait, après l’arrivée du Nexus, les colons étaient aux abois. Leur direction était morte, remplacée par une quasi-neuve. Seules Kelly et Addison étaient déjà de la partie avant. Leur directrice avait été remplacée par un comptable galarien. Kelly et Addison ne s’entendaient pas, pas plus que Kelly et Tann. Mais le problème était encore pire. Le Fléau avait ravagé une partie du Nexus, tué de nombreuses personnes. Quand la direction a décidé d’envoyer des éclaireurs sur les planètes alentours, elle a découvert que le secteur n’était pas viable. Les Arches étaient toujours manquantes à l’appel. Ca aurait pu s’arrêter là mais à ça il fallait ajouter tout ce qui n’allait déjà pas, la direction remplacée et les dégâts sur le Nexus et ce qui a été découvert entre temps. Les jardins hydroponiques ruinés par le Fléau, les cultures ruinées par le Fléau, tous les systèmes ruinés par le Fléau, etc…” Liste Ryder de façon non exhaustive.   
Nora soupira. “Avec un galarien aux commandes, j’imagine que tout ne s’est pas passé comme il fallait.”   
“Tann est intelligent, mais il a trop tendance à vouloir cacher la réalité aux colons.” résumait Ryder. “Et Addison ne l’aide pas, au contraire. Généralement ils sont d’accord, ces deux là. Kandros a plus l’habitude de se concentrer sur son bureau sans trop se préoccuper du reste quant à Kesh elle est débordée. Bref, ces deux derniers sont un peu effacés. Quand les éclaireurs sont revenus, c’était pour annoncer que rien n’était viable. Mais au lieu de l’annoncer aux colons éveillés, Tann et Addison ont préféré le cacher. Une révolte a éclaté. Sloane Kelly a fini par s’associer aux mutins et la direction a envoyé les Krogans à leurs trousses.” Ryder soupirait fortement. “Spender était l’assistant d’Addison. Elle le laissait agir à sa guise sous prétexte qu’il la déchargeait de beaucoup de ses responsabilités. Il a promis aux krogans qu’ils seraient inclus dans le processus décisionnel en échange de leur aide. Sauf qu’au final, Tann et Addison ont dit que c’était faux. Donc non seulement ils ont envoyé les krogans après les mutins mais en plus ils les ont blousés. Les mutins ont été bannis et les krogans s’en sont allés.” Résumait Ryder. “Plus tard j’ai fait arrêter Spender pour détournement de biens de  l’Initiative et il a été exilé. Mais quand on est arrivé, la situation était vraiment critique. Il n’est pas impossible que tous les colons éveillés seraient morts si nous n’étions pas arrivés.” Ajoutait-elle. “C’est à partir de ce moment que mon travail a réellement commencé.”   
  
Cora et Kali marchaient dans le couloir en discutant.   
“Et du coup, ça vous fait quel âge ?” Demanda le lieutenant.   
La Quarienne leva un sourcil. “22 ans…” puis réfléchissant. “Non, 23 maintenant.”   
“Presque aussi jeune que Ryder.” Souria Cora.   
“Hmm… je me disais bien qu’elle faisait jeune. Mais pas à ce point.” Réfléchissait Kali au moment où Lexi arriva.   
“Vous aussi, vous faites jeune.” Répondait Cora en levant un sourcil.   
“Oui, alors que vous faites votre trentaine.” Répondait-elle en retenant son rire.   
Lexi souria devant le lieutenant déconfite face à la Quarienne. “Vous savez où est votre mère ? Elle n’est plus dans la chambre.”   
“Je crois l’avoir vu avec Ryder.” Répondait-elle.   
“Oh…” répondait-elle avant de soupirer et de partir.   
“Qu’est-ce qu’elle a ?”   
“Ryder a un rituel quand elle rencontre un Pionnier. Elle lui offre à boire.” Répondait Cora en roulant des yeux. “Je vais l’accompagner, elle aura besoin de moi.”   
Kali soupira. “Je viens.”   
“Heureusement que ça ne crée pas de dépendance.” Soupirait Cora.   
“Il paraît.”   
“C’est difficile à croire, mais c’est vrai.” Répondait-elle.   
  
Le trio arrivait devant la chambre de la Pionnière Humaine. Nora et Ryder y discutaient de ce que l’Humaine avait accomplie dans Heleus depuis son arrivée.   
“Et tout ça en huit mois ?” s’étonnait la Quarienne.   
“Yep. Et encore, j’en oublis.” souriait Sara.   
Lexi leva un sourcil puis fronça les yeux. “Mouais… J’imagine que SAM aura rétablis le support.” se disait-elle.   
Cora étouffa un rire. “Maintenant, elle connaît les astuces pour échapper à vos représailles, Lexi.”   
Nora se fit un peu plus petite tandis que Kali levait un sourcil sur la bouteille d’alcool turien largement entamée.   
“C’est au moins l’avantage des Pionniers. Pas de dépendance, pas de cirrhose du foie, pas de conséquence.” soupira Lexi en s’approchant.   
Ryder souria. “Hé hé. Être Pionnière m’aura au moins apporté un peu de bon, n’est-ce pas ?”   
“C’est pas très gentil ça…” répondait Cora.   
Sara se mit à rougir. “Désolée, je voulais pas…”   
“Ce n’est rien.” soupirait Lexi.   
Nora fronça les sourcils en penchant légèrement la tête, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait d’être dit. Puis elle haussa légèrement les épaules.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà donc mes quariens :) Pour leur physionomie, je suis partie de ce que j'imaginais en jouant à Mass Effect 3. Au travers du masque de Tali, on voyait clairement qu'ils avaient un visage ressemblant à ceux des humains. J'ai trouvé également des screenshots ingame: https://img00.deviantart.net/bdaa/i/2010/058/9/1/tali__s_face_revealed_by_mickyvainilla.png et https://i.redditmedia.com/aWvVvquFSei0ByJU0Ic64fozRjGktAWwGlExLyn200w.jpg?w=1024&s=6b2e373751c7cc4f7ebbbb101847c02c  
> Enfin j'ai imaginé la suite. Des cheveux bruns, des oreilles en pointe et un grin de peau humain. En gros, vous prenez un Elfe de la nuit de World of Warcraft vous diminuez la taille des oreilles et celle des sourcils qui sont vraiment disproportionnées dans ce jeu et vous collez cette tête au corps de Tali ou de Koris. Et voilà un Quarien dans mon histoire. Pour la couleur bleue, on va dire que c'est du bleu assez pâle.  
> Après, libre aux gens de les imaginer autrement.


	6. Le récit

**_Système Saajor - Meridiane_ ** _   
_ _ Port-Meridiane _   
  
“Tu es sûre de vouloir rester ?” demanda Kali en levant un sourcil.   
“Ils m’ont demandé.” répondait Nora en haussant les épaules. “Le temps que mes blessures guérissent. Et puis ce soir, Hayjer, Védéria et Avitus doivent passer avec Ryder pour qu’elle me les présente.”   
Kali plissa son regard, souriant légèrement. “Mouais, j’imagine qu’à part boire, vous n’allez pas faire grand chose.”   
Nora souria. “Contente que tu le prennes mieux. Mais j’espère qu’on papotera un peu et pourquoi pas qu’on fera une partie de cartes aussi.”   
“Je ne le prends pas mieux.” répondait Kali sans sourire. “Je l’accepte juste. Et puis Cora et Lexi n’arrêtent pas de répéter que c’est sans conséquence et sans dépendance, comme si elles voulaient m’en convaincre.” Elle soupira en roulant des yeux. “Je reste sceptique.”   
“Bah pourtant c’est vrai. Je peux vider une bouteille en me retournant le cerveau et l’instant d’après être sobre. Et je peux aussi m’en passer.” répondait Nora songeuse.   
“Alors pourquoi bois-tu ?” demanda Kali, perplexe.   
“Pour le goût.” répondait Nora en haussant les épaules. “Depuis que je suis Pionnière, j’ai l’impression que tout a perdu son goût. Seuls les aliments les plus forts en ont encore un peu, ça inclut l’alcool. Après, l’ivresse c’est juste pour décompresser. Mais dans la mesure où elle n’est que passagère, je crois pas que ça ait des conséquences.”   
“Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu mets bien plus d’épices qu’avant alors.” répondait Kali désabusée.   
“Ah bon ? Je sais pas. Tu trouves ?”   
Kali ria doucement. “C’est un festival dans ma bouche parfois.”   
Nora ria doucement à son tour. “J'essaierai de faire attention.”   
Kali prit son paquetage pour sortir. “Je rentre à l’Arche, j’y serai plus tranquille pour lire les tonnes de rapports des Pionniers et surtout de Ryder et son équipe.”   
“Ok, fais pas de bêtise.” souriait Nora.   
“Je ne suis plus une gamine, maman…” soupirait Kali en sortant.   
“Ouais bah ça reste à voir.” se disait-elle.   
  
Peu après, Nora recevait la visite de Liam, Peebee, Jaal et Vetra.   
“Bonjour Pionnière.” souriait l’Asari.   
“Coucou…” Lui répondait-elle avec un léger sourire en coin.   
“Pionnière, on voulait vous remercier.” disait Jaal en la prenant dans ses bras, la surprenant quelque peu.   
Liam ria brièvement devant la Quarienne hébétée. “Les Angara sont très tactiles.”   
“Ah ouais ?” souriait-elle. “Intéressant…”   
“J’ai apporté cette bouteille de vin turien, mais je ne sais pas si Lexi a levé son interdiction.” Ajoutait Vetra.   
“Bien-sûr que si.” souriait Nora en louchant sur la bouteille.   
“Par contre, on ne reste pas longtemps. Je dois coordonner l’intendance.”   
“Moi je vais faire une revue du système de sécurité.” indiquait Liam.   
“Et moi je dois parler avec Evfra et la Moshae.” indiquait Jaal.   
Nora leva un sourcil sur Peebee qui souria. “Moi je suis libre de faire ce que je veux.” souriait-elle.   
“Vous n’avez pas envie d’explorer Meridiane, Peebee ?” demanda Liam.   
“Oh si. Mais la sécurité de l’Arche s’obstine à laisser mes accès désactivés.” soupirait-elle. “J’ai l’impression d’être en prison.” bougonnait-elle ensuite.   
“Une prison confortable…” répondait Nora en souriant.   
“Elle pourrait l’être davantage…” répondait Peebee avec le même sourire.   
Vetra roula des yeux. “Désolée Pionnière, je dois partir. Je voulais juste vous remercier.”   
  
Peebee regarda ses trois compagnons sortir puis souria à Nora. “J’ai apporté ma propre bouteille de vin.” souriait-elle en sortant une petite flasque.   
Nora lui sourira, se mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. “Envie de vous… amuser ?”   
Peebee ria. “Avec du vin ? Allons Pionnière…” Elle croisa les jambes. “Il y a d’autres moyens de s’amuser…” Ajoutait-elle avec une voix légèrement sensuelle.   
L’excitation montait chez Nora. Cette petite Asari était visiblement réceptive. Il y avait si longtemps qu’elle n’avait pas eu de rapports sexuels… En mettant Shila de côté bien entendu. La seule chose qui la gênait, était ses côtes cassées et son bras en écharpe. Elle se leva et s’installa sur le canapé. Peebee la suivait des yeux, un sourire au coin des lèvres.   
“Si j’ai bien compris, vous êtes l’experte en reliquat de Ryder ?” disait Nora en buvant son verre.   
Peebee se leva. “Vous voulez vraiment parler boulot ?” souriait-elle en prenant le verre de Nora pour le poser sur la table basse.   
“Il y a bien quelque chose que je veux, mais…” commença Nora.   
Peebee s’installa à ses côtés, collée à elle, une main sur la cuisse de la Pionnière. Les joues de Nora devinrent brûlante. “Moi je sais comment vous remercier et ça n’est pas avec une bouteille de vin.” disait Peebee en remontant sa main vers l’entrejambe de Nora dont la respiration accéléra.   
“J’vais être honnête avec vous, Peebee.” commença Nora qui retenait encore ses envies. “J’vous aime bien, vous me plaisez. Mais je ne recherche pas l’amour ni la stabilité.”   
Le sourire de Peebee grandissait. “Ca tombe bien, moi non plus.” répondait-elle en frottant sa main contre l’intimité de Nora au travers de ses vêtements.   
“Alors on est sur la même longueur d’onde.” souriait Nora avant de l’embrasser.  Puis elle recula sa tête. “Vous êtes sûre que ça ne gênera pas Ryder ?”   
Peebee ria doucement. “Je n’ai pas de compte à lui rendre.” répondait-elle en déboutonnant le pantalon de Nora.   
“De mieux en mieux alors.” répondait Nora en approchant sa main droite du décolleté de l’Asari.   
Peebee lui donna une tape sur la main. “Laissez-vous faire.”   
Mais Nora revint à la charge. “Ce n’est pas dans mes habitude.” Et l’embrassa avant de se retrouver plaquée contre le canapé, sans pouvoir bouger, bloquée par le champ biotique de Peebee.   
“C’est mon cadeau, Pionnière, c’est moi qui décide.” souriait-elle.   
Nora essaya de bouger son bras, en vain. Le champs était trop fort et ses côtes trop douloureuses. L’Asari ria brièvement avant de continuer.   
  
Ryder arrivait près de sa chambre. “Vous verrez, elle est cool.”   
“C’est un des Pionniers originaux. C’est intimidant.” Rougissait Védéria.   
“Raeka avait beaucoup de charisme, mais je l’ai finalement peu connue.” Répondait Hayjer.   
“Vous vous faites trop de bile les jeunes.” Souriait Avitus. “Macen ne se prenait pas trop au sérieux. Je suppose qu’ils étaient tous comme ça.”   
Ses trois compagnons le regardèrent, incrédules.   
“Mon père me saoulait pour l’appeler chef.” Bougonnait l'Humaine.   
“Raeka nous bassinait avec le besoin de trouver une terre d’accueil.” Disait le Galarien en roulant des yeux.   
“La Matriarche Ishara était gentille... à toujours répéter qu’il fallait être diplomate.” Disait l’Asari désabusée.   
Avitus se mettait à rire. “Pauvres vous.”   
“Ceci dit, elle a l’air plutôt sympa.” Disait Ryder. “Elle a aidé mon équipe à rejoindre le complexe et elle est venue aider. Elle est un peu vieille, mais je pense qu’on se fendra bien la poire avec Nora.”   
“Un peu vieille ?” demanda Avitus en levant un sourcil.   
Ryder se mettait à rougir avant de sourire bêtement. “Pas autant que toi ceci dit.” Répondait-elle, faisant rire Védéria et Hayjer.   
  
Peebee sortait de chez Nora au moment où ils arrivaient, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ryder fronça les sourcils en soupirant en l’apercevant au loin. Védéria souria. “Elle est venue dire bonjour à notre amie ?”   
“On va dire ça.” Souriait-elle. “J’espère qu’elle l’a pas embêtée.”   
Avitus ria doucement. “Ce genre de visite n’embête personne.”   
“Clairement pas.” souriait Védéria, une légère rougeur sur les joues.   
Ryder s'annonçait et la porte s’ouvrit sur la chambre vide.   
__ “Installez-vous, j’arrive.” Demanda Nora dans la salle de bain.   
“Cette chambre est impeccablement rangée.” Constatait Avitus avant de sourire à Ryder. “Alors que la tienne, c’est le bordel.”   
“J’t’emmerde.” bougonnait l’humaine sous les petits rires de ses collègues.   
Nora arriva quelques minutes plus tard au moment où Védéria trouva son t-shirt déchiré près du canapé. Ryder et Avitus éclataient de rire.   
“Ça va ?” Souriait-il.   
Une légère rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues avant de vite disparaître. “C’est rien.”   
Ryder pris un sourire en coin. “Elle voulait quoi Peebee ?”   
“Tes 4 commandos sont passés pour me remercier.” Répondait-elle en prenant les bouteilles et les verres dans son placard.   
“Elle t’a pas embêtée j’espère.”   
“T’inquiètes donc pas.” Souriait-elle en remplissant les verres. Puis aux autres. “Enchantée de vous rencontrer.” Disait-elle ensuite aux trois autres Pionniers.   
“Nous de même.” Répondait le Galarien. “Je suis Hayjer, voici Avitus et Védéria.”   
“Ça doit être vous que j’ai vu dans le ciel avant d’entrer.” Leur disait-elle. Puis à Védéria. “Joli le bouclier.”   
“Merci.” Rougissait-elle.   
“Tu nous as vu ?” Demanda le Turien.   
“Yep. Jolies manœuvres d'évitement.” Lui répondait-elle. “Et joli joujou.” Disait-elle au Galarien.   
“Vous avez tous fait une entrée fracassante.” Riait Ryder. “Mais je crois que Nora remporte la palme. Cette arrivée surprise de son Arche qui se met à attaquer les Kerts puis son aide apportée à mes coéquipiers et enfin son arrivée au centre de commandement…” elle pris un sourire en coin. “Je suis curieuse de connaître ton niveau.”   
“Probablement le même que vous.” Répondait-elle. “Celle qu’il faut féliciter, c’est toi.” Ajoutait-elle pour détourner le sujet alors que les trois Pionniers en herbe la dévisageaient.   
“Je propose de lever nos verres à une collaboration qui aura été fructueuse du début à la fin !” Répondait Ryder. “En espérant qu’on ait l’occasion de recommencer.”   
Tous portaient le toast, y compris Nora qui se demandait pourquoi elle espérait ça. Jien Garson aurait-elle changé d’avis au sujet d’une éventuelle collaboration entre Pionniers ? Et puis d’abord, où était-elle ? Pourquoi n’était-elle pas venue voir sa Pionnière Quarienne ?   
“C’est vrai qu’on forme une bonne équipe.” songeait Védéria.   
“La meilleure, hé hé.” souriait Ryder. “Khi Tasira et Meridiane en sont de parfaits exemples.”   
Nora allait répondre, puis se ravisa, toujours tourmentée par ses pensées. Et puis peut-être les autres prendraient mal qu’elle demande pourquoi ils veulent collaborer dans la mesure où ça ne faisait pas partie des plans de Jien Garson.   
“Oui Nora ?” demandait Ryder en plissant légèrement le regard.   
Elle la regarda de la même façon. Visiblement la Pionnière humaine l’avait remarqué. On pouvait le lire sur son visage.   
“Quelqu’un a ramené les cartes ?” souria la quarienne.   
“Moi.” répondait Védéria en les sortant.   
“Et moi j’ai les jetons.” indiquait Avitus.   
  
La soirée était bien entamée et mêmes si tous avaient bu et retiré une partie de leur support, tous restaient en alerte.   
“Nora, j’ai une question…” commença Ryder un peu gênée. “Au sujet de la Voie Lactée…”   
La quarienne pencha la tête et fronça les sourcils, lisant sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert. “Comment sais-tu ?” demandait-elle à l’humaine préoccupée. Les trois autres Pionniers levèrent leur sourcil, perplexes.   
Ryder pris une grande inspiration. “Il y a quelques mois, j’ai découvert que mon père avait verrouillé certains de ses souvenirs. Avec SAM, on a cherché un moyen de les déverrouiller et il s’est avéré qu’il suffisait que je fasse mon boulot de Pionnière.”   
“L’expérience, donc.” répondait Hayjer.   
“Tout à fait. La majorité des souvenirs le concernait lui et SAM ainsi que…” Ryder pris une nouvelle inspiration et ses collègues détectèrent de la peine sur son visage. “Ainsi que ma mère.” Puis elle levait les yeux vers eux. “Mais les derniers souvenirs concernaient le projet Initiative Andromeda et la raison pour laquelle on nous a envoyé ici. La vraie raison.” Terminait-elle en alternant son regard d’un Pionnier à un autre et en finissant par Nora.   
“Les Moissonneurs.” répondait-elle.   
Védéria, Hayjer et Avitus se tournaient vers elle puis regardaient les deux Pionnières.   
“Les quoi ?” demanda Hayjer.   
Avitus fronça ses sourcils. “Ainsi vous les connaissez toutes les deux ?” Cette fois c’est lui qu’on regardait. “J’étais Spectre, tout comme Macen. J’étais donc bien placé pour connaître leur existence. Et c’est à cause d’eux que Macen voulait qu’on vienne ici.”   
“Le tout dernier souvenir,” commença Ryder, “débloquait un fichier crypté qui contenait des communications avec la Terre et Palaven…” annonçait-elle. “Les derniers de la Voie Lactée, reçus juste passage de l’Hyperion par le relais…”   
  
Nora pris une profonde inspiration sous les regards curieux des quatres Pionniers. “Ils ont attaqué la Terre à peine deux semaines après le départ de l’Hyperion de Selene. Je ne savais pas qu’il était encore dans la Voie Lactée à ce moment là, ceci dit. Ils ont conquis la Terre en quelques jours…” Elle observait Ryder qui se décomposait en apprenant la mauvaise nouvelle. “Toutefois le Normandy SR-2 a réussi à partir.”   
“Donc l’Amiral Anderson est parti ?” demandait Avitus.   
“Pas l’Amiral Anderson. Le Commandant Shepard.” précisait Nora qui perçu un regain d’intérêt chez Ryder. “L’Amiral Anderson est resté sur Terre pour organiser la résistance. Il a chargé Shepard de se rendre à la Citadelle pour demander l’aide du Conseil.”   
Avitus étouffa un petit cri d’exaspération. “Je devine déjà la réponse de ces couards…”   
“Elle a fait un crochet par Mars où elle a récupéré le docteur Liara T’Sioni avec les infos en sa possession.” Continuait Nora qui cette fois détectait une réaction chez Védéria. “Et comme l’a dit Avitus, le Conseil n’a pas aidé Shepard.” Elle soupirait puis reprenait. “Mais le turien a promis de l’aider si elle récupérait le Primarque sur Palaven. Malheureusement, il était déjà mort donc elle a été obligée de convaincre le nouveau Primarque de l’aider. Il a accepter à la condition que les Krogans viennent défendre Palaven.”   
Le turien leva haut ses deux sourcils. “Sérieusement ? Waw… Si je m’y attendais…”   
“Shepard est donc partie pour Tuchanka dans le but de rencontrer Wrexx, son ancien commando et celui qui était à la tête des Krogans. Il a accepté de l’aider à une condition.” Nora leva son index. “Que le génophage soit guéri. Il y a donc eu un sommet en compagnie des galariens, turiens et krogans. Le primarque a confirmé sa promesse et Wrexx aussi. Il a diffusé une vidéo prise dans une base du GSI sur Sur’Kesh où on pouvait voir des femelles krogans qui seraient immunisée contre le génophage. Ca n’a pas été facile, mais Shepard a réussi à convaincre la dalatrace de la laisser y aller avec Wrexx pour les récupérer.”   
Hayjer fronça les sourcils. “Que faisait le GSI avec des femelles krogans immunisées ?”   
“Officiellement, ils les soignaient.” répondait Nora en haussant les épaules. Puis elle reprenait tandis qu’il ne trouvait pas sa réponse crédible. “Il s’est avéré que c’était le professeur Mordin Solus, ancien membre du GSI et généticien renommé qui avait envoyé la vidéo. Il a aidé Shepard et Wrexx à sauver l’unique femelle krogan encore vivante pour créer un sérum anti-génophage. Ils sont partis sur Tuchanka pour diffuser le serum sur toute la planète grâce au nettoyeur d’air installé par les galariens.”   
“Attends, t’es en train de dire que quand tu es partie, les krogans étaient immunisés contre le génophage ?” demanda Védéria.   
“Oui.” souriait Nora.   
“Est-ce que tu as le sérum ?!” demanda vivement Ryder.   
Nora soupira. “Malheureusement non. Les Kerts ont détruit la réserve qui le contenait dans une de leurs attaques. On a perdu énormément d’équipements et de produits lors de cette attaque… Sans compter une collision avec cette saloperie de Fléau.”   
Ryder grimaça. “Dommage. Les Krogans d’Heleus auraient été contents de l’avoir…”   
“Je n’en reviens pas que les galariens aient aidé Shepard à guérir les krogans…” se disait Hayjer pensif.   
“En réalité, c’est Mordin Solus qui les a aidé…” grimaçait Nora. “La dalatrace voulait que Shepard blouse les krogans en échange de sa flotte, ce qu’elle n’a bien-sûr pas fait.”   
Hayjer leva les yeux au ciel. “C’est déjà plus crédible…”   
“Donc les krogans sont allés à Palaven et les turiens sur Terre ?” demandait Avitus.   
“Oui.” souriait-elle. “Les turiens ont envoyé leur flotte à l’Amiral Hackett et les krogans sont allés aider les turiens à défendre Palaven et Menae.”   
“Et les quariens, ils étaient où ?” demandait Ryder perplexe.   
Nora soupira. “L’amirauté a déclaré la guerre aux Geths peu après l’invasion des moissonneurs sur Terre… Et après Tuchanka, Shepard est allée voir les Quariens dans le Voile de Persée.”   
“Tu l’as vue ?” souriait Ryder.   
Tous remarquèrent la gêne s’installant chez Nora mais tous évitèrent d’en discuter avec elle pour le moment. “Non. J’étais avec l’Initiative.” répondait-elle avant de recommencer à conter son histoire. “Le problème qu’avaient les quariens à ce moment, étaient que les Geths avaient noué une alliance avec les Moissonneurs pour survivre à l’attaque quarienne. Le code moissonneur en eux, impossible pour les quariens de gagner, ce qui ne les empêchait pas de persévérer dans la stupidité. Shepard a aidé les quariens et les geths à faire la paix.”   
Ses quatres compagnons la regardaient stupéfaits.   
“Attends, t’es en train de dire que dans la Voie Lactée, les quariens et les geths vivent en paix ?” demandait Védéria qui n’en revenait pas.   
“Oui.” souriait Nora. “Sur Rannoch. Après avoir établit un semblant de paix grâce à la mort du moissonneur qui pervertissait les geths sur Rannoch, ceux-ci ont invité les quariens à venir y vivre.”   
Ryder se mettait à rire. “Incroyable !” Puis à Nora. “Du coup, tu as quitté une planète en paix ?” demandait-elle ensuite timidement.   
Nora fit un grand sourire réconfortant. “Certe Rannoch était en paix, mais pour autant les Moissonneurs n’étaient pas partis. Je ne pouvais pas miser l’avenir de ma fille sur un simple espoir de victoire face aux Moissonneurs. Et puis l’Initiative a fait beaucoup pour moi, donc je leur suis reconnaissante. Enfin j’avais quand même envie de savoir ce qu’il y avait derrière les 600 ans de voyage.”   
“Que s’est-il passé ensuite ?” demandait Védéria anxieuse.   
Nora soupira en baissant un peu les yeux. “Nous sommes partis environ trois mois après la libération de Rannoch…” Elle hésita puis se lança. “Les dernières informations en ma possession était un état de la situation.” Elle activa son OmniTech pour montrer le dernier rapport automatique.   
Ryder posa son bras sur les épaule de Védéria qui était sous le choc de découvrir que sa planète d’origine avait été conquise. Avitus posa sa main sur l’épaule de son ami qui découvrait la même chose.   
“Je suis désolée…” disait Nora en baissant les yeux.   
Ryder soupira. “Pas moyen de savoir ce qu’il s’est passé ensuite. Personne n’a réussi à les contacter depuis l’arrivée de l’Initiative.”   
“Shepard essayait d’assembler les pièces d’une arme anti-moissonneurs créée par les prothéens.” indiquait Nora. “Je crois qu’elle devait trouver la dernière pièce du puzzle sur Horizon, dans un complexe infiltré par Cerberus. Peut-être a-t-elle réussi ?”   
“Cerberus ?” demandait Avitus.   
“Ouais, ces chiens étaient en concurrence avec Shepard pour le creuset, l’arme anti-moissonneurs.” grogna Nora.   
“Ca me dit quelque chose.” songeait Ryder.   
“Tu as rencontré deux de leurs scientifiques sur Kadara.” répondait SAM.   
“Ah oui, ça me revient. Ils voulaient contrôler les non-humains. Une sorte de pensée unique à la façon des abeilles.” réfléchissait Ryder.   
“Attends, t’es en train de dire que Cerberus est dans Heleus ?” demandait Nora.   
“Non. Ils m’ont annoncé que Cerberus n’existait plus.” répondait Ryder. “Ils étaient seuls à continuer les plans de ces fanatiques. Donc j’ai retourné leur expérience contre eux et j’ai sauvé les exilés qu’ils avaient capturés.” Elle finissait sur un sourire.   
Nora ria brièvement avec Avitus. “Ils sont devenus quoi ?”   
Ryder haussa les épaules. “Je sais pas. J’imagine qu’ils ont fini par mourir. Leur expérience les a rendus fous.”   
“Bien joué.” souria Nora.


	7. Cérémonie

**_Système Saajor - Meridiane_ ** __  
_ Port-Meridiane _   
  
Nora soupira en mettant son uniforme de la flotte lourde. “Faudra changer ça…” se disait-elle en regardant l'écusson quarien sur son épaule droite, sans tenir compte de l’écusson des UITS à gauche.   
Kali souria. “J’ai cru que tu ne le demanderais jamais.” Répondait-elle en allant chercher un écusson de remplacement dans son bagage. “En voici un nouveau.”   
Elle lui présenta un écusson blanc et bleu, avec le dessin du Pionnier dessus. Nora souria en le prenant. “Merci ma chérie.” Elle retira son blaser et commença à découdre proprement l’ancien pour coudre le nouveau à la place.   
“Ne me fais pas honte, ce soir.” Lui disait Kali pendant qu'elle cousait le nouvel écusson.   
“Hein ?”   
“Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.” Bougonnait la fille.   
“C’est une remise de prix, pas une fête.” Bougonnait Nora.   
“Justement.” Répondait Kali en soupirant.   
“J’ai un peu plus l’habitude que toi de ce genre de choses, donc c’est à moi de dire ça.”   
“Et tu es la mibot'sh.” Souriait-elle.   
Nora soupira fortement. “Tu recommence avec ça ?”   
“Je n’ai jamais arrêté.” Répondait-elle avec un sourire en coin.    
Nora terminait de coudre son blason silencieusement puis mit le blazer. “Je le ferai retoucher davantage plus tard.” Disait-elle en se regardant dans le miroir. “Tu peux attacher mon col ? J’y arrive pas.”   
Kali essaya d’attacher son col officier en grimaçant. “Tu as grossis ou quoi. J’y arrive pas.”   
“C’est donc pour ça que tu m'étrangle à moitié.” Toussa Nora. “J’ai pas grossis. Enfin je crois pas. J’ai pris du muscle par contre.”   
Kali la ramena devant elle pour réessayer et réussissait finalement à le fermer. “Ça y est !”   
“J’suis pas à l’aise…” disait Nora en tirant sur son col.   
“Arrêtes de manger comme quatre, et tu pourras le remettre.” Souriait sa fille.   
Nora soupira. “T’as l’intention de chambrer toute la soirée ?”   
“Oui.” S’amusait-elle.   
Nora soupira encore. “J’vais voir si on a besoin de moi. Finis de t’habiller.” Puis s’en alla.   
“Je rêve…” soupirait-elle. “Je l’aide et c’est tout ce à quoi j’ai le droit en retour.”   
  
Quelques instants plus tard, quelqu’un s'annonçait.   
“Scott Ryder ?” Demanda Kali à SAM.   
“Le frère de la Pionnière Humaine.” Répondait-il.   
“Fais le entrer.” Puis à elle-même. “Je me demande ce qu'il veut…”   
Scott entra pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain et terminait de se préparer. “Pionnière ?”   
_ “Une minute !” Répondait-elle en l’entendant parler. _   
Il tourna un peu en rond en souriant face à une chambre impeccablement rangée et propre, si on faisait abstraction des quelques vêtements sur le lit préparés pour la soirée. Kali fit son apparition derrière Scott, masquée par une grande serviette faisant office de robe. Elle regarda celui qu’elle ne connaissait pas encore et qui était en uniforme de l’Alliance, avec un petit sourire en coin.   
“Je peux vous aider ?” Demandait-elle.   
Scott se retourna pour voir qui parlait, sans doute la Pionnière. Une jolie Quarienne aux cheveux longs et ondulés, habillée d’une simple serviette… il devenait écarlate. “Pardon, je ne savais pas…” puis se retourna à nouveau.   
Kali se mit devant lui pour prendre sa robe. “Je ne vous plaît pas ?” S’amusait-elle.   
“Quoi ?! Mais si ! Enfin…” baragouinait Scott avant de se rendre compte qu’elle riait. “Vous cherchez à m’intimider ?”   
Kali cessa de rire. “Désolée, c'était tentant. Et facile, visiblement.” Souriait-elle en s’asseyant sur le lit.   
Il étouffa un rire. “C’est dangereux en petite tenue, vous savez ?”   
“Oh… vous comptez faire sauter ma serviette pour me faire l’amour ?” Demandait-elle sensuellement.   
“Vous n’êtes pas la Pionnière, n’est-ce pas ?” Souriait-il en la regardant sous un nouvel angle.   
“La Pionnière est bien plus grande.” Souriait-elle.   
Il soupira. “J'espérais la trouver pour la remercier. Je suppose que je devrai attendre la fin de la cérémonie.”   
“Elle est partie voir si quelqu'un a besoin d’elle.”   
“Merci mademoiselle…”   
“Voom. Kali’Voom vas Keelah Si'Yah.” Répondait-elle.   
“Oh… vous êtes sa fille ?”   
“Tout à fait.” Soupirait-elle. “Et vous êtes son _ p’tit frère _ , c’est ça ?”   
Scott pris un air désabusé. “On est jumeaux. Faut qu’elle arrête de dire que je suis son p’tit frère.”   
Kali ria doucement. “Un charmant p’tit frère, en tout cas…”   
Il prit un sourire en coin. “Vous continuez ?”   
“Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez…” souriait-elle.   
Il la regarda un instant, de la tête aux pieds. Si ça n'était pas la fille de la Pionnière, il aurait certainement cherché à lui plaire pour coucher avec… il soupira à l'idée de passer son chemin.   
“Pardon, je recommence. Enchanté de vous rencontrer.” Disait-il en lui présentant sa main.   
“De même.” Souriait-elle en la lui serrant. “Donc c’était pour vous tout ce bordel qu’il a fallu sauver ?” Riait-elle ensuite.   
“Presque.” Souriait-il. “D’ailleurs, je vous dois des remerciements à vous aussi, je crois. Votre mère n'était pas seule.”   
Elle souria. “En effet. Bien que cette partie de l’histoire soit passée aux oubliettes ce soir.” Elle finissait en roulant des yeux.   
“Je pense que nous vous comprenons tous. Enfin le reste de l'équipe de ma sœur surtout. Les Pionniers sont adulés, et souvent les gens oublient qu’ils ne sont pas seuls. C’est pour ça aussi que ma sœur a paramétré l’IV du centre culturel pour qu’elle en parle et leur rende hommage.”   
Elle l'écouta silencieusement. Scott la regarda perplexe un instant avant de sursauter. “Pardon, vous voulez sûrement vous habiller.” Disait-il en se retournant.   
Elle ria brièvement. “Je vous remercie. D’autant que si ma mère revient, elle pourrait mal interpréter le fait que vous soyez ici alors que je suis en petite tenue.”   
“Oui… c’est pas faux.” Riait-il en lui tournant le dos. “Un jeune homme dans la chambre d’une jolie demoiselle…”   
Le sourire de Kali grandissait. “Vous m’aidez à fermer ?”   
Il se retourna. “Bien-sûr.” Répondait-il en remontant la fermeture éclaire de la robe.   
Elle se retourna et Scott l’admira encore un peu. “Vous êtes splendide.” Disait-il.   
“Merci.” Souriait-elle en présentant son bras. “Allons-y avant d'être en retard.”   
  
Nora, comme le reste de ses collègues, soupirait d’ennuis à la lecture du discours par Tann. “Quand est-ce qu’il aura fini… ?” Demandait-elle à Ryder.   
“Je sais pas mais je commence à avoir faim…” bougonnait-elle.   
“Grave ! Moi aussi !” Répondait Védéria.   
Kali fit son apparition au bras de Scott au fond de la salle. Elle fronça les sourcils. “C’est qui ce crétin qu’elle s’est dégoté encore…” grognait-elle pour elle-même.   
Ryder regarda avant de lui donner un coup discret. “Ta gueule, c’est mon frère.”   
“Maintenant que tu le dis, il a le même air idiot que toi.” Répondait-elle en la fixant.   
Ryder pris un air boudeur. “Tu fais chier, normalement je devrais te casser la gueule là. Et à cause de cette cérémonie merdique, je peux pas.”   
Nora souria. Un sourire narquois. “Hé hé. De toute façon, t’es trop p’tite pour m’atteindre.”   
Ryder soupira fortement avant de se reconcentrer sur la cérémonie, entraînant un grand sourire chez la Quarienne.   
  
Nora observait la salle. Tous ces colons heureux de fêter leur liberté et la conquête du secteur. Heureux de se retrouver ce soir pour fêter la réussite de l’Initiative et leur alliance avec les Angara. Elle pouvait voir la direction qui discutait vivement dans un coin. Elle pouvait voir Morda se moquer de Tann avec ses lieutenants et Drack. Elle pouvait voir Gil et Jill discuter dans un autre coin, certainement du bébé à venir dont Ryder avait parlé. Védéria était avec elle et Lexi et toutes les trois riaient. Nora soupira, sa bouteille de Scotch en main et décida de sortir, tandis que Kali riait aux éclats avec Cora et Vetra.   
  
Keri arriva derrière la Pionnière Humaine, souria puis toussota. Celle-ci soupira puis se retourna avec un grand sourire sur le visage. “Keri ! Vous ici !” Lexi et Védéria rièrent brièvement.   
“Pionnière…” saluait-elle poliment.   
“Au fait, je voulais vous remercier.” Disait Ryder enthousiaste.   
“Pourquoi ?”   
“Pour cette fois où vous m’avez invité chez vous pour… vous savez quoi.” Répondait-elle avec un sourire évocateur.   
Lexi se figea tandis que Védéria leva haut ses sourcils. Keri se mit à rougir.   
“Grâce à vous et à la jalousie de ma copine, j’ai pu passer une nuit d'enfer.” Riait Ryder en continuant sur sa lancée. “Elle était si jalouse qu’elle m’a fait l’amour toute la nuit !” Keri était bouche bée face à la révélation.   
“Par la déesse…” répondait Védéria stupéfaite.   
“Bah qu’est-ce que vous avez ?” Demandait-elle perplexe en voyant leur réaction.   
“Bon sang, Ryder…” grognait Lexi écarlate. “C’est du direct…”   
“Du quoi ?!”   
“Du direct ! C’est du direct ! Elle film et tu es en direct !” S'énerva le docteur en la tirant dans un coin loin de Keri toujours bouche bée.   
Non loin, Hayjer et Avitus partaient dans un fou-rire, accompagnés par Scott et Liam.   
  
Finalement, rien ne s'était passé. Une soirée comme une autre en société. Passablement éméchée, Nora tituba jusqu'à l'extérieur de l’Arche pour prendre l’air, une bouteille en main. Elle repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé. Sa dernière mission, sa capture, sa torture. Et sa fin de vie dans la Voie Lactée. Incapable de supporter sa prothèse, incapable de faire face. Nora vida sa bouteille en maudissant sa stupidité et son incapacité à avoir su quoi faire pour éviter tout ça. C'était bien. Elle était dans Heleus. Mais d’après ce qu'elle avait appris, elle ne pourrait pas partir explorer, puisqu’il n’y avait plus qu’un vaisseau éclaireur et qu’il était à Ryder. Addison et Kandros lui avait déjà annoncé que son équipe intégrerait l’Apex. Et Kali ne voulait rien avoir à faire avec sa mère. La mort de Jien Garson l’avait déjà beaucoup affectée, alors tous ces problèmes additionnels ne faisaient que rajouter de la noirceur à la noirceur. En cet instant plus que jamais, Nora se sentait seule et abandonnée, condamnée à revoir les souvenirs de ses erreurs encore et encore.   
Le temps défilait, il fallait rentrer. Nora retourna non sans mal vers sa chambre où Kali attendait qu'elle rentre.   
“T'étais où ? Tout le monde t’as cherché.” Demandait-elle fermement.   
“J’suis pas d’humeur pour ça, Kali.” Répondait-elle en baissant la tête jusqu'au canapé.   
“Encore en train de t’envoyer en l’air dans un coin ?” Insistait-elle.   
“Fous-moi la paix s’te plaît…” suppliait-elle en retirant ses vêtements. “J’suis vraiment pas d’humeur…”   
“Ok, je vois. Encore en train de te saouler.” Grogna Kali en s’allongeant dans le lit, tournant le dos à Nora.   
La Pionnière devait retenir ses larmes. Il le fallait pour sa fille. Il fallait qu’elle soit forte.   
  
_ Elle courait dans les couloirs de l’Arche, anxieuse. “S’il vous plaît, faites qu’elle aille bien !” se répétait-elle. Enfin elle arrivait à sa chambre. Les bruits derrière la porte étaient équivoques. “Non !” cria-t-elle avant de se téléporter dedans. _ __  
_ Kali était entourée de cinq zombies et tentait de les repousser. L’arrivée de Nora marqua leur assaut sur sa fille. _ __  
_ “Non !” cria Nora avant de se jeter corps et âme dans un combat contre les cinq zombies. _ __  
_ Elle allait au corps de sa fille, parcourus de morsures. “Kali…” pleurait-elle. “Kali ma chérie, je suis désolée… Je n’ai pas réussi à arriver à temps…” Et sanglotait sur son corps inerte. _ __  
_ Un souffle de vie sortait de Kali. Nora entreprit de lui appliquer les premiers soins. “Je t’en supplie, reste avec moi. Ne meurs pas toi aussi…” pleurait Nora en appliquant le médi-gel sur ses blessures. _ __  
__ “Tu m’as abandonnée, comme tu as abandonné papa, comme tu as abandonné la flottille…” soupirait Kali dans un dernier souffle avant de se transformer et de se jeter sur Nora.   
  
Nora se dressait en sursaut, transpirante et essouflée. Kali était près d’elle. “Allons maman, je suis là, c’est fini.” lui disait-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.   
Nora l’entoura avec les siens. “Je suis désolée, Kali…” lui disait-elle en pleurant.   
“Tu n’as pas à l’être.” répondait-elle. “Ca n’était qu’un cauchemar. C’est fini maintenant.” Puis Kali recula. “Maintenant il faut que tu ailles à la douche.” lui disait-elle avec un petit sourire.   
Nora le sentait, la moiteur de son t-shirt. “Tu as raison.” soupirait-elle en se levant.


	8. Détente

**_Nexus_ **   
_ Arche Keelah Si'Yah _   
  
Kali écoutait de la musique sur le lit pendant que sa mère était occupée à lire des rapports des datapads, les pieds sur son bureau.   
“Tss… C’est pas possible de voir ça…” bougonnait celle-ci.   
Kali leva un sourcil en direction de sa mère.   
“Non mais sérieux… Elle s’arrête quand ?!”   
La jeune Quarienne coupait sa musique. “Pourquoi tu râles ?” souriait-elle.   
“Je lis les rapports de colonisation de Ryder et sérieux, c’est pas possible d’avoir la bougeotte à ce point. Elle passe son temps à bosser, s’te morveuse.” bougonnait Nora, sa tête en appui sur sa main accoudée sur son accoudoir.   
Kali riait doucement. “Oui, c’est certainement un style différent du tiens qui au final ne consiste qu’à glander.”   
“Va chier Kali…” bougonnait Nora. “Plus je lis leurs foutus rapports, et plus je me demande si Ryder est pas hyperactive. Sérieusement… Elle passe son temps à bosser, tous les jours, pendant au moins trois semaines d’affilée et les seuls repos qu’elle s’accorde sont ceux imposés par son toubib’. Et encore, d’après les rapports du docteur T’Perro, Ryder ne supporte pas d’être dans le Tempête plus d’une journée d’affilée quand ils sont sur une planète.” Nora s’accoudait. “Elle a une liste parfois impressionnantes de tâches sur chaque planète. Et son record de colonisation est de trois semaines. Ca veut dire qu’en trois semaines, elle active le caveau, établit l’avant-poste et l’aide à s’installer, installe l'antenne de la radio du Nexus, élimine tous les ennemis potentiels et fait divers scans et prélèvements pour les scientifiques de l’avant-poste ou du Nexus, sans compter les repérages pour le minage. Et parfois, elle retourne plus tard à l’avant-poste pour s’occuper d’éventuels Kerts ou pirates qui viennent les faire chier. Mais pendant trois semaines, c’est du 7/7 et parfois jusqu’à 5 jours en continue.”   
Kali ria gentiment. “Et donc tu as peur de passer pour une feignante à côté ? Ou peut-être que tu as peur de ne pas tenir la cadence ?”   
“J’ai surtout peur pour sa santé, Kali. Je pense que tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce qu’elle fait depuis un an. Est-ce qu’elle a seulement pris le temps de faire le deuil de son père ? Et visiblement, sa mission sur le vaisseau de l’Archonte s’est plutôt mal passée. D’ailleurs j’ai trouvé quelques incohérences dans les rapports. Mais bon, je veux bien croire qu’il a dû être difficile de coucher tout ça par écrit.”   
“Comment ça ?”   
“Comme elle l’a dit, les Kerts torturaient les Galariens qu’ils réveillaient. Ils ont éliminé le tier des Galariens de l’Arche en six mois. Ryder et son équipe ont écouté chacun des enregistrements qu’ils trouvaient. Et c’est sans compter les paquets de Kerts à tuer durant la traversée. Il a fallu qu’elle choisisse entre la vie de la Pionnière et la vie des éclaireurs de son ami Drack. Après avoir trouvé la fameuse relique, les Galariens ont déclenché une bombe IEM. Et juste après, Ryder s’est fait attaquer par une unité Kert accompagnée d’un Krogan exalté. D’après les rapports de Cora et Drack, il a été extrêmement difficile à tuer. Mais le rapport de Ryder à ce sujet est vague… On dirait qu’il n’a pas été écrit par elle. D’autant que ses rapports sont plutôt brefs habituellement. Je pense que ces trois là ont été vidés par cette éprouvante mission. Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas trois semaines plus tard de partir pour Elaaden.” Nora finissait en roulant des yeux puis était songeuse en relisant le rapport. “SAM ?”   
“Oui Pionnière ?”   
“Est-ce que tu peux me dire comment Ryder, Cora et Drack se sont libérés du champ de force dont ils étaient prisonniers sur le vaisseau de l’Archonte ?”   
“Aucun des rapports de l’équipe ne le mentionne.” répondait-il. “Toutefois le rapport du Lieutenant Cora Harper spécifie que le champ de force en question piégeait les être vivants.”   
“Les être vivants…” songeait Nora. “As-tu la possibilité de communiquer avec le SAM de Ryder ?”   
“Comme n’importe qui à bord du Nexus.”   
“Peux-tu lui demander comment ils ont fait ?”   
“Je le ferai quand il sera en ligne.”   
“Merci SAM.”   
“Pourquoi veux-tu savoir ça ?” demanda Kali le sourcil en l’air.   
“Il a dit que ça piégeait les êtres vivants.” répondait simplement la Pionnière.   
  
Nora posait son datapad et se levait. “Bon, je vais me balader un peu.” souriait-elle à Kali.   
“Ah… Tu appelles ça ainsi, maintenant ?” répondait Kali exaspérée.   
“De quoi tu parles ?”   
“Depuis deux semaines qu’on est arrivées, tu passes quasiment toutes tes soirées à ça. Et ne le nie pas, s’il te plaît.”   
“Tu me surveille ou quoi ?” S’étonnait Nora.   
“Tu pars en début de soirée et ne rentre pas avant tard dans la nuit, quand ça n’est pas au petit matin. Pas la peine d’aller chercher bien loin, maman…” s’agaçait Kali.   
Nora roulait des yeux. “C’est le monde à l’envers.” bougonnait-elle pour elle-même. “T’occupes pas de ce que je fais et profites un peu de ta nouvelle vie.” disait-elle en sortant.   
  
Au Vortex, la fête battait son plein. En journée, c’était un bar tranquille. En soirée il se transformait en boîte de nuit. Nora s’installait au bar, saluée par l’Asari qui le tenait pour son patron.   
“Bonsoir Pionnière…” disait-elle sensuellement.   
“Hé hé. Bonsoir. La même chose que d’habitude, s’il vous plaît.” souriait Nora.   
Elle revenait avec son verre de whisky et Nora le pris dans sa main en effleurant la sienne avec son pouce. Quand l’Asari la regarda, elle lui fit un petit sourire en coin. “Je me disais… Il y a moins de monde ce soir…” son sourire grandissait.   
L’Asari lui souria. “Je prends ma pause.” disait-elle à son patron avant de se diriger vers la sortie.   
Nora la suivait jusqu’à une ruelle non loin, à l’abri des regards indiscrets.   
“Désolée Pionnière, mais j’habite trop loin…” lui disait-elle avant de l’embrasser langoureusement.   
“Je préfère un bon lit, mais j’aime pas attendre et je sais m’accomoder de peu…” répondait Nora souriante en l’attrapant par les poignets pour la plaquer contre le mur. Les deux femmes s’embrassaient langoureusement. Nora ouvrit son pantalon pour y mettre la main, tandis que la deuxième tenait toujours ses deux mains au dessus de sa tête. Les gémissements de la serveuse démarraient la stimulation de son azure. “Oh oui…” gémissait-elle. “Vite… Pionnière… entrez vite…” gémissait-elle. Nora souria puis l’embrassa langoureusement en pénétrant ses deux doigts dans son vagin pour pomper.   
Nora jouissait tandis qu’elle léchait son intimité. “Oh putain oui… oui…” grimaçait Nora prise de convulsions en sentant sa langue en elle. L’Asari fit entrer deux doigts toujours en continuant de lécher son clitoris. L’orgasme de Nora montait en flèche malgré l’endroit sordide.   
  
Nora rentrait très tard dans la nuit, à peine une heure avant que les lumières du Nexus ne simulent le levé du soleil. Kali s’était endormie dans le lit avec son datapad en main. Elle le rangeait dans la table de nuit puis rabattait les couvertures sur elle avant de lui faire un bisou léger sur le front. Puis elle ouvrait le frigo et soupirait. Elle pris un des plats qu’elle avait préparé plus tôt dans la journée pour le manger avant d’aller sur coucher sur le canapé qu’elle avait confortablement aménagé pour ses nuits.   
  
Le lendemain, tard dans la matinée, Nora ouvrait les yeux et tombait nez à nez avec Kali l’observant un sourcil levé. “Qu’est-ce que tu veux…” bougonnait-elle.   
Kali plissait le regard. “Tu es rentrée encore tard…”   
Nora soupira en se levant. “Je vais à la salle d’entraînement des Pionniers. Tu veux venir ?”   
“Tu vas t’entraîner ?!” s’écria sa fille.   
“P’tetre.” répondait-elle en détournant le regard.   
Kali se mit à rire. “Ouf, tu m’as fait peur l’espace d’un instant.” Nora la regardait méfiante. “J’ai cru qu’on avait remplacé ma mère par quelqu’un d’assidu et qui s’entraîne.” riait-elle ensuite.   
Nora soupira. “Je voudrais voir le niveau de Védéria et Avitus. Ryder a prétendu qu’elle pouvait les battre facilement.”   
“Pourquoi pas…” se disait Kali.   
“Ok, je mange et on y va.” souriait Nora.   
“Oh oui, l’estomac sur patte a besoin de se nourrir.” souriait-elle.   
“Ouais, si tu veux. D’ailleurs t’as pas beaucoup mangé hier soir. J’ai fini ton assiette.”   
“Je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne vis pas pour me nourrir.” continuait-elle.   
“Arrêtes avec ça.” bougonnait Nora en prenant son assiette. “Védéria et Avitus m’ont dit qu’eux aussi avait un gros appétit depuis qu’ils étaient connecté à SAM.”   
“Ah oui ?” répondait Kali. Puis songeuse. “Hmm… Ca se tient. C’est donc une caractéristique de Pionnier que de vider le frigo et de manger comme dix. C’est pareil pour Ryder ?”   
“J’imagine qu’elle le subit comme nous tous. À la cérémonie, elle a mangé un quart du buffet à elle toute seule.” répondait Nora en terminant son assiette.   
“Tu crois qu’elle mange autant que toi ? Elle est si petite.”   
Nora se mit à rire en lavant son assiette. “T’es pas bien grande pour dire ça.”   
“Je suis dans la moyenne, moi.” bougonnait Kali.   
  
Nora observait Védéria et Avitus depuis un emplacement élevé, avec un petit sourire en coin. “T’en penses quoi, Kali ?”   
Elle soupira. “Pas grand chose. J’imagine que c’est à ça que mène l’inactivité. Tu sais maintenant à quoi tu ressembleras bientôt.” Elle finissait sur un rire.   
“J’aurais du m’en douter...” répondait-elle désabusée. “Ils sont loin d'être mauvais. Très loin. Védéria était guerrière d'élite. Elle sait parfaitement se battre. Elle est souple et rapide. Et je ne parle même pas de sa maîtrise de ses pouvoirs biotiques. Avitus était un Spectre. Il doit certainement être meilleur tireur qu’au corps à corps. Toutefois, si tu observes bien, tu remarqueras qu'il possède une force au dessus de la normale. Du coup, je me demande comment est Ryder. Elle n’a pas suivi la même formation que nous. Mais elle a passé un an à se battre.” Elle regardait Kali avec un sourire plus prononcé. “Je suis curieuse, si tu vois où je veux en venir.”   
Kali leva un sourcil en souriant. “Donnes moi les dates et les lieux, et je te fournirai ce que tu veux.”   
Nora fit un grand sourire. “Et pour son dossier personnel ?”   
Kali soupirait. “Impossible. Toutes mes tentatives ont été bloquées.”   
“Bloquées ? C’est p’tetre son SAM.” Songeait Nora.   
  
“J’ai tes vidéos, maman.” Souriait Kali face à Nora somnolant dans le canapé.   
Elle se redressait aussitôt. “Vas-y, envoie !” S’enthousiasmait-elle.   
Kali envoyait la première vidéo sur le grand écran. Deux heures plus tard, Nora souriait. “Faudra que je la vois un peu avant le combat.”   
“Elle n’a pas l’air si forte que ça.” Jugeait Kali.   
“Elle a ses chances face à eux. Mais je vais quand même forcer la chance, hé hé.”   
“Tu vas faire quoi ?” Demandait la fille.   
“Rien de bien méchant. Ils n’ont pas prévu d’utiliser leurs armes. Mais j’aimerais autant qu’elle ne s'écroule pas au premier coup d’Avitus dans son pif.” Nora se levait pour sortir. “Je te conseille de parier sur elle. Après tu fais ce que tu veux, comme d’habitude quoi.”   
Kali soupira en la voyant sortir. Puis elle revisionnait les vidéos, cherchant à voir ce que sa mère avait vu.   
  
Nora allait dans une nouvelle boîte de nuit qui avait ouvert il y a peu. C'était beaucoup moins chic que le Vortex, mais ça ne la gênait pas. Et ce qu’elle y voyait lui plaisait. Elle s’installait au bar en écartant légèrement son décolleté puis attendait que le gibier morde à l’hameçon.   
“Vous attendez quelqu’un ?” Demanda un Humain.   
Nora le regardait rapidement de la tête aux pieds. “Ça dépend qui demande.” Lui répondait-elle.   
Ils discutaient quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu’il lui propose d’aller chez lui. “J’habite à côté.”   
“Ça tombe bien alors.” Répondait-elle en le suivant.   
Elle se réveillait le lendemain matin dans le lit du bel homme de la veille. Il entrait au même moment dans la chambre avec un plateau repas. “Je t’ai fait à manger, chérie.”   
Elle leva un sourcil. “À manger ?”   
“Ne t'inquiète pas. C’est de la dextro. Mon ex était Turienne. Donc j’ai l’habitude.” Lui disait-il gentiment.   
Nora ne se fit pas prier et mangea le repas si gracieusement offert. Ensuite elle se leva pour aller se doucher. Puis elle s’habillait pour partir.   
“Est-ce qu’on va se revoir ?” Demandait-il avant qu’elle ne s’en aille.   
“Pour ?” Demandait-elle un sourcil levé.   
“J’ai trouvé que ça collait bien… ça me dirait bien de mieux te connaître.” Répondait-il souriant.   
“Alors non. T’es un bon coup, mais c’est tout. Salut.” Souriait-elle en partant.   
  
Ryder devait revenir à la fin de la semaine de trois semaines de scans. Son combat était prévu trois à quatre semaines plus tard. Nora finissait de lire les derniers rapports. Après avoir épluché ceux des explorations et créations d’avant-postes et ceux de la quête qui la mènerait à Meridiane, Nora finissait par les rapports sur les Arches Turienne et Asari. Et tandis qu'elle finissait de lire le dernier rapport, elle se mit à rire. D’abord doucement. Puis plus fort. Elle finissait en fou-rire.   
Kali la regardait perplexe. “Il se passe quoi ? Tu perds la boule et tu deviens gâteuse ?”   
“Je t’emmerde.” Répondait Nora en finissant de rire. “Nan… tu sais quoi ? J’adore Ryder. Je pense qu’on va bien s’entendre.”   
“Elle est passée où ma mère ? Vous êtes qui ?”   
“Ta gueule.” Souriait Nora. “Tu ne devineras jamais qui aurait dû être Pionnière à la place de Védéria.” Ajoutait-elle en tapotant son OmniTech. “Et du coup, tu ne devineras jamais ce qu’il lui est arrivé.”   
“J’imagine que tu vas me le dire.”   
“Ouvre le rapport de Ryder que je viens de t’envoyer et lis le.” Souriait la mère. “Il faut juste que je te prévienne. Les rapports de Ryder sont habituellement bien moins détaillés. Hé hé. En fait ils sont pratiquement vide d’habitude, même.”   
Kali lisait le rapport. Rapidement elle prit un air crispé et serrait les dents. Mais la fin du rapport la stupéfia. Elle levait les yeux vers sa mère qui faisait un sourire si grand qu’elle aurait pu se décrocher la mâchoire. Puis Kali pris un large sourire. Nora se levait en souriant. “Je vais chez Védéria. Je sais pas à quelle heure je rentrerai donc je t’ai préparé à manger.”   
“Mouais. Pas de bêtises, hein.” Répondait Kali en activant son lecteur vidéo sur son OmniTech.   
“Je sais…” bougonnait Nora en partant.


	9. L'enquête

**_Système Zheng He - Nexus_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Centre de commandement de la milice _   
  
Voilà trois mois que le Keelah Si’Yah était arrivé au Nexus. Trois mois que Nora avait passé à aider son Arche à s’installer. Arrimer l’Arche n’avait pas suffit. Il avait fallu aider l’Intendante Kesh à optimiser les rendements énergétiques, à décharger les provisions et ressources qu’elle avait amenée dans Heleus, Addison et Tann à placer ses quelques colons réveillés, Kandros à constituer de nouvelles équipes pour la milice et l’Apex. Et comme prévu, sa petite équipe allait rejoindre l’Apex pour aider les colonies à se défendre contre pirates, reliquats et kerts restants. Au final, elle avait bouclé ça en moins de deux mois et maintenant, elle s’ennuyait. Kali avait rejoint un temps l’Apex, pour perfectionner son art du combat, avant de finalement les quitter pour se mettre à son compte, voguant de mission de décryptage à mission de décryptage pour les chercheurs de l’Initiative et ceux des avant-postes. Il fut un temps où Nora déprima légèrement, se demandant si quelqu’un avait finalement besoin d’elle. Épluchant les rapports de Ryder et son crew datant d’avant le jour de l’atterrissage, elle lisait parfois ceux des autres Pionniers, s’imaginant à leur place. Elle avait encore en tête la discussion avec Addison et Kandros…   
  
_ “Votre équipe sera affectée à l’Apex dès son réveil.” indiquait Kandros. _ _   
_ _ Nora fronça les sourcils, son verre de champagne en main. “Quoi ? Pourquoi ?” _ _   
_ _ “Ils ont de l’expérience, ils feront parfaitement l’affaire. Et l’Apex manque cruellement de soldats de qualité.” répondait le turien. _ _   
_ _ “Non, mais c’est pas possible !” s’insurgeait-elle. _ _   
_ _ “Pionnière, tous les équipages des Pionniers asari, turien et galarien ont été réaffectés à l’Apex. Donc cessez ce caprice et faites ce qu’il faut pour aider l’Initiative et vous occuper.” coupait court Addison. _ _   
_ _ Nora la fixa un instant, serrant les dents, avec une envie monstrueusement grande de lui en coller une, jusqu’à ce que son verre se brise dans sa main. Kandros eut un mouvement de recul, un réflexe instinctif de défense. Il chercha des yeux un médecin et fit signe à Harry Carlyle de venir. _ _   
_ _ Addison étouffa un rire exaspéré, un sourire en coin. “Encore une qui sait garder la tête froide.” Puis s’en alla, laissant Nora lui jeter un regard noir. _ _   
_ _ Kandros soupira. “N’ayez pas peur de la détester, vous ne seriez pas la première.” Puis à Harry. “La Pionnière a brisé son verre.” _ _   
_ _ Harry examina la main. “Hmm… Pas de coupure, une chance.” _ _   
_ _ “Merci Harry.” soupira Nora en s’éloignant. _   
  
“Bosh’tet...” soupira Nora pour elle-même en sortant du tram l’amenant au centre de commandement de la milice.   
Elle se calmait vite en se rappelant qu’aujourd’hui était spécial. Tiran Kandros, Directeur de la sécurité et Commandant de l’Apex, lui avait demandé de venir pour lui confier une tâche. Enfin elle allait avoir quelque chose à faire qui soit un minimum productif.   
“Un trafic de sable rouge ?” demandait-elle perplexe.   
“Oui, Pionnière. Je sais que pour vous ça ne sera qu’un détail, mais toutes mes unités sont actuellement occupées soit dans la surveillance du Nexus, soit dans les colonies afin d’y nettoyer les dernières poches de kerts existantes dans le but d'éradiquer la menace au plus vite.” répondait le turien. “J’aurais pu demander ça au Pionnier Rix, mais il a déjà fort à faire avec les recherches des derniers modules du Natonos.”   
Nora soupira discrètement. Finalement, ça ne l’emballait pas. Déjà parce qu’elle n’avait jamais mené d’enquête de ce genre. Ensuite parce que cette tâche relevait plus de la milice que d’une Pionnière. “Ok…”   
“Bien, voici le dossier qui concerne ce trafic. On pense que le producteur se trouve sur le Nexus. On connaît le revendeur et on sait où il est.” Indiquait Kandros.   
“Pourquoi ne pas l’avoir arrêté ?” demandait-elle surprise.   
“Parce qu’on préfère arrêter la source plutôt que le revendeur seul. Si on l’arrête lui, le producteur n’aura qu’à se trouver un nouveau revendeur.” répondait-il.   
“Hmm… Pas faux. Et comment je trouve le producteur ?” demandait-elle ensuite.   
“Je vous suggère d’assurer la surveillance du revendeur. Il y aura bien un moment ou un autre où il devra le contacter pour refaire son stock.”   
“Ok, je vais le faire alors.” répondait-elle avec l’envie du contraire.   
“Merci Pionnière.” saluait le turien avant de s’en retourner à ce qu’il faisait avant qu’elle n’arrive.   
  
Nora sortit du centre de commandement en soupirant. “Sérieusement… Un trafic de sable rouge. Il avait pas mieux ? Bordel…” Bougonnait-elle pour elle-même.   
[En aparté] “Sans vaisseau éclaireur, il ne peut pas te confier de tâches hors Nexus.”   
“Je sais, mais c’est pas une raison pour me refiler une enquête de merde.” soupirait-elle en prenant le tram, direction son Arche.   
[En aparté] “Je te suggère de démarrer la surveillance du revendeur dès aujourd’hui.”   
“Ouais, je sais. Je vais juste chercher mes affaires. Et puis on ne sait jamais, peut-être que Kali sera intéressée.”   
  
_ Arche Keelah Si’Yah _   
  
“Bah voyons.” répondait Kali désabusée. “Comme si j’en avais envie.”   
Nora soupira. “C’est rien qu’une enquête de merde, mais c’est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire.”   
“Je ne fais pas rien.” répondait Kali en croisant les bras.   
“Alors tu fais quoi ?” demanda Nora en levant un sourcil. “A part regarder des films et l’extranet sur ton OmniTech, je ne t’ai pas vu faire grand chose.” disait-elle condescendante.   
“Comment le saurais-tu ? Tu passe la moitié de la journée à dormir, et l’autre à baiser un peu partout. Tu ne reviens que tard dans la nuit pour dormir jusqu’au lendemain midi.” répondait Kali dont l’agacement montait.   
Nora soupira en prenant un air mécontent puis s’en retourna vers la porte. “Et puis merde, fais ce que tu veux, je m’en fous.” grognait-elle ensuite en sortant.   
“J’y compte bien.” souria Kali après son départ.   
Nora se dirigea vers les coordonnées indiquées par Kandros au sujet du vendeur, encore énervée par sa discussion avec Kali.   
[En aparté] “Voici la cible. Arthur Sober, cheveux roux, 1 mètres 76, 29 ans. Affectation actuelle, commerce de biens communs.   
Fiché par la milice comme dealer du sable rouge dans la zone commerciale du quartier asari. En général, il se poste à quelques dizaines de mètres des entrées des lieux de rencontres nocturnes.”   
“Tu as sa localisation actuelle ?”   
“Coordonnées ajoutées. Il se trouve actuellement à l’une des coordonnées qu’il occupe habituellement.”   
  
_ Quartier asari _   
  
Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, Nora arrivait enfin à destination. A proximité d’une boîte de nuit où il lui arrivait d’aller, Arthur Sober était posté, attendant le client. Elle décida de s’approcher de lui pour avoir une chance de pirater son OmniTech, afin d’y récupérer d’éventuelles informations intéressantes. Impossible de l’approcher sans être repérée. Elle soupirait, se demandant si elle ne devrait pas se faire passer pour une cliente quand on l’interpella.   
“Oh mais regarde qui voilà.” souriait le turien.   
“Mignonne la quarienne.” s’amusait l’humain.   
Elle leva un sourcil sur les deux gus s’approchant.   
“Ca te dis de passer la soirée avec nous ?” demanda le premier.   
“Non.” répondait-elle avant de se re-concentrer.   
L’humain posa sa main sur son épaule. “Hey, on l’a demandé gentiment.” s’agaçait-il.   
Nora soupira fortement avant de se retourner vers eux. “Du balais les boulets.”   
“T’es pas très gentille toi…” soupirait le turien.   
L’humain sortit une lame de sa poche. “Ouais, c’est pas très gentil ça…”   
Nora leva un sourcil. “Ok, je vois. Vous avez pas l’intention de me lâcher en fait. Alors soit.” Puis elle leur donna à tous les deux un coup de poing en plein visage. “Barrez-vous.”   
Le turien se releva. “Tu frappe fort, mais pas assez.” grognait-il avant de se jeter sur elle.   
On ne se débarrasse pas d’un marine des UITS comme ça. Encore moins d’une Pionnière de la trempe de Nora. Après avoir affronté des hordes de zombies moissonneurs sur Rannoch et tous ces kerts et tous ces reliquats dans Heleus, ça n’était pas deux civils éméchés qui allaient l’atteindre. Et c’était sans compter sur ses vingt ans dans la flotte. En moins de temps qu’il en fallait, elle se débarrassait des deux abrutis qui l’emmerdaient.   
“Vous vous battez bien.” souriait Arthur Sober derrière elle.   
Nora se retourna, tentant de ne pas afficher sa déception d’avoir été vue.   
“Vous pourriez faire ça pour de l’argent, vous savez ?”   
“De l’argent ?” demandait-elle perplexe.   
“Disons qu’il y a des combats qui ont lieu à certains endroits du Nexus… En toute discrétion…” Il finissait sur un grand sourire.   
“Vous parlez de combats clandestins ?” demandait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.   
“Et pour que ce soit plus intéressant, on fournit même la substance qui rendra tout ça plus époustouflant.”   
Voici donc à quoi servait le sable rouge. Il servait de produit dopant pour des combats clandestins. Impossible de ne pas saisir l’occasion pour Nora. Non seulement elle pouvait démanteler le trafic, mais en plus elle pourrait mettre un terme aux combats clandestins. “Vous m’intéressez…” répondait-elle en souriant.   
  
_ Arche Keelah Si’Yah _   
  
Le rendez-vous n’était prévu que pour le lendemain, donc Nora retournait sur l’Arche pour la nuit. Comme à son habitude, Kali coupa son OmniTech à l’entrée de sa mère et prit le datapad près d’elle pour le lire.   
“Tu lis quoi ?” demanda Nora.   
“Un rapport de mission de Liam.” Elle fronça les sourcil. “C’est bizarre…”   
“De quoi ?”   
“J’ai trouvé plusieurs rapports où les coéquipiers de Ryder indiquent qu’elle n’utilise pas que sa biotique.”   
“Bah elle a d’autres talents, oui.” répondait Nora en haussant les épaules.   
“Non, c’est pas ça…” répondait Kali en se redressant. “Elle a l’habitude d’utiliser ses pouvoirs biotiques, essentiellement pour du corps à corps, ainsi que des mines et des grenades. Sans compter sur son robot reliquat. Mais d’après plusieurs rapports, elle est aussi capable d’utiliser un technoblindage, des tourelles, de lancer surcharges et invasions, de générer une barrière” Elle souria. “Même si Cora note que cette dernière est bien plus faible que la sienne.” Avant de reprendre. “Le tir percussif et j’en passe.”   
Nora fronça les sourcil, perplexe devant  la liste non exhaustive de Kali. “SAM permets de maîtriser des profils de combats différents…” songeait-elle.   
“Oui, j’y ai pensé. Je me suis dit que son SAM lui avait appris d’autres choses que ce qui est lié à la biotique et au maniement des armes.” répondait Kali. “Mais la liste reste immense, je suis perplexe. Si je devais vous comparer, je dirais qu’étrangement, elle semble en avoir appris bien plus que toi.”   
“C’est encore une moquerie ?” soupira Nora.   
“Non.” ria Kali. “Ca aurait pu mais non. Regarde, depuis que tu es Pionnière, tu as appris à utiliser la biotique. Mais au final, tu ne lance que des charges et des nova.”   
“Bah c’est tout ce dont j’avais besoin pour compléter ma formation.” souria Nora.   
“Et ton bouclier biotique ?” demanda Kali en levant un sourcil.   
“J’ai un technoblindage amélioré, j’ai pas besoin de bouclier biotique.” répondait sa mère.   
“Pourtant, tu n’as pas appris que ça…” commençait Kali en plissant son regard.   
Nora la regarda un instant, perplexe avant de faire un grand sourire. “Je savais pas que t’étais au courant. Comment tu sais ?”   
“Là n’est pas la question.” répondait Kali pour revenir au sujet. “Je reste perplexe quant à Ryder.”   
“On va le savoir rapidement. SAM ?” demanda Nora.   
“Oui Pionnière ?”   
“Que peux-tu me dire sur Ryder et son SAM ?”   
“A quel propos ?”   
“Leur symbiose. Je sais que tu m’apporte de la force, de l’endurance et de la rapidité. Je sais que grâce à toi, j’ai appris à utiliser la biotique et d’autres petites choses. Que peux-tu me dire sur Ryder et son SAM ?”   
“Sans leur poser la question, il est difficile de l’expliquer. Toutefois, le SAM de la Pionnière Ryder a affirmé être le plus avancé des SAM de l’Initiative.” répondait-il.   
Les deux quariennes levèrent un sourcil.   
“Le plus avancé ? C’est à dire ?” demanda Nora.   
“D’après lui, leur lien est plus fort que pour n’importe quel Pionnier. Il a affirmé avoir accès à toute sa physiologie, lui permettant d’être plus forte.”   
Nora se redressa. “Wow wow wow ! T’es en train de me dire qu’on pourrait faire pareil tous les deux ?”   
“Non, Pionnière.” répondait-il, faisant soupirer les deux quariennes. “Votre implant SAM nous en empêche.”   
Kali et Nora échangèrent un regard.   
“Je pense savoir dans ce cas.” indiquait Kali.   
“Elle a levé les limitations.” répondait Nora.   
“Non.” répondait SAM. “Ryder n’a pas les compétences pour ça.”   
Cette fois, tout était clair.   
“Alec Ryder, bien-sûr.” disait Nora. “Tu es certains de ça, SAM ?”   
“Je ne peux pas l’affirmer. Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi Ryder maîtrise autant de profils et de pouvoirs.” répondait-il.   
Nora soupira en réfléchissant. C’était peut-être ce qu’elle avait vu sur Meridiane, pendant qu’elle soignait Drack. Elle n’en était pas sûre. “Kali, tu pourrais faire pareil ou pas ?” demandait-elle ensuite.   
Celle-ci grimaça. “Sans être sûre que c’est bien ça ? Et si je fais une erreur ?”   
“Tu as raison. Il faut qu’on soit sûres.” soupirait Nora.   
“Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ça en plus ?” demandait-elle en levant un sourcil.   
“Bah plus de symbiose veut aussi dire plus d’apport.” souriait Nora.   
“Quel intérêt ?” demandait Kali en levant un sourcil.   
“Bah… pour être plus forte ?” tentait sa mère timidement.   
“Mouais…” soupira Kali avant de secouer la tête. “Où en es-tu dans ton enquête ?”   
“Pourquoi ça t’intéresse.” bougonnait Nora.   
Kali soupira. “Comme tu veux.” Puis se rallongea pour lire son datapad.   
Nora la fixa un instant en hésitant avant de se lancer. “D’un simple trafic de sable rouge, je suis passée à un réseau de combats clandestins.”   
Kali leva un sourcil. “Tu as changé d’enquête ?”   
“Non.” Répondait-elle. “Je me suis faite emmerdée pendant que je surveillais le dealer. Il a fallu que je me débarrasse de deux blaireaux. Sauf que Sober m’a vu. Et du coup, il m’a proposé de participer à des combats clandestins. D’après ce que j’ai compris, ils se servent du sable rouge pour pimenter les combats.”   
Kali posa son datapad. “Tu as accepté, j’imagine…”   
“Bah oui ! J’allais pas refuser !”   
Sa fille roula des yeux. “Evidemment... “   
“Bah quoi ?” demanda Nora perplexe.   
“Rien qui ne sorte de l’ordinaire pour une brute comme toi.” répondait Kali avec un grand sourire, provoquant un grognement chez sa mère. Puis elle reprenait son sérieux. “Tu as rendez-vous où ?”   
“Dans le quartier turien demain. Pourquoi ? Tu veux venir ?” demanda Nora méfiante.   
Kali se mettait à rire, entraînant un nouveau grognement. “Non, me battre comme une chiffonnière ne m’intéresse pas.” Puis elle souria. “Non, je m’assure juste que tu mène ton enquête à terme.”   
Nora soupira en se levant pour aller faire à manger. De toute façon, le lendemain allait être une journée importante, et il fallait qu’elle reste concentrée.   
  
__ Quelque part dans le quartier Turien   
  
Force était de constater qu’avoir beaucoup de force et un SAM n’était pas suffisant pour gagner à tous les coups. En particulier quand l’adversaire est une asari de 400 ans dopée au sable rouge. Nora se releva difficilement, essuyant au passage le sang qui coulait au coin de sa bouche. L’asari se mit à rire. “Tu es endurante, mais tu finiras par te coucher, comme tout le monde.”   
Et dire que Nora avait facilement gagné tous ses combats jusqu’à présent. Elle aurait peut-être dû accepter la dose que lui avait proposé Sober juste avant le combat.   
Il fallait analyser la situation. L’asari avait de puissants pouvoir biotiques, mais elle n’était pas concentrée. Son regard vrillait dans tous les sens. Sa respiration était saccadée. Et elle commençait à transpirer. Si Nora faisait durer le combat, elle aurait certainement une chance de l’emporter. Mais tandis qu’elle continuait d’encaisser les coups en essayant de les rendre, une tête blonde attira soudainement son attention dans la foule et le poing de l’asari vint s’écraser sur sa mâchoire.   
“P’tin de merde, il m’a fait mal celui-ci…” grogna Nora au sol en crachant du sang.   
L’asari se mit à rire. “Il est temps de te donner le coup de grâce.”   
La quarienne se releva et lui fit à nouveau face. Avant de mettre un terme au combat, elle jeta un rapide coup d’oeil dans la foule. Elle était presque certaine d’avoir vu Ryder juste avant de prendre le dernier coup. Mais actuellement, elle ne la voyait plus. Elle soupira puis regarda à nouveau l’asari. “Désolée chérie, mais il est temps pour moi de te montrer toute l’étendue de mes pouvoirs.”   
L’asari ria encore. “Et moi donc.”   
Nora s’élança vers elle tandis que l’asari tentait de se concentrer pour porter un coup décisif. Il fallait faire vite. Si elle réussissait, Nora serait peut-être finie, même avec son technoblindage. Juste à temps, elle lançait une charge biotique et parvenait à lui décrocher un puissant coup de poing dans le ventre. L’asari vola sur plusieurs mètres, allant s’échouer dans la foule derrière. Après quelques seconde, l’arbitre siffla la fin du combat. Sober s’approcha pour soulever le bras fatigué de Nora et la déclarer gagnante.   
“Tu t’es bien battue, Tikrik.” souriait-il. “Pour la prochaine, je te suggère de prendre un dose.”   
“Non merci.” Répondait-elle.   
“Comme tu veux.” souriait-il. “Tu as dix minutes pour te reposer, le temps que je me refasse un stock.” Ajoutait-il en l’emmenant dans la pièce servant de vestiaire.   
L’occasion était trop belle pour passer à côté. Une fois seule, elle activait son camouflage et ressortait discrètement du vestiaire à la poursuite de Sober. Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps avant que son contact n’arrive.   
[En aparté] “Telara Lizir, 657 ans, est arrivée dans Heleus avec l’Arche Leusinia.”   
Nora les observait, masquée par son camouflage. Mais les voir ne suffisait pas, le mieux était encore de les entendre. Elle s’approcha donc discrètement.   
“... presque plus de doses.” disait Sober.   
“Avec ça, tu vas en avoir pour plusieurs jours.” répondait Lizir. “Après, il faudra trouver un chimiste qui nous en fabriquera car le stock qu’on a ramené secrètement sur le Leusinia sera bientôt épuisé.   
“Kadara pourra nous aider alors.” répondait-il en souriant. “Dis donc, tu as vu les match de ce soir ?”   
“Non, tu sais bien que non.”   
“On a une nouvelle championne. Une quarienne. Elle se bat plutôt bien.”   
“Une quarienne ?” demandait-elle surprise.   
“Ouais. Une grande quarienne, d’ailleurs. C’est la première fois que j’en vois une aussi grande. Beaucoup de force, et je pense qu’elle a reçu une formation militaire. Elle a battu Lessona.”   
“Sérieusement ?”   
“Ouais, elle l’a étalée, un truc de fou ! Et pourtant elle avait prit sa dose.”   
“C’est pas la première fois que j’entends parler d’une quarienne comme elle…” répondait Lizir d’un air songeur. “Comment s’appelle-t-elle ?”   
“Talora’Tikrik. Elle m’a dit être une indépendante, une chasseuse de prime ou quelque chose comme ça.”   
[En aparté] “D’après le dossier personnel de Telara Lizir, elle serait affectée à l’équipe de sécurité de l’Arche Leusinia. Toutefois, certaines informations semblent se contredire.”   
“Hein ? Comment ça ?” demandait-elle à voix basse.   
[En aparté] “Je pense que son dossier a été monté de toute pièce pour pouvoir intégrer le programme de l’Initiative.”   
“Je veux la voir.” Demandait Lizir.   
“Tu es sûre ? C’est prudent ?”   
“Ce qui serait imprudent, ce serait de ne pas s’assurer qu’elle est bien qui elle dit être.” répondait Lizir.   
“Elle est dans son vestiaire, dans ce cas.”   
  
Nora fit demi-tour rapidement pour retourner dans le vestiaire où Sober l’avait laissée quelques minutes plus tôt. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sober rentrait, accompagné par Lizir qui se figea dès qu’elle vit Nora.   
“Espèce d’abruti !” grognait-elle. “C’est la Pionnière Quarienne !”   
“La… Pionnière ?” demanda Sober stupéfait.   
Nora se leva et prit un sourire en coin. Elle était découverte, mais ça importait peu. L’avantage maintenant, c’était qu’elle n’avait plus à masquer ses pouvoirs. “SAM, profile sentinelle.” demandait-elle avant de charger Sober pour l’assommer. Lizir en profita pour sortir et donner l’alerte.   
Nora sortait immédiatement après et se retrouvait maintenant face à une vingtaine d’hommes de main, dont certains étaient des combattants. “Et merde.” soupirait-elle. “Je pourrai pas la rattraper si je dois m’occuper d’eux.”   
Une lueur bleue se fraya un chemin jusqu’à eux avant d’exploser dans une nova. Ryder fit son apparition, un sourire au coin des lèvres, armée de sa lame asari. “Je m’occupe d’eux.” disait-elle à Nora.   
Pas le temps de chercher à comprendre, elle devait rattraper Lizir qui s'enfuyait. Après plusieurs minutes de course poursuite, Nora finissait par la rattraper, au détour d’une ruelle à l’écart de la foule du Nexus.   
“Tu cours vite, j’aime pas courir.” souriait Nora.   
L’asari soupira avant de lui faire face. “Pas le choix…” Puis prit une dose de sable rouge, boostant subitement ses pouvoirs biotiques.   
“Tu fais chier.” grogna la quarienne avant de charger.   
  
Le moins qu’on pouvait dire était que Lizir savait se battre. Probablement une chasseresse ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais heureusement, Nora ne se séparait jamais de son arme de poing, un M-6 Carnifex. Toujours prête, ou presque, cette quarienne gardait presque toujours une arme sur elle, même sur le Nexus. Soigneusement cachée sous ses vêtements, elle pouvait ainsi la sortir si le besoin s’en faisait ressentir. Une manie qu’elle avait prise ces vingt dernières années quand elle était en permission à l’extérieur de la flotte et depuis qu’elle l’avait quitté pour rejoindre l’Initiative.   
Après une dizaine de minutes à échanger des amabilités avec Lizir, Nora était rejoint par Ryder.   
“Pourquoi t’es là ?” demandait-elle en rechargeant son arme.   
“Trop long à expliquer pour l’instant.” répondait Ryder en se mettant à couvert, armée de sa lame asari. “Je vais détourner son attention pour que tu puisse t’en occuper.”   
“Ok, comment ?”   
Ryder lui souria puis chargea Lizir. Nora l’observait depuis sa couverture. Cette petite humaine était pleine d’énergie. Bien qu’elle peinait un peu face à l’asari au corps à corps, elle enchaînait, visiblement facilement, nova, ondes de chocs, incisions et drains d’énergie, tout en fendant l’air avec sa lame asari. Nora attendit patiemment l’ouverture espérée qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Tandis que Lizir et Ryder croisaient le fer en s’insultant, Nora chargea derrière l’asari, l’attrapa par derrière et lui fit une clé de bras. Dans cette position, serrant son bras autour du coup de Lizir, Nora était toute puissante. Quelques secondes suffirent à la faire s’évanouir et la quarienne relâcha alors son étreinte.   
“Impressionnant.” souria Ryder.   
Nora la regarda en rougissant légèrement et brièvement avant de soupirer. “Pourquoi t’es là ?”   
“De rien.” s’amusa l’humaine avant de sourire. “Je passais chez toi sur l’Arche et j’y ai croisé ta fille qui scrutait anxieusement une console. Elle a fini par m’expliquer ce que tu faisais, ton enquête demandée par Kandros, ton infiltration dans ces combats clandestins. A ce moment là, tu te battait contre l’autre asari, Lessona ou quelque chose comme ça.” Elle étouffait un rire. “Elle a affirmé que tu étais largement assez balèze pour battre n’importe qui sur le Nexus, même moi.” Et finissait sur un sourire. “J’étais sûre que tu t’en sortirais sans soucis, jusqu’à ce qu’elle bloque sur une ancienne vidéo qui montrait Sober et Lizir.”   
Nora soupira brièvement en ramassant le corps inerte de l’asari pour la ramener aux unités de Kandros qui l’attendaient non loin, alertés par les coups de feu.   
“Elle a fait je sais pas quoi sur son OmniTech et a dit que cette Lizir te connaissait. Faisant partie de l’équipe de sécurité de l’Arche Leusinia, elle n’a pas mis longtemps à m’en convaincre. Tu l’auras certainement croisée les quelques fois où tu es allée chez Védéria.”   
Nora regarda l’asari avec attention avant de sursauter brièvement. “Ah oui, maintenant que tu le dis…” Puis en fronçant les sourcils. “Je te croyais je ne sais où dans Heleus.”   
“Je venais tout juste de rentrer quand je suis allée sur le Keelah Si’Yah.”   
“Tu rentre à peine, et la première chose que tu fais, c’est venir me voir ?” demandait-elle en levant un sourcil.   
Ryder ria brièvement. “Ta fille a parlé de tes compétences d’ingénieur en armement. Je voulais donc discuter avec toi d’une idée que j’ai eu.” Puis en souriant. “J’ai eu tort ?”   
“Non, bien-sûr que non.” souria la quarienne. “Allons prendre une bière pour en parler.”   
Kandros toussota derrière elle. “N’oubliez pas de m’envoyer votre rapport, Pionnière Voom.” Puis à Sara. “Pionnière Ryder ? Je ne m’attendais pas à vous voir ici.”   
“Je passais dans le coin. J’ai pu être la spectatrice du combat acharné de la Pionnière Voom contre cette Lizir.” répondait-elle souriante.   
Nora roula des yeux. “Elle m’a aidée à l’arrêter.”   
Kandros leva un sourcil sur les deux Pionnières. “Dans ce cas, j’attends de vous deux un rapport.” Puis s’en alla.   
Ryder soupira. “Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça… Je vais devoir écrire un foutu rapport maintenant.”   
Nora ria doucement. “C’est pas la peine de mentir et de dire que je l’ai fait seule. Je n’ai aucune fierté dans ce genre de conneries. Passons par chez moi pour nous laver un peu.”   
“En réalité, SAM a déjà prévenu Lexi.” grimaçait Ryder, entraînant un levé de sourcil chez la quarienne. “Du coup, elle nous attends sur le Tempête.”   
“Super…” soupirait Nora sarcastique.


	10. La fête

**_Système Zheng He - Nexus_ ** **_  
_ ** _ Vortex _   
  
Au sortir du Tempête, Nora soupira. “C’était pas la peine, je vais bien.”   
“C’est pas moi qui choisis, tu sais.” soupirait Sara. “Et puis au final, elle t’a quand même soigné.”   
“Ouais, quelques coupures et contusions, mais rien de sérieux.”   
Elles entraient au Vortex et s’installaient dans un box. La quarienne leva un sourcil. “Pourquoi tu portes une casquette ?”   
“Pour pas être reconnue.” répondait-elle.   
“Soit. Bon, c’était quoi cette idée ?”   
Ryder souria. “Rien de bien méchant en fait. Je voulais savoir si tu pouvais améliorer mes chargeurs de munitions incendiaires.”   
“C’est tout ?”   
“Et la cadence de tir de mon Piranha.” Ajoutait Ryder.   
“Ca doit pouvoir se faire.” songeait Nora. “Tu me l’amèneras un de ces quatres.”   
“Et la stabilité de mon Revenant.” Ajoutait Sara en souriant.   
“C’est tout ?” demandait Nora désabusée.   
“Et m’aider à réparer mon armure.” souriait Sara.   
“Tu sais pas le faire ?”   
“Si, mais ça me prend toujours trois plombes.” soupirait Ryder. “Je suppose que je peux mieux faire.”   
Nora souria. “Je suis d’accord, mais faut me payer.”   
“Sérieux ?” demanda l’humaine en levant un sourcil.   
“Je travail pas gratuitement.”   
“T’abuses.” soupirait-elle.   
“Je travail pas gratuitement.” répétait Nora en fronçant les sourcils.   
“Kali m’avait pas dit comme t’étais radine en faite.” bougonnait Ryder.   
“Han… ! Je suis pas radine !” répondait Nora pleine d’effroi. “En plus elle pourrait pas te le dire, vu qu’elle est bien pire.” Et finissait en riant doucement.   
“Bah tu veux que je te paye, donc t’es une rapia.” répondait Sara avec un sourire en coin.   
“Bah je crois pas.” songeait Nora.   
“J’ai une idée. Oublie pour mes armes et munitions. Par contre, comme je t’ai aidée face à Lizir, tu m’apprends à réparer mon armure de façon plus efficace.” souriait l’humaine. “Vois ça comme une simple formation.”   
Nora réfléchissait un instant. “Ok.” Puis fronçait les sourcils. “Tu m’as pas aidée. J’aurais pu m’en occuper seule.”   
“Bien entendu que tu aurais pu.” répondait-elle en souriant. “Tu te bats bien…” Ajoutait-elle avec un sourire en coin.   
“T’es pas mauvaise.” répondait Nora en prenant une gorgée de bière. “Tu faisais quoi avant ?”   
“Ca dépend quand…” répondait-elle dans un premier temps. “J’étais dans l’Alliance. Je protégeais des scientifiques dans les systèmes terminus.”   
“J’imagine que tu es née biotique.”   
“Oui.” répondait-elle en souriant.   
“Tu maîtrise une panoplie de pouvoir plutôt grande, pour un soldat biotique.” répondait Nora en plissant très légèrement son regard.   
Sara souria de plus belle. “L’avantage d’un SAM. Et les résultats de mes entraînements.”   
“Mouais, tu sais quoi ? Je pense qu’il y a autre chose.” répondait Nora qui n’avait finalement pas envie d’y aller par quatre chemins.   
“Dis toujours.” souria Sara.   
“Je pense que ton foutu père s’est permis des choses avec son SAM qu’il a pas autorisé avec les autres.” bougonna Nora.   
Ryder se mettait à rire. “Pas faux.” Puis avec un sourire narquois. “Ou peut-être que je suis juste douée.”   
“C’est des conneries.” grogna Nora. “Tu peux être douée sans pour autant y gagner autant.”   
Sara souria à nouveau en l’observant avant de se lancer. “Ca reste entre nous ?”   
Nora la regarda, hésitante. “D’accord.”   
“Il a levé les limitations de SAM sur l’implant. Ca veut dire qu’il contrôle totalement ma physiologie. L’avantage, c’est que notre symbiose est plus efficace. Mais en réalité, c’est tout ce que ça m’apporte.”   
Nora plissa son regard en penchant la tête. “J’en doute. A mon avis, c’est aussi pour ça que tu maîtrise autant de pouvoirs.”   
Sara ria brièvement. “Non, désolée de te décevoir, mais non. J’ai combattu les Kerts pendant un ans et je n’ai jamais cessé de m’entraîner. Tous les jours, je pratique au moins trois heures d’exercices physiques. Chaque fois que je fais escale au Nexus, et bientôt sur Meridiane, je vais au moins une fois par semaine à la salle pour m’entraîner au combat à distance. Voilà ce qui m’a réellement fait progresser.”   
“Mouais.” soupira Nora.   
Ryder soupira à son tour. “SAM ?”   
“Oui, Ryder ?”   
“Peux-tu expliquer à Nora ?”   
“La levée des limitations de l’implant me permets d’accéder à toute ta physiologie, comme je te l’ai expliqué. Toutefois, c’est aussi cette levée de restriction qui te permets de progresser un peu plus vite. Si tu passes effectivement beaucoup de temps à t’entraîner, il n’est pas irraisonable de penser qu’une symbiose plus efficace a des effets sur ta progression.”   
Nora fit un grand sourire à Sara qui prit un air boudeur. “Tu vois ?”   
“T’étais pas obligé de dire ça.” bougonnait l’humaine.   
“Comment a fait ton père ?” demandait ensuite Nora.   
“Bah je sais pas.” répondait Sara en haussant les épaules. “SAM ?”   
“C’est inclu dans ma programmation.” répondait-il.   
Nora grimaça. Pour obtenir la même chose, il faudrait qu’elle modifie la programmation de son SAM. Pour le faire, il faudrait qu’elle puisse non seulement y accéder mais en plus la comprendre.   
“Ca n’a pas que des avantages, par contre.” indiquait Ryder. “Par exemple, si je perds ma connexion à SAM, je peux en mourir.”   
“Bah moi aussi, je crois.” songeait la quarienne.   
“J’ai plus de chance d’en mourir que toi.” répondait Sara. “SAM contrôlant l’entièreté de ma physiologie, la moindre perte de connexion entraîne l’arrêt de mes fonctions vitales.”   
“Hmm… C’est effectivement embêtant.” songeait Nora en grimaçant avant de sourire. “Mais si ça permets d’être meilleure, pourquoi pas.”   
Ryder se mettait à rire. “Ca fait plaisir à entendre. Ca change des habituelles leçons de morales de la part des autres.”   
“Des leçons de morale ?”   
“Ouais.” répondait Ryder en roulant des yeux. “Personne n’est content que je puisse être plus forte, plus rapide et avoir de meilleurs réflexe grâce à ça. Tout ce qu’ils retiennent, c’est que SAM a la possibilité de me tuer. Tss.” Puis en souriant et en présentant sa bière pour trinquer. “Donc tu penses bien qu’entendre quelqu’un dire que c’est un moindre mal, ça me fait plaisir.”   
Nora trinqua avec elle, souriante. “Ils sont sûrement jaloux.” Plaisantait-elle.   
“Grave !” ria Ryder avant de se reprendre. “Tant que j’y pense, j’organise une fête sur Meridiane dans un mois. Tu es invitée bien-sûr. Tout comme ta fille et les autres Pionniers.”   
“Une fête ?”   
“Yep.” souriait-elle. “J’en organise de temps en temps, entre amis. Ca fait longtemps que j’ai pas fait la fête, donc je me disais que ça pourrait être bien.”   
“Il y aura qui ?”   
“Mon crew et vous. Peut-être que Kesh viendra, mais c’est pas sûr.”   
“Ok alors. J’y serai.” souria Nora. “Au fait, tu devais m’expliquer un truc au sujet de Garson et ton père…” commença Nora.   
Ryder l'interrompit, lui faisant un geste pour ne pas continuer. “Allons au bureau.”   
  
**_Système Zheng He - Nexus_ ** _   
_ _ Bureau des Pionniers _   
  
“Alors ? Pourquoi tous ces secrets ?” demanda Nora en soupirant, avachie dans son fauteuil autour de la table, un verre de scotch en main.   
“SAM, sécurise, s’il te plaît.” demanda Ryder en s’asseyant.   
“Bureau des Pionniers sécurisé.” annonçait le SAM humain.   
“Comme je le disais, mon père a verrouillé des souvenirs dans la mémoire de SAM.” commençait Ryder.   
“Ah oui, et c’est comme ça que tu as découvert l’existence des moissonneurs.” répondait Nora.   
“J’ai découvert autrechose.” annonçait l’humaine. “J’ai découvert l’existence d’une  _ Bienfaitrice _ . C’est ainsi qu’elle se fait appeler, mais ne t’y trompe pas.” Prévenait-elle. “Cette Bienfaitrice a permis à l’Initiative de venir dans Andromède. Elle a filé de l’argent à Garson et des moyens à mon père pour développer SAM.”   
“Elle semble bien cette Bienfaitrice alors.” songeait Nora en haussant les épaules.   
“Et elle a fait tuer Garson.” Ajoutait Ryder.   
Nora se figea. “Quoi ?”   
“Aucun des souvenirs de mon père ne m’a permis de savoir qui elle était, ou plutôt qui elle est.” répondait Sara. “Car la Bienfaitrice est dans Andromède, ça ne fait aucun doute pour moi. Mais j’ai un enregistrement de Jien Garson datant d’après son réveil, juste avant que le Nexus n’entre en collision avec le Fléau. Elle était dans son appartement et indiquait qu’elle se savait traquée par plusieurs personnes approchant pour la tuer. Elle se demandait si mon père allait bientôt arriver. Avec SAM, j’ai recréé les données environnementales de son appartement et on y voit un individu lui tirant dessus.”   
Nora fronça les sourcils. “Les rapports disent qu’elle est morte à cause du Fléau.”   
“En réalité, le Fléau a permis de masquer son meurtre.” répondait Ryder. “J’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu pour trouver quelqu’un ou quelque chose qui me permettrait de découvrir son meurtrier sans rien trouver. Tann et Addison ne veulent pas que j’enquête, ils ont peur que ça fasse paniquer les colons.” Elle étouffa un rire exaspéré. “Je veux bien croire qu’apprendre que la Directrice de l’Initiative, qui les a tous inspiré, assassinée sur le Nexus dans son appartement quelques heures après son réveil puisse faire paniquer.” Elle inspirait profondément. “Il voulait effacer mon rapport, j’ai réussi in-extremis à le faire changer d’avis.” Puis elle fixait Nora. “J’ai pour ordre de ne pas rouvrir l’enquête.”   
“Tu peux m’envoyer tout ce que t’as ?” demandait la quarienne préoccupée par la nouvelle.   
“Bien entendu, SAM transmettra au tien tout ce qu’on a trouvé.” répondait Sara. “Mais je te déconseille d’aller les voir. Ces couards pourraient te causer du tort. Ils voulaient effacer ça de la mémoire de SAM? Tu te rends compte ?” S’énervait Ryder. “Heureusement que c’est pas possible. Du moins pas sans mon accord.” grognait-elle.   
Nora soupira. “Je vais déjà réétudier tout ce que tu as, après tout, deux cerveau valent mieux qu’un.” souriait-elle poliment.   
“Je suis d’accord.” répondait Ryder.   
Nora soupira profondément, pensive. “Il vaut mieux éviter d’en parler à qui que ce soit d’autre pour le moment. S’ils s’en sont pris à Jien Garson, ils pourraient s’en prendre aux autres.”   
“On est sur la même longueur d’onde.” souria Sara.   
  
**_Système Saajor - Meridiane_ **   
_ Résidence de prêt _   
  
Un mois après l’arrestation de Lizir, la navette taxi déposa Nora, Védéria, Avitus, Hayjer et Kali à la résidence indiquée par Ryder. Un mois pendant lequel Nora avait passé du temps à lire les rapports de Ryder ainsi qu’étudier les éléments de l’enquête sur la Bienfaitrice. Et si cette dernière restait mystérieuse tant le dossier était mince, ça n’était certainement pas le cas des premiers. Tant de rapports à lire en essayant de recouper les éléments essentiels à leur compréhension, disposition des caveaux, activation des processeurs atmosphériques, classification des robots reliquats. Il y avait également la liste des animaux dangereux d’Heleus, la liste des gangs d’exilés rencontrés, les plans de Port-Kadara, les échanges avec Kelly, la résistance angara et les rapports sur les Kerts. Beaucoup d’informations à assimiler pour Nora et Kali et il en restait beaucoup d’autres encore. Cette fête tombait à point nommé et leur offrait une bouffée d’oxygène.   
“On arrive en retard à cause de vous…” soupirait Kali.   
“Pourquoi à cause de nous ?” demandait sa mère un sourcil levé.   
“C’est pas moi qui ai réservé le transporteur, donc c’est forcément à cause de vous.” répondait-elle avec nonchalance.   
La Pionnière Asari et les Pionniers Turien et Galarien regardaient la Quarienne d’un air moralisateur. Elle détourna le regard. “C’est pas ma faute.” bougonnait-elle, les faisant rire.   
Dans la petite residence, la fête battait son plein. C’est Ryder qui leur ouvrit, un grand sourire chaleureux sur le visage. “Hey mes amis ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ?”   
“Ca aurait pu être meilleur.” souriait Kali poliment.   
“Entrez donc.” disait-elle en les invitant à rentrer. “Maintenant que vous êtes là, je vais pouvoir l’annoncer.” souriait Ryder.   
  
Elle fit signe à Gil de baisser le volume puis monta sur une chaise. “Voilà, on tenait à garder ça secret pour des raisons évidentes liées à la profession de Lexi. Ca a été très dur pour moi de ne pas en parler, en particulier à mes amis.” Disait-elle en levant son verre vers les Pionniers. “On voulait être sûres. Depuis peu on l’est, mais le travail est prenant, comme vous le savez.”   
Nora soupira en se remémorant la discussion étrange entendue dans la chambre de Ryder sur l’Arche. Tout s’expliquait.   
“Jusqu’à présent, il n’y a que mon crew qui était au courant. Difficile de ne pas tout savoir de ce qui se passe à bord d’un si p’tit vaisseau. Bref…” Elle marquait l’arrêt. “Depuis des mois, Lexi est là pour moi. Pas seulement comme médecin, mais aussi comme amie puis amante.” Elle fit un sourire. “Ca a été mon plus gros défi en terme de drague. Depuis que je suis Pionnière, tout le monde est bien plus réceptif qu’avant, tout le monde, sauf Lexi.” Celle-ci roula des yeux. “Mais j’ai fini par réussir…” disait-elle en descendant de la chaise pour venir s’agenouiller devant Lexi. “Docteur Lexi T’Perro, je vous aime et vous le savez. Je sais aussi que vous m’aimez. Voulez-vous m’épouser ?”   
Un silence s’installa dans l’assemblée et Lexi était bouche bée. La nervosité montait chez Ryder. “Oui… Oui je le veux.”   
Elle se relevait et toutes les deux s’embrassaient sous les applaudissement du crew et des Pionniers.   
  
Nora soupira. Elle avait du mal à comprendre ce qui poussait tant de monde à se  _ caser _ . Sa seule expérience en la matière remontait à son défunt mari, père de Kali, et elle considérait que ça avait été une très mauvaise expérience. Nora ne se considérait pas faite pour la vie de couple, une vie bien rangée auprès d’une personne, avec des projets pour l’avenir. Elle alla au bar, le moral en baisse. Elle savait ce que tout ça voulait dire. Ryder serait de moins en moins disponible. C’était probablement pour ça que la Pionnière Humaine s’était peu montrée jusqu’à présent, sauf pour venir se chamailler avec la jeune Pionnière Asari au bureau, entre deux semaines à scanner le secteur Heleus de la galaxie d’Andromède. Mais visiblement, il y avait pire qu’elle ce soir. Il y avait Védéria.   
La jeune Asari était au bar, faisant semblant d’écouter et de rire à la discussion entre Scott et Peebee. Il est difficile de cacher certaines choses à un Pionnier, qui plus est entraîné. Plus un Pionnier est entraîné et interagit avec son SAM, plus tous les deux deviennent complices. Et parfois, un simple regard insistant permet au SAM d’analyser la situation et de faire un rapport en aparté.   
[En aparté] “La Pionnière Asari semble préoccupée. Ses sourires sont simulés.” indiquait le Quarien.   
“Je vois ça…” répondait-elle à voix basse.   
Nora s’approcha de Védéria et posa sa main sur son dos en s’installant sur le tabouret. “Salut ma chérie. Tu vas bien ?”   
Védéria se retourna. “Hein ? Oui…” Scott et Peebee allaient finir leur discussion un peu plus loin, laissant les deux Pionnières seules.   
Nora souria légèrement. “Tu le sais sans doute autant que moi maintenant. On ne trompe pas un Pionnier.”   
Védéria soupira en baissant les yeux. “Juste un coup de mou.”   
“Tu savais, non ?” demandait-elle.   
“Pour Ryder et Lexi ? Oui, j’étais au courant. Mais cette demande est une surprise.”   
“Tu la connais bien, Ryder ?” demandait la Quarienne.   
Védéria souria. “C’est vrai que tu es arrivée il y a peu…” Puis son sourire grandissait. “La première fois que je l’ai vu, c’était sur le Leusinia. J’étais occupée sur une console à essayer de rétablir l’alimentation d’une porte pour empêcher les Kerts de s’infiltrer. Elle est arrivée avec Cora et Vetra et elle m’a fait peur. Je me suis retournée en pointant mon arme. Je me souviens que Cora et Vetra ont réagis. Elles ont pointé leur arme en retour, sans doute un réflexe. Mais pas Ryder.”   
Nora souria. “Pas de réflexe ?”   
“Oh si. Ils sont aiguisés, ça j’ai pu le voir après.” souriait Védéria. “Non, c’est juste qu’elle savait, ou pensait, que je n’étais pas un ennemi. J’aurais pu tirer par réflexe, personne n’était censé être là. Mais dès que j’ai vu ses cheveux blonds, avant même de réaliser qui c’était, j’ai retiré mon doigt de la gâchette. Plus tard, elle m’a dit l’avoir vu et avoir elle-même retiré sa main de son pistolet.”   
Nora ria doucement. “Ainsi la p’tite blonde t’as vu.”   
“Oui.” souriait Védéria. “Je ne sais pas si c’est du flan ou pas, mais je dirais qu’elle disait vrai. Bref. L’instant d’après, des Kerts nous attaquaient. Elle les a détecté immédiatement, la demi-seconde avant que son SAM ne l’annonce. Elle a chargé avec son arme de poing en main, sortie de nulle part. Moi, je suis restée plantée là à la regarder. Non seulement cette petite humaine savait se servir d’une lame Asari, non seulement elle maniait plutôt bien ses pouvoirs biotiques, mais en plus la lame qu’elle utilisait était celle d’une probatrice.”   
“Une probatrice ?” réfléchissait Nora. “Ce sont des guerrières d’élite ultra-entraînées, non ?”   
“Oui. Elles suivent un code de probation. Elles étaient à la fois redoutées et admirées par les Asaris. Quand on est partis, il n’y en avait plus beaucoup. Voir une humaine manier la lame Asari était déjà rare. Mais en plus une lame de probatrice…” Védéria semblait impressionnée. “Cora ne sait pas ni quand, ni comment elle s’est retrouvée avec cette lame, Ryder ne l’a jamais dit à personne. Seul Scott le sait, mais il dit préférer éviter d’en parler à sa place.”   
“Elle est cachotière.” souriait Nora.   
“Un peu, mais surtout, elle ne parle jamais de son passé.” répondait Védéria en baissant les yeux. “Cora m’expliquait que Ryder était arrivée très tard avec son frère sur le complexe de l’Initiative sur la face cachée de Sélénée. Elle ne savait pas que tous les deux existaient avant que le Pionnier Alec Ryder ne les fasse venir. Elle a vite remarqué à quel point les jumeaux et leur père ne s’entendaient pas. Mais surtout, Sara était presque sauvage. Elle ne parlait à personne, ne sortait que rarement de sa chambre, refusait de répondre aux questions et refusait de passer l’entraînement d’évaluation au combat. Ca a pris deux semaines à Cora pour lui faire passer, grâce à Scott qui est plus ouvert. Elle m’a aussi dit avoir été longtemps préoccupée par Sara.”   
“Préoccupée ?” demandait Nora, tout en devinant de quoi il s’agissait.   
“Elle pense que Sara était mal en point en arrivant.” soupirait Védéria. “Moralement, je veux dire. Donc quand son père est décédé et qu’elle est devenue Pionnière, Lexi et Cora lui ont porté une attention toute particulière.” Védéria se mettait à sourire. “Cora m’a expliqué qu’un jour, elle s’était mise à draguer tout le monde.”   
Nora ria. “Quoi ?”   
“Ouais. Ryder lui avait expliqué qu’il était temps qu’elle arrête d’être si associable. Donc elle a commencé à flirter avec les gens qui l’entouraient. Elle reste associable, puisqu’elle n’aime pas les lieux où il y a trop de monde, mais elle s’est prise en main pour essayer de ne pas être fermée. Cora pense qu’en fait, Sara était juste sortie de son état dépressif et qu’elle pouvait la voir sous son vrai jour.”   
“Elle m’a pas paru particulièrement associable.” réfléchissait Nora.   
“Parce qu’elle fait semblant.” riait Védéria. “Avec toi, moi et les autres, aucun soucis. Mais avec les inconnus, c’est autre chose. Si elle joue le jeu avec ceux qui viennent la remercier et lui demander autographes et selfies, c’est parce qu’en privé elle s’en plaint énormément. Quand le crew propose une sortie, sa réponse première est toujours non. Systématiquement. Et puis Lexi, Cora ou Gil vont lui parler et elle décide de venir.” Le rire de Védéria devenait plus franc. “Elle râle jusqu’à ce qu’ils arrivent sur place, en général.”   
“Et comment en es-tu arrivée à tomber amoureuse ?” demandait subitement Nora.   
La surprise et la gêne s’affichèrent sur le visage de la jeune Pionnière. “Quoi ?”   
Nora souria. “Ca se voit, c’est tout. En fait, ça fait un moment que j’ai remarqué les signes, ce soir n’a fait que confirmer ce que je pensais.”   
Les joue de Védéria prirent une couleur rosée. “Je… suis pas… amoureuse…”   
Nora ria brièvement. “Rappelles-toi qu’on ne ment pas à un Pionnier.”   
L’Asari soupira. “Ok, un peu.” admettait-elle. “Ca s’est fait tout seul. La voir se battre sur l’Arche était splendide. Et puis avec nous, Ryder est plutôt chaleureuse. Elle nous considère comme ses amis, les seuls à comprendre ce que c’est qu’être Pionnier et ce que ça implique. J’ai cru un moment l’intéresser, et puis Cora m’a expliqué qu’elle flirtait avec tout le monde…” Elle soupirait. “Je n’ai pas réussi à maîtriser mon attirance. Donc j’essaye de pas y penser et je me dis qu’un jour, je trouverai quelqu’un d’autre.”   
“Tu l’as déjà trouvé, c’est sûrement moi.” riait Nora.   
Védéria la regarda un instant en levant un sourcil, perplexe. Puis elle se mit à rire. “C’est vrai que t’es pas mal, mais non merci.” souriait-elle.   
Nora leva un sourcil en prenant un sourire en coin, posant son bras sur son épaule et rapprochant son visage. “T’es sûre ? P’tetre que tu tomberas amoureuse de moi quand tu seras montée au septième ciel dans mon lit, qui sait.” Védéria se crispa en rougissant. Elle connaissait cette attitude. Salar et Tel’no, ses deux commandos, avaient l’habitude de draguer ainsi. Nora la fixa un moment, son sourire en coin toujours sur le visage, puis recula. “Tu rates une occasion de t’amuser, ma chérie.” souriait-elle en reprenant une attitude amicale.   
Védéria plissa son regard en souriant. “Hmm… Voici donc la vraie Pionnière Quarienne…”   
“Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.” souriait Nora.   
“Tu caches bien ton jeu, ma vieille.”   
“Qui c’est que tu traites de vieille ?” demanda Nora en fronçant les sourcils.   
“C’est marrant, avec Avi et Hayjer, on se demandait ce que tu faisais de tes temps libres.” continuait l’Asari.   
“Je lis des foutus rapports.” bougonnait Nora.   
“Et… ?” demandait Védéria avec un sourire grandissant.   
“Et rien qui te regarde.” bougonnait Nora.   
L’asari soupira, dubitative. “Pourquoi réagis-tu comme ça ?”   
“Comment ? Je vois pas…” répondait Nora en baissant les yeux.   
“Nora, je suis ton amie, tout comme Avi et Hayjer, et aussi Ryder. Tu n’es pas obligée de te comporter différemment avec nous. Tu as le droit d’être toi-même…” disait Védéria d’une voix douce.   
Nora regardait au sol, hésitante. “Kali préfère pas…” finissait-elle par dire. “Elle dit que c’est pas une fierté.”   
Védéria leva un sourcil. “Ta fille ne veut pas ?” demandait-elle perplexe. “Ta  _ fille _ ?” Insistait-elle.   
“Pardon, je vais… voir où elle est…” disait Nora gênée en évitant son regard.   
L’Asari la retint en attrapant son bras. “Non attends, reste.” demandait-elle. “Je suis désolée.”   
“T’es sûre ?” demandait-elle toujours en détournant le regard. “J’ai pas envie de gâcher ta soirée…”   
“Bien-sûr.” souriait Védéria.   
“Tu fais semblant.” répondait Nora en la fixant.   
“Rho, tu fais chier toi et ton SAM.” grogna Védéria, faisant rire la Quarienne.   
  
La fête battait son plein et comme promis par Ryder les jours précédents, l’alcool coulait à flot. Nora décidait de faire fi des jugements de Kali pour ce soir et de se lâcher, supprimant 60% de support. De toute façon, sa fille était déjà ivre et jouait, mal, au poker avec Gil, Jill et Vetra. Avitus et Hayjer traînaient dans un coin, observant ce qui se passait autour, eux aussi ivres. Nora faisait des allers et retours entre la piste de danse et le bar où Peebee et Scott semblaient se disputer.   
“Vous alors, vous faites chier !” grognait l’Asari.   
“Dites donc, c’est pas ma faute si vous êtes coincée ?!” se vexait-il.   
“Moi, coincée ?” demandait-elle outrée. “Moi, je suis coincée ?!”   
Nora s’approcha sans se méfier, titubant légèrement.   
“Est-ce que je ferais ça si j’étais coincée ?!” demanda Peebee avant de se jeter sur Nora qui bascula en arrière et de l’embrasser langoureusement au sol. Elle releva la tête légèrement, chuchotant. “Désolée Pionnière, mais avouez que vous êtes une victime de choix…” souriait-elle.   
Scott grogna avant de s’en aller tandis que Cora et Jaal les observaient perplexe.   
“Ça m’gêne pas d’être une victime…” grommelait Nora en souriant, ramenant ses bras sur Peebee.   
Celle-ci se releva. “Pas ce soir.” souriait-elle, puis s’en allait.   
Nora resta un instant allongée, tentant de comprendre ce qu’il s’était passé alors que Cora et Jaal riaient de leur côté. La tête de   
Kali popa au dessus d’elle. “Tu fais quoi par-terre ?”   
“J’sais pas. J’étais debout et après en bas avec Peebee sur moi.” répondait-elle.   
“Pardon ?” demandait sa fille, un sourcil levé.   
Cora s’approcha en riant. “Votre mère a subi la vexation de notre amie.” Elle tendit son bras à Nora pour l’aider à se lever. “Les propos de Scott l’ont vexée et elle s’est jetée sur votre mère sans prévenir. Elle doit être un peu saoule.”   
Kali se mit à rire à gorge déployée. Nora la regarda désabusée puis vexée. “Arrête de rire.” Bougonnait-elle. Kali retournait à table, toujours riante.   
Nora soupira tandis que Cora et Jaal rejoignaient Ryder, Lexi et Védéria à la piscine. Elle resta en appui contre un mur un moment à observer les convives rire et discuter.   
  
Elle suivit du regard Lexi arrivant au bar pour prendre des boissons et décida de l’y rejoindre pour la féliciter, par pure politesse.   
“Oh salut Nora.” Souriait-elle face à la Quarienne dont les joues devenaient écarlates.   
“Salut… vous savez qu’on voit tout là ? Mais vraiment tout tout tout…” souriait-elle bêtement.   
Le médecin avait fait un plongeon habillé dans la piscine et ses vêtements trempés laissaient peu d’intimité. Avitus et Hayjer sursautèrent en l’entendant.   
“Ah oui ?” Souriait Lexi en se regardant. “Pas grave !” Riait-elle ensuite.   
Nora resta à la regarder, immanquablement hypnotisée par sa poitrine apparaissant sous le t-shirt mouillé, jusqu'à ce que Avitus et Hayjer la tirent par le bras.   
“Viens ici, Nora. Vite.” Disait le Turien.   
“C’est pas bon pour toi, viens par là…” grimaçait Hayjer en aidant le Pionnier Turien à la tirer plus loin.   
_ “Je ne suis pas une gamine !” Cria Védéria dans le jardin. _   
“Pourquoi vous m’emmerdez tous les deux… ?” Bougonnait Nora assise sur le canapé avec les deux Pionniers devant elle.   
Védéria arriva. “Les insolents !” grognait-elle. Puis perplexe. “Vous faites quoi ?”   
“On empêche Nora de provoquer une bagarre.” Répondait Avitus.   
“De quoi ?” Demandait-elle perplexe.   
“Je pense que Lexi n’imagine pas à quel point on voit à travers ses vêtements et je pense que Ryder est trop torchée pour s’en rendre compte.” Répondait Hayjer.   
Védéria regarda Nora qui souriait bêtement en repensant à la scène. Puis elle sursauta. “Par la déesse ! Laissez, je m’en occupe.” Leur disait-elle.   
  
Les deux Pionniers s'éloignaient et Védéria s’asseyait à ses côtés. “SAM, remets ton support.” Demandait-elle. Puis à Nora. “Tu peux remettre ton support ?”   
“Oh bah non. S’pas drôle avec.” Bougonnait la Quarienne.   
Védéria soupira. “Juste une minute.”   
Nora soupira. “SAM, remets ton support…”   
Védéria souria pour la remercier puis commença. “Je t’ai dit que j'étais au courant pour Ryder et Lexi.”   
“Ouais…” Répondait la Quarienne avec nonchalance, sa tête reposant sur son bras accoudé.   
“Je ne t’ai pas raconté dans quelles conditions.” Souriait Védéria. “Un jour, je croise Lexi dans un couloir. On commence à discuter et finalement on va au bureau des Pionniers ensemble. On discutait de choses et d’autres. Ryder arrive et nous voit.” Le sourire de l’Asari grandissait. “Je l’ai tout de suite remarqué, son regard. Méfiante. Elle nous regarde et là Lexi la voit.” Védéria éclatait de rire. “Elle fait  __ oh non… et Ryder va à sa rencontre sans me quitter des yeux, genre je vais manger son assiette.”   
“S’pas bien de manger l’assiette des autres.” Répondait-elle avec nonchalance.   
Védéria bloqua un instant avant de rire.    
Nora soupira. “Viens-en au fait.”   
“C’est ainsi que j’ai appris que Ryder et Lexi étaient ensemble.” Souriait-elle. “Elle a fini par me demander de pas draguer sa copine.”   
Nora leva un sourcil. “C’est tout ?”   
“Lexi m’a ensuite expliqué que notre Pionnière Humaine est très possessive. Elle s’en prend généralement à ceux qui s’intéressent de trop près à Lexi.”   
“Soit. C’est quoi le rapport avec moi ?” S’impatientait Nora.   
Védéria soupira. “En faisant ce genre de remarque, Ryder aurait pu s’en prendre à toi.”   
“J’ai rien fait. Pourquoi ?” Demandait-elle en levant un sourcil.   
“T’as rien dit et fait ? T’es sûre ?” Demanda Védéria en plissant son regard.   
“J’ai dit qu’on voyait tout. Et c’est vrai.” Répondait Nora. “Et j’ai aussi profité du spectacle.” Ajoutait-elle en souriant.   
“Voilà. Ça, c’est sujet aux disputes.” Répondait-elle.   
“Pourquoi ? C’est pas ma faute si on voit tout.”   
“Mais tu choisis de regarder.” Souriait-elle.   
“J’ai une jolie femme qui exhibe sa poitrine devant moi, et faudrait que je regarde pas ?” Demanda Nora en levant un sourcil.   
Védéria toussota en buvant sa gorgée de vin. “C’est flippant ce que tu viens de dire, tu sais ? Faudra que je fasse attention.” Songeait-elle. “Bref. Fais le si tu veux, mais assez discrètement pour que Ryder ne te voit pas. Jamais.”   
Nora soupira. “Je peux ?” Demandait-elle en montrant son verre.   
“Oui.” Répondait Védéria interloquée.   
“SAM, moins 90%.” Demanda Nora avant de vider son verre.   
Védéria la regarda un instant, songeuse. Qu’est-ce qui pouvait tant déprimer notre Pionnière Quarienne pour qu'elle en arrive à cet extrême ? Quelque part, ça lui faisait penser à Ryder qui était également capable de se mettre dans des états pas possible. Elle se leva pour rejoindre Avitus et Hayjer.   
“Vous trouvez que Nora va bien ? Demandait-elle.   
“Non.” Répondait Hayjer. “Clairement pas. Depuis Meridiane, elle essaye de le masquer. Et si elle y arrive la majorité du temps, il lui arrive de s’oublier.”   
“Je connais ce regard.” Disait Avitus. “C’est celui du survivant. Ryder a parfois le même, ce qui est dingue quand on connaît son âge. C’est déjà moins surprenant chez un soldat de l'âge de Nora.”   
“Le syndrome du survivant ?” Demanda Hayjer.   
“Ça y ressemble. Mais je ne suis pas médecin.” Répondait le Turien en haussant les épaules.


	11. Deux asaris pour le prix d’une

**_En route pour le Nexus_ **   
_ Transporteur _   
  
Nora soupirait devant le hublot. Elle se souvenait de la soirée dans cette résidence empruntée par Ryder. Elle n’en avait gardé que les bons souvenirs et se disait que ça avait été un séjour très court. Elle tourna la tête vers Kali, pianotant encore sur son OmniTech.   
“La soirée t’a plu ma chérie ?” Demandait-elle.   
“Oui. C'était court mais sympa.” Souriait-elle sans lever les yeux de son OmniTech. “Le crew de Ryder est plutôt cool, même si ça manque clairement de soutien.”   
“Ouaip, j’ai vu ça aussi.” Répondait Nora.   
Kali leva les yeux. “Et si j'intégrais son crew ?”   
Nora la regarda. “Quoi ?”   
“Tu le sais, je ne ferai jamais partie du tiens. Et n’essaies pas de me faire croire que c'est ce que tu veux. Par contre, le crew de Ryder…” disait Kali avec un sourire en coin.   
Nora baissa les yeux un instant. “Je lui demanderai…” puis s’allongeait dans sa couchette, dos à Kali qui soupira avant de l'y rejoindre.   
“Pourquoi es-tu triste ?” Demandait-elle. “On en a pourtant discuté plusieurs fois.”   
“Je sais mais c’est humiliant…” répondait-elle la voix lourde. “Même les jumeaux étaient dans l'équipe d’Alec Ryder. Et je peux t’assurer qu’il était pas cool du tout.”   
“Ils étaient dans la seconde équipe, maman. C’est à peine s’il aurait fait appel à eux. Je me demande d’ailleurs ce qui se serait passé si Habitat-7 avait été vivable. Je pense qu'il se serait séparé d’eux et qu’au final, ils auraient rejoint l’Apex. C’est ce que j’ai compris de ce que Cora m’a expliqué, en tout cas.” Elle soupira à nouveau. “Et puis toi comme moi avons besoin d’espace pour nous épanouir.”   
“Je suis si mauvaise que ça pour que tu refuses catégoriquement de me rejoindre ?” demandait Nora dont les larmes coulaient.   
“Tu es horrible, oui.” souriait Kali. “Avec moi. Je ne peux que croire qu’avec les autres ça se passe bien, puisqu’ils sont venus.” Et avec un sourire grandissant. “Et puis je sais que tu ne me supporterais pas.”   
“Ca c’est clair.” confirmait Nora avant de soupirer et se retourner pour prendre Kali dans ses bras. “Je vais lui demander.”   
“En plus je pourrai te faire part de tous les potins.” souriait Kali.   
  
**_Nexus_ ** _   
_ __ Arche Leusinia   
  
Depuis leur retour, Védéria et Nora passaient plus de temps ensemble. La jeune asari s’était prise d’affection pour la quarienne qui le lui rendait bien. L’une donnant des conseils à l’autre. Le sujet de prédilection de Nora, c’était la drague. Il fallait reconnaître son talent pour ça. Et même quand ses intentions étaient bonnes, il ne fallait pas grand chose pour activer son instinct de chasse. Une fois de plus, Nora allait chez Védéria. Cette fois là, elle croisa Salar et Tel’no, les deux commandos de Védéria qui l’accompagnaient dans ses sorties au milieu du fléau. Lesquelles devenaient rares.   
“Bonjour Pionnière…” souriait Salar adossée au mur à côté de la porte de leur appartement.   
“Salut vous deux.” souriait Nora.   
“Toujours en grande forme, à ce que je vois…” souriait Tel’no en venant se coller à la Quarienne. Elle posait ses deux mains sur ses épaules, et sa tête sur son épaule gauche. “Waw… vous êtes musclée.”   
Le sourire de Nora grandissait. “Hé hé. C’est naturel, les filles, vous savez.”   
Salar vint serrer son bras droit. En réponse, Nora le contactait, le faisant gonfler. “Tu aimes ?” demandait-elle à l’Asari.   
“J’en suis toute émoustillée.” riait-elle.   
“Un de ces quatres, il faudra que vous passiez, Pionnière. Pour prendre un verre.” disait Tel’no.   
L’excitation de Nora grandissait. “Dommage, j’ai déjà quelque chose de prévu tout de suite.”   
Le toussotement de Védéria les sortait de leur discussion. Nora se mettait à rougir brièvement alors que la Pionnière Asari se tenait bien droite, les mains sur les hanches et envoyait des regards noirs à ses deux commandos.   
Les deux Asaris se mettaient à rire avant de rentrer dans leur appartement, sous le regard perplexe de Nora. Védéria la tira par le bras pour rejoindre le sien. “Elles vivent ensemble ?” Demandait-elle en continuant de regarder la porte close.   
“Oui, maintenant viens avant de te faire capturer.” bougonnait Védéria.   
“Capturer ?” se demandait Nora perplexe.   
  
La jeune Asari vivait dans un appartement identique à celui de Nora sur son Arche et Ryder sur la sienne. Quelques poussières et vêtements traînant ici et là trahissaient la nécessité pour Védéria de faire appel à une aide extérieur pour s’occuper de chez elle. C’était toutefois bien mieux rangé que chez Ryder où Nora devait absolument faire attention où elle marchait, tellement il y avait de choses au sol.   
“Alors ? Toujours amoureuse de la p’tite blonde ?” souriait Nora d’emblée.   
“Rho… Toi alors !” Bougonnait Védéria. “Tu as le don pour casser l’ambiance.”   
“Désolée.” grimaçait Nora.   
“Pas grave.” répondait-elle avant de soupirer. “Et oui.”   
“T’as pensé à sortir avec d’autres gens ? Histoire de te changer les idées.”   
“Bien-sûr !” répondait Védéria. “Mais ça ne fonctionne pas.” soupirait-elle à nouveau. “Même au lit avec une autre Asari, je pense encore à Sara.” Ajoutait-elle en se servant un verre de vin.   
Nora la regarda perplexe un instant avant de prendre son sourire en coin. “Tu n’as pas essayé avec les bonnes personnes.”   
“Ca me paraît évident.” répondait-elle en roulant des yeux.   
Nora posa son verre de whisky turien et vint s’asseoir tout près d’elle, posant son bras sur le dossier du canapé. “Avec la bonne personne, tu oublieras Ryder, je pense.”   
Védéria rougissait de la proximité imposée. “Ah bon ?”   
Nora souria. “J’en suis sûre.”   
Védéria resta figée un instant avant de froncer les sourcils. “Oh j’ai compris, c’est ta nouvelle technique pour coucher avec moi ?”   
Nora ria brièvement avant de l’embrasser et de ramener son bras du dossier à ses épaules, passant l’autre autour de sa taille. “Laisses-moi te montrer juste une fois ce que tu rates…” chuchotait-elle à son oreille avant de l’embrasser dans le cou.   
Védéria n’avait certainement pas vu venir ce qui se passait. Plusieurs fois Nora avait fait des sous-entendus, jamais elle n’avait tenté quoique ce soit. Et pendant qu’elle réfléchissait, Nora glissait une main sous son pull dans son dos alors que l’autre se frottait entre ses jambes par dessus le pantalon.   
“Par la déesse… Non !” s’écria-t-elle en la poussant.   
La Quarienne soupira en se vautrant à l’autre bout du canapé, puis elle prit un sourire moqueur. “Dommage pour toi, tu n’auras pas la chance de jouir sous les doigts de Nora’Voom.”   
Védéria était écarlate et gênée à présent. Il était clair que la Quarienne avait réussi son coup. “Il faut que je prenne une douche froide et vite.” grogna Védéria en allant dans la salle de bain.   
Nora se mettait à rire. “Je t’attends.”   
  
La porte de l’appartement s’ouvrit sur Salar et Tel’no qui entraient sans avoir besoin d’une autorisation. Nora leva un sourcil sur les deux commandos. “Mesdames.” souriait-elle.   
“Re-bonjour Pionnière. Védéria n’est pas là ?” demandait Salar.   
Nora étouffa un rire. “Sous la douche depuis trente seconde. Une douche glacée je crois.”   
Tel’no se mettait à sourire. “Ah oui ?” puis venait s’asseoir contre de Nora dans le canapé. Salar en fit de même sur l’accoudoir de Nora.   
“Ouais… J’ai voulu la titiller un peu et ça a très bien marché.” riait Nora.   
Tel’no posa sa main sur la poitrine de Nora qui se figea. “Ca donne envie d’être titillée…” souriait-elle.   
“C’est clair.” Ajoutait Salar en attrapant sa main droite sur l’accoudoir dans les siennes.   
“On peut faire les deux aussi.” proposait Tel’no à Salar qui acquieça de la tête.   
“Les deux ?” demanda Nora perplexe.   
Son interrogation resta sans réponse orale mais fut vite comblée quand Salar utilisa la main de Nora pour se toucher alors que Tel’no déboutonnait le pantalon de Nora rapidement et y mettait à main.   
“Oh bon sang…” gémissait-elle alors que son clitoris était stimulé par la main du commando Asari, tout en sentant la moiteur sur sa main droite.   
“Ca vous plaît Pionnière ?” souriait Tel’no avant de l’embrasser langoureusement en poussant.   
Nora étouffa un cri dans le baiser alors que l’Asari poussait fort pour entrer. Pendant ce temps. Salar la poussa pour se mettre entre elle et l’accoudoir et recommencer à se caresser avec la main de Nora. Le baiser était fait pour l’empêcher d’alerter la Pionnière Asari, Salar jouissait par de simples soupires alors que les doigts de Nora entraient et sortaient vigoureusement en elle. Tel’no était entrée et faisait des allers et retours qui généraient un orgasme chez Nora.   
  
La porte de la salle de bain s’entrouvrit. “Désolée Nora, j’en ai pour moins d’une minute. Je finis juste de m’habiller.”   
Tel’no souria en l’embrassant. Salar retira la main de Nora et la posa sur sa propre cuisse, tapotant dessus comme on tapoterait la tête d’un chien en le félicitant. Tel’no fit entrer ses doigts une dernière fois et c’est alors que Nora ressentit une poussée extrême dans son pantalon. Un point G explosé. Les deux commandos s’éloignaient, laissant Nora en l’état sur le canapé, amusées. Nora resta figée quelques secondes, le pantalon toujours ouvert, quand Védéria arriva. Elle l’attacha rapidement et se leva, allant dans la salle de bain. “Je vais… prendre… une douche…” disait-elle avec difficulté, les joues écarlates.   
Védéria leva un sourcil avant de voir ses deux commandos et de prendre un air désabusé. “Qu’est-ce que vous avez fait ?”   
“Rien du tout.” souriait Salar.   
Nora recevait la notification sur son OmniTech pendant qu’elle prenait sa douche. La direction allait prochainement réveillé les dirigeants des Arches, son Amiral inclu. “Super…” disait-elle sarcastique.   
Derrière la porte, elle entendait Védéria protester face à ses deux commandos souhaitant entrer. Ca la fit sourire. Sourire et soupirer. Finir ce que les deux avaient commencé aurait été bien plus efficace qu’une foutue douche glacée. Puis elle repensait à l’Amiral qui serait prochainement réveillé. “Finalement, c’est lui qui aura fait le mieux passer l’orgasme…” soupirait-elle.   
  
Dans la soirée, Védéria l’emmena au restaurant puis en boîte, où elle s’installèrent dans un box VIP louée par l’Asari.   
“J’ai pensé à quelque chose.” commençait-elle à Nora qui lança un trait d’humour.   
“C’est un peu trop pour toi, ma p’tite.” souriait-elle avant de se prendre un coup dans l’épaule.   
“Et si on accompagnait Ryder en exploration ?”   
Nora leva un sourcil. “Pourquoi faire ?”   
“Personnellement, je n’ai plus de sorties, ou presque. Les Kerts ont pratiquement disparu et au final les scans du fléau sont en permanence faussées par son évolution que mon SAM a fini par simuler. Avi a retrouvé quasiment tous les Turiens qui avaient été éjectés et qui ne sont pas morts. Le restant, c’est ceux de Kadara, mené par un certains Kaetus. Quant à Hayjer, il est affecté à Meridiane depuis si longtemps qu’il va finir par avoir la nausé à force d’utiliser tous les ascenseurs gravitationnels.” Elle finissait en riant. “Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens.”   
Nora étouffa un rire. “J’imagine qu’il aimerait voir autre chose.”   
“Tout à fait. Et c’est sans compter sur toi qui…” Védéria marquait un temps d’arrêt. “Qui ne fait rien.”   
“Je fais pas rien.” bougonnait Nora.   
“Tu fais quoi ?” demanda Védéria sceptique.   
Nora la regarda un instant en boudant avant de soupirer. “Rien…” Puis vindicative. “Mais sérieux, j’ai rien à faire ! J’en ai marre, je vais devenir folle !”   
L’asari retrouva son sourire. “Alors viens.”   
“Non ! Pourquoi ?”   
“Sérieux ? Tu vas me faire répéter ?” Demanda Védéria désabusée. Puis avec un sourire moqueur. “À moins que tu n’aies peur…”   
“Peur de quoi ?” Demanda Nora en levant un sourcil. Puis en les fronçant. “J’ai peur de rien. Commence par te faire battre par Ryder, après on en discute.”   
“Pardon ?! Ah ! Comme si je pouvais perdre ! Même sans Avi, je peux gagner !” Répondait-elle condescendante.   
Nora ricana. “On verra ça.”   
  
La Quarienne recevait une notification sur son OmniTech. Elle fronça les sourcils en constatant qu’elle venait de Kali. “C’est quoi ça… ?” Se demandait-elle.   
“C’est quoi ?”   
“Un mail de Kali. Elle a demandé à partir faire les scans avec Ryder pour voir si ça lui plairait.” Elle soupirait, gênée d’avoir à l’annoncer. “Lexi est enceinte.”   
La surprise s’afficha sur le visage de Védéria. “Quoi ?”   
“De deux mois.” Continuait-elle.   
Le malheur du monde sembla s’abattre sur les épaules de l’Asari.   
“Ce sont des jumelles d’après Kali.” Finissait-elle en coupant son OmniTech. “Védéria, je suis désolée.”   
“Pourquoi ? C’est la suite logique après tout.” Répondait-elle déprimée. “Et puis c’est une super nouvelle. Pour Ryder et Lexi en tout cas.”   
Nora s’asseya à ses côtés pour la prendre dans ses bras. “Allons ma chérie, ne fais pas comme si ça ne te faisait rien.”   
Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. “Je devrais être heureuse pour mon amie. Pour mes amies.”   
“Tu le seras. Je ne doute pas qu’un jour tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te plaira et à qui tu plairas. Quelqu’un qui te rendra heureuse.” Disait-elle pour la réconforter, bien qu'elle ne croyait pas en cette vision du bonheur.   
“Tu as raison.” Finissait-elle par répondre. Védéria soupira profondément. “Je vais préparer un petit quelque chose pour le retour du Tempête au Nexus.”   
Nora ria brièvement. “Ça leur fera plaisir, je suis sûre. Penses à l’alcool turien surtout.”   
Védéria commença par étouffer un rire avant de partir dans un fou-rire nerveux. Après une bonne minute à rire, elle finissait par se calmer. “Merci Nora.”   
“De rien.”   
  
Non loin, une dispute éclata. Une femme jeta un verre en direction de son compagnon en criant que c'était fini.   
“Oh, en voilà deux qui viennent de rompre.” Souria Nora.   
“On dirait que ça te fait plaisir.” Répondait-elle en levant un sourcil.   
“Bah je pourrai p’tetre coucher avec l’un d'eux. Donc j’vais pas pleurer.” Riait-elle. “Ou les deux.” Songeait-elle ensuite. “Mais séparément alors.”   
“Ça c'était trash comme raisonnement.” Disait Védéria désabusée.   
“Ma chérie, des couples qui se déchirent pour en former des nouveaux, ça arrive tous les jours.”   
“Dans ton monde fait de débauche, seulement.” Souriait-elle. “Chez les autres, on essaie de faire durer les choses. Et quand ça marche pas, on fait une pause.”   
“Comme tu veux. En attendant, mon lit reste ouvert, si tu veux avoir l'orgasme de ta vie.” Souriait-elle.   
“Tu te surestime, Nora.” Souria Védéria.   
“Dis ça à tes commandos qui n’attendent que ça de se faire prendre par Nora'Voom vas Keelah Si'Yah.”   
Védéria éclata de rire. “Nora, Salar et Tel’no ont toujours été comme ça. Tu n’es pas la première à y être passée.” Puis avec un sourire grandissant. “Tu demanderas à Ryder un de ces quatres.”   
“Sérieusement ?”   
“Elles l’ont coincée sur le Tempête après son sauvetage du Leusinia, pendant le trajet du retour au Nexus. Ryder nous a fait visiter le vaisseau. Et pendant que Lexi s’occupait de moi à l’infirmerie, elles se sont jetées sur elle. La sauveuse de l’Arche Leusinia était là, juste devant elles. Et ça faisait des semaines, peut-être des mois, qu’on essayait d'échapper aux Kerts. Il ne s’est pas passé grand chose, mais c'était assez pour que Ryder soit écarlate à mon retour et pour qu’elle les évite les mois qui ont suivi.” Riait Védéria.   
Nora ricana. “C’est au moins ça que je peux faire de mieux.”   
“De quoi ?”   
“Une nuit d’amour complète avec tes deux commandos.” Répondait-elle avec un sourire en coin.   
“Ça n’arrivera pas.” Répondait Védéria.   
“En fait, c’est déjà en train d’arriver.” Répondait-elle en se levant pour rejoindre les deux commandos au bar. “Bonne nuit ma chérie.” lançait Nora avant de disparaître.   
Védéria resta bouche bée un instant avant de décider de rentrer chez elle en navette.   
  
Dans le tram, Nora embrassait Salar alors que Tel'no caressait sa poitrine, la main sous son t-shirt. À cette heure là, cette partie du Nexus était vide.   
“J’l'ai jamais fait avec deux nanas, j’vous préviens.” Souriait-elle avant de prendre une grosse inspiration alors que Tel'no caressait son intimité.   
“Pour la première fois, on va vous guider, Pionnière.” Répondait Salar en souriant.   
“Vous voulez pas… hmf… attendre… hmf d’arriver ?” Demandait-elle avec difficulté.   
Salar mit sa main sur ses fesses et commença à caresser son anus en l’embrassant dans le cou. “On vous prépare pour la suite…”   
  
Jusqu'à l’appartement, les deux asaris s’amusaient avec elle. La pénétrant brièvement, l’embrassant, la poussant dans un recoin. Nora se faisait balader par les deux commandos qui faisaient ce qu'elles voulaient d’elle. L’alcool aidant, elle se laissa faire. Et une fois dans l’appartement, les deux asaris commencèrent par la déshabiller complètement avant de se déshabiller à leur tour.   
L’appartement entier y passa. Nora pénétrait vigoureusement Salar sur le plan de travail de la cuisine pendant que Tel'no lui faisait un cuni. Puis Nora faisait un cuni à Tel’no contre le canapé pendant que Salar la pénétrait. Les deux commandos pénétraient en même temps Nora pendant qu'elle caressait la poitrine de l’une et embrassait l’autre, dans la salle de bain.   
Vint la fin de la nuit et le moment pour les deux commandos de mettre un harnais asari. Nora leva un sourcil dessus. “J’suis pas jouet.”   
“Vous non, mais nous si.” Souriait Tel’no.   
Elle la poussa contre le dossier du canapé pour la pénétrer tout en l’embrassant.   
Nora sentait déjà la différence. Plus gros que des doigts. Des mouvements plus forts. Idéal pour se défouler. Puis Tel'no l’attira à elle, souleva sa jambe pour continuer. Salar se glissa derrière Nora et embrassa son oreille avant d’entrer derrière. Pour la première fois, Nora se faisait pénétrée par deux personnes en même temps, agrémenté de caresses et de baisers. Son point G hautement stimulé, Nora n’arrivait plus à former des mots et se contentait de gémissements bruyants et répétitifs, en rythme avec les deux asaris.   
  
Elle était réveillée au petit matin par les deux commandos. À moitié dans les vapes, sur le canapé, Salar lui tendait ses vêtements pendant que Tel’no lui montrait la sortie.   
“Me faut un café avant.” Ronchonnait Nora en se frottant les yeux.   
“Vous vous en ferez un chez vous.” Répondait Salar.   
Tel’no la fit se lever et la poussa vers la sortie avant de lui jeter ses vêtements et de fermer la porte.   
Nora mit du temps à réaliser qu’elle était presque nue, sur le palier des deux Asaris, son t-shirt sur la tête et le reste de ses vêtements à ses pieds, ne portant que sa culotte.   
“Oh putain ! J'suis à poil !” S'écria-t-elle en se dépêchant de s’habiller. “Heureusement que personne est là…”   
Védéria éclatait de rire à côté.   
“Et merde…” soupirait-elle.   
“J'étais sûre qu’elles feraient ça.” Disait-elle en apparaissant après que Nora se soit habillée. “Viens manger chez moi.” Ajoutait-elle en riant.


	12. Recrutement

**_Système Zheng He - Nexus_ **   
_ Vortex _   
  
Ryder arrivait au Vortex où Nora lui avait donné rendez-vous. Dans la rue l’y menant, elle la vit adossée à côté de la porte d’entrée du bar, jonglant avec ce qui ressemblait à une petite balle grise. En y observant de plus près, la quarienne ne passait pas simplement le temps, elle masquait son activité réelle. Ryder souria en la voyant regarder les attributs des passants, prenant parfois un sourire en coin. Selon toute vraisemblance, Nora  _ matait _ les humains, quariens et asaris qui passaient devant elle.   
“Salut. La vue est bonne ?” demandait-elle amusée.   
“Ca pourrait être mieux.” souriait Nora en rangeant ce qu’elle avait en main.   
Elle fit une révérence et Ryder s’engagea. “Tu me mates pas, hein.”   
“Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.” souriait la Quarienne.   
Elles s’installaient à une table au fond de la salle. Nora riait. “T’es ridicule avec ta capuche.”   
“M’en fous. J’veux pas qu’on vienne me faire chier.” répondait Ryder. “Tu voulais quoi ? J'étais occupée.”   
“A quoi ?” demanda Nora.   
“À écouter les Asaris m’expliquer comment ça allait se passer.” Expliquait-elle avec lassitude.   
Nora ria. “Il reste quoi, 6 mois et des bananes. Et t’es déjà en train de te plaindre.”   
“Je me plains pas de leur arrivée. Je me plains de tous ces gens qui veulent me donner des conseils. Sérieux, ça doit pas être si compliqué, si ?”   
Nora fronça les sourcils devant elle. “Lexi aurait dû réfléchir. T’es p’tetre un peu jeune pour ça.”   
Ryder leva un sourcil. “C’est toi qui dit ça ? T’avais que vingt ans quand Kali est née.”   
“Ouais mais j'écoutais les conseils. Enfin… parfois.” Souriait-elle.   
“Et ça s’est passé comment pour toi ?”   
Nora soupira. “Ça a été un peu dur, pour des raisons évidentes. Mais quand ensuite tu tiens le p’tit bout d’choux dans tes bras, c’est un pur bonheur.” Puis elle prenait un air désabusé. “Et puis vient l’adolescence…”   
Ryder ria. “Elle a un putain de caractère en tout cas. Tout le monde y est passé à bord. Mais au moins, elle est marrante.”   
“M’en parle pas.” Ronchonnait Nora.   
“Bon, il a quand même fallu que je calme Gil et Kallo quand elle a décidé de corriger les programmes de gestion des performances du moteur.” riait-elle.   
“T’as fait quoi ?”   
“Rien ne vaut une bonne menace.” Souriait-elle. “Visiblement, les jeter dans l’espace ne suffit plus. Donc je leur ai promis une mandale et bizarrement, ils se sont calmés.” Riait Ryder.   
Nora éclatait de rire en lui faisant un check. “C’est toujours très efficace.”   
“En tout cas, c'était sympa. J’espère qu’elle s’est amusée, même si on a beaucoup scanné.”   
“En parlant de ça… j’ai étudié les dossiers de ton crew…” Commençait la Quarienne.   
“T’as fait comment ?” Demanda Ryder perplexe.   
“Peu importe.” Éludait Nora. “J’ai vu que t’avais pas de soutien…”   
“Bah si, il y a Vetra et Scott. Et avant il y avait Jaal aussi.”   
Nora soupira. “Non, t’as pas de vrai soutien.”   
“De Quarien, tu veux dire. Ok, donc effectivement, j’ai pas de Quarien.” Souriait-elle.   
Nora lui souria puis repris. “J’ai la personne idéale pour ça.”   
“Je te prendrai pas dans mon équipe, si c’est là que tu veux en venir.” Souriait-elle.   
Nora pris une grande inspiration avant de faire claquer ses doigts sur son front. “Tu vas me laisser finir oui ?!”   
“Tu m’as fait mal !” Bougonnait Ryder en se frottant le front. “Je t’écoutes.”   
“Interrompe moi encore et je t’en mets une.” Répondait Nora en croisant les bras.   
“Tss. T’y arrivera pas, mais vas-y, je t’en prie.” Souriait-elle.   
“En fait, je pensais à Kali. Elle est intelligente, elle a de solides compétences en piratage et en ingénierie, comme tu as pu le voir, et elle sait se battre.”   
Ryder fronçait les sourcils en regardant Nora. “T’es sérieuse ou c’est une de tes blagues ? Parce que c’est pas drôle.”   
“Bien-sûr que je suis sérieuse.”   
“Et donc j’accepte et après elle va se barrer dans ton crew quand tu auras un vaisseau, et je me retrouverai avec le départ d’un coéquipier. C’est ça ?” Bougonnait Ryder.   
“Oh non, hein. J’en veux pas dans mon crew.” Bougonnait Nora.   
Ryder pencha la tête. “C’est pour ça qu’elle est venue ?”   
“Cora le lui a proposé puisqu’elle posait des questions.” répondait Nora. “Mais… Oui, c’est pour ça.” soupirait-elle.   
“Elle veut pas rejoindre ton crew ?”   
“Non, elle veut pas.” soupirait Nora en baissant les yeux. “Et puis vu son caractère, j’ai pas spécialement envie qu’elle me rejoigne dans l’immédiat.”   
“Donc tu comptes la reprendre un jour ?”   
Nora soupira encore en réfléchissant. “Je me dis que peut-être elle finira par le vouloir. Ou p’tetre pas. Ou p’tetre qu’elle restera définitivement avec toi jusqu’à ce qu’il m’arrive un truc, j’en sais rien.”   
Ryder soupira. “Tu dis que dans l’immédiat, t’en veux pas. Pourquoi ?”   
“Je lui ai donné son entraînement juste avant qu’elle ne parte en pèlerinage. C’était horrible.” Disait-elle en roulant des yeux. “Elle a passé son temps à me vanner et me faire la morale, j’ai failli devenir folle !” Elle finissait sur un sourire. “Et elle dit que je suis trop sévère avec elle.”   
Ryder ria doucement. “Bref, vous êtes comme chien et chat.”   
“Un peu.” souriait Nora. “Même si je sais pas ce que c’est.” Ajoutait-elle dubitative.   
“Des animaux de compagnie terriens. Tous les deux intelligents, capables d’être complices ou ennemis, qui cohabitent difficilement.” souriait Ryder.   
“Alors oui. Comme chien et chat.” souriait-elle.   
“Mais pourquoi tu veux qu’elle me rejoigne ?”   
“En fait, elle en a eu l’idée. Ne voulant pas faire partie de mon crew, elle se retrouve sans travail fixe. Elle a sympathisé avec ton équipe sur Meridiane et elle s’est dit que c’était pas une mauvaise idée. Et moi j’ai pas envie qu’elle reste en permanence à rien faire au Nexus.” Elle finissait en roulant des yeux.   
Ryder prit un sourire en coin. “Tu veux plus l’avoir dans les pattes, donc.”   
“Bah un peu, c’est vrai.” riait-elle doucement.   
“Comme ça tu pourras ramener tes conquêtes sur l’Arche ?” souriait Ryder.   
Nora se figea. “Quoi ?”   
Ryder ria brièvement. “Védéria et Kali, même si cette dernière aime jeter des pavés dans la mare sans expliquer.”   
“Pas compris.”   
“Véd’ m’a dit que t'étais plus ouverte que ce que tu laissais croire. Au début, j’ai pas compris. Et puis ta fille a fait quelques sous-entendus un soir sur Kadara. Je pense qu'elle avait un peu trop bu. J’ai donc fait le rapprochement.” Souriait-elle. Nora allait répondre mais Ryder continuait. “Oh et puis Liam t’a vu plusieurs fois draguer au Vortex.” Elle se mettait à rire. “Avec Scott, ils veulent t’espionner pour apprendre comment tu fais pour faire mouche chaque fois.”   
Nora éclatait de rire. “Sérieusement ?”   
“Disons que ça les intrigue.” Souriait-elle.   
“C’est pas compliqué. Suffit de trouver les mots justes et parfois, un simple geste réveil l’envie. Du coup, la proie veut souvent se faire prendre très vite après ça.” répondait Nora en buvant une gorgée de son whisky turien.   
Ryder fronça les sourcil un instant, penchant légèrement la tête, plissant brièvement les yeux. “Oh… Voici donc Nora’Voom. Enchantée de vous connaître, Pionnière.” se moquait-elle.   
Nora prit un air boudeur. “Pardon ?”   
“Comme je le disais, Véd’ a pas dit grand chose, juste que tu étais plus ouverte que tu le paraissais. Elle a aussi dit que tu lui tenais compagnie et vis-versa.” souriait Ryder. “Je te remercie, d’ailleurs. La pauvre a besoin de soutien.”   
Nora fronça les sourcils. “De quoi tu parles ?”   
Ryder soupira en baissant les yeux. “Tu sais pas comment c'était avant… en fait, Lexi a commencé par m’envoyer balader. Un truc bien trash. Dès ma première tentative, elle m’a mise dans le mur. J’suis pas compliquée et puis je me cherchais. Donc j’ai continué à chercher des gens avec qui je pourrais avoir des affinités. Le courant passe super bien avec Véd’. C’est très vite devenue une amie proche. Et un jour, pendant un scan, je faisais de l’exercice dans ma chambre sur le Tempête. Lexi est passée, certainement pour un énième examen à la con. Et il s’est passé un truc.”   
“Un truc ?”   
“Je sais pas, elle a bloqué en me dévorant des yeux. Sur le moment, je n’y ai vu qu’une occasion. Donc je l’ai un peu poussée. Il a suffi de pas grand chose en fait. Et on a fini au lit.” Ryder soupirait, souriant en y repensant. “La meilleure nuit de sex de ma p’tite vie. Et ma première fois avec une femme, Asari qui plus est. Au début, elle a voulu qu’on oublie et fasse comme si rien n'était, mais pour moi, c'était trop tard. Je suis revenue plusieurs fois à la charge, et chaque fois, elle m’envoyait balader. Jusqu'au jour où je lui ai volé un baiser.” Souriait-elle. “L’instant d’après, on était de nouveau au lit. Et voilà comment ça a commencé.”   
“Quel rapport avec Védéria ?” Demanda Nora à l’affût de sa réponse.   
“Plus tard, j’ai fini par savoir ce qu’elle ressentait.” Répondait-elle en baissant les yeux. “Ça s’est fait par hasard à cause d’un jeu de mots que j’ai fait.” Ryder fixa Nora dans les yeux. “Plus ton SAM est évolué, plus il parle. Plus tu es capable d’analyser les situations.”   
“Donc ton SAM te l’as dit ?”   
“Oui. Et je l’ai constaté plusieurs fois après. Depuis ce jour, je m’en veux. Je m’en veux d’avoir eu des propos qui l’ont amené à ça et je m’en veux de tenir autant à elle. Je suis pas sûre que ce soit bon pour elle.”   
Nora soupira. “Si je m’y attendais… hem… bref. T’en veux pas trop. Ça finira par lui passer. Elle est encore jeune, elle a tout un siècle devant elle pour trouver celui ou celle qui l’aimera autant qu’elle l’aime.” Puis en souriant. “P’tetre que si j’réussi à la mettre dans mon lit, elle t’oubliera.”   
“Pardon ?” demandait Ryder visiblement agacée.   
“En fait, c’est même sûr.” Ajoutait-elle avec un sourire grandissant.   
“Bah voyons…” Répondait Ryder en roulant des yeux.   
Nora prit un air détaché et un sourire en coin. “Elle a pas encore succombé à mon charme, mais ça viendra.”   
Ryder la fixa un instant, hésitante. “Tu veux sortir avec ?” La question cachait clairement autre chose.   
“Bah elle est jolie. Sortir et avoir une relation sentimentale, non, mais pourquoi pas lui offrir une petite nuit avec moi.” répondait Nora avec le même détachement.   
L’hésitation de Ryder grandissait. “Tu sais que c’est une ado, non ?”   
Nora leva un sourcil. “Une ado ? A 120 ans ? S’te blague.”   
“C’est une demoiselle, pour être plus précise.” répondait Ryder. “L’équivalent de nos ados à toutes les deux. Ramène son âge asari à un âge humain ou quarien, et tu obtiendras quelqu’un de plus jeune que moi.”   
Nora l’avait enfin, ce regard. Celui dont parlait Védéria. Celui qui veut dire  _ pas touche à mon assiette _ . “Pourquoi ça t’intéresse, Ryder ? J’veux pas lui faire du mal, juste la prendre et lui offrir un orgasme.” répondait-elle avec un sourire en coin. “En plus tu vas te marier et être maman de deux Asaris.”   
“C’est mon amie.”   
“Ca a failli se faire, tu sais ?”   
Ryder se crispait davantage. “J’y crois pas.”   
“Tu lui demanderas. Elle a été obligée de prendre une douche froide.” ricanait Nora.   
L’air de Ryder changeait pour de la surprise, mélangée à de la colère. “Quoi ?”   
Nora soupira, jugeant qu’elle en avait assez fait. “Maintenant que tu m’as dit que c’est une ado, et quand j’y pense tu as sûrement raison, je suis plus intéressée. J’ai pas envie d’avoir l’impression de le faire avec Kali et je vais penser qu’à ça maintenant.”   
Ryder étouffa un rire et se détendit enfin. “Tu lâche l’affaire ?”   
“Grave.”   
“T’façon, ça se serait pas fait. Et puis tu te surestimes, je pense.” souriait Ryder.   
“Je sais pas. Je pense que Salar et Tel’no ont beaucoup aimé quand on l’a fait.” souriait Nora.   
Ryder éclata de rire. “Elles t’ont choppée par surprise toi aussi ?”   
“Oui.” rougissait-elle brièvement. “Et puis on s’est revues un soir et je suis allées chez elle. On a fait l’amour toute la nuit !”   
La rougeur sur les joues de la Pionnière humaine trahissait son jeune âge. “A trois ? C’était comment ?”   
“J’ai beaucoup aimé.” souriait Nora. “On s’est mutuellement prises par devant et derrière dans leur p’tit appartement. On l’a fait partout je crois. Et à la fin, elles m’ont prise en même temps avec leur harnais. C’était la première fois que je faisais ça à trois et j’ai beaucoup jouie.” riait-elle. “Je voulais le tester sur elles, mais elles ont pas voulu, tant pis.”   
Ryder était écarlate et se frottait les yeux. “T’étais pas obligée d’entrer autant dans les détails tu sais.”   
“Bah faut que tu comprennes à quel point c’était bien.”   
“Ouais mais là c’est hard quand même.” riait Ryder.   
“Tu trouves ?”   
“Un peu.” souriait l’humaine. “Mais c’est pas grave. J’ai pas l’habitude de parler de ce genre de choses, mais ça va.”   
“T’es sûre ?”   
“Oui, je te dis. T’inquiète pas.” répondait-elle en souriant.    
“Tu repars quand ?”   
“Je dois aller sur Voeld dès demain. Un centre de commandement à détruire et un réseau de grottes à visiter.” répondait-elle. “Au fait, SAM, préviens Cora que Kali va rester de façon permanente dans l’équipe et qu’elle nous accompagne sur Voeld demain.”   
“Bien Ryder.”   
“Du coup SAM, préviens Kali qu’elle part avec Ryder dès demain.” demandait Nora.   
“Bien Pionnière.” répondait le SAM Quarien.    
“Prends-en soin, j’y tiens.” Disait Nora à Ryder qui prit ça pour une mise en garde.


	13. IA Ancestrale

**_Système Nol - Voeld_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** “Kali, je ne connais pas votre tolérance au froid, mais j’imagine qu’elle était bonne quand vous portiez votre combinaison.” disait Lexi.   
“Je n’ai jamais été sur une planète gelée, mais ma mère avait installé un système de chauffage dans cette éventualité.”   
“Ryder a acheté ça pour vous. Un bonnet et une écharpe que vous pourrez mettre sur votre visage. Ca vous protègera du froid, au moins un peu.”   
Kali les prenait et les mettait. “Ca tient chaud.”   
“J’ai fais un plein d’antibiotiques au cas où. Vetra a aussi ajouté des soupes dextro à votre paquetage.”   
“Ne vous inquiétez pas docteur. J’ai un système immunitaire aussi solide que le votre.” souriait Kali en partant.   
“Bah même avec un bon système immunitaire, on peut tomber malade.” souriait Lexi en retournant lire son datapad.   
Elle sortait dehors pour rejoindre Ryder et Scott l’attendant près du Nomade. Immédiatement, elle était saisie par le froid intense de cette planète. “Oh Keelah… J’aurais p’tetre du prendre ma combinaison plutôt que cette tenue standard de combat, finalement.”   
Ils montaient dans le Nomade, Ryder au volant et Scott et Kali à l’arrière. Elle remarquait immédiatement Scott s’attachant solidement avec les ceintures ajoutées par Gil.   
“Mettez votre ceinture, Kali. Ma soeur a une conduite disons… spéciale.” grimaçait-il.   
“Passez à l’avant Kali.” demandait Ryder. "Vous garderez un oeil sur les moniteurs. Je ne sais pas si le système de survie sera efficace là où on va.” elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et s’adressa de nouveau à Kali. “Je crois qu’on a le même âge et ça me fait trop bizarre de vous vouvoyer. Ça vous dérange si avec Scott on se tutoie ?”   
“Aucun souci.” Souriait-elle. “Je préfère même.”   
“Cool alors. Bienvenue dans l'équipe p’tit elfe.” Souriait Ryder.   
“Tu commences mal à m’appeler comme ça.” Bougonnait-elle à Ryder qui se mit à rire avec son frère.   
Elle se glissait devant et attachait sa ceinture, comme indiqué par Scott. Elle remarquait aussitôt le niveau technologique du Nomade. “Je me demande où ils ont trouvé tout ça.” se disait-elle.   
“J’imagine qu’ils ont fait appel aux meilleurs entreprises de la Voie Lactée. Et j’imagine également que certaines technologies ont été volées.” répondait Ryder.   
“Volées ?”   
“Oui. Kallo m’a raconté une anecdote sur la construction du vaisseau. Le Quarien qui bossait sur le réacteur a réussi à voler une pièce en la reproduisant. Le vendeur lui en proposait beaucoup trop cher. Vetra récupérait des pièces rares pour Kesh, et on sait dans quel business est Vetra.” Elle finissait en souriant.   
Ryder démarrait le Nomade et conduisait hors de l’avant-poste. “Vous êtes prêts ?”   
“Sara, non ! Tu vas quand même pas faire ça ?” s’inquiétait Scott.   
“Tu rigoles ? Faut bien l’initier.” puis elle se mettait à rire. “Voeld est parfaite pour ça.”   
“M’initier à quoi ?” demandait la Quarienne.   
Kali comprenait bien vite de quoi les jumeaux parlaient. De toute sa courte vie, c’était la première fois qu’elle avait aussi peur. Et même cette bande de malfrats qu’elle avait croisé sur la station Omega ne lui avaient pas tant fait peur. Ryder roulaient à une vitesse excessivement élevée. Elle accélérait même encore un peu en arrivant sur les bosses. Et il sembla à Kali qu’elle activait les propulseurs verticaux en sautant. Par moment, elle faisait des donuts avec le Nomade. Et elle roulait sur n’importe quel relief présent. Il semblait à Kali qu’elle se fichait royalement de savoir si c’était une montagne, une falaise ou du plat. Un moment le Nomade sauta d’une falaise et Kali cru perdre la vie en voyant le sol se rapprocher alors qu’il était à la verticale. Mais non. Dans une manoeuvre que Kali n’avait pas vu puisqu’elle fermait les yeux, Ryder redressait le Nomade et celui-ci atterrissait lourdement sur le sol gelé, devant une grotte visiblement habitée.   
Ryder la regardait avec un immense sourire. “Et voilà, tu es baptisée. hé hé. Restez ici, je reviens dans deux minutes.” puis elle sortait.   
Kali resta un instant immobile pour reprendre son souffle. Scott riait gentiment derrière. “Je t’avais prévenu.” Il devenait perplexe en l’entendant marmonner quelques instants. “Tu fais quoi ?”   
“J’ai remercié mes ancêtres et je leur ai demandé du courage pour la suite.” répondait Kali en soupirant. “Et est-ce que quelqu’un d’autre qu’elle conduit ?”   
“Non. Elle refuse de filer le volant à qui que ce soit, même moi.” souriait Scott. “Mais ne t’en fais pas. Là elle voulait juste t’embêter. Ça reste horrible habituellement, mais jamais à ce point.”   
“Oh super…” répondait-elle sarcastique.   
  
Ryder, Scott et Kali avançaient dans le complexe. Ils venaient de faire tomber la barrière, permettant à Cora, Drack et Vetra d’attaquer par ailleurs.   
“J’espère que vous êtes chauds les gars.” Souriait Ryder.   
“T’es vraiment naze, Ryder.” Répondait Kali.   
“Va chier p’tit elfe.” Se vexait Ryder.   
“Arrête de m’appeler comme ça !”   
Scott se mettait à rire. “Vous êtes marrantes. Tu sais Kali, tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère, mais en miniature.” Ryder éclatait de rire.   
“Certainement pas ! On diffère sur bien des points.” Répondait-elle en croisant les bras.   
“Pas le physique en tout cas. À part que c’est une grande perche, tu es elle en miniature.” Disait Ryder.   
Kali soupira. “Continue à me chercher et tu vas me trouver.”   
“Hé hé. Défi relevé.” Souriait Ryder.   
“Au fait, vous l’avez fait votre combat ?” Demanda Scott.   
“Nan pas encore. On a convenu de le faire au retour.” Répondait Ryder.   
“Oh oui, votre combat entre Pionniers. Tss. Tu vises petit Ryder. Mais je te comprends, contre ma mère t’aurais aucune chance, hé hé.” Souriait Kali.   
Ryder se figea et se retourna avec un immense sourire. “J’avais pas pensé à ça… oh oui, j’ai subitement envie de l’affronter.”   
“Védéria et Avitus sont très forts Kali. T’as pas le droit de dire que ça va être facile.” Répondait Scott.   
“Oui, mais ma mère a quelques bottes secrètes dans sa manche.” Souriait-elle.   
“Ma sœur aussi.” Souriait Scott.   
“Ouais bon, calmez-vous. On arrive.” Ryder mettait fin à la discussion.   
  
Dès qu’ils arrivaient, ils étaient détectés. Kali envoyait ses drones traquer les Kerts cachés dans le bâtiment pour les regrouper et permettre à Ryder et Scott de charger. Kali restait en retrait pour tirer sur eux avec ses mitraillettes. Ryder activa la console mais des alarmes étaient déclenchées. Cora et son groupe arrivait à ce moment là. Ryder fit le tour des bâtiments pour désactiver toutes les consoles pendant que Cora, Drack et Vetra s’occupaient des renforts qui arrivaient.   
Ensuite Ryder, Scott et Kali rejoignaient celle qui contrôlait le bouclier de protection. Kali se chargea de la faire exploser. Une fois tous les Kerts tués, Ryder expliquait la suite.   
“La prochaine salle, c’est la préfète et ses gardes du corps. Pour éviter que les renforts n’arrivent, je vais devoir détruire les pistes d’atterrissage. Scott, tu rejoins Cora. Kali avec moi. Cora, tu occuperas les renforts pendant qu’on s’occupera du reste.”   
En entrant, le groupe se séparait. Ryder et Kali fonçaient à la première console pour la pirater. Kali s’en chargeait pendant que Ryder la couvrait. Un lâché de adhi fit peur à Kali. “Putain c’est quoi ces trucs ?! On dirait des lézards, berk.”   
Ryder souriait. “Concentre toi, je m’en occupe.”   
Elles désactivèrent les trois console puis Kali déclencha les explosions.   
“T’es relou, je voulais le faire…” bougonnait Ryder.   
“C’est quoi ce caprice ?!” Demanda Kali le sourcil levé.   
Scott se mit à rire. “Ma sœur aime les explosions et les incendies. Et elle les déclenche en général.”   
“Elle s’entendrait bien avec ma mère alors…” soupirait Kali.   
La préfète arrivait. “Ok, visez le robot et seulement après la préfète.” Ordonnait Ryder. “Kali, reste loin d’elle ou elle te tuera. Ensuite ta mère me tuera, enfin je crois.”   
“Oui, elle le fera.” Répondait Kali désabusée.   
Une fois le robot de la préfète détruit, tous l’attaquaient. Cora, Ryder et Scott chargeaient et lançaient une Nova. Drack chargea. Vetra et Kali l’arrosaient de plomb.   
“Bravo les gars. Je vais à l’ancienne citée avec Scott et Kali, Cora, prends une navette jusqu'au Tempête. Nous on campera près de la citée et on l’investira demain matin.” Disait Ryder.   
“Bien compris.” Répondait le lieutenant.   
“Oh non… je vais devoir subir sa conduite encore…” bougonnait Kali.   
  
Le soir, Ryder trouvait une grotte dans laquelle camper. Kali installa quelques pièges à l’extérieur puis Ryder monta la garde toute la nuit d’un sommeil très léger pendant que ses deux compagnons dormaient. Au milieu de la nuit, Kali vint pour la relever.   
“Vas dormir Kali.” Demanda Ryder.   
“Non, tu ne peux pas monter la garde toute la nuit.”   
“Bah si. C’est toujours ce que je fais. Mon SAM assure le support. Vous par contre, vous avez besoin de repos.” Répondait Ryder en souriant.   
Kali étouffa un rire. “Quand je vais lui dire ça, elle va être encore énervée.”   
“Tu parles de ta mère ?”   
“Oui. Mais c’est pas important. Puisque tu insistes, je retourne dormir.” Disait-elle en retournant à son sac.   
Ryder leva un sourcil. “Me rappelle pas avoir insisté.”   
  
Ryder conduisit jusqu'à la cité Angara enfouie sous la neige. En arrivant, le groupe s’occupait des Kerts gardant l'entrée. Dans les tunnels, Ryder avançait devant Scott et Kali.   
“Tu te bat bien, Kali.” Souriait Scott. “J’aurais sûrement quelques trucs à apprendre de toi…”   
“Certainement.” Répondait la Quarienne souriante.   
Ryder roulait des yeux. “Pas touche Scott.”   
Kali fronça les sourcils. “C’est quoi, ça ?”   
“Oh rien.” Répondait Scott. “Et tu connais le piratage aussi de ce que j’ai vu…”   
“Oui, bien mieux que ma mère, hi hi.”   
Ryder soupira. “Faudra qu’on discute.”   
“Attends, discuter de quoi ?” Demanda Kali agacée.   
“Laisses la piailler.” Souriait Scott.   
“Concentrez vous, c’est dangereux ici.” Disait Ryder en visant un Kert avec son snipe. Elle tirait. “Boum. En pleine tête.” Elle alignait trois autres Kerts de la même manière.   
“J’ai entendu dire que tu savais tirer aussi.” Disait Kali souriante à Scott.   
“Bon stop ! Arrêtez de parler et concentrez-vous.” S'agaçait Ryder.   
Scott et Kali soupiraient. “Soit. Puisque tu as un balais dans le cul aujourd'hui…” Répondait Kali. Scott éclatait de rire.   
“On en reparlera quand un adhi viendra te demander une caresse…” souriait Ryder.   
Kali perdait son sourire en déglutissant. “Oui t’as raison. Concentrons nous.”   
  
Avançant dans les tunnels, le groupe tuait tous les Kerts rencontrés. Ils réussissaient même à libérer des prisonniers. L’un d’eux leur indiqua comment arriver là où les Kerts voulaient aller. La surprise était de taille. Au coeur de la cité, une IA était là. Après une rapide discussion, Ryder avait le choix. L’emmener sur le Tempête avec elle ou bien la restituer aux Angaras.   
“Cette IA appartient aux Angaras. On va donc la leur donner.” Indiquait Ryder.   
“Pourquoi on la détruit pas ?” Demanda Kali.   
Ryder leva un sourcil. “C’est pas un Geth tu sais. T’as pas besoin de la tuer.”   
“Si c’est ce qu’elle veut, on s'en fout non ?”   
“Non.” Coupait court Ryder.   
Scott soupira. “Les Quariens et leur peur des IA…”   
“Ma mère vit avec une IA dans sa tête, abruti. J’ai pas peur d’elle. C’est juste que je vois pas pourquoi on s’encombre avec ça puisqu’elle demande à mourir.” Répondait Kali vexée.   
“Oui Scott, fais gaffe à ce que tu dis.” Répondait Ryder en soupirant.


	14. Ronhadin

**_En route pour le Système Joba - Ronhadin_ ** _   
_ _ Tempête _   
  
Finalement, Ryder avait passé quatre semaines de plus sur Voeld pour aider la résistance à nettoyer les dernières poches de Kerts sur la planète. Elle devait aussi se rendre sur Ronhadin avant de retourner sur le Nexus. Les scientifiques du Nexus l’avait détecté comme planète habitable potentielle. La première depuis l’activation de Meridiane trois mois plus tôt. Deux jours avant l’arrivée du Tempête sur la planète, Scott et Ryder étaient devant le laboratoire technique et riaient silencieusement.   
“Elle a l’air de se donner à fond…” s’amusait Scott.   
“Tu m'étonnes… hé hé. Aller, on y va.” Ryder s'avança près de la porte. “Sammy, ouvres la porte.”   
“Bien Ryder.”   
La porte s’ouvrit et immédiatement, Cora se mit à crier. “Cassez-vous !” Et elle envoya une onde de choc qui les fit voler à travers la pièce.   
Les jumeaux étaient morts de rire et sur le point de recommencer quand la porte s’ouvrit. “Vite, on se casse !”   
“Vous ne m’échapperez pas, bande de guignols !” Criait Cora.   
Les jumeaux se mirent à courir en direction de la baie. Derrière eux, Cora essayait de les mettre en bulle de stase.   
“Trop lente la vieille !” Riait Ryder.   
Ils sautaient ensuite sur des caisses en dessous, faisant tomber un seau d’eau sale contenant certainement quelques excréments du pygak du Tempête sur Kali qui passait par là.   
“Oups. Désolée p’tit elfe !” Lui disait Ryder morte de rire en courant.   
“Je vais les buter…” se disait Kali en les voyant courir tout en se moquant.   
Cora atterrissait près d’elle. “Putain de jumeaux !” Et elle continuait de les poursuivre.   
Dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Ryder, Cora réussissait à les rattraper et les mettre en bulle juste devant la porte de Ryder.   
“Et merde…” se disait Ryder.   
  
Cora s’approcha lentement. “Alors les jumeaux, comment suis-je censée vous punir… ?”   
“Va chier sale vioc’ !” Souriait Ryder. “Ta bulle, je l'éclate quand je veux. Hé hé.”   
Kali arrivait. Les jumeaux se mirent immédiatement à rire aux éclats. “Putain de gamins !”   
“Tu ressembles à un p’tit elfe des mers.” Riait Scott.   
“Oui, un elfe qui a besoin de passer à la machine à laver !” Riait Ryder.   
Kali soupira fortement puis se tournait vers Cora qui retenait son rire. “Vous comptez faire quoi ?”   
“Je ne sais pas encore… j’y réfléchis.”   
“Alors j’ai une idée.” Souriait Kali alors que les jumeaux étaient dans un fou-rire. Elle soupira encore. “Il me semble que sur Terre, on donne la fessée aux enfants qui font des bêtises, non ?” Lui disait-elle en fronçant les sourcils.   
Cora la regardait avec de grands yeux et les sourcils levés. Puis elle adoptait un sourire. “J’aime votre idée, Kali.”   
Les jumeaux cessaient immédiatement de rire. “Essayez un peu pour voir…” Répondait Ryder en soutenant le regard de Cora.   
“J'étais partie pour simplement vous enfermer quelque part quelques heures, mais la fessée me tente bien…” son sourire grandissait.   
“C’est une blague…” soupirait Scott.   
“Je m’occupe de Ryder, prenez Scott.” Souriait Kali.   
Ryder attrapait Scott. “Mets ton bouclier biotique à fond et accroches-toi, p’tit frère.” Elle provoquait une explosion biotique et elle les fit immédiatement entrer dans sa chambre. L’explosion projetait Kali et Cora au travers du couloir. Elles se relevaient et se regardaient en souriant. “On leur a fait peur, je pense…” disait Kali.   
En plaquant leurs oreilles contre la porte, elles pouvaient entendre.   
_ “Tu crois qu'elles l’auraient fait ?” Demandait Scott. _ _   
_ _ “Je pense, oui. Elles ont le vice dans la peau, surtout le p’tit elfe, hé hé. Et quel meilleur moyen que d'asseoir son autorité en faisant ça pour Cora… j’en ai des frissons.” _   
Cora et Kali firent un check et allaient prendre un verre dans le salon pour fêter ça.   
“Mais c’est pas grave p’tit frère. J’ai une idée pour laver cet affront… hé hé.”   
Dans le salon, Lexi buvait un thé. En voyant Kali elle éclatait de rire et sortait vers l’infirmerie.   
“Vous devriez aller vous laver Kali.” Lui disait Cora en retenant son rire.   
“Putain de Pionniers !” S'écria Kali en allant dans la salle de bain.   
  
**_Système Joba - Ronhadin_ **   
  
“Planète Ronhadin. Depuis l’activation de Meridiane, on observe de nombreuses planètes dont les conditions atmosphériques changent. Cette planète en est un exemple. Avant il faisait 7° et des maelstroms agitaient la planète. Maintenant il y fait 35° et les maelstroms ont disparus. Cependant la pression atmosphérique y est assez élevée et elle est combinée à une humidité très élevée également.” Expliquait Suvi. “Nous avons détecté un caveau et n’avons détecté aucune activité Kert.”   
“Hé hé. Ça a l'air pas mal. Beaucoup de jungle, on dirait un paradis tropical. Gil, le Nomade est prêt ?” Demandait Ryder.   
“Euh non Ryder.” Coupait Suvi. “Vous ne pourrez pas utiliser le Nomade. La jungle est beaucoup trop dense.”   
Ryder resta bouche bée un instant. Kali riait. “Cool, on sera pas malades à cause de ta conduite.”   
“Va chier. Et puisque tu aimes marcher, tu porteras le matériel de camping.” Répondait Ryder.    
“Merde… j’aurais dû jubiler en silence.” Bougonnait Kali.   
“Grave !” Répondait Scott en riant.   
“Puisque de toute façon on devra camper, on part dans une heure. Scott et Kali, préparez-vous. Cora, vous pouvez vous mettre en recherche de la zone de l'avant-poste avec Drack et Vetra ?”   
“Oui Ryder.” répondait le lieutenant.   
“Liam et Jaal, la planète n’a pas l’air hostile, mais je vous laisse garder le Tempête au cas où.”   
“Pas de problème Pionnière.” souriait-il.   
  
Ryder et son équipe avait marché toute la journée et avaient activé les trois monolithes. Ils s’arrêtaient pour la nuit avant de rejoindre le caveau.   
“Putain je nage dans ma combinaison…” se lamentait Ryder. “Il fait beaucoup trop chaud…”   
“Je suis d’accord… J’aurais dû prendre un équipement de l’Initiative.” répondait Kali en se laissant tomber pour s’asseoir.   
“Bah ta combinaison de plongée, elle te protège non ?” se moquait Ryder.   
Kali soupira. “Non. C’est pire même. Pas d’aérations.”   
Scott riait. “Non mais regardez-vous. Deux loques.”   
“Va chier p’tit frère. Je suis sûre que si je retire ma combinaison, j'inonde le campement.”   
“Berk, c’est dégueulasse ça.” répondait Kali.   
_ “Bah alors, on a du mal à supporter les chaleurs humides ?” se moquait Lexi. _   
“Putain, je peux même pas l’envoyer bouler…” se lamentait Ryder.   
_ “As-tu regardé les dossiers des médecins potentiels que je t’ai mis de côté ?” demandait-elle sèchement. _   
“Non. Pas envie. Pas le temps.” répondait Ryder sur le même ton.   
_ Lexi soupira. “Scott, pouvez-vous aider Sara à choisir un médecin quand nous repartirons ? Pour me remplacer quand je serai en repos.” _   
Scott soupirait. “Mais c’est pas à moi de faire ça…”   
“Si. T’es sur la liste des candidats potentiels.” répondait Ryder.   
Kali et Scott étaient perplexes. “De quoi ?” répondait-il.   
“Pour être mon remplaçant s’il m’arrive quelque chose.” ajoutait-elle. “Donc tu vas monter en responsabilité, comme Cora. Et quand j’aurai choisi, bah je vous le dirai.”   
Kali riait doucement. “Cora va avoir de la concurrence…”   
_ “C’est pas de la concurrence quand on a n’a envie d’être Pionnière.” répondait Cora. _   
“Grave, ça m’intéresse pas.” ajoutait Scott.   
Ryder se laissait tomber en arrière pour s’allonger. “Putain, je suis entourée de gens qui veulent pas me remplacer et en plus je sue comme un porc… Je suis trop crevée pour en discuter. Je vais faire un tour. Kali, file moi des drones pour les mettre autour du campement.”   
“Les perd pas cette fois.” répondait-elle en les lui donnant.   
“T’inquiète.” répondait Ryder en partant.   
  
Après avoir activé le caveau, Ryder, Kali et Scott revenaient au Tempête à un rythme plus élevé pour éviter d’avoir à camper. Mais dans la jungle épaisse, quelque chose attira l’attention de Ryder. Elle leva son poing pour leur dire de s’arrêter, mais seul Scott avait compris et Kali lui rentrait dedans.   
“Aïe ! Putain Ryder pourquoi tu t’arrêtes !” râlait Kali en se frottant le front.   
“Putain t’as la tête dur, p’tit elfe…” répondait Ryder en se frottant l’arrière du crâne. “Tu m’as fait mal.”   
Scott était mort de rire. “Vous êtes trop fortes. Sara, c’est pas une militaire, qu’est-ce qu’elle connaît de nos gestes.” Il riait encore.   
“Tss. Je sais ce que ça veut dire merci…” se vexait Kali. “C’est juste que j’étais trop près de Ryder… Et qu’elle s’est contentée de s’arrêter en levant son putain de poing.”   
_ Lexi était morte de rire. “Si vous voulez, il y a des analgésiques dans le paquetage de Ryder.” On entendait également Liam qui riait. _   
“Qu’est-ce que tu fous avec ça toi ?” demanda Scott perplexe.   
Ryder le regarda nerveusement puis répondit. “Papa m’avait laissé des souvenirs bloqués. Et mes expérience les réveillait… Ca faisait mal à la tête à chaque fois.”   
“Et ça t’arrive encore ?” demandait-il en fronçant les sourcils.   
“Non. Continuons par là.” demandait Ryder en changeant de direction.   
En fait ce qui avait attiré l’attention de Ryder, c’était des formations rocheuses étranges. En les scannant, l’équipe découvrait qu’il s’agissait de très anciennes ruines.   
“Ca ressemble à ce que j’ai vu à la forge avec Jaal…” disait Ryder. “On doit certainement être en présence de ruines Angaras. Jaal ?”   
_ “Il est parti faire sa ronde.” répondait Lexi. _   
“Ok demandes-lui de contacter Aya à son retour. Il faut qu’ils envoient des scientifiques étudier ces ruines.”   
_ “Bien Ryder.” _   
Pendant que le groupe scannait, Cora les contacta.   
_ “Ryder, on a trouvé une zone parfaite avec un lac. Je vous envoie les coordonnées. Le Tempête est en chemin.” _   
Ryder regardait puis frappa ses mains contre ses cuisses. “Putain faut faire demi-tour !”   
“Oh non…” se lamentait Kali. “Pourquoi ?”   
“C’est de l’autre côté du caveau…” répondait Ryder en feignant des sanglots. “En plus j’ai la dalle.”   
  
Le groupe mis le reste de la journée à faire les deux tiers du chemin. Ils campaient à nouveau le soir puis continuaient le lendemain matin jusqu’à la future zone d’avant-poste. Dans l’armurerie, Ryder se dépêchait de retirer son équipement. “Je suis sûre que je peux piquer une tête dans ma transpiration.”   
“Berk, c’est dégueulasse !” répondait Kali qui avait déjà fini. “Prems pour la douche ! Hi hi.”   
“Pas question ! Tu reste ici, c’est moi qui y vais.” répondait Ryder.   
“Hi hi.” souriait Kali en partant.   
Scott était mort de rire. “Elle est peut-être en combinaison de plongée, mais elle nous a devancé.”   
“D’la merde !” s’écriait Ryder en jetant tout son équipement dans un coin. Puis elle courait à la douche.   
“Pff. C’est pas du jeu ça.” bougonnait Scott.   
Dans la douche, Kali et Ryder se lavaient. Souvent elles se chamaillaient pour obtenir savon et gant. Chacune ne lâchant rien à l’autre.   
“Tu me regarde pas, hein…” disait Ryder.   
“Tu m’intéresse pas, bouffonne.” répondait Kali. “Et vu que tu es avec Lexi, c’est moi qui devrait dire ça.”   
“Bah qu’est-ce qu’elle a Lexi ?” demanda Ryder perplexe.   
“Bah c’est une fille.”   
“Bah non. Les asaris ne sont pas des filles.”   
“T’es con ou quoi ? Elles ont tout des filles.”   
“Cause autrement ou je t’arrose d’excréments.” bougonnait Ryder. “Et puis c’est différent pour les Asaris. C’est bizarre en fait, une race mono-genre. Elles peuvent se reproduire entre elles tu sais. Donc c’est pas des filles.”   
Kali était songeuse. “Elles m’attirent pas. Donc c’est bien des filles.”   
“Bah moi non plus. Que Lexi.” répondait Ryder.   
Kali leva un sourcil. “C’est pas ce qu’on m’a dit. Il paraît que tu t’es fait la serveuse du Vortex et la journaliste.”   
“On t’a dit de la merde. C’est elles qui m’ont dragué. Elles sont toutes folles de moi, hé hé.” souriait Ryder. “Mais il n’y a que Lexi qui m’attire.”   
“Soit. Bah t’en fais pas. C’est pas moi qui vais être attirée.” répondait Kali souriante.   
“Donc il n’y a que les mecs ? T’es pas comme ta mère alors.” souriait Ryder. “Bah c’est bon, tu peux regarder dans ce cas.”   
“Ça m’intéresse p… berk, c’est quoi toutes ces cicatrices.” disait Kali en grimaçant.   
“Des souvenirs des Systèmes Terminus pour l’essentiel.” répondait Ryder en se lavant.   
“Des souvenirs ?” demandait Kali le sourcil levé. “Pourquoi tu les efface pas ?”   
“Chacune me rappel une erreur. La grosse ici, c’est un tir de snipe alors que je faisais pas attention. Ca c’est une omni-lame au moment de charger le gars. Et ça c’est une brûlure d’arme Kert. Je rigolais et boum, il est sorti de nul part et a tiré.” expliquait Ryder.   
“Et celle de ton visage ?”   
Ryder baissait les yeux. “Ca c’est une autre histoire. J’ai pas envie d’en parler.”   
“Et Lexi aime bien ? C’est moche je trouve.”   
“Nan elle aime pas, mais elle fait avec. Et puis ça l’empêche pas de… enfin tu vois quoi.” riait Ryder.   
“T’étais à deux doigts de me faire penser à ma mère…” soupirait Kali.   
“Hein ?”   
“Non rien. Finissons de nous laver, Scott attend sûrement.” répondait Kali en terminant sa toilette.   
“C’est mon jumeau, il peut entrer je m’en fous.” souriait Ryder.   
“Pas moi.” répondait Kali désabusée.   
  
Le lendemain, Ryder demandait le déploiement l’avant-poste. Les modules arriveraient trois jours plus tard. Comme la planète n’était pas hostile, elle proposa une baignade à tout l’équipage, Lexi s’étant assurée que l’eau n’était pas contaminée. Drack et Vetra surveillaient les alentours, chacun ne souhaitant pas se baigner.   
“Oh putain c’est trop bon…” soupirait Ryder dans l’eau.   
Tous étaient en train de se détendre et Scott s’approcha de sa soeur.   
“Hé hé. Comme dans la Voie Lactée ?” souriait Scott en parlant à voix basse.   
Ryder lui fit un check. “Reste là, j’y vais.”   
Cora les regardait méfiante. “Vous préparez quoi tous les deux ?”   
“Oh rien Cora.” répondait Ryder en souriant.   
Lexi aussi s’était finalement jetée à l’eau.   
“Waw, vous ? En dehors du Tempête ?” se moquait Cora.   
“J’avoue que la perspective d’un bain m’a plu.” souriait Lexi.   
Ryder avait disparu. “Elle est où ta soeur ?” demandait Kali à Scott.   
“Je sais pas.” souriait celui-ci.   
Lexi se mise à crier. “Il y a quelque chose dans l’eau !”   
Cora soupira. “Ryder…”   
Kali aussi se mettait à crier. “Putain j’ai senti quelque chose !”   
Scott éclatait de rire. “C’est Sara qui vous fait marcher.”   
C’était maintenant Liam qui criait. “Non je ne crois pas ! C’est pas Ryder !”   
“Arrêtez vos conneries… On jouait à ça dans la Voie Lactée.” répondait Scott désabusé.   
“Peut-être mais ça fait deux minutes qu’elle n’est pas remontée. C’est une excellente nageuse mais quand même…” répondait Cora en scrutant la surface de l’eau.   
“Mais non, c’est juste Sara.” répondait Scott.   
Soudain, un gésaire d’eau apparue à une dizaine de mètres.   
“C’est quoi ça putain !” Demanda Scott.   
Ryder apparaissait enfin. Surfant la tête d’un immense serpent. Kali et Lexi sortirent de l’eau sans se faire prier et en criant. Scott et Cora évaluaient la situation.   
“Tu vas te casser de ma piscine !” Cria Ryder avant de lancer une Nova sur la tête du serpent géant. Celui-ci, assommé, s'écroula dans l’eau.   
Liam était sortie chercher son fusil. Il envoya son pompe à Cora et son fusil à Scott. Ryder et le serpent n'étaient plus là. Un nouveau gésaire apparaissait. De nouveau, c'était Ryder, qui sautait en l’air et faisait une charge biotique. Elle disparu dans un bouillon d’eau. Un nouveau gésaire. C'était sa Nova. Le serpent la projeta dans les airs sur le sol. Liam, Cora et Scott tiraient en continue.   
“Saloperie de serpent !” cria Ryder en se relevant et en chargeant celui-ci.   
De nouveau elle lançait une Nova et cette fois le serpent s’écroula sur le bord de la rive. Elle en descendit et s’adressa à son OmniTech.   
“Drack ! J’ai pêché un serpent ! Vous savez le cuisiner ?!”   
_ “Évidemment, gamine ! C’est pour ce soir ou pour plus tard ?” _   
“Ce soir. Il m’a donné la dalle ce con.”   
_ “Ah bon ? Un petit serpent vous a donné faim ?!” _   
“Un petit serpent de vingt mètres de long, oui.” Répondait-elle en souriant.   
__ “Bougez pas, j’arrive tout de suite !”   
Ryder se tenait l’épaule droite et son bras pendait. Lexi arrivait immédiatement vers elle. Elle grimaça. “Épaule démise, ça va faire mal.”   
“Hein ? Oh n… Aïe putain !” cria Ryder.   
“J’avais prévenu.” souriait Lexi. Puis elle la scannait. “Tu as des contusions aussi.”   
“Ouais, je me suis tapé un putain de cailloux dans l’eau quand je me battais avec.”   
“Putain soeurette ! C'était quoi ça !” s’écria Scott.   
“SAM m’a parlé quand on se baignait. Il avait détecté du mouvement dans l’eau, sans pouvoir déterminer ce que c'était. Donc j’ai été voir et je suis tombée nez à nez avec ce truc. On a commencé à se battre dans l’eau jusqu'à ce qu’il refasse surface. Et vous connaissez la suite.”   
“C’est… c’est… c’est dingue !” Kali était légèrement choquée qu’on puisse se jeter à l’eau sans arme pour voir ce qu'était ce mouvement dans l’eau.   
“C'était stupide ! Comme d’habitude !” Râlait Lexi en appliquant du médi-gel sur les blessures.   
“Oh hey…” réagissait Ryder vexée. “En attendant, on a à manger.” elle bavait en regardant le serpent.   
“D’abord je l’examine, ensuite tu manges.” répondait Lexi en allant le scanner.   
  
Drack arrivait en courant, Vetra était derrière lui.   
“Putain, je vous ai jamais vu courir comme ça.” riait Ryder.   
“Avec autant à manger, j’accours quand vous voulez.” répondait-il souriant. Il se tourna vers le serpent et vit Lexi qui tournait autour. “Elle fait quoi ?”   
“Tss. Elle veut l’examiner…” Ryder soupirait. “Les Krogans ne l’intéressent plus, désolée Drack.” elle retenait son rire. Autour d’elle, tous riaient doucement. Quand Lexi s’approcha de Ryder encore assise par terre, elle fit jaillir l’énergie noire de son corps. Ryder frissonna.   
“Genre tu vas me frapper…” lui disait-elle en feintant l’assurance.   
“Non, mais je peux t’empêcher de manger.” souriait Lexi. “En te mettant en bulle de stase par exemple.”   
Ryder éclatait de rire. “Ca sert à rien, je les éclate.”   
“C’est vrai ça.” soupira Cora.   
“Ou en te donnant un sédatif.” ajoutait Lexi en sortant une aiguille.   
Ryder chargeait plus loin. “Ou pas.” elle riait.   
Lexi soupira. “Comment vous faites quand elle fait ça ?” demanda-t-elle à Cora.   
“Je fais pas.” répondait le Lieutenant en bougonnant.   
Lexi plissait les yeux. “J’ai le médecin idéal alors…” elle avait un sourire en coin. “Je vous donnerai son dossier.”   
  
Une fois l’avant-poste installé, Ryder et son équipage restaient encore quatre semaines de plus pour effectuer toutes les tâches. “Kallo, direction le Nexus.” souriait Ryder.   
“Tu ne voulais pas aller à Meridiane ?” demandait-il.   
“On ira plus tard. Il faut que je règle quelques détails avant de pouvoir y aller.” souriait-elle.   
“Lexi va être déçue. Elle voulait débarquer à Meridiane à cette escale.” répondait-il.   
“Bah elle restera avec nous un peu plus longtemps alors, hé hé.”   
“Soit. Direction le Nexus alors.” répondait-il.


	15. Traque

**_Nexus_ ** \-  **_Quartier des ambassades_ ** _   
_ _ Bureau Quarien _   
  
Nora arrivait dans le quartier des ambassade flambant neuf. Ouvert depuis peu, du moins pour sa plus grande partie, ce quartier regroupait les ambassades de toutes les races n’appartenant pas à la Direction ou bien ne faisant pas encore partie du futur gouvernement dont la date de création n’avait pas encore été décidée. Les Humaines y avaient un bureau dans lequel le représentant n’était jamais présent et n’avait pas encore été élu. La rumeur courait que le Capitaine Dunn serait choisie. Les Asaris, les Turiens et les Galariens occupaient déjà leur bureau grâce aux représentants réveillés récemment. Enfin l’Arche Quarienne avait aussi réveillé son représentant qui n’était autre que l’Amiral Brabik, l’ancien commandant de Nora. Les représentants des autres espèces seraient réveillées plus tard, lorsque Nora aura commencé à coloniser des planètes. La Direction avait également déménagé ses bureaux dans ce quartier. Enfin le bureau des Pionniers, qu’ils partageaient avec Tann, possédait maintenant son propre espace dans la tour occupée par la Direction. Plus grand et mieux aménagé. De quoi organisé quelques réunions de  _ travail _ confortables.   
Elle nota que la sécurité assurée par la milice y était un peu plus importante que sur le reste du Nexus. Le quartier était neuf, était propre mais était déjà actif avec les effectifs des différentes Arche occupées à aménager. Nora entrait dans l’immeuble où son Amiral avait ouvert son bureau. Une petite tour de 10 étages dans laquelle des spécialistes viendraient travailler pour l'intérêt de l’Arche plus tard. Le grand bureau était au dernier étage auquel un ascenseur menait.   
  
Nora montait donc au dernier étage et arriva dans une pièce relativement spacieuse. Un coin était occupé par des sièges, la salle d’attente semblait-il. L’autre coin par un petit bureau derrière lequel une quarienne semblait occupée. Sans doute la secrétaire de Brabik.   
“Bonjour.” souriait Nora.   
La quarienne leva la tête vers elle, d’abord perplexe puis souria. “Pionnière Nora’Voom ?”   
“Enchantée.” souriait-elle en s’approchant de la secrétaire, s’asseyant sur le bureau de son côté, croisant les jambes. “Je ne crois pas qu’on se connaisse.”   
“Tiléna.” souriait-elle en présentant le dos de sa main.   
Nora l’attrapa pour déposer un bisou dessus, plus long qu’il n’aurait dû être.   
Le sourire de la secrétaire grandissait. “Vous avez rendez-vous ?”   
“Nan.” souriait Nora.   
“Quel dommage. Donc l’Amiral ne vous attend pas ?”   
“Nan.” répondait-elle avec un sourire grandissant.   
“Vous voulez du thé ?” demandait-elle.   
“Nan, mais je peux vous accompagner…” répondait Nora avec un sourire un peu bête.   
La secrétaire fit un grand sourire avant de se lever et d’entrer dans la réserve où trônait la cafetière et la théière. Nora ria doucement avant de la suivre. Tiléna était occupée devant la théière, puis en attente du nectar. Nora pris le temps de regarder ses fesses, se mordant légèrement les lèvres en les imaginant dans ses mains.   
“Qu’il fait chaud…” soupirait la secrétaire en retirant un bouton de son décolleté avant de se retourner face à Nora qui attendait l’invitation.   
“Je connais bien un moyen de vous rafraîchir, mais au final, vous auriez encore plus chaud…” souriait-elle.   
Tiléna pris un sourire sensuel. “Ca me plaît alors. Montrez-moi ça.”   
Nora s’approcha doucement et déboutonna un bouton de plus du chemisier. Tiléna souria. “J’ai encore chaud, Pionnière.”   
Elle hésitait. L’appel était clair, mais on lui avait tant reproché de se servir sans demander. Soudain la secrétaire simula une chute, comme par hasard, dans les bras de Nora qui masquait un rire devant le piètre jeu d’acteur.   
“Pionnière, vous m’avez sans doute sauvé…” souriait Tiléna avant de l’embrasser.   
Un baiser du fait de la secrétaire suffisait comme accord. Nora la repoussait contre la petite table sur laquelle la théière ne fonctionnait même pas. Si Nora était entreprenante, Tiléna l’était au moins autant. La Pionnière n’avait pas finit de déboutonner le chemisier qu’elle avait déjà baissé le pantalon et la culotte de Nora à ses chevilles et stimulait déjà sa petite boule de nerf. Nora gémissait en l’embrassant, limitant ainsi le bruit généré et commençait à malaxer la poitrine de la secrétaire qui la pénétrait en massant sa poitrine avec l’autre main. Lorsque l’orgasme se termina, Nora poussait un ultime gémissement et cessait enfin de l’embrasser, essoufflée, avant de se mettre à genoux et de passer sa tête sous sa robe courte pour lui faire un cuni.   
“Par les anciens, Pionnière…” gémissait-elle. “Vous êtes douée… ah !”   
Nora souria en faisant entrer et sortir sa langue. Sa deuxième main se glissa en dessous pour caresser l’anus de la jeune secrétaire.   
“Oh oui !” gémissait-elle. “Vite !”   
Nora faisait entrer ses doigts devant et se relevait pour retourner la secrétaire avant de faire entrer ses autres doigts derrière. Occupée à faire une double pénétration, et maintenant qu’elle y pensait, Tiléna était la seule encore complètement habillée. Tout juste le chemisier était-il ouvert et bien entendu, la robe était soulevée, mais toujours là. La Pionnière n’avait pas pris le temps de remonter son pantalon et l’avait toujours aux chevilles. Il était dommage qu’il faille aller voir Brabik pour ne pas rentrer trop tard. Nora serait bien restée pour finir ce qui avait été commencé.   
“Repassez quand vous voulez, Pionnière.” souriait la secrétaire en ouvrant la porte du bureau.   
“Hé hé, j’y manquerai pas.” souriait Nora.   
  
Elle entra dans le grand bureau qui était encore en chantier. Au fond de la pièce, un grand bureau derrière lequel se trouvait Brabik. Elle perdait son sourire, prenait une profonde inspiration puis s’avançait vers lui, faisant le salut militaire due à un Amiral.   
“Bonjour Pionnière, repos.” Disait-il sans même la regarder. “Vous avez fait bon voyage ?”   
“Oui. Et vous ?” demandait-elle par politesse.   
“Vous savez pourquoi je vous fais venir, n’est-ce pas ?” demandait-il sans répondre.   
“Au sujet des colonisation ?” Avança Nora.   
“Oui. Ou plutôt des non-colonisations.” répondait-il en la fixant.   
“Le Directeur Tann ne vous a pas expliqué ?” demandait-elle.   
“Il m’a dit que le seul vaisseau existant pour cette tâche était celui de la Pionnière Humaine, le Tempête.”   
“Vous a-t-il dit que l’Initiative ne dégageait pas de budget suffisant pour construire les autres, pour l’instant ?”   
“Oui.” soupirait-il. “Je vais tout faire pour que vous obteniez un vaisseau rapidement.” commençait-il, générant de l’enthousiasme chez Nora. “Il est hors de question que vous restiez à ne rien faire au Nexus.” Continuait-il, faisant perdre son enthousiasme à Nora. “C’est déjà assez gênant de se dire que vous avez fait tourner en rond l’Arche autant de temps avant de rejoindre les forces de l’Initiative…”   
“Je n’ai pas…”   
“Si, Pionnière.” disait-il en la fixant. “Le Capitaine m’a fait un rapport dans lequel il indique que c’est vous qui donniez les directives.”   
“Je n’ai pas fait tourner l’Arche en rond !” protestait Nora. “Nous n’avions pas les coordonnées du Nexus, nous ne savions même pas où nous étions et nous nous faisions harceler par les Kerts !”   
“Lesquels vous avez attaqué sans raison, selon le rapport de l’opératrice Shila V’Laros.” répondait-il avec son air inexpressif.   
Nora prit une profonde inspiration. “Amiral, je ne doute pas que quelqu’un avec votre expérience aurait fait la même chose.”   
“Ca n’est pas à vous d’en juger.” répondait-il. “Ce sera consigné dans votre dossier, même si visiblement le directeur Tann semble s’en ficher. Ce Galarien n’a vu qu’une chose, l’arrivée de l’Arche, bien qu'in extremis, à Meridiane et votre soi-disant sauvetage de Ryder et son équipe.” Il marquait une courte pause puis reprenait ses piques. “Et je ne parle même pas de votre manque d’autorité sur votre fille…” Ajoutait-il avec un air sombre.   
Nora serrait les dents. Elle ne se considérait pas comme une sauveuse, mais remettre ainsi les faits en cause, juste pour une querelle vieille de 610 ans…   
“J’ai fais réveiller des ingénieurs. A défaut de pouvoir construire le même moteur que sur le Tempête, nous pourrions peut-être récupérer les technologies Kerts et en faire quelque chose. Maintenant disposez.” Il finissait en balayant de la main, lui faisant comprendre de vite partir.   
En sortant, Nora prit une autre profonde inspiration pour se calmer. “Bosh’tet… !” grognait-elle avant de monter dans l’ascenseur, sous le regard perplexe de Tiléna.   
  
Nora filait ensuite à l’hopital du Nexus où Harry l’attendait pour un examen de routine.   
“Bonjour Nora, vous allez bien ?” demandait-il souriant avec son habituel ton réconfortant.   
“Ca pourrait aller mieux.” soupirait-elle encore agacée par sa réunion avec l’Amiral.   
“Je vois ça.” disait-il en vérifiant son datapad. “Votre tension est trop élevée, que s’est-il passé ?”   
“Rien que je puisse gérer.” répondait-elle en passant de l’agacement à la déprime peu à peu.   
Il posa son datapad en soupirant brièvement. “Nora, vous savez que vous pouvez me parler, si vous le souhaitez.” Disait-il à la Quarienne qui ne répondait pas. “Je ne suis pas Jien, mais je peux être à votre écoute si vous voulez.”   
Nora esquissa un sourire. “Elle était plus belle…”   
Harry étouffa un petit rire. “N’oubliez jamais que je suis là pour vous si vous le désirez. Tout comme Lexi T’Perro pourra être là pour vous quand vous irez avec Ryder.”   
Nora leva un regard perplexe sur lui. “Quoi ?”   
“La Pionnière asari est passée. De petits soucis pour dormir semblait-il. Et puis elle m’a dit avoir hâte de partir explorer avec Ryder. Elle a dit que tous les Pionniers seraient de la partie.” Expliquait-il avant de faire un grand sourire. “Son enthousiasme est contagieux, je me suis surpris à vous envier et à oublier pourquoi j’avais décidé de quitter le terrain et de placer Lexi à ma place.”   
Nora soupira très brièvement et fit un sourire poli. “Merci Doc’. C’est fini ?”   
“Un instant.” répondait-il en scannant la prothèse. “Pas de douleur ? Pas de tremblement ?”   
“Non, Doc’.”   
“Pas de perte de contrôle ?”   
“Non plus.”   
“SAM ?”   
“Oui Docteur Carlyle.” répondait le Quarien.   
“Tu t’assures toujours que la prothèse et l’implant restent synchronisés, n’est-ce pas ?”   
“Tout à fait Docteur Carlyle. Toutefois, votre travail sur le bras de la Pionnière étant excellent, les ressources allouées à cette tâche n’ont pas besoin d’être nombreuses.”   
Harry souria. “Merci.” Puis à Nora. “Lui aussi sait flatter les gens.”   
Nora lui rendit son sourire avant de partir.   
  
Nora prit le tram direction l’Arche Leusinia pour avoir une petite discussion avec Védéria. Contrariée, elle se demandait comment faire comprendre à la jeune Pionnière que cette exploration en groupe ne l’intéressait guère. De mémoire, elle n’avait pas répondu favorablement, alors pourquoi Védéria avait-elle déjà annoncé ça à Harry ? Décidément, la journée s’annonçait mauvaise. Elle soupirait en approchant quand Salar et Tel’no popèrent devant elle alors qu’elle était perdue dans ses pensées.   
“Bonjour Pionnière…” souriait la première.   
“Bonjour Pionnière…” souriait la deuxième en posant ses mains sur ses épaules et sa tête sur son épaule gauche. “Toujours aussi musclée…” Ajoutait-elle sensuellement.   
Nora étouffa un rire. “Désolée les filles, je voulais voir Védéria.”   
Salar s’avança, se collant à elle en posant ses mains sur son torse. “Et pas Nous ?” demandait-elle en feintant la vexation.   
Nora hésita jusqu’à sentir  une main de Tel’no entre ses jambes, frottant encore et encore. Sa respiration accéléra légèrement. “Bah euh…” Elle retint un court instant sa respiration. “Bon sang…”   
Les deux Asaris échangèrent un sourire avant de la tirer dans une réserve juste à côté. Tel’no baissait pantalon et culotte pendant que Salar retirait son t-shirt. Nora se retrouvait nue avec deux Asaris la prenant en sandwich. Tel’no l’embrassait dans le cou en stimulant son intimité avant de sa main droite et caressant l’un de ses seins de sa main gauche. Salar l’embrassait en stimulant son intimité arrière de sa main droite et l’un de ses seins de sa main gauche. L’orgasme était bon, réconfortant. Nora voulu les toucher à son tour, mais l’une d’elle utilisa la télékinésie pour maintenir ses mains au dessus de sa tête, la laissant vulnérable et à leur mercie.   
Elle se rhabilla, les joues rougies, sous le regard amusé des deux commandos. “La prochaine fois, peut-être qu’on vous laissera toucher.” souriait Tel’no.   
“Ou peut-être pas. C’était marrant de vous voir vous débattre en essayant de briser la télékinésie.” riait Salar.   
Nora leva un sourcil. “Vous voulez remettre ça ?”   
“C’est toujours un plaisir que de vous faire jouir, Pionnière. D’autant que vos caresses sont plus qu’agréables…” répondait Tel’no.   
Nora soupira. Des rendez-vous réguliers ? Bof, elle n’était pas intéressée. Encore moins avec deux Asaris qui avaient du caractère comme ces deux là et l’empêchait de s’exprimer. “Elle est où Védéria ?”   
“Au Vortex.” souriait Tel’no.   
  
_ Vortex _   
  
Comme indiqué, la Pionnière Asari était au Vortex. Elle discutait avec la serveuse au bar en prenant un verre. La scène fit sourire Nora qui y vit une enième tentative de passer à autre chose. Elle soupira, attendant que l’occasion de présente puis s’approcha pour parler à Védéria.   
“Me voir ? Pourquoi ?”   
“J’ai croisé Harry, tu lui a dit qu’on irait tous explorer avec Ryder.” disait Nora dont la contrariété était revenue. “C’est quoi cette histoire ?!”   
“Bah… C’est pas une histoire.” disait-elle perplexe.   
“A quel moment je t’ai dit que je viendrais ?” bougonnait Nora.   
Védéria soupira en la tirant par le bras jusqu’à elle. “Hier soir.”   
“Hein ?”   
“Tu ne te souviens pas ?” demanda Védéria. “Tu disais que tu étais curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait à bord du Tempête, que Kali ne t’envoyait pas assez d’infos. Quand j’ai dit qu’il faudrait explorer, tu as d’abord dit non.” Puis elle souria. “Te convaincre d’y aller n’a pas été compliqué.  _ Nora a peur _ . Ca a suffit.” Elle finissait en riant.   
“Peur ?! J’ai peur de rien, c’est quoi ce bordel.” grognait-elle. “SAM, repasse-moi le souvenir !”   
Védéria l’observa figée un instant. “On peut faire ça ?” se demandait-elle.   
Nora soupira en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. “Bordel de merde… Il a fallu que je me laisse embobiner comme ça.”   
Védéria ria brièvement. “Ca a été plus facile que ce que je pensais.”   
“J’étais saoule, ça compte pas.” répondait Nora.   
“Rien à foutre.” souriait Védéria. “Tu as dit oui. C’est trop tard.”   
Nora soupira profondément. “C’est prévu pour quand ?”   
“Bah Ryder repart faire un tour des colonies, ça prend généralement deux mois d’autant qu’elle s’attarde toujours sur Kadara et Elaaden pour des contrats de recherche. Ensuite elle va à Meridiane pour préparer l’arrivée des bébés. Elle repart faire des scans, pour mettre à jour les existants et permettre à son SAM d’améliorer les simulations quant aux prédictions des futurs mondes habitables puis elle revient au Nexus le temps de recevoir la liste des planètes à coloniser. Donc je pense qu’on fera notre combat à ce moment là et ensuite on la suivra.”   
“Elle se marient quand ?”   
“Il n’y a pas de date arrêtée pour l’instant. Lexi voudrait ne pas se marier enceinte.” répondait Védéria en roulant des yeux. “Donc ce sera sûrement pour plus tard si ça se fait.”   
“Si ça se fait ?” demandait Nora perplexe.   
“La cérémonie n’est pas obligatoire chez nous. Ryder peut choisir de ne pas en faire si elle veut. Le mariage, ou plutôt l’Union asari, c’est spirituel.”   
“Tu parles de la fusion ?”   
“Oui. Il y a plusieurs degrés de fusions. Elles ont fait deux bébés, donc elles ont déjà réalisé le rite d’Union Asari. S’il y a une cérémonie, ça ne sera que parce que Ryder en aura envie.”   
“Et toi ?”   
“Moi j’aimerai un jour me marier selon mes croyances.” souriait-elle. “Donc une cérémonie sera nécessaire.”   
Nora soupira. “Plus que trois mois à attendre avant l’arrivée des bébés.”   
  
À la table d’à côté, deux Asaris discutaient.   
“T’as entendu les cris hier soir ?”   
“Oui. Ça m’a réveillée.” Riait-elle. “J’en connais deux qui ont fait des galipettes.”   
“J’ai discuté avec Saline. Ça venait de chez le Lieutenant Hydaria.” Souriait la première Asari, faisant rire la deuxième.   
“Oh… le Lieutenant a eu un peu de bon temps…”   
“Tu m'étonnes. Elle a crié bien fort. Elle a réveillé tout le monde à 10 appartements à la ronde. Je ne sais pas qui était là, mais je pense que maintenant, elle doit gérer une inondation.”    
Toutes les deux éclataient de rire sous le regard désabusé de Védéria qui soupira. “Déesse… il y en a qui n’ont vraiment pas de pudeur…” disait-elle avant de regarder Nora dont le sourire se mit à grandir.   
“Je me demande qui c’est, la deuxième…”   
“Comment sais-tu que c’est une…” commença Védéria avant de s’interrompre devant le sourire d’autosatisfaction de la Quarienne. “Oh Déesse…” soupirait-elle.   
  
_ La veille du rendez-vous avec Védéria… _   
  
Comme à son habitude, Nora arrivait en retard à l’appartement occupé par le Lieutenant Hydaria.   
“Oh vous avez fini par venir ?” demandait-elle agacée en ouvrant.   
“Bien-sûr…” souriait Nora. “Mais j’ai été retardée par une affaire.” Ajoutait-elle en entrant.   
Aucune perte de temps, Nora se retournait pour faire face à l’Asari devant sa porte verrouillée. Elle la plaquait contre et l’embrassait immédiatement en plongeant ses mains dans son décolleté et son pantalon de pyjama qu’elle retira rapidement. Leur étreinte dura quelques dizaines de minutes pendant lesquelles le Lieutenant jouissait bruyamment du savoir faire de la Pionnière qui profitait également des caresses plaisantes de sa partenaire.   
  
Nora buvait un verre de whisky, assise sur le canapé, jambes écartées, pendant que le Lieutenant l’embrassait et la léchait entre les jambes, la deuxième main de Nora sur sa tête.   
“T’as ce que tu m’as promis ?” Demandait-elle, rompant la traditionnel mélodie de gémissements.   
Le Lieutenant ne répondait pas, trop occupée. Nora soupira puis écarta sa tête avant de tapoter sur ses cuisses, lui faisant signe de s’asseoir.   
“Je t’ai posé une question.” Lui disait-elle en la fixant.   
“Tu ne préfèrerais pas qu’on finisse ?” Souriait l’Asari avant de l’embrasser dans le cou.   
Nora la repoussa, tenant sa nuque, puis l’embrassa langoureusement. “Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir…”   
Le Lieutenant Hydaria compris alors qu’elle n’aurait d’autre choix que de parler, en particulier quand la main sur sa nuque se resserra au moment où Nora commençait à perdre patience.   
“Ok !” S'écria-t-elle. “Laisses-moi t’envoyer les coordonnées.”   
Nora desserra sa main et bu cul sec son verre pendant qu’Hydaria activait son OmniTech pour lui envoyer.   
“Voilà, c’est fait.” Souriait-elle avant de recommencer à l’embrasser dans le cou.   
Pendant qu'elle s’affairait, Nora activait son OmniTech. Elles avait enfin les fameuses coordonnées. Enfin elle pourrait décoller. Un immense sourire sadique se dessinait sur son visage jusqu'à ce qu’elle écarte l’Asari pour se lever.  “Je dois y aller.”   
Pendant que Nora s’habillait, le Lieutenant Hydaria la reluquait. “On se revoit quand ?”   
“Hmm… ?” Répondait Nora faisant mine de ne pas comprendre.   
“On se revoit quand ?” Demandait-elle avec un peu de méfiance.   
“Je ne sais pas. Probablement jamais.” Souriait Nora en coin.   
“C’est une blague ?” Demandait l’Asari.   
“Pas du tout.” Répondait Nora en se dirigeant vers la sortie. “J’espère qu’elles sont bonnes, sinon je repasserai.” Prévenait-elle.   
L’Asari se leva d’un bond, débordante d'énergie noire. “Tu t’es servie de moi !”   
Nora riait doucement. “Carrément, ouais. Mais ça va, t’es un bon coup quand même. J’ai bien pris mon pied. Sauf la fin. Faut croire que j’ai fini par me lasser.”   
Tant de propos désobligeants eurent raison de l’Asari qui lança son poing au visage de Nora. D’une main, elle l’attrapait. Hydaria compris une nouvelle chose, qu’elle n’aurait jamais dû faire ça. Nora lui faisait une prise et sans aucune difficulté, elle se retrouvait derrière le Lieutenant, son poing toujours tenu, et une omni-lame sur le cou.   
“C’est pas possible !” Se disait l’Asari.   
“Oh que si…” souriait Nora à son oreille. “Comme je le disais, je vais me rendre à ces coordonnées et si je m'aperçois qu’elles sont fausses et que tu t’es foutu de moi, je repasserai pour te faire crier. Mais cette fois, tu ne jouira pas, je te le garantie. Est-ce bien compris ?”   
“Oui. Elles sont vraies ! Je les tiens de la Matriarche Irissa elle-même…” répondait-elle terrorisée.   
“Dans ce cas, je peux partir.” Souriait Nora avant de l’embrasser dans le cou tout en faisant rentrer de force un doigt dans son anus. “Quoique finalement, j’ai bien envie de jouer… j’vais t’aider à apprécier, hé hé.”   
“Non !” Cria Hydaria juste avant que Nora ne lèche la base de sa crête.   
Trop tard. L’Asari était prise au piège de ses propres désirs. Il fallait dire que la Quarienne l’excitait tellement que même la peur qu’elle lui inspirait en ce moment même la faisait mouiller. Et tandis que Nora la prenait par derrière d’une main, elle sentait son autre main aller devant pour faire la même chose. Hydaria criait à la fois de douleur et de plaisir. Son point G stimulé ardemment provoquait un écoulement intense entre ses jambes. Nora se mettait à rire devant l’orgasme frénétique de l’Asari.   
“Vas-y, cri ma p’tite cochonne…” s’amusait-elle. “Oh ouais, t’aime ça, hein. On dirait que tu aimes ça, hé hé.”   
“Oh oui…. Oh oui… Plus fort…” gémissait bruyamment Hydaria.   
Nora se mettait à rire. “Prends le comme un cadeau d’adieu. Parce que si je reviens, ça ne sera pas aussi jouissif.”   
Nora traversait le couloir quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire au coin des lèvres.   
  
_ L'après-midi du jour du rendez-vous avec Védéria… _   
  
La Pionnière quarienne le savait. Pour ce travail, elle n’avait besoin de personne. Ni de son crew, ni de Kali, ni de l’Apex. Pour sa vendetta personnelle, rien ne serait en mesure de l’aider plus que ses propres pouvoirs de Pionnière. C’est ce qu’elle se disait en pilotant la navette louée sur le Nexus pour rejoindre Eos, aux coordonnées indiquées par son contact sur l’Arche Asari. Elle étouffa un rire en repensant à sa soirée avec le Lieutenant Hydaria. Peut-être avait-elle été trop dure ? Bof, elle n’en avait que faire. Ce qui intéressait Nora, c’était de retrouver sa cible, peu importait les sacrifices à faire.   
Elle faisait atterrir sa navette non loin des coordonnées. Elle avait pris plusieurs rations de survie et son sac de couchage au cas où elle devrait camper. Les coordonnées menaient à une grotte à quelques kilomètres de Podromos.   
“Tss. Même pas foutue de s’isoler correctement.” Critiquait-elle. “Alors… où te caches-tu… ?”   
Nora cherchait avec ses jumelles. “Faudra que je pense à les équiper avec le verre fumé…” bougonnait-elle, aveuglée par la luminosité, malgré ses lunettes de soleil équipées du même verre fumé que les masques des combinaisons. Un mouvement dans la grotte attira son attention. Nora adoptait alors le rictus de la victoire. Elle sortait son fusil sniper et visait.   
  
Dans son viseur, une Asari apparaissait, affublée d’un tatouage facial gris recouvrant son front. Visiblement sale, visiblement amaigrie, visiblement affamée.   
“Hé hé. Enfin je t’ai retrouvée…” souriait Nora. “Tu vas enfin recevoir la correction méritée.”   
Nora l’observait toujours. L’Asari se dirigeait vers un plan d’eau.   
“Mais qu’est-ce qu’elle fout… ?”   
L’Asari restait aux aguets. Soudain elle se mettait à creuser, parfois en s’aidant de ses pouvoirs biotiques. Nora éclatait de rire en la voyant sortir un lapin du trou.   
“Alors comme ça, tu chasses ton dîner, hein… comme c’est marrant de voir une Asari de ton rang faire ça. Oh mais ça me donne une idée…”   
Nora sortait des cartouches de couleur rose pour remplacer les rouges puis elle visait le lapin. Un tir suffit à l’atteindre.   
“Et voilà, y a plus qu’à attendre. J’ai envie de m’amuser…” souriait-elle en se remettant à couvert.   
Une demi-heure plus tard, Nora s’assurait que le lapin cuit avait bien été consommé. Un tir dans une casserole accrochée près de l’Asari suffisait.   
“Elle dort comme un bébé, hé hé.” Souriait-elle. “Il est temps d’y aller.”   
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Sarissa Theris se réveillait à côté du feu.   
“Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé… ?” Disait-elle avec difficulté tant la migraine était forte.   
Soudain elle s’en rendait compte. Quelqu’un lui avait retiré son plastron et ses jambières. D’un rapide coup d'œil, elle les voyait avec un datapad posé dessus, à côté de ses armes. Le stress s’empara d’elle en prenant le datapad.   
Sa respiration accéléra en découvrant la vidéo laissée par Nora’Voom, équipée de son casque.   
_ “Coucou… Tu me reconnais ?” Riait-elle. “Ça va ? C’est bien Eos ?” Demandait-elle pour se moquer. “T’imagines pas comme j’ai aimé l'idée d’enfin pouvoir te faire la peau sur ce caillou. Mais je me suis dit qu’en fait, c'était trop facile.” Riait-elle. _ _   
_ _ Le plan s'élargissait et on découvrait Nora allongée auprès de Sarissa en petite tenue. _   
Celle-ci fut prise d’un intense stresse.   
_ “Je t’avais déjà dit que t'étais loin d’être moche… mais ça, c'était avant.” Disait-elle alors qu’on devinait son sourire. “Je t’aurais bien baisé sur place, le visage dans la poussière, une main devant, une main derrière. Encore et encore jusqu'à ce que ta dette soit remboursée. Mais il existe plusieurs raisons qui font que ça n’arrivera jamais et que ça ne serait de toute façon jamais arrivé. Premièrement, t’es plus aussi canon qu’avant.” Riait-elle. “Ensuite, j’ai pas envie de me salir sur toi. Enfin, si tu dors, c’est quand même moins marrant. Mais c’est surtout que le sex, ça doit rester un plaisir avant tout, tu vois ? Et toi, tu es un déplaisir avant tout. Du coup, la seule fois où je te toucherai, ça sera pour serrer ton cou dans mes mains.” Le sourire dans sa voix était perdu. “Quand je te retrouverai, ce sera pour ça.” _ _   
_ __ Nora se levait. “Donc j’vais rien te faire pour l’instant. J’vais te laisser crever la dalle ici et creuser tes trous pour trouver des lapins. Et puis j’vais m’barrer en souriant à l'idée qu’un jour, t’en crèvera. Hé hé.” elle prenait une cuisse du lapin. “Ça tombe bien, j’avais faim.” Elle marquait une pause avant de reprendre. “Non en fait ça me dit rien.” disait-elle alors qu’on devinait son sourire tout en jetant la viande dans un coin.   
La vidéo était finie. Sarissa Theris respirait fortement, énervée par la vidéo. Elle jeta le datapad dans le mur et cria sa rage. “Tout ça, c’est de la faute de Ryder !!” Une explosion biotique secoua son petit campement.


	16. Naissance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un tout petit chapitre sur la naissance, histoire d’en parler un peu. Je fais volontairement des sauts dans le temps parce qu’en fait la vie de Nora est relativement routinière jusque là… Levée tard, mangée tard, sortie au bureau ou chez Védéria ou sieste, diner, sortie en boîte/restaurant/ciné pour “chasser” et rentrée tard chez elle. A de rares occasion, visite nocturne de la salle d’entraînement. Si je tartinais des pages et des pages là-dessus, vous vous ennuieriez vite.

**_Meridiane_** **_\- Hôpital Hyperion de Port Meridiane_** _  
_ _Service néonatologie_ _  
_ _  
_Nora soupira devant le moniteur, hypnotisée par ce qui se jouait dedans. C’était le premier accouchement qu’elle pouvait voir, même si on ne voyait presque rien. Même à l’époque de la Flottille, elle n’en avait jamais été témoin tant les environnements pré-nataux étaient confinés. D’autant que c’était son premier accouchement Asari. Harry et le docteur V’Natis s’occupaient de Lexi dont seuls le haut du crâne et les genoux, qui étaient relevés, étaient visibles. Autour d’eux, quelques infirmiers s’affairaient, mais à y bien regarder, il ne se passait pas grand chose.  
Du bruit attira son attention, enfin Ryder arrivait avec Scott et les deux commandos de Védéria. Elle leva un sourcil sur l’armure et les armes de la Pionnière quand Gil intervint.  
“Tu compte braquer l’hôpital ?” souriait-il.  
Ryder s’avança vers l’un des moniteurs, faisant fi de tout ce qui l’entourait, à son tour hypnothisée par les images. Cora passa sa main devant ses yeux. “Allo… On se réveille et on retire son équipement.” disait-elle doucement.  
Ryder quittait son plastron et ses armes, les laissant tomber au sol, absorbée par ce qui se jouait en salle d’accouchement.  
Nora les ramassa pour les poser dans un coin avant de rejoindre Ryder devant l'écran. Elle posa son bras sur ses épaules. “Tu es prête ?”  
Ryder soupira. “Non, mais c’est pas grave. J’ai plus le choix.” Elle finissait sur un sourire.  
  
Védéria observait ses deux amies discuter, un léger sourire sur le visage.  
“La mieux placée pour en parler, c’est la Pionnière Voom.” Souriait Gil près d’elle.  
“Et toi aussi.” Souriait-elle.  
“Oui et non..” répondait-il. “Finalement, c’est surtout Jill qui s’en occupe. D’ailleurs je n’étais même pas là. Le Tempête n’est arrivé que le lendemain.”  
“Tu comptes rester dans l’équipe ?” demandait-elle.  
“Je n’ai pas l’intention de partir.” souriait-il. “Mais chaque instant de permission, je le passe avec les deux amours de ma vie. Jill et Meri.”  
“Tu arrives à gérer ? Désolée, Ryder ne parle jamais de vos vies privée en fait.”  
Il ria brièvement. “Encore heureux. Mais de toute façon, j’en parle moi-même assez peu. Et oui. C’est parfois un peu dur, surtout quand on s’absente longtemps comme au moment où Kali nous a rejoint. Mais c’est gérable.”  
  
“Félicitation, Sara. Bienvenue à Isis et Iris. Toutes les deux ainsi que Lexi sont en bonne santé.” annonçait le SAM humain sur son OmniTech.  
Elle reste bloquée un instant, sous le regard amusé de Nora, avant de la regarder avec une joie déconcertante sur le visage. “Elles sont là.”  
Nora la prit dans ses bras. “Félicitation Ryder.”  
“Merci Nora.” répondait-elle dans ses bras.  
“Tu verras, au début c’est juste du bonheur.” souriait-elle.  
Ryder ria avant de feinter le désespoir. “Et puis vient l’adolescence.”  
Nora ria à son tour. “C’est ça. A ce moment là, tu voudras surtout les jeter dans l’espace.” souriait-elle.  
“Non mais tu plaisante là ?!” répondait Kali soudainement, les faisant sursauter toutes les deux.  
“Mais non…” rougissait Nora brièvement en souriant.  
“Mais oui, p’tit elfe, elle plaisante.” souriait Ryder.  
Kali plissa son regard. “Soit.” puis s’en alla.  
“Elle est crédule quand même.” disait Ryder dubitative.  
“Grave, c’est presque la honte.” riait Nora.  
Ryder s’avança vers le groupe. “Les amis, je suis…” Puis crispée. “Papa.” Avant de toussoter.  
“Félicitation Ryder.” souria Védéria en la prenant dans ses bras, rapidement suivie par le reste du groupe.  
“Elle est quoi ?” demanda Nora à Kali.  
“Papa.” répondait-elle en haussant les épaules. “Lexi nous a tous saoulé avec ça.”  
“Ah…”  
  
 ** _Port-Meridiane_** _  
_ __  
Les jours qui suivirent l’accouchement, Ryder et Lexi les passèrent dans une résidence prêtée par l’Arche humaine. Ryder découvrait ses deux petites filles le sourire aux lèvres. Toutes les deux vivaient un doux bonheur avant de repartir dans l’espace avec l’équipage du Tempête.  
Le dernier jour, elles décidaient de partir se promener avec Isis et Iris.  
“Tu devrais les mettre dans le landau, Sara.” grimaçait Lexi. “SI tu tombe, tu va leur faire mal.”  
Ryder ria. “J’suis la Pionnière humaine ma chérie et la Pionnière humaine ne tombe pas. Hé hé.” souriait-elle en tenant ses deux filles dans chaque bras.  
“Mouais… N’empêche que si tu tombe et leur fais mal, tu auras à faire à m…” Lexi ne pu jamais finir sa phrase.   
Elle s’arrêta net en butant avec le pied contre une dalle mal posée au sol, faillissant tomber la tête la première par terre et se rattrapant de justesse. Lexi se redressa, rouge comme une pivoine, prit une profonde inspiration et seulement après regardait Ryder dont la réaction était plus que prévisible. Celle-ci la fixait, les lèvres tremblotantes, retenant un des plus forts fou-rires qu’elle ait connu.  
“Rho ta gueule Sara !” grogna Lexi.  
Celle-ci éclatait de rire, ses filles toujours dans ses bras. Elle partait dans un fou-rire même. “P’tin, quand les autres vont l’apprendre...” riait-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
Lexi grogna une nouvelle fois avant de prendre ses filles pour les mettre dans le landau et de partir sans attendre.


	17. Ryder vs Vederia & Avitus

**_Système Zheng He - Nexus_ **   
_ Quartier Quarien - Cinéma _   
  
Le premier cinéma du tout nouveau quartier quarien ouvrait. Un petit quartier essentiellement habité et géré par les habitants de l’Arche Keelah Si’Yah. Il y avait un moment que Nora n’avait pas  _ chassé _ les Quariens intentionnellement. Depuis son arrivée, hormis lors de rencontre fortuites et la secrétaire de l’Amiral, Nora recherchait surtout des humains et des Asaris. Elle s’arrêtait devant les affiches. “Hmm… Blasto contre attaque…” Puis souria. “Bah finalement, j’vais p’tetre me faire un film.”   
Nora se mit dans la file d’attente pour acheter les places et quand enfin vint son tour, le guichetier lui souria. “Désolée ma p’tite dame, mais le film a déjà commencé.”   
“Quoi ? Oh non…” soupirait-elle. “C’est quand la prochaine séance ?”   
“Demain même heure.” répondait-il.   
Nora leva un sourcil. “Sérieusement ?”   
“Yep.” répondait-il en la regardant de la tête aux pieds. “Mais pour vous, je peux faire une exception, je pense.”   
Nora s’accouda sur le guichet, face à ce beau quarien rasé de près. “Ah ouais ? Gratuitement ?”   
“Bien-sûr. Une si jolie quarienne ne devrait pas avoir à attendre…” souriait-il.   
“Et vous prenez votre pause bientôt pour m’expliquer ?” demandait-elle intéressée.   
Il la regarda une seconde avant de s’adresser à son collègue sans la quitter des yeux. “Maale, remplace moi s’te plaît.”   
Il leva un sourcil sur lui puis Nora avant de soupirer. “Super…”   
Finalement, toute sorte d’endroit se prêtait à ce genre de choses. Une chambre, un salon, une cuisine, une salle de bain, la réserve du bureau de l’Amiral, tout comme les toilettes flambant neuve d’un cinéma flambant neuf. Encore fallait-il s’assurer que personne ne vienne déranger. Et qui de mieux placé pour ça que le beau quarien du guichet à l’entrée ? Après avoir mis le panneau indiquant travaux en cours devant la porte et l’avoir verrouillé, lui et Nora pouvaient s’envoyer en l’air. La dalle de béton soutenant les vasques des lavabos était parfaite. Grande, solide, laissant assez de place pour s’y asseoir afin de se faire pénéter par un employé séduisant qui saura téter convenablement la poitrine d’une quarienne un peu grande, secouée par les coups de bassins musclés.    
“Si vous repassez ce soir, je pourrai vous programmer une séance privée dans une salle libre.” souriait-il.   
“Séance privée ?” demandait-elle.   
“J’aimerais beaucoup découvrir celle qui aime ce genre de films. C’est plutôt l’apanage des quariens, d’habitudes.”   
Nora soupira. “Je repasserai pour la séance de demain. Tchao”. Disait-elle en sortant.   
  
_ Salle d’entraînement des Pionniers _   
  
“Tu es sûre de vouloir encore le faire ?” demanda Avitus. “On s’est entraînés durement.”   
Nora se mettait à rire. “Durement, c’est ça ouais…”   
“Qu’est-ce que tu as la vieille ?!” répondait Védéria agacée.   
“Cause autrement morveuse. Et si je rigole, c’est parce que c’est pas deux mois d’entraînement qui va changer grand chose. Donc soit vous êtes plus forts qu’elle, soit vous l’êtes pas, c’est tout.”   
“T’énerve pas Nora, elle disait pas ça méchamment.” souriait Ryder alors que Védéria disait que si derrière. “Et puis ils ont quand même une chance. Affronter deux Pionniers, c’est pas rien.”   
Nora posa sa main sur son épaule. “Joue pas les modestes.” Souriait-elle avant de froncer les sourcils. “T’as intérêt à gagner, j’ai misé une grosse somme sur toi.”    
Elle fixait Ryder dans les yeux et celle-ci devint très vite mal à l’aise. “Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça… Tu fais peur putain…”   
Kali tirait sa mère par le bras pour l’emmener plus loin. “Fous lui la paix putain ! Espèce de psychopathe !”   
“Bah je faisais rien…” souriait Nora.   
  
Tout le crew était là pour l’occasion. Gil prenait les paris de tout le monde et c’était partagé. Drack, Scott et Kali pariaient sur Ryder. Jaal, Cora, Vetra et Liam sur Védéria et Avitus. Lexi restait neutre et était en charge d’arbitrer le combat.   
“Cora ? Vous ne misez pas sur Ryder ?!” s’étonnait Kali. “Tss. Et vous êtes son lieutenant, vous ?”   
“Ta gueule morveuse.” s’agaçait celle-ci. “Et si je mise pas sur Ryder, c’est parce que je sais que Védéria est une puissante biotique. Pour moi, elle n’a aucune chance face à deux Pionniers…”   
Gil la regardait attentivement. “Vous bluffez toujours aussi mal.” il souriait.   
Nora étouffa un rire. “Tout le monde a parié ?”   
“Yep.” Répondait Gil.   
“Je mise 1000 sur Ryder.” Souriait-elle.   
Gil souleva ses sourcils avant de sourire. “Ils sont au courant ?”   
“Vous prenez ma mise ou pas, p’tit mécano ?” Demandait-elle souriante.   
Gil ria en l'acceptant alors que Nora retournait auprès de Kali   
“Et maintenant, voyons notre amie à l'œuvre…” souriait-elle.   
Kali regardait sa mère. Elle reconnaissait ce regard. Celui du soldat excité par le défi. Ryder avait le même avant de charger un groupe de Kerts. Elle soupira.  _ “Décidément, c’est troublant de constater leurs ressemblances…” _   
  
Ryder s’avançait dans sa tenue de combat Elle portait toujours la même depuis son arrivée. Un plastron et des épaulières de N7, des jambières de Pionnier. “Les règles sont simples. Pas d’armes, juste les pouvoirs et les poings. On évite aussi les tourelles, puisque c’est l’équivalent des armes. Mon seul atout sera Zap… mais… évitez de trop l’abîmer s’il vous plaît…” elle baissait les yeux “je pourrai pas le réparer…” elle finissait la voix lourde.   
Nora se pencha vers Kali. “Zap, c’est son robot reliquat, c’est ça ?”   
“Oui, c’était Peebee qui le réparait. Mais comme Peebee est sur Meridiane… Bah elle ne l’utilise plus. C’est dommage, j’aurais bien aimé le voir en action. D’après Scott et Liam, il était vraiment bien.”    
Nora était songeuse. “Bah on le verra p’tetre aujourd’hui…” Elle tapotait sur son OmniTech.   
“Tu fais quoi ?” demanda Kali le sourcil levé.   
“Rien, juste un rappel que je me mets.”   
“Lequel ?” demandait Kali curieuse.   
Nora la fixa puis souria. “Tu peux bien me critiquer, hein…”   
Kali détournait le regard. “Non je m’en fous en fait.”   
  
Lexi donnait le signal du départ. Védéria et Avitus étaient quelque part dans la zone d’entraînement. Ryder était juste devant le groupe. Elle resta figée un instant à écouter ce qu’il se passait. Mais elle n’entendait que son crew qui discutait. Elle soupira. “Fermez-là putain.” Puis elle chargeait au loin.   
Là elle pourrait se concentrer et écouter. “Hé hé, t’es pas guerrière d’élite Avitus.” elle avait un sourire en coin. Soudain elle chargeait à droite et tombait sur Avitus qui l’esquivait de justesse. Mais sa Nova avait un grand rayon d’action et il était touché aussitôt. Elle enchaînait avec une incinération mais Avitus réussissait à l’esquiver et ripostait avec une droite puissante dans l’estomac de Ryder qui recula de plusieurs mètres.    
“Hé hé… Tu as beaucoup de force.” souriait Ryder.   
“Oui, je sais.” répondait Avitus en souriant.   
Ryder chargeait et lui envoyait son genoux dans les côtes. Puis elle chargeait à nouveau pour esquiver, Védéria terminait son attaque sautée pile à l’endroit où elle était. “Punaise, elle t’a senti Védéria ! T’as pas été assez discrète.” se plaignait Avitus.   
“Et elle t’as touché, deux fois.” répondait-elle vexée.   
Ryder chargeait devant eux un sourire au coin des lèvres, puis repartait. Védéria et Avitus la cherchaient du regard, dos à dos. “Je la vois pas et toi ?” demandait-il.   
“Non plus… Sa charge a une portée limitée, elle a pas pu s’échapper.”   
Une onde de choc les plaquait au sol, et Ryder lançait son attaque sautée entre les deux puis une Nova. Elle donna un coup de pied dans le dos d’Avitus et un coup de poing dans celui de Védéria. Puis elle chargeait plus loin.   
  
Nora observait de loin, un sourire au coin des lèvres. “Hé hé. Elle est balaise quand même.” Kali la fixait intensément. Sans détourner le regard, Nora soupira. “Arrêtes, tu pourras pas m’égaler.”   
“Non, je suis juste choquée…”   
“Ta gueule.”   
Kali éclatait de rire. “Oh putain, faut que je lui dise.”   
“Ta gueule, j’ai dit.” grognait Nora.   
“Je lui ai dit aussi que tu ronchonnais sur ses rapports…” souriait la fille.   
Nora la fixa intensément. Kali commença à se sentir mal à l’aise. “Arrêtes…”   
“Alors tais toi et regarde.” répondait la mère avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.   
  
“Arrêtes de te la péter…” râlait Védéria.   
Ryder riait. “Ca fait partie du spectacle. hé hé.”   
Avitus la chargeait mais elle l’esquivait et ripostait par un nouveau coup dans son dos. Védéria la chargeait aussitôt, mais Ryder chargeait juste derrière elle au moment où elle arrivait et lui donnait également un coup dans le dos, l’envoyant sur Avitus.   
“T’es sûre d’être une guerrière d’élite ?” râlait Avitus en la poussant pour se relever.   
“Me cherche pas…” soupira Védéria. “Elle a beaucoup trop de force…”   
“Cesse de t’énerver et concentre toi, Védéria.” lui répondait le Turien.   
Védéria pris une grande inspiration. “Tu as raison. Il est temps d’arrêter l’échauffement.”   
“Pas trop tôt…” répondait Ryder. “Bon, c’est parti alors…”   
Soudain, Ryder disparaissait sous leurs yeux.   
“Mais qu’est-ce que… ?!” Demanda Avitus bouche bée.   
“Quoi ?! La téléportation biotique ?!” s'écria Védéria.   
Elle se téléporta plusieurs fois. Puis elle accéléra le rythme de ses téléportations. Elle tournait autour d’eux en se téléportant.   
“Elle va trop vite, j’arrive pas à suivre…” disait Avitus.   
“Respire et concentre toi.” disait Védéria.   
  
Kali riait en voyant la tête de sa mère.   
“Putain c’est quoi ce monstre ?” se disait Nora. “Je pense pas qu’Alec Ryder savait faire ça…”   
“En effet, Pionnière Nora’Voom.” répondait le SAM de Ryder. “Comme vous vous en doutez certainement, un entraînement ne remplace pas l’expérience. Et Ryder n’en manque pas.”   
“Oui oui, je sais… Mais c’est pas ma faute s’ils ont bousillé tous les vaisseaux, hein.” répondait Nora.   
“J’ai entendu dire que Védéria et Avitus étaient partis une fois avec elle. Tu devrais en faire autant.”   
“Pourquoi faire ?” demandait Nora perplexe.   
Kali la fixa un instant pour savoir si elle était sérieuse ou pas. Puis elle soupira. “Rien, laisse tomber.”   
L’attention de sa mère revenait sur le combat et de nouveau, Kali pouvait distinguer le rictus qu’elle avait quand un défi se présentait.   
“Tu perdras.” Lui disait-elle.   
“Nan. J’crois pas. Mais regarde le combat au lieu de me chercher.”   
  
Ryder était toujours en train de former un cercle autour d’eux et soudain, des boules de feu se dirigeaient vers Védéria et Avitus, puis les téléportations cessaient et Ryder disparaissait. Védéria bloqua les boules de feu avec un bouclier biotique autour des deux Pionniers.   
Mais au moment où celui-ci apparu, Ryder faisait une attaque en piqué dessus et donna un coup monstrueux, brisant la concentration de Védéria. Le bouclier disparaissait et les deux Pionniers devaient esquiver de justesse les boules de feu restantes.   
“Putain de merde !” cria Védéria.   
“Mais tu fais quoi ?!” râlait Avitus.   
“Elle a frappé si fort… Je ne m’y attendais pas.”   
Le bruit d’un téléportation se faisait entendre. Ryder était juste derrière Avitus et décrochait encore un coup de pied dans son dos, plus fort cette fois, le projetant vers Védéria qui l’esquiva et chargea Ryder, la frappant dans l’estomac et la projetant sur plusieurs mètres. Ryder roulait puis s’arrêtait. “Putain…” se disait Ryder en se tenant l’estomac.  Du coin de l’oeil, elle vit Avitus charger et l’esquivait en frappant encore une fois dans son dos.   
“Putain, lâche le mon dos !” râlait celui-ci.   
Ryder n’eut pas le temps de rire, Védéria chargeait à nouveau et essaya de la mettre à terre avec un coup bas. Ryder eu à peine le temps de sauter pour l’éviter, Védéria dirigeait maintenant ses coups vers le haut, obligeant Ryder à se téléporter pour l’esquiver. Mais la jeune Asari ne lâchait rien et chargeait à nouveau, continuant de donner des coups que Ryder avait peine à esquiver.   
  
“Et voilà, enfin elle fait quelque chose de bien…” commentait Cora.   
“Putain, elle la lâche pas.” répondait Scott.   
“Hé hé. Ryder trouvera bien un moyen de s’en débarrasser.” commentait Drack.   
“En même temps, elle est déjà blessée. Vous avez vu quand Védéria l’a frappé à l’estomac ?” disait Vetra.   
Les quatres compagnons regardaient Lexi qui désespérait. “Oui, j’ai vu… Ca veut dire que j’aurai du boulot…”   
  
Ryder continuait d’esquiver les coups en continue de Védéria, n’arrivant pas pour certains. “Putain, tu vas t’arrêter quand ?!” râlait-elle.   
Mais Védéria souriait et continuait de la suivre et de la frapper. Ryder se téléporta une nouvelle fois, elle suivait Avitus du coin de l’oeil et il fallait éviter de trop l’approcher. Mais Védéria chargeait à nouveau.   
“Ca m’énerve !” cria Ryder avant de déclencher une explosion biotique qui envoya Védéria au tapis. “Il est temps d’en finir…” disait Ryder essoufflée. Elle activait le techno-blindage puis chargeait Védéria toujours à terre. Un léger coup sur la tête la fit tomber dans les vapes. Puis elle chargeait Avitus et appliquait la même méthode que Védéria lui faisait juste avant. Avitus réussissait à répliquer parfois, et le techno-blindage de Ryder lui permettait d’encaisser la puissance du Turien. Le problème de Ryder, c’était les plaques du Turien qui le protégeait de ses coups. Elle choisissait donc d’utiliser les pouvoirs. Nova et Incision provoquèrent une explosion biotique puissante. Puis elle recommençait avec Nova et Incinération. L’explosion projeta Avitus à quelques mètres, Ryder le chargea et fit la même chose qu’à Védéria.   
  
“Ryder a gagné.” annonça Lexi.   
Cora était bouche bée alors que Scott se moquait d’elle. “Tss. Elle les a battu, t’as vu ?!” il riait.   
“Drack, allez l’aider s’il vous plaît !” demanda Lexi.   
Cora et Scott regardaient. Védéria et Avitus étaient debout mais Ryder était allongée au sol. Tous deux chargeaient pour aller à sa rencontre.   
“Oh putain, vous m’avez épuisée…” disait Ryder essoufflée. “Et certainement brisé quelques os…”   
Lexi la scannait. “Non ça va… Ils ont retenu leurs coups.”   
“Ah bon ?” demanda Védéria.   
Ryder se mit à rire. “Heureusement que j’ai renforcé mon bouclier biotique alors.” Elle regardait Avitus. “Et heureusement que Nora a renforcé mon techno-blindage.”   
“Elle a quoi ?!” S'écria-t-il. Nora essayait de s'éclipser discrètement, mais Avitus la rattrapa. “Dis donc, quand tu me disais de me retenir…”   
Nora le regardait en déglutissant puis souria. “J’ai parié une grosse somme, fallait qu’elle gagne.” puis elle ricana.   
Avitus grogna. “Toi et tes foutus paris…”   
“Ryder a épuisé ses réserves. Je recommande un bon repas.” Indiqua SAM.   
“Sammy a raison ! Allons manger !” Répondait Ryder en souriant.   
“Sammy ? Pourquoi Sammy ?” Demanda Nora.   
“C’est un vrai bordel quand les cinq SAM sont là.” Souriait-elle.   
“Hé hé. Pas faux. Un truc auquel Alec Ryder n’avait pas pensé.” Souriait Nora.   
“Ouais, il a pas pensé à grand chose.” Répondait Ryder qui avait perdu son sourire.   
“Allons manger. Ça m’a donné faim de perdre lamentablement.” Demanda Védéria.   
“Ça c’est sûr.” Se moquait Kali. “Deux Pionniers contre Ryder.” Elle riait. “Et vous avez perdu !” Elle riait plus fort.   
Ils soupiraient en partant. “Quand est-ce qu’elle la ferme ta fille ?” Demanda Avitus à Nora.   
“Quand elle regarde un porno.” Soupira Nora en continuant de marcher.   
Les trois autres Pionniers s'arrêtèrent pour regarder en souriant Kali qui bloquait sur la réponse de sa mère.   
Nora s'arrêta. “J’aurais p’tetre pas dû dire ça…” puis haussa les épaules. “Pas grave. C’est agréable le silence.” Et continua de marcher. Les trois autres Pionniers la suivaient en riant. Ryder fit même un check à Nora.   
Kali les suivaient du regard, encore médusée. Cora lui donna une tape sur l’épaule. “T’as perdu une occasion de te taire je crois.” Puis elle riait doucement. “Viens, on va manger aussi.”   
  
_ Restaurant du Nexus _   
  
Les quatres Pionniers se rendaient ensuite dans un des restaurants du Nexus.   
“Alors Ryder ? Depuis quand maîtrises-tu la téléportation biotique ?” demandait Avitus.   
“Oh ça fait quelques mois.” répondait-elle simplement en souriant. “C’est une compétence du profile explorateur.”   
“Mais pourquoi ne t’a-t-on pas vu l’utiliser avant ?” demandait Védéria.   
“Parce que je n’aime pas utiliser une compétence que je ne maîtrise pas au minimum à moins d’y être obligée.”   
“Mais là, tu n’étais pas obligée.” disait Avitus.   
“Bien-sûr que non.” répondait-elle avec un sourire grandissant.   
“Il est clair que l’expérience de Ryder lui a été profitable.” souriait Nora à Védéria et Avitus.   
“Du coup, ça serait bien si on pouvait venir sur l’une de tes explorations.” disait le Turien à Ryder.   
“Hein ?” demandait-elle un sourcil levé.   
“Pour voir comment tu fais.” répondait Védéria.   
“Euh… Bah je le fais, c’est tout. Ca n’a rien de sorcier.” répondait Ryder dubitative.   
“Quand on lit les rapports, pas les tiens mais ceux de Cora, ça donne envie.” répondait Védéria.   
“Qu’est-ce qu’ils ont mes rapports ?” demandait l’Humaine désabusée.   
Nora éclatait de rire. “Moi j’aime bien le style… Vide. C’est rapide à lire.”   
Avitus riait aussi. “Oui, tu n’y mets pas grand chose. Par contre Cora en met beaucoup trop.”   
“Oui, elle meuble beaucoup.” Riait Védéria. “Mais ça permet d’en apprendre plus.”   
Ryder arrêta de rire. Elle pris un air sérieux. “Pourquoi voulez-vous venir ?”   
“En fait, on s’ennui. Il y a de moins en moins de travail pour nous. Hayjer aussi voudrait venir.” répondait Avitus.   
“Et c’est pour t’observer, Ryder.” Répondait Védéria. “Tes mérites sont vantés partout du Nexus à Meridiane. On voudrait voir la célèbre Pionnière Humaine à l'œuvre.”   
Elle regardait par-terre. “Hayjer l’a vu à l'œuvre la Pionnière… c'était pas beau à voir…”   
“Ne te dévalue pas, Ryder.” lui disait Nora. “Hayjer t’a déjà dit que tu avais fait le bon choix il me semble. Et nous sommes tous d’accord pour dire que l’exaltation Krogan est ce qui aurait pu nous arriver de pire.”   
Ryder médita un instant. “Je ne suis pas  _ la _ Pionnière. Je ne suis qu’une Pionnière. Mais si vous voulez vraiment venir, pourquoi pas. Il faudra que je vois comment aménager le Tempête ceci dit. On est déjà un peu à l’étroit.”   
Védéria lui faisait un grand sourire. “Alors ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Ne t’énerve pas surtout, mais j’ai déjà parlé à ton équipe. Jaal et Liam voudraient aller sur Aya. Vetra voudrait passer un peu de temps avec sa soeur Sid et Drack voudrait passer un peu de temps avec Kesh.”   
Ryder se mit à rire. “Drack dort dans la cuisine et Jaal dort dans le laboratoire technique avec Cora. Je ne sais pas lequel de ces emplacements est le pire.”   
  
La soirée se passa sans encombre. A la fin du repas, Védéria allait payer et Avitus allait aux toilettes.   
“Je sais pourquoi eux viennent. Mais toi, je ne sais pas.” disait Ryder.   
Nora lui souria. “C’est leur idée, pas la mienne. Mais je me suis dit qu’après tout, pourquoi pas. Ça changera un peu du Nexus.”   
“Il n’y aura personne à draguer là-bas, tu sais ?” Souriait Ryder.    
Nora lui fit un grand sourire. “T’en fais pas, je saurai patienter jusqu’à ce qu’on rentre.”   
“Par contre, tu mate pas mon équipe, hein.”   
“Pourquoi pas ?” souriait-elle. “Si l’occasion se présente, tu vas pas croire que je vais me priver ?” riait Nora.   
“Oh alors Kali avait raison pour ça…” songeait Ryder. Puis en faisant un grand sourire. “Je me demande si elle avait raison sur le reste .”   
“Quel reste… ?” bougonnait Nora.   
Ryder se mit à rire. “Je verrai bien.”   
  
À la fin de la soirée, Nora retourna vers ses quartiers sur l’Arche. Le combat du jour aiguisait sa curiosité. Ryder l’avait gagné bien trop facilement. Elle décidait de revoir les vidéos de ses combats. Les anciens comme celui d’aujourd'hui. Étudier Ryder. Voilà ce qu'il fallait faire. Décortiquer son style et ses techniques.   
Elle passa les cinq jours suivants dans sa chambre à le faire, jusqu’à ce qu’au milieu de la nuit veille du départ, elle soupire. “Ça sert à rien. Si je veux me tester, faut que je me fasse l’autre salope.”   
Elle s’allongea dans son lit. “SAM, préviens Ryder que j’ai une course à faire demain. Histoire qu’elle ne s’en aille pas sans moi.”   
  
**_Système Pythéas - Eos_ ** _   
_ _ Non loin de Podromos _   
  
Le lendemain, Nora reprenait la direction d’Eos. Elle trépignait d’impatience à l'idée de mettre fin aux jours de Sarissa Theris. Elle repensait à sa dernière mission. À cette image de l’Asari la fixant, un sourire au coin des lèvres, juste avant de partir. Elle s’imaginait déjà serrer son coup dans sa main gauche après lui avoir broyé le bras dans l’autre. Elle soupira pour sortir de ses pensées et se reconcentrer. Avant ça, il faudrait l’affronter. Et Nora savait pertinemment que ça ne serait pas une partie de plaisir. La navette atterrissait près de la position que Sarissa Theris occupait. Nora n’avait plus envie de jouer. Elle y allait pour tuer. C’est donc ses pompes en main qu’elle descendait de sa navette et prenait la direction du camp, sous le soleil écrasant d’Eos.   
“Pionnière, puis-je vous rappeler que sa mort serait un crime ?”   
Nora souria du coin de la bouche. “Allons SAM, je ne ferai que me défendre. Elle devrait m’attaquer immédiatement après m’avoir vu.”   
“Mais vous y allez avec l’intention de tuer.”   
“Mais non. Juste de me défendre.” Souriait-elle. “Maintenant tais-toi, nous y sommes presque.”   
Nora enfila son casque pour l’occasion puis avança vers le camp. Et c’est en soupirant qu’elle y entra. “Cette salope s'est barrée !” S’énervait-elle en frappant un rocher.   
Sur le mur de la grotte, elle pouvait lire le message de l’Asari. “ _ Va te faire foutre, Voom ! _ ”   
La respiration de Nora devint saccadée. “SAM, est-ce qu'il y a des indices sur son lieu de fuite ?” Demandait-elle en scannant.   
“Aucun, j’en ai peur. Mais il est probable qu’elle ait pris la direction opposée à Podromos. Je vous suggère de survoler la zone.”   
  
Nora retournait à sa navette et décidait de survoler la zone opposée à Podromos. Sa rage montait avec les minutes passant.   
“Pionnière, une communication entrante de la part de Bradley.”   
“Passes le moi.”   
_ “Pionnière Nora'Voom ?” _ _   
_ “Maire Bradley ?” Demandait-elle en scrutant le sol.   
_ “Je suis surpris de constater que vous revenez.” _ _   
_ Nora fronça les sourcils brièvement. “Que je reviens ?”   
_ “Allons Pionnière. Je sais très bien que vous êtes déjà venue il y a quelques mois. Dans la même zone.” _ _   
_ “Que puis-je pour vous, Bradley.” Soupirait-elle.   
_ “On me rapporte une activité pirate dans votre zone. Des transporteurs auraient été attaqués. Est-il possible que vous vous en occupiez ? Sinon je pourrai demander à Ryder à l’occasion.” _ _   
_ Elle soupira. “Je m’en charge. Je vois leur camp justement.”   
_ “Je peux vous envoyer deux miliciens au besoin.” _ _   
_ “Inutile. Je vous recontacte quand ils seront morts.”   
_ “Quoi ? Vous n'êtes pas obligée…” _ _   
_ “Parce que vous pensez qu’ils m’accueilleront à bras ouverts ?”   
_ “Non… bien-sûr… tenez-moi au courant. Terminé.” _ _   
_ _   
_ **_Système Zheng He - Nexus_ ** _   
_ _ Quartier Asari _ _   
_ _   
_ Nora revenait d’Eos, frustrée d’avoir perdu Sarissa Theris. Et ça n'était pas la vingtaine de pirates rencontrés qui lui avaient permis d'évacuer sa frustration. Elle se rendait immédiatement chez Hydaria. En ouvrant la porte, celle-ci pris une expression d'effroi. Nora entrait directement, un rictus forcé sur le visage.   
“Pionnière…” disait l’Asari, la voix tremblante.   
“Elle est partie.” Disait Nora en observant les navettes dans les rues à travers la fenêtre.   
“Oh… et j’imagine que vous voulez que je la retrouve…”   
“Ça serait bien, ouais.” Répondait Nora avec un sourire en coin, sans décrocher son regard de la fenêtre.   
Hydaria pris une grande inspiration. “Je suis désolée, mais c’est non.”   
Nora se tourna vers elle, un sourcil levé. “Non ?”   
Hydaria commençait à avoir peur. “Je ne peux pas faire ça. Si ça se sait, je perdrai mon travail…”   
  
Nora s’approcha doucement d’elle. “C’est dommage…”   
Hydaria reculait, plus par réflexe qu’autre chose.   
“Je suis très contrariée par ta réponse, du coup…” ajoutait-elle avec un sourire en coin, toujours en avançant.   
Nora était proche d’elle, alors qu’Hydaria était contre le mur. “Vous me faites peur…”   
Le sourire de Nora grandissait. “D’habitude, je ne joue pas à ce genre de choses. Mais cette petite tenue et tes gémissements ont un effet excitant sur moi.”   
Hydaria se mordait la lèvre. “Je sais que ça ne vous plaît pas, mais je n’obtiendrai pas cette information pour vous.”   
Nora la regardait de haut en bas. “Je vais devoir sévir alors…”   
Hydaria souriait. “Punissez-moi, si vous voulez.”   
  
Elle ressortait de l’appartement, agacée. Elle grogna. “Putain d’tarée de SM. Tss. Maintenant j’ai plus d’info en plus.” Et allait ensuite directement au Tempête où tout le monde l’attendait.   
“Enfin.” Souriait Kali à l’entrée. “Tu faisais quoi encore ?”   
“C’est pas le moment.” Grognait Nora en continuant sa course vers sa couchette.   
“T'étais où ?” Demanda Kali plus fermement.   
Elle insistait et Nora commença à être agacée. “J’ai dit que c'était pas le moment !” S’énervait-elle en se retournant.   
Kali serra les dents. “Si tu voulais pas venir, il fallait dire non.”   
Nora grogna en se retournant vers le salon. “Fous-moi la paix !”   
Kali la fixait, énervée à son tour.   
“Je pense que votre mère a passé une mauvaise journée.” Lui disait Lexi derrière.   
“Le jour où tout ira bien, il tombera des pygaks !” Répondait Kali en allant vers la baie.   
Lexi soupira en allant au salon. Nora y avait posé ses affaires et s’appuyait contre les couchettes, essayant de retrouver son calme. “Pionnière, venez avec moi, s’il vous plaît.”   
“Je vais bien…” soupirait-elle.   
“Ça n’est pas ce qu’indique votre épaule.”   
Nora se tourna vers elle, perplexe.   
“Vous saignez, Pionnière.” Lui disait Lexi avant de sortir vers l’infirmerie.   
  
Nora regardait dans le vide pendant que Lexi soignait son épaule.   
“Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis à votre disposition.” Indiquait Lexi d’une voix douce à Nora qui ne répondait pas. “Bien entendu, je suis tenue au secret professionnel. Tout ce que vous me direz restera entre nous.”   
La respiration de Nora augmentait. Elle retenait ses larmes et déglutissait, ne voulant pas se dévoiler.   
Lexi décida d’appliquer une nouvelle stratégie devant le mutisme de la Pionnière Quarienne. “Vous me faites parfois penser à Sara. Elle aussi il faut insister lourdement pour obtenir un minimum d’explications.”   
Lexi soupira devant son silence lourd puis termina sa suture.   
“Voilà. J’ai terminé.” Indiquait Lexi en posant ses outils. “Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. Et n’oubliez pas, je suis disponible si vous avez besoin de parler.”   
“Merci Doc’.” Répondait Nora en partant, détournant le regard.


	18. Départ pour Phostaan

**_En route pour le système Valay - Phostaan_** _  
_ _Tempête_ ** _  
_** ** _  
_**Lexi finissait tard cette nuit là. Tenant à profiter de quelques heures sans personne pour la déranger, elle tapait le dernier mot de son rapport avant de souffler de soulagement et de décider d’aller dormir. Qui eut cru qu’une vie rangée à bord d’un vaisseau d’exploration soit si rythmée ? Entre ses filles et l’équipage dont il faut s’occuper et la Pionnière humaine qui finalement nécessite aussi beaucoup d’attention… Et maintenant, elle se retrouvait avec quatre autres Pionniers souhaitant passer du temps avec sa bien aimée. Quatre Pionniers nécessitant des soins spécifiques et au passage, quelques examens approfondis qui permettrait à Lexi d’en apprendre davantage sur eux.  
Lexi le savait, y repensant en sortant de l’infirmerie. La Pionnière Quarienne en particulier nécessitait un peu plus d’attention. Déjà parce que c’était une quarienne. Non pas que Lexi les considère plus faibles. C’était juste qu’elle voulait être sûre qu’ils ne risquent rien. Et puis c’était une occasion inespérée d’en apprendre davantage sur eux. Ensuite parce que son comportement le jour du départ l’avait interloquée. Ryder était pareil, au final. Quand elle était préoccupée, il fallait qu’elle se défoule. Un appel de Bradley avait permi de savoir que Nora était à Podromos et qu’elle s’était occupée de quelques pirates. La question était pourquoi ? Pourquoi Nora était sur Eos au milieu du désert ?  
  
Des bruits attirèrent son attention, en provenance des parties communes. Des paroles dont Lexi ne comprenait rien. Après un instant d’hésitation, elle décida d’entrer silencieusement dans la petite pièce où se trouvaient les couchettes. C’était justement Nora. Elle parlait dans son sommeil tandis que sa couchette était grande ouverte. Lexi allait fermer, quand les paroles la figèrent.  
“Non…” gémissait Nora. “Non… pas encore… j’ai mal… j’ai si mal…”  
Elle regardait les autres couchettes qui étaient toutes fermées.  
“Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema, unité d’intervention…” répéta plusieurs fois Nora dans sa couchette. “J'suis plus bonne à rien… j’suis désolée Kali…”  
Lexi sentait son cœur se serrer en l’entendant. Elle reconnaissait le discours. Cette manière de répéter son nom et son grade. Ryder faisait les mêmes cauchemars. Et tout ce dont savait Lexi était ce que Sammy avait bien voulu lui dire, ce qu’elle avait vu lors de divers fusions pour la calmer, et ce que Cora lui avait expliqué sur la façon de résister à un interrogatoire. Même la fusion complète n’avait pas permis de le savoir tant la Pionnière refusait de divulguer ses secrets profondément enfouis en elle.  
“Capitaine Nora'Voom vas Neema…” gémissait la Quarienne.  
“La torture…” se disait Lexi à voix basse. “SAM, celui de Nora. Est-ce que tu m’entends ?”  
“Oui docteur T'Perro ?” Répondait le SAM Quarien.  
“Est-ce que Nora fait un cauchemar lié à son passé dans la Voie Lactée ?”  
“Je ne peux donner le contenu de son songe, ça m’est impossible. Mais d’après ses paroles, je suis tenté de dire que oui.”  
“Je te tuerai, je le jure…” grognait Nora dans son sommeil.  
“Penses-tu qu’elle accepterait une fusion pour la calmer ?”  
“Je pense que quand Nora voudra partager ses souvenirs, alors elle vous en parlera.” Répondait-il.  
Elle soupira. “Tu as raison.” Lexi tenta alors de calmer Nora en lui parlant. Elle pris ses mains dans les siennes. “Nora… vous êtes sur le Tempête. Chht… vous êtes sur le Tempête Nora. Calmez-vous.”  
“J’peux pas y retourner…” Gémissait-elle, brisant à nouveau le coeur du médecin. “J’peux plus me servir de mon bras…”  
“Ça ne fonctionne pas.” Soupirait Lexi.  
“SAM, réveille la.” Demanda Kali dans sa couchette avant de l’ouvrir.  
Lexi et Kali échangeaient un regard. Le docteur pouvait voir toute la détresse dans celui de la jeune Quarienne.  
“Bien Kali.” Répondait-il.  
Nora se réveillait en sursaut, se redressant d’un coup. Mais les couchettes avaient un plafond bas, peu adaptées aux personnes de grande taille se réveillant d’un bond.  
“Putain de merde…” gémissait Nora en portant ses mains à son front.  
Kali retenait un rire involontaire.  
“Merci Kali, je vais m’occuper de votre mère.” Disait Lexi en lui souriant légèrement.  
  
Dans l’infirmerie, Lexi posait des points de suture sur le front de la Pionnière Quarienne.  
“Vous ne vous êtes pas loupée.” Souriait Lexi.  
“C’est qu’ils sont bas vos plafonds.” Gémissait Nora.  
Le docteur soupira. “Je maintiens ce que je disais toute à l'heure. Si vous avez besoin de parler, je suis à votre disposition.”  
Nora respirait à nouveau rapidement. “Je… peut-être. J’ai besoin de temps…”  
“Je comprends. Autrement, une bonne amie saura vous prêter l’oreille dont vous avez besoin.” Souriait-elle. “Elle sait très bien remplir ce rôle.”  
“Je peux ?” Demanda Nora.  
“Je vous en prie.” Soupirait-elle.  
Nora ressortait tandis que Lexi se demandait pourquoi elle était si méfiante vis-à-vis du corps médical. “SAM, la prothèse de la Pionnière, c’est une des prothèses de Harry Carlyle, n’est-ce pas ?”  
“Oui docteur.”  
“Merci SAM.”  
Si Nora ne voulait pas parler, peut-être que Harry lui donnerait un indice du pourquoi.  
  
 _Le lendemain_  
  
Pendant que tout le monde était à la baie, Lexi contactait Harry Carlyle.  
“Lexi, mon amie.” Souriait-il. “J’ai appris que Ryder avait ramené ses amis Pionniers ?”  
Elle souria. “Oui, d’ailleurs… j’ai une question au sujet de la Pionnière Nora'Voom…” Elle finissait gênée. “Au sujet de sa prothèse.”  
Harry grimaça. “Oui, c’est bien moi qui l’ai posé.”  
“Je sais. Sara a la même. Et même si tu as toujours refusé de m’expliquer pourquoi, j’ai reconnu ton travail sur la Pionnière Quarienne.” Soupirait-elle. “Est-ce que tu peux m’expliquer ?”  
Harry soupira fortement. “Elle est arrivée dans les locaux de l’Initiative dans un état lamentable. Jien Garson m’a fait venir en urgence pour la soigner. Je n’ai pas l’historique, mais ce que j’ai pu constater, c’est qu’elle avait subi une infection et que sa prothèse d’origine était défectueuse. Ça en était à un tel point qu’elle tenait à peine debout. Jien m’avait expliqué que c'était sa fille qui l’aidait à se déplacer en arrivant. J’ai pratiqué des analyses et je suis formel. Nora’Voom serait morte peut-être quelques mois plus tard si elle n'était pas venue nous trouver. Elle était fortement déprimée, alcoolique et lourdement handicapée. Kali devait re-synchroniser l’implant et la prothèse au moins deux fois par jour pour que ce soit supportable. À mon avis, elle ne pouvait rien faire sans souffrir atrocement. J’ai été obligé de l’amputer et de remplacer l’avant-bras au complet.”  
Lexi avait écouté. Elle était médusée. “Mais je croyais que c'était un héro de guerre ?”  
Harry étouffa un rire exaspéré. “Oui. Mais nous sommes bien placés pour savoir comme il est facile de piétiner un héro pour un corps d’armée. N’oublie pas les Ryders. Sara aussi serait probablement morte, si elle n’avait pas fini par rejoindre l’Initiative. Et je ne parle pas des Moissonneurs, là.”  
“Oui, tu as raison.” Soupirait-elle. “Sais-tu dans quelles circonstances elle a été blessée ?”  
“Non, Jien n’a jamais voulu me le dire.” Soupirait-il. “De ce que j’ai compris, c’est Jien elle-même qui s’occupait de la Pionnière et de son suivi psychologique. Elle avait réussi à nouer un lien de confiance et ça a aidé Nora’Voom à se sentir mieux. Sans compter sur son abstinence avant de devenir Pionnière.”  
“Je pense qu'elle a été torturée.” Indiquait Lexi. “Elle a fait un cauchemar la nuit dernière. Elle répétait son grade, son nom et son unité. Cora m’expliquait que c'était une méthode utilisée dans l’armée pour ne rien dire sous la torture. Sara faisait les mêmes un moment donné.”  
“Oui, ça se tient.” Répondait Harry sans tenir compte de sa remarque sur Ryder. “Est-ce que tu as essayé d’en discuter avec elle ?”  
L’asari roulait des yeux. “Elle est comme Sara. Je vais devoir insister pour obtenir une petite explication que je devrais retravailler puis extrapoler pour enfin deviner ce qu'il s’est passé. Mais maintenant que tu m’as dit tout ça, je comprends mieux sa défiance envers le corps médical.”  
Harry se mettait à rire. “Bonne chance alors.”  
  
La communication coupée, Lexi rejoignait les autres à la baie, méditant sur les informations en sa possession.  
“Hey ! Doc’ ! Vous vous êtes décidée à nous rejoindre ?” Souriait Gil.  
Elle prenait un sourire de façade. “Oui. J’avais des données à étudier.”  
“Des données sur la Pionnière Voom, j’imagine.” Disait-il avec un sourire effacé. “Sa tête dans le plafond de sa couchette m’a réveillé.”  
Lexi leva un sourcil. “Vous êtes juste au dessus, c’est vrai.”  
“Oui. D’ailleurs j’ai cru qu’on était attaqués.” Répondait-il en riant. “Ma couchette a tremblé comme pas possible.”  
Lexi se mettait à rire. “Arrêtez, ça n’est pas marrant. La pauvre.”  
“Ça ne vous empêche pas de rire, quand même.” Souriait-il. “Mais oui, je veux bien croire que ça n’était pas très marrant pour elle.”  
  
Lexi observait la Pionnière Quarienne soulever les poids. Une faiblesse à gauche trahissait la blessure que Lexi avait recousu à son arrivée au Tempête. Malgré tout, la Pionnière soulevait un poid respectable. Ça n’atteignait pas le record actuel de Ryder, mais il fallait saluer la performance.  
“C’est la première fois que je la vois s’entraîner.” Souriait Védéria.  
“Bah c’est impressionnant, je dois dire.” Souriait-elle. “Malgré sa blessure, elle soulève 130 kilos.”  
“Sa blessure ?” Demandait l'Asari perplexe en fronçant les sourcils.  
“Si tu fais attention, tu verras que son bras gauche tremble légèrement. Et elle le lève un peu moins haut. Je pense qu'elle est blessée.”  
Lexi levait un sourcil sur Ryder. “Son don d’observation m’étonnera toujours.” Se disait-elle.  
“Par contre, je me demande comment elle s’est blessée au front.” Disait-elle dubitative. “Elle n’avait pas ça hier soir.” Puis à Kali. “T’aurais pas envoyé un drone à la tête de ta mère quand même ?!”  
“Bah voyons…” soupirait-elle sur son rameur. “Pourquoi ça serait de ma faute ?”  
“Oh je sais pas. T’as des idées un peu tordues, donc je me méfie maintenant.” Riait-elle.  
“Va chier Ryder.” Bougonnait la jeune Quarienne. “Tu l’aurais mérité ! Crois-moi !”  
“De quoi elle parle ?” Demanda Védéria perplexe.  
Ryder éclatait de rire. “Rien, t’inquiète. Elle est juste rageuse de s'être pris le saut de merde de pygak sur la tête.” Elle partait dans un fou-rire. Tous avaient fait silence et regardaient Kali avec l’envie de rire. Scott partait également dans un fou-rire incontrôlable.  
“Foutus Pionniers !” Bougonnait Kali en rougissant.  
“Et il est où le pygak maintenant ?”  
“Sûrement en train de chier dans le casque de Cora.” Répondait Ryder morte de rire.  
“Oh c’est pas vrai…” grogna le Lieutenant en rejoignant l’armurerie.  
  
Le soir-même, les cinq Pionniers décidaient de faire un Poker entre eux pendant que Cora, Kali et Lexi discutaient sur le canapé.  
“Tu nous parles de toi ?” Demandait Avitus à Nora.  
“Il n’y a pas grand chose à dire…” commençait Nora. “Je faisais partie de la flotte lourde. J'étais capitaine. J’ai été gravement blessée pendant une mission et on m’a proposé de rejoindre l’Initiative.”  
“Oh c’est ça la prothèse…” commentait Ryder.  
Lexi leva la tête. “Tu as regardé son dossier ?!”  
“Bah non. Je suis observatrice, c’est tout.” Répondait simplement Ryder.  
Les quatres autres Pionniers la regardaient avec de grands yeux. “Bah quoi, ça se voit, non ?” Demandait-elle en rougissant. “J’ai moi-même une prothèse à l’avant-bras droit.”  
Védéria fronçait les sourcils. “Ah bon ? Tu l’as eu comment ?”  
“T’es pas un peu jeune pour ça ?” S'étonnait Nora. Avitus faisait oui de la tête.  
Lexi était intriguée aussi. “Elle n’a jamais voulu me dire comment elle l’a obtenue.” Peut-être connaîtrait-elle enfin le fin mot de l’histoire au sujet de cette prothèse ? “S’en est presque vexant d’ailleurs.” Ajoutait-elle en bougonnant.  
Ryder rougissait alors que tous la regardaient. “En fait… j’ai eu un parcours militaire certe court, mais… intense. À ma majorité j’ai rejoins l’Alliance. J’ai passé un an sur Mars et trois ans dans les systèmes Terminus…”  
“On va enfin savoir qui était Ryder…” souriait Cora.   
“Oui, on lui a tous dit qui on était, mais elle n’a jamais parlé d’elle.” Ajoutait Kali en soupirant.  
“Personne ne m’a demandé…” Répondait Ryder agacée. “Sauf Gil.”  
Lexi soupira. “Quelle mauvaise fois… A chaque fois tu éludes le sujet.”  
Ryder bu son verre de whisky cul sec avant de se resservir.  
  
“Bref. La question c'était comment je l’ai obtenue. En me battant contre un Krogan.”  
“Une bagarre, j’aurais dû m’en douter…” Répondait Lexi. “C'était dans un bar ? Comme avec Drack sur Kadara ?” Prêcher le faux pour obtenir le vrai.  
Ryder la fixait du regard. Les quatres Pionniers remarquèrent sa mâchoire se serrer. “Oui, voilà.”  
Ils échangèrent un regard rapide. Aucun n’y croyait, pas même Lexi qui soupira devant son échec.  
Védéria changea de sujet. “Et tu étais quel type de capitaine Nora ?” Demandait-elle en souriant.  
Nora allait répondre mais Kali se mit à rire, ce qui la troubla un peu. “Ma mère est le genre de capitaine dont on se passerait.” Elle souriait.   
“Ta gueule ma fille…” bougonnait Nora en finissant son verre.  
Ryder retrouvait un large sourire. “Oh non, continue… ça m'intéresse…”  
“Vous aurez bien l’occasion de le découvrir… elle ne mettra pas longtemps à se dévoiler…” le sourire de Kali grandissait.  
“Faites pas attention à elle. Kali aime bien raconter des conneries…” essayait de tempérer Nora.  
Hayjer et Avitus échangèrent un regard amusé.   
Ryder pris une voix plus douce. “Et… et son père… ?”  
“Décédé.” Répondait Nora.  
“Ah… désolée.” Répondait Ryder gênée.  
“Faut pas.” Souriait Nora. Puis elle s’adressait à Védéria. “Et toi, ma jolie ? Quelle genre de chasseresse étais-tu ?”  
“Ma jolie ?” Bougonnait Ryder le sourcil levé.  
Les sourires d'Avitus et Hayjer grandissaient, ce qui fit rougir Ryder. Kali soupirait. Nora regardait Ryder avec un sourire léger et un sourcil levé.  
“J’étais guerrière d'élite depuis peu quand ma mère m’a demandé de rejoindre l’Initiative.” Expliquait Védéria en baissant les yeux. “J’imagine que maintenant…” elle soupira. “Je débutais.”  
“Védéria est une excellente guerrière d'élite.” Commentait Cora.  
Ryder soupira fortement. “On peut pas faire un Poker sans être dérangés… d’abord Lexi, puis Kali et maintenant Cora.” disait-elle avec un sourire en coin. “Est-ce que je vous dérange quand vous jouez entre vous ? Non.”  
Les trois accusées se vexaient aussitôt alors que Nora se mettait à rire doucement.  
“Si on dérange, faut le dire !” Répondait Cora.  
“Sara, ça n’est pas très correct.” Disait Lexi.  
“On t’emmerde.” Disait Kali en souriant.  
Ryder éclatait de rire. “C’est dingue comme vous êtes susceptibles.” Son rire entraînant provoquait des sourires chez tous les Pionniers.  
Le sourire de Kali grandissait. “Pour vous déranger, il faudrait que la partie ait commencé… Pour l’instant vous vous contentez de boire, au grand dame de Lexi.”  
Les cinq Pionniers se mettaient à rire. “Je distribue.” Indiquait Avitus.  
  
Plus tard dans la soirée…  
“Oh putain je suis en forme !” S'écria Ryder.  
“Elles m’ont dépouillé…” se lamentait Hayjer, la tête posé sur la table.  
“Il ne me reste pas grand chose. Je vais le garder pour pouvoir me nourrir quand on rentrera au Nexus…” Disait Avitus dépité.  
“Moins deux, hé hé.” Souriait Ryder.  
Védéria la regardait en souriant le sourcil levé. “J’ai encore assez de ressources…”  
Ryder lui fit un grand sourire. Nora montrait Kali à Ryder. Sa fille s’était endormie. Elles échangeaient un sourire puis Nora tapait du poing sur la table.   
Kali, sursauta brusquement. “Non mais t’es pas bien ?!”  
Nora et Ryder se mettaient à rire en faisant un check. “Fallait bien t’réveiller.” Lui répondait-elle.   
“Tss… je vais au lit. Faites pas trop de bruit.”  
“Tu veux que j’te borde, ma fille ?” S’amusait-elle.  
Kali ne répondit pas et allait dans sa couchette. Après s'être changée rapidement, elle ferma le volet.  
“Et vous deux, vous n’y allez pas ?” Demandait Ryder à Lexi et Cora.  
“Je vais me coucher également…” disait Hayjer en titubant jusqu'à sa couchette.  
Lexi soupira. “Et encore une soirée trop arrosée…” puis à Ryder. “J’aimerais m’assurer qu’aucun de vous ne fait un coma éthylique…”  
“Et moi… j’ai pas envie de dormir…” disait Cora en baillant.  
“Comme vous voulez… hé hé.” Répondait Ryder en finissant son verre.   
“J’relance de cinquante…” souriait Nora.  
“Je suis.” Répondait Ryder.  
Védéria soupira. “Je me couche.”  
“Hé hé Ryder. Ça s’joue entre toi et moi.”  
Nora fixait Ryder dans les yeux. Elles échangeaient un sourire en coin.  
“Tapis.” Finissait par dire Nora.  
Ryder se lécha les lèvres. “Tu es finie… je suis.”  
Védéria observait les deux Pionnières face à face.  
Ryder montra ses cartes. “Carré d’as. Hé hé.”  
Le sourire de Nora grandissait. “Quinte flush. J’ai gagné.”  
“Oh putain !” Répondait Ryder.  
“File moi ça, morveuse… hé hé.” S’amusait Nora en tendant le bras vers le tas de jetons de Ryder.  
“Putain, j’ai plus rien…” se lamentait Ryder. “Je vais faire comment pour me payer mes munitions ?”  
Védéria était perplexe. “Comment ça ?” Nora leva un sourcil sur l’Humaine.  
Cora soupira et pris un air énervé. “Vous avez joué tant que ça ?! Non mais vous êtes pas bien ?!”  
“Mais… mais je gagnais !” se défendait Ryder.  
Lexi était désespérée. “Je me demande des fois si tu réfléchis avant d’agir…”  
Ryder était vexée et agacée en même temps. L’alcool aidant elle s'énervait. “J’en ai marre d'être tout le temps jugée ! Foutez moi la paix !” Elle se leva et s’adressa à Nora et Védéria. “Venez, on va finir dans ma chambre… j’ai de bonnes bouteilles là bas aussi… et du chocolat.”  
Les trois Pionnières parties, Lexi soupira. “Sammy, préviens moi s’il arrive quelque chose.”  
Elle soupira de nouveau en regardant la table de Poker et les trois bouteilles de whisky vides. Elle se leva et décida de ranger avant d’aller se coucher, aidée de Cora.  
  
Dans la chambre, Ryder était vautrée dans son canapé, un verre à la main.  
“Putain, j’en ai marre d'être serrée à la culotte !”  
“Pourtant on dirait que tu portes des vêtements larges…” Répondait Nora à l’autre bout du canapé.  
Ryder la regarda perplexe un instant. Puis elle se mettait à rire.  
“Elle n’a pas dit grand chose…” Répondait Védéria. “Cora, je veux dire.”  
“Pff. Elle en pensait sûrement plus…” Répondait Ryder en faisant de grands gestes.  
Nora posa sa main sur l'épaule de Védéria. “Elle est trop torchée pour réfléchir. Evites de la relancer sur le sujet.” Puis à Ryder. “Alors comme ça tu as une prothèse…”  
Ryder souria. “T’essayes de me faire parler ?”  
“Aucun de nous ne t’as cru, Ryder.” Souriait Védéria. “Pour cette histoire de bar.”  
“Oh c’est pas une histoire assez marrante. Ça vaut pas le coup d’en parler.”  
Nora pris un grand sourire. “Je finirai bien par le savoir.”  
“Ouais, Kali nous a aussi dit que tu étais curieuse… hé hé.” souriait Ryder.  
“Tss. N’importe quoi.” bougonnait-elle.  
  
La nuit s’était fini tard une fois de plus. Une fois de plus Lexi sortait tard de l’infirmerie pour aller se coucher dans la chambre ou Sara et les jumelles dormaient profondément. Une fois de plus, des voix attirèrent son attention en provenance des parties communes.  
Nora faisait un nouveau cauchemar dans sa couchette ouverte.  
“Non !” gémissait Nora. “Kali…” gémissait-elle. “Kali ma chérie, je suis désolée… Je n’ai pas réussi à arriver à temps…”  
“Un autre cauchemar ?” se demandait Lexi. Le ton et les paroles étaient différentes.  
“Je t’en supplie, reste avec moi. Ne meurs pas toi aussi…” grimaçait Nora dans son sommeil.  
Lexi déglutissait, compatissante.  
“Je pense que vous pouvez fusionner cette fois…” chuchotait Kali assise dans sa couchette, les yeux humides.  
“Vous êtes sûre ?” demandait Lexi.  
“Elle fait ce cauchemar depuis son entraînement de Pionnière. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il contient, mais elle répète toujours les mêmes choses.”  
“Je t’en supplie, reste avec moi. Ne meurs pas toi aussi…” gémissait Nora dans son sommeil.  
Lexi pris une profonde inspiration. “Embrasse l’éternité…”  
  
 _Nora courait dans les couloirs de l’Arche Quarienne, anxieuse. “S’il vous plaît, faites qu’elle aille bien !” se répétait-elle. Enfin elle arrivait à sa chambre. Les bruits derrière la porte étaient équivoques. “Non !” cria-t-elle avant de se téléporter dedans. Kali était entourée de cinq zombies et tentait de les repousser. L’arrivée de Nora marqua leur assaut sur sa fille._ _  
_ _“Non !” cria Nora avant de se jeter corps et âme dans un combat contre les cinq zombies._ _  
_ _Elle allait au corps de sa fille, parcourus de morsures. “Kali…” pleurait-elle. “Kali ma chérie, je suis désolée… Je n’ai pas réussi à arriver à temps…” Et sanglotait sur son corps inerte._ _  
_ _Un souffle de vie sortait de Kali. Nora entreprit de lui appliquer les premiers soins. “Je t’en supplie, reste avec moi. Ne meurs pas toi aussi…” pleurait Nora en appliquant le médi-gel sur ses blessures._ _  
_ _“Tu m’as abandonnée, comme tu as abandonné papa, comme tu as abandonné la flotille…” soupirait Kali dans un dernier souffle avant de se transformer et de se jeter sur Nora._  
 __Le cauchemar se répétant en boucle, Lexi dû se concentrer ardemment pour le faire s’arrêter. Elle l’isola, dans le subconscient de la Pionnière sans parvenir à effacer ce terrible cauchemar, probablement parce qu’il est lié à un sentiment bien réel lui.  
  
Lexi sortait de fusion quelques minutes plus tard, Kali était à ses côtés pour l’aider à rester debout. Elle était essoufflée. Nora dormait maintenant d’un sommeil paisible, le travail était accompli.  
“Ca n’est que temporaire. Elle finira par en faire de nouveau.” indiquait Lexi.  
“Puis-je vous demander…” commença Kali.  
“Elle essaye de vous sauver de ce qui ressemble à des zombies Humains. Je dois bien avouer que c’était horrible. Et dans son cauchemar, elle n’y parvient pas. Vos paroles avant de vous transformer sont terribles.” répondait Lexi en s’asseyant par terre, sonnée par le cauchemar.  
Kali regardait dans le vide. “Elle a passé trois mois sur Rannoch avec son crew juste avant de partir, pour aider les Quariens et les Geths à combattre les dernières poches de zombies Moissonneurs. Elle m’a très rapidement mise en stase, mais j’ai eu le temps remarquer ses traits tirés.” Elle soupirait.  
“Ca explique donc les zombies que j’ai vu. Ces Moissonneurs sont vraiment d’horribles personnages.” grimaçait Lexi. “J’essaierai de lui en parler. Pour qu’elle ne fasse plus ce cauchemar, il faut qu’elle soit volontaire.”  
Kali étouffa un rire malgré elle. “Bonne chance, Lexi.” Puis ria plus franchement en regagnant sa couchette.  
Lexi roula des yeux. “Oui, forcément.”


	19. Caveau de Phostaan

**_Système Valay - Phostaan_ **   
  
“Planète de type désertique et très montagneuse. Des températures dépassant les cinquante degrés en surface, peu ou pas de végétation. SAM a détecté une forte concentration de minéraux à exploiter. Il a aussi détecté des signatures Kerts sans pouvoir les localiser. On n’a pas trouvé de point d’eau en surface. Par contre SAM a détecté un réseau de galeries souterraines.”   
Ryder soupira. “Gil, il faut installer un siège temporaire dans le Nomade. Pour que je les emmène tous au caveau.”   
“Ça va être compliqué…” Répondait Gil en se frottant la nuque.   
“Je vais t’aider. Tu verras que c’est possible…” Répondait Kali souriante. Nora plissa les yeux un court instant.   
“Ok, vous en aurez pour combien de temps ?” Demanda Ryder.   
“Toute la nuit sûrement.” Répondait Kali en souriant à sa mère. Celle-ci eu un très imperceptible sursaut.   
Ryder roulait des yeux. “Et sérieusement ?” Demanda-t-elle à Gil.   
“Elle n’a pas tord. Toute la journée et toute la nuit.” Répondait-il.   
“Ok, et comment va Meri ?” Lui souriait Ryder.   
“Il va bien. Un bon et gros bébé. Hé hé. Jill est en arrêt sur Meridiane. Elle y sera encore quand on y sera.” Souriait Gil. Kali perdait un peu de son sourire alors que Nora masquait le sien avec sa main.   
“Ok, départ pour le caveau demain à l’aube.” Indiqua Ryder à l’adresse des Pionniers.   
  
Le lendemain, les cinq Pionniers montaient à bord du Nomade.   
“J'appréhende un peu là…” commenta Avitus.   
Nora riait. “T’as peur Rix ?”   
“Tu sais pas comment elle conduit. Moi si. Et je garantis que tu perdras vite ce petit sourire.” Répondait-il.   
“Tss. Ça peut pas être aussi catastrophique que ce que disent les morveux.” Répondait-elle arrogante.   
Ryder souriait. Un sourire du coin de la bouche. “C’est parti !”   
Le Nomade démarra en trombe. Les roues pédalaient dans la choucroute pendant quelques secondes, puis il se mis en marche. Il n’y avait pas de route à proprement parler, mais des sentiers naturels. Pour rejoindre le premier monolithe, il fallait descendre dans une vallée.   
Bien que le paysage à l'extérieur était beau, les trois Pionniers à l’arrière n’avait guère le temps et l’envie de regarder. Les sièges étant au dessus des roues et des amortisseurs, ils étaient ballottés dans tous les sens. À l’avant, les sièges étant proches du point G, les secousses étaient moins ressenties. Védéria regardait le paysage par les fenêtres du Nomade.   
“Aïe !” Cria Avitus. “Ryder, tu ne veux pas ralentir un peu, s’te plaît ? Avec tous ces sauts, je n'arrête pas de me cogner au plafond.”   
“Désolée, mais plus vite on arrivera, plus vite on repartira pour le deuxième monolithe.”   
“J’aurais dû prendre mon casque alors…”   
“P’tetre bien oui.” Répondait elle en souriant.    
  
Soudain, elle pilait. Le Nomade s'arrêta en faisant un dérapage.   
“Merde !” S'écria-t-elle. “Un précipice. Sammy, je ne vois pas de passage. Y a-t-il un autre chemin ?”   
“Non Ryder. C’est le seul passage vers la vallée.”   
“Merci Sammy.”   
Ryder fit demi-tour pour prendre de l'élan. En faisant ce demi-tour, les Pionniers à l’arrière découvraient ce qui les attendaient, un saut au dessus du vide sur une distance d’une quinzaine de mètres environ.   
“Euh… Ryder ? Tu ne vas pas faire ça… si ?” Demanda Nora anxieuse.   
“Bah si. Pas le choix. Si on saute pas, on devra descendre à pied et faire de l’escalade. Et je ne parle même pas du trajet à faire jusqu’au monolithe, et jusqu’aux suivants.”   
“Hem… mais si tu te rate, l’Initiative perdra ses cinq Pionniers. Oui, bonne idée.” Répondait Avitus avec sarcasme.   
“Bah alors, faut pas que je rate. Hé hé.”   
Le Nomade était en haut. Comme au départ du Tempête, il fit un burn puis partait. Ryder appuyait à fond. Juste au moment de faire le saut, Ryder déclenchait les propulseurs verticaux, aidant le véhicule à se soulever. À mi-chemin au dessus du vide, elle déclenchait les propulseurs horizontaux.   
Le Nomade atterrissait de l’autre côté en faisant un dérapage et dans un nuage de poussières.   
“Est-ce qu’on est encore vivants ?” Demanda Hayjer.   
“C'était trop cool !” S'écria Védéria. “J'espère qu’on recommencera !”   
“Moi pas.” Répondait Nora, soutenue par ses deux collègues.   
“Pourtant, faudra bien le faire dans l’autre sens au retour.” Répondait Ryder qui faisait un check à Védéria.   
Avitus soufflait. “J’ai l’impression que cette journée va être très longue…”   
  
Le Nomade s'arrêta près d’une structure d'origine reliquat. Quatre piliers entourant une plateforme sur laquelle était disposée une console. A proximité, une immense tour haute de plusieurs centaines de mètres.   
“Je vais activer le monolithe. Préparez-vous car à ce moment là, des robots reliquats apparaissent toujours.” Indiquait Ryder.   
Elle activa le monolithe sous les yeux attentifs de ses collègues. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre avant qu’une vingtaine de robots n’apparaissent. Les Pionniers se déployèrent et s’en débarrassaient en quelques minutes.   
“Comment est-il possible qu’ils apparaissent soudainement comme ça ?” Demandait Avitus.   
“On dirait une sorte d’impression 3D.” Disait Nora.   
“C’est aussi ce qu’on s’est dit avec Peebee. Mais nous n’avons pas encore découvert la vérité derrière ce mystère. Il y a des consoles qui permettent de faire apparaître des reliquats qui combattent à nos côtés, d'autres qui entraînent leur apparition pour nous attaquer. Certains robots surveillent des zones. Auprès de chaque structure, on récupère tout ce qu’on peut pour les recherches de Peebee.”   
“Et à quoi servent les monolithes ?” Demandait Nora.   
“À accéder au caveau et à diffuser ses instructions sur la planète.”   
“Et tu active la technologie reliquat grâce à SAM et l’interfaçage ? Comment ça marche ?” demandait Avitus.   
Ryder commençait à se demander si leur interrogatoire aurait une fin.   
“Hem… Je ne doute pas que ce soit un sujet intéressant, mais… mais est-ce qu’on peut continuer… ?” Demanda-t-elle presque gênée de ne pas vouloir répondre.   
Les Pionniers échangèrent un regard presque amusé.   
“Bien-sûr Ryder. Continuons.” Répondait Avitus.   
  
Les Pionniers retournaient au Nomade.   
“Je peux conduire ?” Demandait Avitus.   
“Euh… non.” Répondait Ryder sans réfléchir.   
“Et je peux monter devant ?”   
“Tu sais, c’est petit à l’avant. Tu risque de te sentir à l'étroit.” Répondait Ryder.   
“Ah ouais ? Védéria ?”   
“Hmm… c’est vrai que je trouve ça étroit. Mais ça ne me dérange pas d’aller à l’arrière.” Répondait-elle.   
Avitus s’installait donc à l’avant avec Ryder. Celle-ci se mise à rire en le voyant. Il avait les genoux pliés remontant jusqu'à son torse.   
“C’est vrai que c’est un peu petit…” disait-il.   
“C’est pas trop tard pour changer.” Disait Ryder en souriant.   
“Je verrai bien. Allons y.”   
“Comme tu voudras…” son sourire en coin était de nouveau là.   
Ryder repartait plein pot vers le second monolithe. SAM lui indiqua un chemin semblant sûr. Toutefois il impliquait de rouler sur des sentiers aux bords de précipices. Et ces précipices étaient du côté d’Avitus. Ryder roulait aussi vite que possible. Elle voulait arriver rapidement, zigzagant sur les routes étroites, frôlant le bord du précipice à plusieurs reprises, faisant déraper le Nomade dans les virages. Il lui fallut une heure et demi pour y arriver, sans avoir jamais croisé un Kert. En arrivant, Ryder fit déraper le Nomade, comme à son habitude.   
“C’est bon, on y est.” Disait Ryder. “Euh… Avitus ? Ça va ?”   
“Oui… je crois que oui…” répondait-il. “Juste pour savoir… tu entendais quand je te disais de ralentir parce qu’on était à deux doigts de tomber dans le vide ?”   
“Oui oui.” répondait-elle en souriant.   
“Ah… et… ?”   
“Et on va pas y passer la journée non plus.” Et elle allait à la console.   
Un peu en retrait, Avitus se confiait à Nora. “Tu le sais, j'étais Spectre. J’en ai vu des choses, j’en ai vécu aussi. Mais je crois bien que je n’ai jamais eu aussi peur de perdre la vie que la dernière heure et demi…”   
Nora étouffa un rire. “Elle conduit vraiment comme une tarée…”   
“Moi je trouve qu’elle maîtrise plutôt bien le Nomade…” disait Védéria qui avait entendu. “Ça doit pas être évident de conduire dans ces conditions.”   
“Le contraire m’aurait étonnée…” disait Nora en roulant des yeux.   
“Ok Védéria, mais pourquoi conduire si vite si c’est un terrain difficile ?” Demandait Hayjer. “C’est un peu de l’inconscience…”   
“Laissez tomber, elle conduit de la même manière…” soupirait Avitus.   
  
“Ils étaient plus nombreux, non ?” Demandait Ryder amusée. “On repart.”   
“Attends. C’est quoi ça ?” Demandait Nora.    
“Oh cool ! C’est un noyau de données !” S’enthousiasmait Ryder.   
“Ça sert à quoi ?”   
“Sais pas. Mais je ramène tous ceux que je trouve à Peebee.” Nora le donnait à Hayjer.   
“Comment ça, tu ne sais pas ?” Demandait celui-ci.   
“Ça pourrait détenir des données ou bien servir à transmettre des instructions ou des commandes. On n’a pas encore percé ses mystères. J’espère que tu auras plus de chance sur Meridiane avec elle.”   
“Ryder, ne prends pas mal ma question, mais…” commençait Nora.   
“Non, désolée. Il faut y aller maintenant. Il fait chaud, très chaud. Et je suis en train de m’assécher lentement mais sûrement. Donc si on pouvait terminer l’activation du caveau avant l’an prochain, ça m’arrangerait.” Le ton était vraiment très agacé, cette fois. Ryder soupirait. “Pardon. Je m'énerves et je ne devrais pas. Je suis désolée.” La honte la faisait rougir.   
“Ne t’excuse pas Ryder.” Disait Avitus.   
“Oui, il a raison.” Ajoutait Nora. “Il faut continuer. Nous aurons tout le temps d’en parler plus tard.”   
“Repartons.” Terminait Hayjer.   
“Non, j’y tiens. Je me suis mal comportée, c’est normal que je m’excuse.” Ryder avait repris confiance en elle. “Et puis tant pis, si vous avez des questions, posez les. Allons en discuter dans le Nomade climatisé.”   
“Je peux conduire ?” Demanda Hayjer.   
“Euh… non.” répondait Ryder sans réfléchir.   
  
Les Pionniers remontaient dans le Nomade, Védéria repassant à l’avant.   
“Ok donc à vos questions. Nora, tu allais demander quoi avant que… hem… que je m'énerves inutilement ?”   
“En fait, tu y as déjà répondu.” Disait-elle. “Je voulais savoir si tu avais pris le temps d'étudier les reliquats. Mais quand je vois ton empressement à repartir, je me dis que non.”   
“En réalité, on n’a pas vraiment le temps pour ça. Du moins, on ne l’a pas pris. Tann et Addison nous envoie souvent aux quatres coins d’Heleus. De plus, les scientifiques du Nexus travaillent aussi sur les reliquats. Plus précisément sur les données qu’on ramène. Sans compter celles de Khi Tasira. Mais leur technologie est complexe. Au moins aussi complexe que les recherches Kerts sur la biologie. C’est pour ça qu’on en sait aussi peu. Mais par contre, on sait s’en servir pour rendre des planètes viables. Donc on le fait.” Ryder s’attendait à d’autres question, donc elle marqua une pause. Mais personne ne parlait. Les avait-elle vexés ?   
“Euh… j’espère que… que vous ne vous retenez pas…” elle commençait à s’inquiéter. “J’espère que vous n’êtes pas…”   
“On comprends que tu as l’habitude de stabiliser les environnements rapidement et que par conséquent, tu n’as pas forcément toutes les réponses à nos questions. Du moins à celles de nos deux amis essentiellement.” Répondait Avitus avec un sourire amical, accompagné par Nora et Hayjer.   
Ryder se sentait soulagée de ne pas les avoir vexés, mais maintenant elle était gênée de ne pas avoir de réponses intéressantes à apporter. Elle se trouvait bête après tout ce temps passé à rendre des planètes viables et à côtoyer des reliquats.   
“Ryder,” commençait Védéria en posant sa main sur son épaule, “ne t’en veux pas pour ça.” Ryder fronçait les sourcils. “Nous sommes des Pionniers. Notre rôle premier est d’offrir un foyer à nos compagnons sur le Nexus et sur les Arches et les évènements ont fait que nous ne sommes pas tous des scientifiques, comme nos prédécesseurs. Toutefois, nos fonctions de Pionnier nous servent essentiellement à déterminer si une planète est viable ou pas, rendre des planètes viables, trouver des sites pour les nouveaux avant-postes et éradiquer les menaces.” Elle souriait.   
“Oui, tu as sûrement raison. Mais c’est frustrant.” disait Ryder en regardant par terre.   
“Ne le soit pas.” Disait Nora en souriant. “Tu n’as pas les réponses à toutes mes questions, mais tu restes une… bonne Pionnière.” Le qualificatif avait eu du mal à sortir, ce qui amusa Ryder et Védéria. “Projetée dans ce rôle à l’improviste, sans formation, tu as rendue plusieurs planètes viables, réconcilié des groupes qui étaient devenus ennemis, établi un contact positif avec une civilisation alien, les Angara, et vaincu un redoutable ennemi, l’Archonte et son armée.”   
Ryder étouffa un rire et lui fit un grand sourire. “Tu conduiras pas, inutile de me passer de la pommade.”   
“Tss. Insolente !” Répondait Nora vexée.   
Avitus et Hayjer étaient morts de rire. “Tous ces compliments pour rien Nora.” Disait Hayjer.   
“Ça t’as probablement brûlé la langue rien que de les dire.” Ajoutait Avitus. Les deux Pionniers étaient morts de rire.   
“Allez vous faire foutre…” bougonnait Nora.   
Le Nomade redémarrait en trombes, direction le dernier monolithe. Et après son activation, ils partaient au caveau.   
  
“Ça va derrière ? Toujours pas de malades ? Pas d’envie de vomir ?” S’amusait à demander Ryder.   
“Maintenant que tu le dit…” commença Nora en souriant. “Ça irait mieux si je conduisais.”    
“Attends, je réfléchis. Non.” Répondait Ryder en souriant.   
“Ryder, avant qu’on entre, j’ai une question que je me pose depuis qu’on s’est rencontrés.” Commençait Avitus. “Et plus le temps passe, plus j’ai envie de te poser cette question, bien que j’imagine la réponse et que…”   
“Tu veux pas la cracher ta question ?” Bien que cette phrase était brutale, on entendait son sourire. On entendait aussi les trois autres Pionniers rire discrètement.   
“Oui, désolé. Pourquoi portes-tu un plastron et des brassards de N7 avec un casque et des jambières de l’armure humaine du Pionnier ?”   
“C’est vrai ça.” Disait Védéria. “Moi aussi je me pose la question depuis qu’on s’est rencontrées.”   
“Pareil pour moi.” Disait Hayjer.   
“De même.” Disait Nora.   
“Ah ? Vous avez remarqué ?” Répondait Ryder en souriant. “C’est classe, non ?”   
“Sérieux ? C’est classe ?! C’est ça la réponse ?” Disait Védéria désabusée.   
“Euh… ouais… mais c’est ça la raison ?” Demandait Avitus.   
“Mais non… enfin si, un peu… mais pas seulement !” Se défendait Ryder. “En fait, je joue au corps à corps. Donc j’ai besoin d’une bonne protection, tout en bénéficiant d’une certaine aisance. Et y a pas mieux que l’armure de N7 pour ça. Les brassards couvrent mes bras au complet, tout comme le plastron le tout en me laissant une liberté de mouvements. Et c’est ultra-solide ! Après le casque, bas pour explorer c’est mieux, plus de visibilité. Et puis celui que j’avais était fichu. Et les jambières… bah c’est pour la classe. Hé hé. L'esthétique, c’est important aussi ! Donc non seulement je suis bien protégée, mais en plus ça en jette ! Hé hé.”   
Védéria se marrait. “C’est pas faux. C’est stupide, mais pas faux.”   
“Quoi ? Qu’est-ce qui est stupide ?”   
“Tu porte une armure pour l'esthétique, en fait…” elle recommençait à rire.   
“Ta gueule ! J’ai pas dit ça !”   
“Bah si ! Tu veux que je demande à Sammy de ressortir tes propos ?!”   
“Nan ! Y a que moi qui ait le droit de faire ça !”    
“En plus tu es de mauvaise fois, j’y crois pas !” S’insurgeait Védéria.   
“Et ? Je suis la Pionnière. J’ai le droit d'être de mauvaise fois ! Alors va chier la gamine !”   
“Alors, de un, je suis Pionnière aussi. De deux, JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. UNE. GAMINE !”   
Ryder rigolait. “C’est les gamins qui parlent comme ça. Tss. On peut pas discuter avec toi.”   
Védéria grogna. “Putain mais… rha !”   
“Ça faisait longtemps.” Soupirait Avitus. “Ça m’avait manqué.” Il riait.   
“Oh donc c’est à ça que vous passiez vos journées.” Riait Nora.   
“Tu sais, ça peut durer des heures. On devrait les séparer.” Répondait Hayjer.   
“Nan laisse. On peut se reposer pendant ce temps.” Souriait Nora en s’asseyant sur un rocher.   
_ “Bouge ton cul maman ! Vous n’avez pas que ça à foutre non plus.” Disait Kali. _   
“Putain, ils écoutent toujours tout comme ça ?!” Râlait Nora.   
“D’après Ryder, oui.” Soupirait Avitus.   
“Ça doit être chiant à la longue…” se disait Hayjer.   
“Grave. Tu peux pas péter un coup discrètement.” Rigolait Nora, les deux autres Pionniers la suivaient.   
_ “Toujours aussi classe…” soupirait Kali. _   
“Bah ouais. C’est naturel tu sais ma fille.” S’amusait Nora.   
“Elle est un peu coincée, non ?” Se moquait Avitus.   
“Grave. Impossible d’avoir une conversation ouverte sans qu’elle s'énerve.” Répondait Nora.   
Des bruits de charge biotique se faisait entendre derrière.   
“Mais donc, les pornos, c'était sérieux ou pas ?” Demandait Hayjer. “J’aurais bien aimé être là.”   
“Nan, ça c’est vrai. Tu la fous devant un porno, et t’as la paix tout du long.” Souriait Nora.   
_ “Keelah, arrêtes…” se lamentait Kali. “Ils vont finir par te croire…” derrière on entendait Cora et Scott rire. Lexi essayait de les calmer. _   
“Ok ok. J'arrête de révéler tes secrets.” Répondait Nora en riant.   
_ “Tu veux que je raconte les tiens, histoire de rigoler ensemble ?!” S'énervait Kali. _   
“J’ai pas de secret, ma chérie.” Souriait Nora. “Mais d’accord, j'arrête de t'embêter.” Puis aux autres. “J’exagère bien entendu. Je l’ai chopée juste une fois à regarder. Elle était curieuse. Je pense que tous les jeunes à son âge étaient curieux.”   
“Pas moi… j’ai p’tetre loupé un truc.” Se disait Hayjer.   
Avitus et Nora riaient. “Ils sont marrants ces Galariens.” Disait Nora à Avitus.   
_ “Quand vous aurez fini de discuter, vous pourrez peut-être séparer Ryder et Védéria ?” Disait Cora agacée. _   
“Nan, c’est bon, on a fini.” Répondait Ryder. “C'était marrant, mais on a du boulot.”   
“Vous voyez, pas besoin d’intervenir.” Souriait Nora. “Faut vous détendre un peu…”   
_ Cora soupira. “Je t’assure que ça peut durer des heures… t’as juste eu de la chance.” _   
“Tss. Ces lieutenants. Ils veulent toujours être Pionnier à la place du Pionnier.” Se moquait Nora.   
“Ma Pionnière était comme ça aussi.” Souriait Védéria.    
“Jusqu'à ce qu’on la déloge du poste hé hé.” Ajoutait Ryder.   
“Vous venez juste de confirmer ce qu’elle a dit…” soupirait Avitus. Nora riait. “Faut pas trop lui donner raison. Après elle est chiante.”   
Nora perdait son sourire. “Hey, ta gueule toi !”   
  
Le groupe arrivait par le puit de gravité.   
“C'était drôle, hein ?”   
“Grave ! C'était cool!” Repondait Védéria.   
“C'était sympa, oui. Des idées sur son fonctionnement ?” Demandait Nora en scannant un peu partout.   
“Non…” Répondait honteusement Ryder en baissant les yeux.   
“Hem… Nora ?” Disait Avitus gêné.   
“Oh pardon. Ne t’en fais pas Ryder. Les scientifiques du Nexus finiront par trouver.” Disait-elle en rougissant et en prenant Ryder par les épaules.   
“Oui, ils trouveront… c’est sûr…” ajoutait Hayjer. “Quand ils seront autonomes…” ajoutait-il à voix basse.   
“Et chaque caveau est différent ?” Demandait Védéria.   
“Tout à fait. Je n’ai pas vu un caveau qui ressemblait à un autre. Pareil pour les mécanismes d'entrée. Les casses-tête sont toujours différents.” Ryder avait retrouvé son enthousiasme.   
  
Le groupe progressait dans le caveau. Nora, Védéria et Avitus scannaient tout ce qu’ils rencontraient. Hayjer suivait Ryder, il avait déjà un peu plus l’habitude grâce aux sous-sols de Meridiane. Devant la console d’activation du caveau, Ryder pris le temps de leur parler.   
“Bon, vous courez tous vite ?” Demandait Ryder.   
Tous disaient oui.   
“Là je vais activer le caveau. Un nuage exterminateur va être déployé par le caveau et il…”   
“Un nuage exterminateur ?!” Demandait Nora, un sourcil levé.   
“Oui, quand on active le caveau, un nuage exterminateur est déployé et il faut courir très vite.”   
“Mais c’est quoi, un nuage exterminateur ?” Demandait Avitus.   
“Euh… un nuage c’est un ensemble de particules très fines maintenues en suspension dans l'atmosphère.”   
“Ok, on sait ce qu’est un nuage Ryder…” disait Hayjer. “Mais pourquoi exterminateur ?”   
“Ah… c’est ça que vous ne comprenez pas…”   
“Oui… ça…” répondait Nora désabusée.   
“La première fois sur Eos, il y avait des petits buissons au loin là d'où venait le nuage. Bah quand il est passé… pouf. Plus rien.”   
“Plus rien ?” Védéria était perplexe.   
“Ouaip. Plus rien. Nada. Quedal. Disparu. Evaporé. Désintégré. Disparu.”   
“Tu as dit deux fois  _ disparu _ .” Disait Nora dubitative.   
“Pas grave. Bref, on a couru aussi vite qu’on pouvait. Les bouches d'aération aussi crachaient des gésaires de nuage exterminateur. Je le sais parce que pour voir, j’ai sauté au dessus d’une un jour.”   
“Et il t’est arrivé quoi ?” Demandait Védéria.   
“Je sais plus. Je me souviens juste de Lexi qui rouspétait en disant que c'était stupide ou une connerie de morale à deux balles du genre. Ah et des brûlures aussi. Sur mon popotin.”   
“Donc faut courir vite.” Disait Nora.   
  
“Ouaip. D’ailleurs… Euh… vous devriez courir dès maintenant, vous trois. Non?”   
“Pourquoi ça ?” Demanda Hayjer perplexe, tout comme Nora et Avitus.   
“Euh… vous n’allez pas être handicapés ? Vetra et Kali sont toujours à la traîne pour courir. Et Drack aussi, mais c’est parce que c’est un vieux fossil. Hé hé.”   
“Mais pourquoi tu dis pas ça à Védéria ?” Demandait Avitus toujours aussi perplexe, tout comme ses deux collègues.   
“Bah Védéria, elle a des jambes normales !” C'était dit avec un naturel certains et un grand sourire. Derrière, Védéria riait.   
“Des jambes normales ?! Et ma main dans ta gueule ?! Elle va être normale ?!” Protestait Nora.   
“Techniquement, c’est vous qui avez des jambes qui ne sont pas normales.” Répondait Avitus.   
“Quoi ? Mais non.” Maintenait Ryder tout à fait normalement.   
“Euh… si. Trois contre deux.  _ Vous _ n’êtes pas normales.” Répondait Hayjer.   
“Sauf que mon équipage compte plus d’Humains et d’Asaris que de Turiens, Galariens et Quariens. Donc  _ vous _ n’êtes pas normaux.” Maintenait Ryder.   
“Les Asaris ont des jambes normales, je pense. De toutes façons, on vit plus longtemps, donc vous serez morts, je pourrais encore le dire. J’aurai le dernier mot au final. Donc…” disait Védéria avec un grand sourire.   
“ _ Vous _ n’êtes pas normaux.” Finissait Ryder avec un grand sourire.   
“J’ai le droit de les baffer ? C’est juste pour voir si c’est normal là dedans.” Bougonnait Nora.   
“Bon, on va départager. J’active le caveau et le premier arrivé a des jambes normales. Ok?” Proposait Ryder.   
“Ok ! Il faut laver cet affront !” Répondait Nora. Avitus et Hayjer suivaient.   
“Et s’il y en a un qui arrive pas ?” Demanda Védéria.   
“RIP. On nommera son successeur. Hé hé.” Répondait Ryder. “J’espère que vous courez très vite. Saviez-vous qu’avec l'expérience, le pouvoir de Pionnier permet de courir plus vite ? Hé hé.”   
“Han… ! Tu as proposé cette course en sachant que tu étais avantagée !” Disait Nora.   
“Euh… Nora, t’es Pionnière depuis quand ? Parce qu’on dirait que Ryder en sait plus que toi là quand même…” demandait Avitus.   
“600 ans… et ta gueule Avitus…”   
Ryder et Védéria faisait un check. “C’est bon, ils sont mûrs, hé hé.” Puis à tous. “Vous êtes prêts ? Je peux activer ? Je vous laisse un peu d’avance si vous voulez. Je suis gentille, hein ?” Disait-elle avec un énorme sourire.   
“Ta gueule Ryder, et active le caveau qu’on détermine qui a des jambes normales.” Répondait Nora.   
“Ok, c'est parti.”   
  
Ryder activa le caveau. Comme prévu, un nuage exterminateur était déployé. Les cinq Pionniers se mettaient à courir.    
“J’ai gagné !” Cria Ryder.   
Les quatres Pionniers arrivaient. Il fallait réinitialiser le caveau pour arrêter le nuage. Ryder s'exécuta. Puis elle se moquait de Védéria. “La vieille est arrivée avant toi, t’as pas honte ?!”   
“Ta gueule Ryder !” Répondait Védéria en serrant les dents. “C’est pas normal… ce sont les pouvoirs biotiques qui donnent de la vitesse…” elle dévisageait Nora qui croisait les bras de fierté.   
“T’es trop p’tite, c’est tout.” Souriait la Quarienne. Ryder se mettait à rire.   
“Mouais…” Répondait Védéria sceptique.   
“Allez, on rentre au Tempête. Un gros repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil et demain on part en reconnaissance.” Puis à Védéria. “Tu conduis ?” Elle souriait.   
“Pourquoi elle a le droit de conduire, elle ?!” Bougonnait Nora.   
“Parce qu'elle est gentille.” Souriait Ryder.   
“Ouais, c’est ça à d’autres.” Répondait Nora.    
“T’es jalouse ?! Putain j’y crois pas. C’est mon Nomade, c'est moi qui décide. Si t’es pas contente, tu marches.” S'énervait Ryder.   
“Jalouse de qui ?” Demanda Nora le sourcil levé. “Désolée mais t’es pas mon genre, Ryder.”   
“Han… ! Impossible ! Je suis un canon de beauté dans ma race !”   
“Trop p’tite.” Répondait Nora en souriant.   
“Et toi t’es trop grande !”   
“Euh… Ryder ? Il est où le Nomade ?” Demanda Védéria.   
“J’ai l’impression qu’on n’est pas au même endroit que toute à l’heure.” Disait Avitus.   
Ryder regardait autour. “Vous avez raison… Sammy, où est le Nomade ?”   
“À cinq kilomètres de votre position. Je vous envoie les coordonnées.” Répondait SAM.   
“Ça veut dire qu’il faut marcher ?” Soupirait Nora.   
  
Le groupe se mit en route jusqu'au Nomade. Très vite, ils étaient tous fatigués et épuisés à cause de la chaleur.   
“Putain… fait… chaud…” gémissait Ryder d’une voix grave.   
Au sommet d’une colline, Védéria se pris le pied dans son autre pied et roulait jusqu’en bas.   
“J’aurais pas si chaud, j’me serais marrée…” disait Nora épuisée.   
“Grave, moi aussi…” Répondait Ryder avant de tomber à son tour.   
Ryder dévalait la dune en roulant et atterrissait sur Védéria.   
“T’es trop lourde, Ryder.” gémissait Védéria.   
“C’est les armes et l’armure…” gémissait-elle. “Télékinésie…”   
Védéria se servait de la télékinésie pour soulever Ryder, mais c'était Nora qui atterrissait sur les demoiselles.   
“Pourquoi t’es encore plus lourde…” gémissait Védéria.   
“C’est pas moi, c’est Nora… bouge ton cul Nora…” gémissait Ryder.   
Nora roula sur le côté et resta allongée sur le ventre. “J’en peux plus…” gémissait-elle.   
Avitus et Hayjer arrivaient et s'asseyaient près d’elles après avoir dégagé Ryder de dessus Védéria.   
“Quelqu’un a de l’eau ?” Demanda Avitus.   
“J’ai fini ma dernière gourde il y a cinq minutes.” Répondait Hayjer.   
“Il m’en reste quelques gouttes…” Répondait Ryder en lui jetant la sienne.   
“T’as pas soif ?” Demanda Védéria.   
“Bien-sûr que si…” Répondait Ryder. “Sammy, combien avant le Nomade ?”   
“Le Nomade est à 500 mètres.”   
Nora se relevait difficilement. “Allons-y, on y est presque.” Puis s’écroulait au sol.   
“Laisse. Je vais le chercher et je reviens.” Répondait Ryder en se relevant. “Je vais utiliser la téléportation.   
“T’auras plus d’force après…” Répondait Nora.   
Ryder était déjà partie. Accablée par le soleil écrasant de Phostaan, elle gravitait la dernière colline en se téléportant par moment. Arrivée en haut, elle se laissa tomber jusqu’en bas en glissant en arrivant, elle se cogna la tête contre l’une des roues. “Aïe putain… ça fait mal…”   
Elle montait dedans et allumait les moteurs.   
“Oh putain, c’est bon… de l’air frais…”   
_ “Sara, je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée.” indiquait Lexi. “La climatisation après une si grosse chaleur…” _   
“M’en fou. C’est trop bon.”   
Ryder avançait jusqu’en haut puis redescendait la colline. Les Pionniers montaient. Tous s’affallaient dans leur siège. Ryder redescendait pour aller chercher de l’eau dans le coffre puis revenait.   
“Allez-y doucement, c’est tout ce qu’on a.”   
“Ryder, pourquoi tu as le visage plein de sang ?” Demanda Védéria.   
Ryder toucha son arcade. Elle saignait abondamment. “Putain d’arcade sourcilière…” se disait-elle. Ryder conduisit le groupe au Tempête. En arrivant dans la baie, elle heurta des caisses de stockage.   
“Ryder ! Regarde le bordel !” Râlait Cora.   
Ryder sortait en titubant puis s'écroulait au sol.


	20. Insolation

**_Système Valay - Phostaan_** _  
_ __Tempête  
  
Nora se réveillait le lendemain dans sa couchette. “Hmm… SAM, pourquoi j’ai mal au crâne…” gémissait-elle.  
“Vous avez subi une insolation.” répondait Lexi. “Ce mal de tête en est la conséquence.”  
“Une quoi ?”  
Lexi souria. “Une insolation. Les Quariens sont aussi sensibles que les Humains.” Puis lui injectait un anti-inflammatoire.  
Hayjer et Avitus étaient à côté et récupérait de la sortie de la veille. Lexi allait les voir. Nora resta en position foetal dans sa couchette un instant, le temps que l’anti-inflammatoire agisse.  
“Docteur T’Perro,” commençait Sammy, “Sara va bientôt se réveiller.”  
“Merci Sammy.” répondait-elle en partant.  
Nora finissait par se lever et rejoindre Avitus et Hayjer au salon.  
“Où est Véd’ ?” demandait-elle en posant sa tête sur ses genoux repliés vers elle.  
“Elle est dans la cuisine avec Cora.” répondait Avitus. “C’est elle qui s’en est le mieux sortie après moi.” souriait-il.  
“Moi j’ai encore soif…” bougonnait Hayjer.  
“Manger…” soupirait Nora. “Bonne idée.” Ajoutait-elle sans bouger.  
Avitus riait doucement. “Tu ne pourra pas faire voler la nourriture jusqu’à ta bouche, tu sais ?”  
“Je suis crevée…” gémissait-elle. “Je devrais retourner me coucher dans cette p’tite couchette.”  
Kali qui était en appuis sur le pas de la porte soupira puis alla chercher une assiette pour sa mère. Elle revenait deux minutes plus tard, Nora n’avait pas changé de position alors qu’Hayjer était allé se coucher dans sa couchette, volet fermé.  
“Tiens maman, ça te fera du bien.” lui disait-elle en la guidant.  
Nora mangea l’assiette, les traits tirés par la fatigue générée par l’insolation. Mais son état s’améliorait au fur et à mesure. Elle soupira en s’affalant dans le canapé. “Merci ma chérie.” souriait-elle. “Ca va beaucoup mieux.”  
“Est-ce de manger qui te fait aller mieux, ou est-ce ton SAM qui fait enfin son travail ?”  
“Les deux.” répondait-il.  
“Arrête, tu vas le vexer.” riait Nora. “Après c’est à moi qu’il pose ses questions chiantes.”  
  
Nora resta dans le canapé un moment. Quand Avitus se leva pour prendre un verre de whisky, elle voulait lui en demander un. Mais Lexi entra au même moment. “Pionnier Rix !” s’écria-t-elle.  
Avitus sursauta. “Oh mince…” soupirait-il.  
Lexi lui retira le verre des mains. “Pas d’alcool au minimum pour aujourd’hui !”  
Cora arrivait à son tour et ria gentiment à Lexi faisant la morale au Pionnier Turien. “Ryder aimerait qu’on arrête notre chichi et qu’on se tutoie.” souriait-elle.  
“Pas trop tôt, vous m’avez tous saoulé à m’appeler Pionnière Nora.” répondait celle-ci en souriant. Elle se levait et allait rejoindre Ryder dans sa chambre.  
Tous fronçaient les sourcils en regardant Kali qui pris un sourire en coin. “Normalement, c’est Pionnière Nora’Voom vas Keelah Si’Yah.”  
Avitus roulait des yeux. “C’est trop long. Je les comprends.”  
“Grave.” songeait Cora.  
Kali se mettait à rire. “Bah c’est comme ça chez les Quariens et pas autrement. Sinon Pionnière Voom, ça marche aussi.”  
  
Nora entrait dans la chambre. Ryder était dans le lit sur lequel Védéria était assise. Elles discutaient tandis que l’humaine mangeait le plateau repas apporté par l’Asari. Elle s’asseya sur le canapé et se servit un verre de whisky, rapidement rejoint par Védéria qui se contenta de s’asseoir.  
“Qu’est-ce que tu fous là, la vieille ?” demandait Ryder souriante.  
Nora se crispa avant de soupirer et de répondre. “Lexi et Cora m’ont dit que tu allais mieux, je venais aux nouvelles.” répondait-elle en prenant une gorgée de whisky.  
“Alors t’as eu ta première insolation ?” Demandait Ryder.  
“Ouais. J’vais p’tetre remettre ma combinaison, finalement.” Plaisantait Nora. “Je voyais trente six chandelles en sortant du Nomade.”  
“Ouais, c'était marrant.” Répondait Védéria en riant. “Tu marchais pas du tout droit.”  
Nora la fixa les yeux plissés. “Je dirais pas que c'était marrant, perso.”  
“Kali a voulu te rattraper mais tu lui es tombée dessus. Elle piaillait comme jamais comme quoi tu étais trop lourde.” Continuait Védéria.  
Ryder se mit à rire. “Là je dirais que ça devait être marrant.”  
“Tu m'étonnes.” Confirmait Nora. “Mais elle va me rabattre les oreilles avec ça un moment.”  
“Bon, celle qui riait moins, c'était Lexi. Parce que tu t’es écroulée, puis Nora est sortie en titubant, puis nous qui avions la tête dans le cul. Scott et Cora l’ont aidée à nous emmener à l’infirmerie après t’y avoir amenée. Elle a mis tout le monde sous perf’ et puis elle a passé du medi-gel sur tout le monde.”  
“Ouais, j’imagine qu'elle devait courir partout… elle doit être fatiguée, la pauvre.” Répondait Ryder.  
“Le tout en nous passant un savon.” Souriait Nora. “D’après elle, on aurait pas dû te laisser le volant.”  
Ryder se mit à rire. “Faut qu’elle apprenne à se détendre.”  
“Tout à fait !” S'écria Nora en se servant un deuxième verre de whisky.  
Lexi entrait dans la chambre à ce moment là. Elle soupira en regardant Nora puis lui pris son verre.  
“Nora, tu n’as pas besoin de ça. Par contre, moi si.” Et elle prenait une gorgée avant de grimacer. “Berk. Je me demande comment vous faites tous.”  
Ryder la regardait bouche bée alors que Nora bougonnait et Védéria se moquait de Nora. Lexi vit Ryder. “Quoi ?!”  
“Tu bois ? Pourquoi tu bois ? Tu ne bois jamais !” Répondait Ryder choquée.  
Lexi soupira. “Je suis surtout fatiguée, en fait. Mais je voulais éviter de gâcher ce verre. Je vais le donner à Cora. Je crois qu’elle aime bien ça.”  
“Reposes-toi, ma puce.” demandait Ryder.  
Lexi roula des yeux. “Si seulement… mais vous êtes tous les mêmes… là c'était Nora, il y a cinq minutes, c'était Avitus.” Elle soupirait. “Vous êtes tous de grands enfants qu’il faut surveiller en permanence… Allons manger. Je ferai peut-être une sieste plus tard.” Nora fit un grand sourire. “Quand j’aurai mis sous clé toutes les bouteilles d’alcool de ce vaisseau.” Ajoutait Lexi en lui faisant un grand sourire. Nora perdait le sien et soupirait en bougonnant.  
  
Dans le salon, les Pionniers, sauf Hayjer, étaient réunis avec Cora, Gil et Scott. Ryder levait son verre à son premier caveau avec ses collègues Pionniers.  
“Ça a beaucoup moins la classe avec de l’eau…” se moquait Gil.  
“Grave !” Répondait Ryder. “Mais Lex’ a mis sous clé toutes les bouteilles…”  
“Elle en avait marre de courir après les Pionniers. Avitus et Nora surtout.” Riait Cora. “Hayjer est plus modéré.”  
Scott soupira. “J’aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi vous buvez tous.”  
Les quatres Pionniers le regardaient en fronçant les sourcils. “Bah… ça nous fait rien.” Répondait Védéria.  
Cora, Scott et Gil étaient perplexes. “Comment ça, ça vous fait rien ?” demandait le lieutenant.  
“Oui, on peut boire autant qu’on veut, on n’aura rien.” Ajoutait Ryder.  
“Mais nous vous avons tous déjà vus complètement ivres toutes les deux. Donc ça fait quelque chose.” Répondait Scott.  
“Nop.” Répondait Ryder.  
“On peut moduler le support apporté par nos SAM. Donc on peut créer un effet ou pas. Mais quand le support est réactivé, les effets disparaissent vite.” Expliquait Nora.  
“Et c’est sans séquelle garantie.” Ajoutait Ryder en souriant.  
Les trois compagnons comprenaient enfin.  
“Alors c’est pour ça que Lexi vous laisse vous saouler !” Disait Scott. “Parce qu’elle sait que ça n’aura pas de conséquence…”  
“Putain le bol !” Jugeait Gil.  
“Et c’est pour ça que vous n’avez jamais la gueule de bois…” concluait Cora.  
Ryder, Nora, Avitus et Védéria souriaient. “Bon, je vais réunir les Pionniers, on a du boulot.” Indiquait Ryder.  
“Sûrement pas !” Répondait Lexi qui venait d’entrer. “Cet après midi, vous restez tous ici. Vous avez besoin de souffler et de vous reposer.”  
“Nous allons bien Lexi.” Souriait Védéria.  
“Peu importe. Moi aussi j’ai besoin de repos. Et je sais que vous allez encore me donner du travail.” Répondait-elle de mauvaise humeur.  
“Vas dormir, pupuce…” soupirait Ryder.  
“C’est ce que j’allais faire…” répondait-elle avant de ressortir pour aller dans la chambre.  
“Elle a vraiment besoin de se détendre.” Commentait Nora. “Elle est trop stressée.”  
“Tu m'étonnes. Mais avec autant de gamins turbulents…” souriait Avitus.  
“Grave. C’est sûrement la faute de Ryder ça.” Se moquait Nora.  
Ryder soupira. “Je vais pas relever. De toute façon, d’après Kali, t’es pas mieux.” Souriait-elle.  
Nora perdait son sourire. “Encore elle !” Elle se leva. “Si j’la chope, j’la punis.”  
Ryder et Védéria étouffaient un rire. “Tu vas faire quoi ?”  
Nora y réfléchissait. “Bah je sais pas trop en fait.”  
“Tu faisais comment quand tu devais la punir étant jeune ?” Demanda Avitus.  
“Bah elle était si désinvolte que j’ai vite laissé tomber. De toute façon je m’absentais trop souvent pour perdre mon temps à ces conneries.” Elle se rasseyait.   
Cora l’observait les sourcils froncés. “Tu ne la punissais pas ?”  
Nora regardait l’auditoire qui l’observait perplexe. “J’ai une bouteille dans mon sac, quelqu'un en veut ?” demandait-elle pour détourner le sujet.  
Ryder souria en se disant que la Nora normalement si prompte à corriger les autres n’était finalement qu’une maman permissive parce que ne voulant pas s’embrouiller avec sa fille. “J’en veux bien un.” Répondait-elle.


	21. Colosses géants

**_Système Valay - Phostaan_ **   
  
Le lendemain, Ryder réunissait son équipage et les Pionniers.   
“On va former deux équipes. Je prends Alpha avec Védéria et Nora. Cora prends Bêta avec Hayjer, Avitus, Scott et Kali… Peebee, tu restes ici pour surveiller.”   
Elle était interrompue par Hayjer. “C’est prudent de laisser le Tempête sans la surveillance d’un Pionnier ? SAM a détecté des Kerts, non ?”   
Ryder réfléchissait. S’il était vrai qu’elle n’en avait pas rencontré un seul le jour de l’activation du caveau, c'était également vrai qu’il y avait des Kerts. Et la zone à couvrir était si grande qu’elle avait créé des équipes à partir de la liste complète disponible.   
“Je vais rester ici.” Ajoutait Hayjer. “Je ne supporte vraiment pas ce climat. D’ailleurs je pense que peu de Galariens le supporte. J’assurerai la défense du Tempête pendant que vous explorerez.”   
“Bah non. Tout ça fait aussi partie d’une colonisation. Tu n’es pas venu pour rester au Tempête.” Répondait Ryder gênée.   
“Hé hé. S’il reste, moi aussi.” Souriait Nora.   
“Oui, c’est vrai que tu as du mal à suivre Ryder…” Répondait Kali en souriant.   
“N’importe quoi !” Répondait Nora. “D’ailleurs je plaisantais.” Ajoutait-elle vexée.   
“En fait Ryder, je ne supporte vraiment pas ce climat. J’ai mal choisi ma colonisation…” se lamentait-il. Avitus et Nora commençaient à rire.   
“Il est vrai que la physiologie Galarienne n’est pas adapté, Ryder.” Confirmait Lexi en souriant.   
“Ok mais… ok. Je dois réfléchir à une nouvelle composition du coup.” Répondait Ryder songeuse.   
“Je ne pense pas que ça soit utile, Ryder.” Répondait Cora. “Laisse cette composition.”   
“Comme tu veux.” Répondait Ryder en souriant. Puis elle tapotait son OmniTech. “Hé hé. Un point pour Cora.   
Celle-ci soupira. “J’aurais dû me taire…” Scott la regardait en riant silencieusement. Mais les autres étaient perplexes.   
“Ok, donc les deux équipes partirons dans une heure. On va jusqu'à ce point et on se sépare. Voici la zone de l’avant-poste. C’est dans le creux de la montagne. Il y a pas mal de cavités qui pourraient être exploitables. D’après Sammy, dans ces cavités la température pourrait descendre de cinquante à vingt cinq degrés. On va devoir toutes les explorer, donc n’oubliez pas votre matériel de camping et vos rations. N’oubliez pas non plus de prendre deux gourdes remplies à raz bord. On ne connaît pas la surface de ces cavités, donc c’est pas impossible qu’on y passe deux jours comme deux semaines. Sur votre chemin, vous laisserez des balises à des endroits stratégiques pour des tourelles de défense et des postes de guet. Sans oublier tous les scans. Hayjer, tu blinde la zone de mines et de drones de surveillance, Peebee tu l’assistera dans la surveillance. Vous devriez être tranquilles normalement, mais on n’est jamais trop prudent.”   
  
Ryder et ses coéquipiers partaient en direction du futur avant-poste. Malgré le soleil levant, la température atteignait déjà les 30°C. La zone du futur avant-poste était un peu à l’écart par rapport aux monolithes et au caveau. Elle n’avait pas été traversée par le Nomade deux jours plus tôt. Pour y parvenir, il fallait emprunter une série de sentiers plus ou moins escarpés et faire un peu d’escalade sur les rochers.   
Sur leur chemin, le groupe passa devant l’entrée d’une cavité s’enfonçant dans la montagne. Ryder décida d’y faire une halte, pour souffler un peu. “Pause de 30 minutes. Buvez et grignotez.”   
“Ouf ! Quelle chaleur !” commenta Kali.   
“Sur Elaaden, c’était bien pire. Mais au moins on avait le Nomade…” disait Cora.   
“Oui mais disons que les combinaisons Quariennes ne sont pas vraiment prévues pour des températures dépassant les 35°C…”  répondait-elle. “Pour reprendre la remarque de Ryder sur Ronhadin, ce soir au Tempête, on se baignera dans ma sueur…”   
“Elle est où d’ailleurs ? Et Védéria ?” se demandait Cora.   
“Laisse, j’y vais.” Répondait Nora en se levant et en s'enfonçant dans la cavité.   
  
Ryder voulait s’enfoncer juste un peu plus loin pour s’assurer que rien ne viendrait les déranger. Védéria l’avait suivie.   
“Il fait bon ici…” disait Sara pour elle-même.   
“La température dans cette grotte est de 25°C, Ryder.” disait SAM.   
“Je comprends mieux alors. C’est déjà plus sympa que les 37°C qu’il fait dehors. Est-ce que tu sais si ces grottes traversent la montagne ou bien communiquent entre elles ?”   
“Non Ryder. Sans exploration pour les cartographier, je ne peux répondre à cette question. La composition de la surface, faite de métaux lourd m’en empêche.”   
Un bruit se fit entendre derrière Ryder. Aussitôt, elle coupait sa lampe et pointait son arme dans sa direction.   
“Oh ça fait mal…” disait la voix dans le noir.   
Ryder alluma sa lampe. “Véd’ ? Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?”   
“Je t’ai vue aller par ici, je t’ai suivie. Et puis ma lampe s’est coupée…” elle se frottait le front.   
Ryder se mit à rire. “Et tu t’ai pris un mur, c’est ça ?”   
“C’est pas drôle…” répondait Védéria qui avait mal.   
“Bah un peu quand même…” plaisantait Ryder.   
“Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?”   
“Je vérifiais juste qu’il n’y ait personne. Ca semble plutôt calme. On entend à peine les autres qui sont à l’entrée… On devrait y retourner avant que Cora ne me cherche. Car elle me cherchera, c’est certains.”   
Un nouveau bruit se faisait entendre. “Aïe ! Putain ! Sale bosh'tet de plafond trop bas !” Ryder éclatait de rire en voyant Nora débarquer en se frottant le front. “Pourquoi tu rigoles, morveuse !”   
“Toutes les deux vous vous êtes pris le mur.” Expliquait Ryder en riant.   
Un grognement se fit entendre derrière elles. Elle fit volte face en pointant son fusil et sa lampe. Rien ne bougeait dans le noir. Quelques secondes plus tard, un nouveau bruit.   
“On dirait un souffle… J’ai l’impression qu’on n’est pas seules ici...” disait Ryder sur ses gardes. “Sammy, préviens Cora. Donnes lui notre position.”   
“Bien Ryder.” répondait SAM.   
  
“Cora, Ryder pense qu’il y a une menace potentielle plus au fond de cette cavité.” disait SAM. “J’ai ajouté ses coordonnées à ton OmniTech.”   
“Bien reçu SAM. Est-ce que Védéria et Nora sont avec elle ?”   
“Oui.”   
“Vous tous, Ryder, Nora et Védéria sont peut-être tombées sur un os. Kali et Scott, restez ici. Avitus, suis-moi.” disait Cora. L’instant d’après, des coups de feu retentissaient. “Vite, allons-y !”   
“Cora, je suggère d’emmener Scott à la place d’Avitus. Le plafond de ces grottes est relativement bas.” suggérait SAM.   
“Euh… Ok, Avitus, monte la garde avec les autres et Scott suis-moi.” Et ils partirent au pas de course pour l’intérieur de la grotte.   
Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, de la lumière bleue jaillissait par intermittence au fond et les bruits des coups de feu étaient plus prononcés. Des rugissements se faisaient maintenant entendre.   
“SAM, contre quoi se battent-elles ?” demandait Scott.   
“Contre trois colosses. Ils semblent plus gros et plus forts que sur Elaaden, lors du rituel Krogan.”   
Enfin, la grotte s’élargissait et son plafond était plus haut. Un puit de lumière sortait du plafond. La salle qui se découvrait semblait vivante et des plantes avaient poussé.   
  
Au centre, Ryder et Védéria luttaient contre les trois colosses, aidées par Nora, plus en retrait qui envoyait grenades et drones contre les colosses, soutenue par son drone Kill’Vemol qui restait à proximité d’elle.   
“Védéria, Nora, on doit se concentrer sur un colosse à la fois !”   
Védéria et Ryder chargeaient le colosse le plus proche, Nora lui envoyait trois drones pendant que les trois autres attiraient les deux autres en prenant soin d'échapper à leurs charges. Ryder et Védéria lui envoyaient ensuite une Nova et Nora envoyait une Incinération, déclenchant une explosion biotique.   
“Putain, il crève pas…” se plaignait Nora.   
“On recommence jusqu'à ce qu’il tombe.” Disait Ryder.   
“Bosh'tet de colosse qui a détruit un de mes drones !” S'énervait Nora. Soudain, elle chargeait le colosse aux côtés de Védéria et Ryder qui, malgré la situation visiblement désespérée, souriait. Védéria et Ryder lui envoyaient une Nova, pendant que Nora lui tirait dessus avec ses pompes. Puis elle envoyait l'incinération. Une nouvelle explosion se produisait.   
“On va y passer la journée à ce rythme…” Râlait Nora.   
“On va pas y arriver à trois.” Ajoutait Védéria.   
Les Pionnières lançaient une nouvelle attaque groupée, mais cette fois Cora était là et Scott tirait en full auto sur le colosse. Nora reprenait une place en retrait et replaçait ses drones correctement. À contre cœur, Ryder déployait Zap pour aider la Quarienne. Les trois guerrières chargeaient le colosse tandis que Scott enchaînait les tirs létales. Trois nova étaient lancées simultanément, enfin Nora envoyait son Incinération. Le colosse s'écroulait enfin.   
L’un des deux autres colosses s'était débarrassé des drones et chargeait Cora et Védéria. Nora les chargeait pour les éloigner de son chemin et Ryder en fit autant pour Nora. Le colosse décrochait son poing et envoya Ryder à l’autre bout de la salle. Nora déployait de nouveaux drones dans un flot d’insultes Quariennes pour détourner l’attention du troisième colosse pendant que Cora, Védéria et Scott attaquaient celui qui venait de charger. Zap continuait d’aider Nora dans sa tâche. Védéria et Cora chargeaient le colosse et envoyaient une Nova, suivie de l'incinération de Nora, toujours occupée avec le dernier colosse à jouer au chat et la souris. Ils répétaient une fois l'opération avant que Ryder ne les rejoigne.   
“Aides les à le buter, Ryder. Je vais distraire celui-ci pendant ce temps.” Indiqua Nora.   
Les trois guerrières biotiques attaquaient le colosse. Soudain Skik’Tobia et cinq drones apparaissaient. Kali et Avitus les avaient rejoint. Védéria et Cora s’occupaient toujours du précédent. Avitus se positionnait aux côtés de Scott et tous les deux tiraient sur le colosse de Védéria et Cora. Kali rejoignait sa mère qui pouvait du coup se rapprocher du colosse et lui tirer dessus avec ses pompes pendant que Ryder chargeaient en continue le colosse. Quand le colosse de Védéria et Cora tomba, tout le monde pu se concentrer sur le dernier qui du coup ne tarda pas à tomber à son tour.   
  
Ryder se laissa tomber en arrière, jambes et bras écartés. “Putain… ils étaient balèzes…” disait-elle en haletant.   
Cora et Védéria s'asseyèrent près d’elle. “Tu saignes, Ryder.” disait Cora. Un filet de sang coulait effectivement de son arcade. “Je vais te suturer.”   
“Oh non… chaque fois que tu l’as fait, ça m’a fait mal et Lexi a dû tout refaire…” soupirait Ryder.   
_ “Oui, mais je l’ai un peu formée entre temps.” Disait Lexi dont on entendait le sourire. _   
Cora fit un grand sourire à Ryder puis commença les sutures. Nora bougonnait encore sur ses drones détruits en rejoignant Cora et Ryder avec Védéria. “Et sinon, qu’est-ce que vous foutiez ici ?”   
“J’ai vu Ryder s'enfoncer dans la grotte, donc je l’ai suivie.” Répondait Védéria.   
“Je voulais voir s’il n’y avait rien de dangereux plus loin.” Continuait Ryder. “Et là, boum ! Elle se cogne contre le mur.” Elle riait aux éclats.    
“C’est pas drôle, je me suis faite mal !” Bougonnait Védéria.   
“Et le pire, c’est qu’après j’entends tout un tas d’insultes Quariennes, c’était Nora qui avait fait pareil une minute après !” Elle était morte de rire et Scott, Kali et Avitus la suivaient.   
Nora bougonnait. “T’as de la chance que je sois pas trop méchante, je t’aurais bien arraché tes sutures très lentement là.”   
“Oh c’est pas grave pour ma mère, une tête vide, c’est pas une grande perte.” Se moquait Kali. “Aïe !” Cria-t-elle après que Nora ait fit claquer ses doigts sur son front.   
  
Zap apparaissait non loin, Ryder se relevait pour aller le récupérer. Elle soupira. “T’es pas en bon état…” puis le rappela dans sa capsule.   
Nora s’approcha. “J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu pour lui éviter la casse, mais tu vas devoir mieux le traiter si tu veux pas qu’il soit abîmé.”   
Ryder lui fit un léger sourire. “Merci… mais je l’ai déployé uniquement parce que j’avais pas le choix… Peebee pourra peut-être s’en occuper quand on rentrera au Tempête…” elle baissait les yeux.   
Nora posa un bras autour de ses épaules. “C’est un joli cadeau. Je t’apprendrai à l’utiliser comme il se doit.”   
Ryder leva un sourcil. “Qu’est-ce qu'elle a ma façon de l’utiliser ?”   
Nora étouffa un rire puis soupira. “Tu l’envoie au casse pipe. C’est pas bien ça. Il doit t’aider, pas te servir de bouclier.”   
“T’as bien utilisé tes drones pour détourner leur attention, non ?”   
“Pas exactement. Je les contrôlais encore quand l’un des deux colosses s’en est pris à eux juste avant de les charger, Cora et Védéria…”   
“Merci de les avoir poussé. Je ne m’en fais pas pour Védéria, mais je pense que Cora aurait été gravement blessée…”   
“Et pourquoi tu m’as poussé dis donc ? J’aurais pu encaisser sans problème… je pense.”   
Ryder souriait. “Nan, ton armure sera jamais aussi solide que la mienne.”   
“Bah j’avais mon techno-blindage…”   
“Moi aussi. Et regarde, je vais devoir réparer mon épaulière une fois au Tempête.” Elle montrait son épaulière fendue. “Kali m’en aurait p’tetre voulu de pas avoir essayé.”   
“Je suis pas sûre… elle m’aurait surtout vanné.” Elle souriait. Puis elle perdait son sourire. “Elle va sûrement le faire… faut pas lui dire, hein.”   
“C’est pas moi qui le répèterai. Et je doute que Cora ou Védéria le fassent. Je parlerai à Scott.” Répondait Ryder en souriant.   
“Mais je vois pas ce qu’elle pourrait te dire. Techniquement, t’as sauvé Cora.” Ajoutait-elle dubitative.   
Kali se mettait à rire alors que Scott venait de lui dire. Elle se tourna vers sa mère. “Bah alors ? Trop lente ? Ryder a été obligée de te secourir ?” Elle riait.   
Nora soupira en roulant des yeux. “T’as la réponse à ta question.”   
  
Ryder et son groupe se remettait en route. Ils mirent douze jours pour nettoyer la zone de l'avant-poste. Il fallait trois jours pour attendre les modules. Et ils restèrent quatre semaines de plus pour continuer l'éradication des menaces autour de l’avant-poste. 


	22. Peebee

**_Système Valay - Phostaan_ ** _   
_ _ Tempête _   
  
Nora montait sur la passerelle dans le but de rendre visite à Peebee, occupée à réparer Zap.   
“Bonjour Nora, comment vas-tu ?” demandait Suvi.   
Elle lui fit un grand sourire. “Ca irait mieux si j’avais quelqu’un pour me tenir compagnie.” répondait-elle à la jeune et jolie scientifique écossaise. Ryder avait tendance à beaucoup parler, quand elle avait bu. Et même si elle s’efforçait de dévoiler le moins de  __ secrets possibles sur son équipe, il lui arrivait de lâcher une information de temps en temps. Pour le reste, il suffisait de lire entre les lignes.   
Kallo soupira dans son coin. “Au moins, celle-ci est moins maladroite en disant ça.”   
Suvi se mettait à rougir en riant doucement. “Je passe mon tour, merci.”   
Nora soupira brièvement en allant vers le module d’évacuation. Si Ryder pouvait lâcher des infos sur son crew, l’inverse était sans doute vrai aussi. Sans compter sur Kali qui prenait un malin plaisir à exagérer la réalité.   
  
Peebee était occupée sur Zap au moment où Nora entra. Elle lançait un dernier diagnostic pour s’assurer de son bon fonctionnement.   
“Coucou.” souriait Nora en rentrant.   
L’Asari sursauta. “Tu m’as fait peur, Nora. Tu as de la chance, d’habitude je balance une onde de choc à Ryder.”   
“Ah bon ?” riait-elle.   
“Oui…” répondait-elle en souriant. “Ca arrive. Elle prend un malin plaisir à me faire peur.”   
“Sans compter sur Scott qui l’accompagne, hé hé.”   
“Tous les deux, oui. D’ailleurs je crois que Cora va finir par me demander de déconnecter Sammy de sa porte pour n’y laisser qu’un verrouillage manuel.” Elle se mettait à rire.   
“Ils sont marrants tous les deux.” souriait Nora. “Dire qu’il y a quelques mois, le simple fait d’en parler les faisait fuir.”   
“En parler oui, mais c’est tout.” souriait Peebee. “Tu venais pour quoi ?”   
“Pour Zap, en fait.” répondait Nora en le regardant. “Je me disais que ça serait bien si quelqu’un d’autre pouvait être en mesure de le réparer. Quand tu t’absente, je veux dire.”   
Peebee leva un sourcil en souriant. “Tu ne venais que pour Zap ?”   
Nora rougissait légèrement en la regardant, hébétée. “Pour être honnête… Oui…”   
“Dommage.” répondait Peebee en se retournant vers Zap.   
Nora ramenait sa tête en arrière tout en soupirant légèrement. Ca lui semblait assez explicite, comme réponse. Et dire qu’elle n’était pas venue pour ça au départ. C’est vrai que la jolie Asari pourrait certainement la satisfaire, mais si ça se savait, Kali s’en servirait certainement pour continuer de se moquer. Et puis l’autre problème avec ce genre de choses avec un coéquipier potentiel, c’est qu’après la rupture, ça se passe rarement aussi bien qu’avant.   
“Quel self-contrôle.” souriait Peebee, la sortant de ses pensées. “Je savais que Kali exagérait.”   
Nora prit un air boudeur. “Faudra vraiment que je lui parle de ça…”   
Peebee sortit un datapad et le lui tendit. “Pour commencer, je te conseil de lire ça. C’est la liste des éléments que j’ai utilisé pour faire la première version de Zap et les explications quant à sa première programmation. Enfin… Non, c’était pas Zap, mais Poc.” Finissait-elle en jetant sa tête en la direction de son robot de compagnie. “Mais c’est un bon début.”   
Nora pris le datapad en s’approchant du petit robot. “Donc tu as créé Poc avant Zap ? Mais j’imagine que c’est le même principe, non ?”   
“Tout à fait.” répondait Peebee juste derrière elle.   
Puis Nora s’approcha de l’établi sur lequel se trouvait Zap. “En fait, je me disais qu’on pourrait passer à la réparation de Zap directement… Bien que sa conception m’intéresse…”   
“Pour ça, il va falloir être très gentille…” répondait Peebee juste derrière elle avec un sourire qui s’entendait dans sa voix.   
Nora bloqua un instant sur sa réponse. Encore une réponse explicite, se disait-elle. Ryder lui avait dit que Peebee aimait bien flirter, c’était peut-être juste une façon de se comporter après tout. Bon, Ryder avait ajouté que Peebee aimait bien s’amuser durant ses perms aussi. Mais là, c’était pas une perm. Et puis ça ne changeait rien à ce que Nora pensait des relations au travail. Bon sang, maintenant elle en avait envie. Foutue Peebee. Foutue curiosité qui l’avait amenée ici. Foutu Zap.   
Elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se retourner. Peebee était juste devant elle, souriante. Elle se rapprocha davantage de Nora. “Quel self-contrôle…” S’amusait-elle. “Cette fois je suis impressionnée. D’autres s’y sont laissé allés pour moins que ça.”   
  
Nora déglutissait en se crispant, poussée contre l’établi par l’Asari qui continuait de se rapprocher. Habituellement, c’était plutôt la Quarienne qui jouait à ça. Pour une fois, elle se retrouvait dans le rôle de celle à qui on fait du rentre dedans pour la convaincre. Les intentions de l’Asari étaient claires et se confirmaient quand elle poussa Nora contre le bureau d’une main puis l’embrassa. La respiration de Nora s’accentua en la sentant lui retirer son pantalon et passer une main sous son t-shirt pour lui masser un sein. Finalement, peut-être que ça n’avait pas d’importance. Peut-être que Nora pourrait se laisser aller. Elle leva ses mains de l’établi pour l’entourer de ses bras, mais Peebee recula en souriant.   
“Non. Là tout de suite, c’est moi qui ai le contrôle.” lui disait-elle en déplaçant Zap par télékinésie et en plaquant Nora contre l’établi avec un champ de force biotique.   
“Oh putain…” soupirait Nora qui n’avait vraiment pas l’habitude de ça.   
Le pantalon de la Pionnière retiré, Peebee se mit à l’embrasser sur le ventre puis le bas-ventre puis entre ses jambes. Cette fois il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, le désir tiraillait Nora qui ne pouvait plus bouger et n’avait plus qu’à se laisser faire. Elle lâcha un gémissement en sentant sa langue stimuler la petite boule de nerf de son intimité.   
“Putain…” gémissait-elle en essayant de libérer ses bras. “Ah !” s’écria-t-elle alors que la langue de l’Asari poussait pour entrer. Nora tourna la tête vers l’entrée. “Et merde, t’as pas verrouillé.”   
Peebee leva la tête pour répondre. “Alors c’est encore plus excitant. Imagine que Scott entre et nous surprenne ?” Puis elle remettait sa tête entre les jambes de Nora et recommençait à pousser doucement pour entrer.   
Excitant ? Soit. Mais très peu pour Nora. Que les gens apprenne qu’elle l’avait fait avec Peebee était finalement moins important que le fait d’être prise en flagrant délit. Si Scott les voyait, il le répéterait certainement à… Quoi ? Scott ?   
“Pourquoi Scott ?” demandait Nora en fronçant les sourcils.   
“Il n’aurait pas dû refuser mes avances.” souriait Peebee avant de recommencer.   
Refroidie. Voilà comment était Nora. Gelée même. En fait, l’Asari ne cherchait qu’à rendre Scott jaloux. Super.   
“Retire tes champs biotiques, Peebee.” demanda-t-elle d’une voix plus que sérieuse.   
Celle-ci leva la tête, les sourcils bien hauts. Nora la fixait et ça n’était certainement pas une expression de plaisir qu’elle avait sur le visage. Après un instant d’hésitation, elle se releva et retira ses champs biotiques, permettant à Nora de s’écarter de l’établi pour s’habiller.   
“J’aurais pu apprécier, si ça n‘était pas juste pour rendre Scott jaloux.” soupirait-elle en remettant son pantalon.   
“Ca n’était pas que pour ça.” répondait Peebee en roulant des yeux.   
“Je veux pas être mêlée à vos histoires.” répondait Nora. “D’ailleurs, tu noteras que j’avais pas vraiment envie.”   
Peebee se mit à rire. “Ca a radicalement changé du moment où tu t’es retrouvée plaquée contre l’établi.”   
“Oui, c’est sûr.” songeait Nora. “Difficile de résister à ça en même temps.” Puis en regardant Peebee. “Si c’est Scott qui t’intéresse, dis lui simplement. C’est pas en essayant de le rendre jaloux que tu vas lui donner envie de coucher avec toi.”   
“C’est pas ça le but.” répondait-elle en détournant le regard.   
Nora souria. En fait, la jeune Asari était éprise du frère jumeau de sa Pionnière. “Encore moins alors.”   
Peebee chassa ses pensées de sa tête et souria à Nora. “Je considère définitivement que Kali raconte des conneries.”   
“C’est cool, mais ça l’empêchera pas de recommencer.” soupirait la Quarienne en roulant des yeux. “Et j’ai pas vraiment envie que ce qu’il vient de se passer se sache.”   
“Comme tu veux.” répondait-elle en remettant Zap sur l’établi.   
Nora soupira en prenant le datapad pour le regarder. “Je suppose que ça ne me sera d’aucun secour pour réparer Zap ?”   
Peebee se mit à rire. “Ca contient réellement les procédures de création de Poc. Mais pas de Zap. Tu peux le garder si tu veux.”   
“Je compte pas te voler la vedette, tu sais ?”   
“Je sais. Mais j’ai mis des mois à concevoir Zap. Si je te donnais tout d’un coup, ça serait trop facile, voyons.”   
Nora soupira. “Soit. Je m’en contenterai pour l’instant.” Puis sortit pour retourner dans le salon.


	23. Un passé commun

**_Système Valay - Phostaan_ ** _   
_ _ Avant-poste _   
  
“Le complexe s’enfonçant dans la montagne, on ne connaît pas l'étendue des forces en présence. Il faudra donc être très prudents. Pour cette mission, j’ai choisi de faire 3 équipes de 3. Deux équipes s’enfonceront pour attaquer et nettoyer. La troisième couvrira leurs arrières et viendra les soutenir au besoin. Voici la composition. Je prendrai Alpha avec Véd’ et Avi. Cora tu prends Bêta avec Nora et Hayjer. Scott tu prends Gamma avec Peebee et Kali. On s’y rendra en navettes. Elles nous déposeront à 2500 mètres de notre point d’entrée. C’est bien moins montagneux dans cette zone, mais il y a quand même beaucoup de cavités dont beaucoup sont inexplorées. On progressera donc prudemment. Ensuite on attaquera par ici. Je désactive les sécurités et on entre. Gamma restera à l’entrée et me fera un statut toutes les 5 minutes. À mon go, vous entrez après avoir posé quelques pièges. Alpha et Bêta entreront en même temps. Pour le reste, on avisera sur place. Lexi, une petite équipe de l’Apex est présente. Elle t’aidera à garder le Tempête et l’avant-poste en sécurité.” Elle parcourait le tour de la table des yeux. Personne ne semblait avoir d’objection. La réunion était donc terminée. “Départ à l’aube demain.”   
  
Kali sortait du Tempête pour se promener dans l’avant-poste naissant. Elle croisait l'unité de l’Apex envoyée pour protéger celui-ci le temps que le complexe Kert soit nettoyé. Elle remontait la rue principale jusqu'à l’entrée des grottes aménagées de divers manières. Laboratoires divers, stocks, armureries, logements. Ensuite elle montait l’escalier menant aux tours de guet. Elle longeait la frontière naturelle entre l'avant-poste et le reste du territoire, formée par le relief. Et finalement elle arrivait à l’endroit tranquil qu’elle avait pris l’habitude de rejoindre depuis quelques jours. Une sorte de mini cavité naturelle au bord d’une falaise avec un groupe de rochers qui lui permettait de s’installer confortablement tout en gardant un œil menant à son petit coin. Le soir, la température sur Phostaan descendait entre 20 et 25 degrés, une température agréable pour s’installer et se regarder quelques holos ou écouter de la musique en regardant l’avant-poste plus bas, loin de l’agitation du Tempête et de ses occupants. Kali s’installait et lançait, comme à son habitude, son lecteur vidéo pour se regarder quelques holos avec le son était diffusé sur son casque qu’elle n'écoutait que d’une oreille.   
  
Mais ce soir là, quelqu’un venait. Elle coupait sa vidéo en soupirant et switchait sur le lecteur audio, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir la déranger. L’ombre s’approcha, c'était Scott. “Oh, Kali. Désolé, je ne pensais pas trouver quelqu'un.”   
“Scott… Est-ce que tu m’as suivi ?” Souriait-elle.   
“Non.” Répondait-il en étouffant un rire. “J’ai trouvé cet endroit hier soir quand je faisais ma ronde. J’ai trouvé que c'était un bon endroit pour à la fois s’isoler et garder un œil sur tout ça.”   
“Je me suis dit la même chose il y a une semaine.” Répondait-elle en lui laissant un peu de place.   
“Ah, c'était donc ici que tu venais. Toute à l'heure, ma sœur se posait la question.” Puis en souriant. “Et du coup ta mère aussi, puisqu'elle lui a demandé.”   
“Oui… Ma mère aime bien savoir tout ce que je fais…” soupirait-elle.   
“Habituellement, je ne sais pas, mais ici on est sur une planète qui n’est pas encore assez sûre. Je pense que c’est normal qu’elle s’inquiète.” Il reprenait son sourire. “Et ma sœur aussi.”   
“Ma mère n’a pas besoin d'être en territoire hostile pour ça. C’est un petit peu pour ça que je voulais rejoindre ta sœur.” Elle souriait. “Pour goûter un moment au plaisir de faire quelque chose sans devoir lui rendre des comptes. Pour ça et d’autres choses bien-sûr.”   
“Je dois t’avouer que je ne sais pas ce que c’est. Notre mère était assez cool pour nous laisser gambader sans surveillance. Bon, ça lui a valu quelques allers retours au SSC du coup.” Il finissait en étouffant un rire.   
“Hmm… je me disais bien que les jumeaux Ryder ne devaient pas être des enfants de chœur.” Souriait-elle.   
“On a fait quelques conneries, en effet.” Souriait-il.   
Kali hésita un instant avant de poser sa question puis se lança. “J’ai remarqué que ta sœur n’aime pas parler de votre père. J’ai même l’impression que c’est un sujet qui l'énerve…”   
“On ne s’entendait pas avec lui. Elle surtout. Je tiens plus de maman alors qu’elle tient plus de lui, à l’exception de son relationnel.” Il exagérait sa réaction. “Heureusement !”   
“Je ne sais pas si ma mère l’a déjà rencontré. Il était comment ?”   
Scott soupirait. “Absent. C’est à cause de ça qu’on ne s’entendait pas. Absent et pas affectueux. Il ne savait pas nous complimenter. Il ne savait pas nous montrer son affection. Quand il nous a proposé de nous faire faire l’entraînement N7, on y a vu une chance de passer du temps avec lui. Mais il a tout gâché en arrêtant celui de ma sœur avant le mien. Elle pensait déjà qu’il me préférait. Ça n’a fait que confirmer ses doutes.”   
“Est-ce que c'était le cas ?”   
“Non.” Souriait-il. “En réalité, elle a tout simplement fini sa formation avant moi. Mais au lieu de lui expliquer, il s’est contenté de dire  _ c’est fini _ , sans explication. Le mois suivant, elle partait pour Mars.”   
“J’ai un peu de mal à l’imaginer…” disait-elle pensive.   
“C'était un excellent soldat, un excellent N7, un scientifique de génie. Mais il avait un relationnel à chier. Ma sœur a beaucoup souffert de ce manque. Moi, un peu moins. Elle a un petit peu hérité de son côté antisocial.” Il finissait en étouffant un rire. “Tu l’auras certainement entendu pester sur tous ceux qui viennent lui demander autographes et selfies.”   
Kali riait doucement. “En effet.”   
“Elle est aussi un peu timide sur certains sujets. Tu savais que ça faisait des mois qu’elle louchait sur Lexi ?” Demandait-il souriant. “Bon, pour sa défense, elle n’a pas eu beaucoup de relations. Après tout, elle venait tout juste d'être majeur quand elle s’est engagée. Et elle n’a pas beaucoup profité de ses perm’.” Il perdait son sourire. “Elle devait se dire qu’elle aurait tout le temps pour ça. Sans compter le fait qu’elle adorait son travail.”   
“Pourquoi être venue dans Heleus ? Pour être avec toi ?”   
Scott regardait l’avant-poste en contrebas. “Non. Notre carrière à tous les deux s’est arrêtée quand l’Alliance a viré notre père à cause de son travail sur SAM. Un an avant notre départ pour Heleus. J’espère ne plus jamais la voir comme elle était après qu’on ait tous les deux été virés et que notre père soit parti pour travailler sur le projet. Le pire qui pouvait lui arriver, c'était de perdre son travail.”   
Kali se surprit à penser aux mois d’avant l’Initiative, quand sa mère était rentrée de l'hôpital. Handicapée par une prothèse de mauvaise qualité, ayant perdu son travail, ne réussissant plus à faire quoique ce soit sans s'écrouler en pleurs et sombrant dans l’alcool. Elle n’osait même pas imaginer ce qu’il se serait passé si elle n’avait pas été là.   
  
Les larmes leur venaient à tous les deux. Chacun de leur côté, ils essayaient de les retenir et de retrouver leur habituel air enjoué. Jusqu'à ce que l’OmniTech de Scott s’active.   
_ “P’tit frère ? Est-ce que tu sais où est Kali ? On l’a cherché dans tout l’avant-poste sans la trouver. Nora est super inquiète. En plus Kali bloque tous les appels.” _ _   
_ Celle-ci sursauta en s’apercevant qu’elle n’avait pas réactivé la fonction. “Merde, désolée, j’ai oublié de débloquer.”   
“Cessez de vous inquiéter. Je suis avec elle en ce moment. On arrive.” Souriait-il.   
_ “Tu me dis ça comme si c'était censé me rassurer…” Répondait Ryder avec un ton désabusé. _   
Scott se mis à rire brièvement. “T’inquiète.” Puis à Kali. “On y va ?”   
Elle était perplexe. “Qu’est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?”   
Il étouffait un rire. “Rien, t’inquiète.”   
  
Nora allait au salon pour prendre un verre. Lexi l’y attendait. “Nora, suis-moi s’il te plaît.” lui demandait-elle avant d’aller à l’infirmerie. Nora soupirait puis la rejoignait.   
“Je vais bien Lexi, pourquoi tu me fais venir ?” disait-elle en entrant avec le sourire. “Je jure que j’ai forcé Ryder à rien.” Ajoutait-elle avant d’étouffer un rire.   
L’Asari soupira. “Sammy, sécurise l’infirmerie.”   
“Bien Lexi.”   
Nora leva un sourcil, perplexe, puis pris un grand sourire. “C’est une proposition ?” demandait-elle avant de rire.   
Lexi roula des yeux en souriant. “Est-ce le fait d’être ici depuis plusieurs semaines qui te rend aussi pressante ?” demandait-elle souriante.   
Nora roula des yeux. “Tss. J’imagine que c’est encore Kali qui a raconté cette connerie.” répondait-elle en croisant les bras et en détournant le regard pour bouder.   
Lexi souria. Elle avait déjà vu Kali faire exactement la même mimique. Et depuis que Nora avait embarqué, elle s’amusait à lister les ressemblances entre la mère et la fille. “Non, je te taquine, c’est tout.” Puis soupirant. “J’aimerais que tu me parle des trois mois sur Rannoch.”   
Nora reprenait une position sérieuse, fronçant très légèrement les sourcils et serrant la mâchoire. “Pourquoi ?”   
“Tu as fait un cauchemar la deuxième nuit dans le Tempête. J’ai été obligée de fusionner pour te calmer, comme il m’arrive de le faire avec Ryder. Ce que j’ai fais ne sera que temporaire. Ton cauchemar reviendra tôt ou tard. Pour éviter ça, il faut en parler.”   
Nora hésita. “Non merci, Lexi. Mais merci pour ce que tu as fait.”   
Lexi soupira. “Est-ce que je vais devoir insister jusqu’à ce que tu finisse par en parler ?”   
“Pourquoi veux-tu m’aider ?” répondait Nora.   
“C’est mon travail de faire en sorte que vous alliez bien ! Et je t'apprécie beaucoup, Nora, comme tout le monde ici.” répondait Lexi.   
  
Nora ne répondant pas, Lexi essayait l’autre approche. “Que s’est-il passé lors de ta dernière mission pour la flotte lourde ?” Nora se figea. Un mélange de terreur et de rage montait en elle. “Nora, que s’est-il passé durant cette mission ?” redemandait le docteur.   
Lexi dû insister lourdement pendant plusieurs minutes, la harceler même pour que Nora finisse par craquer sous la pression de l’interrogatoire du médecin. Elle se mettait à pleurer, dans les bras de Lexi, tout en expliquant le déroulé de la mission. “Ils m’ont torturé pendant des heures… Je pouvais plus me servir d’mon OmniTech ni d’mon bras droit.”   
“Comment es-tu sortie du camp ?” demandait-elle.   
“Le garde a baissé sa garde. Ca m’a permi d’sortir.” sanglotait Nora dans ses bras. “A l'hôpital, le Commandant était content. Il était content d’me dire que j’étais retirée du service.”   
Nora sanglota un moment. “La pauvre petite a été obligée de s’occuper de moi. Heureusement que l’Initiative m’a fait venir.”   
Lexi soupira en consolant Nora dans ses bras. Elle n’avait pas l’intégralité de l’histoire, mais ce dont elle disposait permettait facilement de comprendre le traumatisme de Nora, d’autant plus avec les quelques informations que Harry lui avait donné. Elle se demandait si cette méthode fonctionnerait sur Ryder.   
Puis Nora pris un ton froid. “Tout ça c’est de sa faute…”   
Lexi fronça les sourcils. “La faute à qui ?”   
“Elle paiera pour ce qu’elle a fait.” grognait Nora.   
Lexi resta songeuse un instant. Est-ce que la Pionnière aurait focalisé sa rage et sa terreur sur une personne en particulier ? Est-ce que cette personne existait ?   
  
L’OmniTech de la Quarienne s’activa.   
_ “Nora, est-ce que tu sais où est Kali ?” demandait Ryder. _   
Nora pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer avant de répondre. “Non, elle n’est pas dans l’avant-poste ?”   
__ “Bah non, je la vois nulle part. Je me disais qu’elle était peut-être avec toi ?”   
Nora recommençait à s’inquiéter. “J’essaie de la contacter, je te tiens au courant.”   
Elle se dirigeait vers la sortie, mais elle restait fermée. Elle se tourna vers Lexi. “Je peux ?”   
“Nous n’avons pas fini, Nora.” soupirait Lexi.   
Nora lui souria. Décidément Lexi était une gentille personne. “Je te remercie, mais je vais déjà mieux. Tu avais raison, ça m’a fait du bien de parler à quelqu’un. Et je suis contente que ce soit toi.”   
Devant la sincérité de la Pionnière, Lexi la laissa sortir. “Mais il faudra continuer plus tard. Je me demande qui est cette personne fautive.” songeait-elle.


	24. Une perte inestimable

**_Système Valay - Phostaan_ **   
  
La journée avait bien commencé. La mission aussi. Rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passer…   
  
Ryder et ses coéquipiers arrivaient à proximité du centre de commandement du complexe. Alpha était déjà devant l'entrée. “Bêta, ici Alpha. Nous sommes en attente. Je veux un statut.” Disait Ryder.   
_ “Ici Bêta,” disait Cora, “on vient de terminer un groupe. Nous serons sur votre position dans deux minutes.” _   
“Ok, on vous attends. Gamma, statut s’te plaît.”   
_ Scott riait. “T’es bien moins formelle avec nous ! On sera là dans dix minutes, peut-être plus. On a piégé de l'entrée à notre position.” _   
“Ok Gamma. Arrêtez de piéger et venez.”   
_ “Bien reçu.” _   
Ryder regardait Védéria et Avitus. “Là, ça va balancer. Dedans, il y a une trentaine de soldats d'élite et une préfète. D’où l'intérêt d’avoir tout le monde. Ce putain de complexe était trop bien gardé.”   
“Y a moins de monde d’habitude ?” Demanda Védéria.   
“J’ai rarement vu tant de Kerts. Ça n’atteint pas le niveau du vaisseau Amiral, mais on n’en est pas loin. Faudra visiter après pour découvrir pourquoi.”   
Bêta arrivait. Cora était un peu essoufflée. “Bon sang ! Ils étaient nombreux !”   
Ryder riait. “Fatiguée Harper ?! Tu veux faire une sieste avant d’entrer ?”   
Cora lui donna un coup dans l'épaule. “Tout va bien. Aucun souci.”   
“Ouais, sûrement l'âge. Et ça on n’y peut rien.” Elle riait, Cora aussi.   
“Gamma, statut.”   
_ “Sur votre position dans cinq minutes.” _ _   
_ “Ok, on vous attends.”   
__ “Bien reçu.”   
Ça faisait deux minutes quand SAM se manifesta.   
“Ryder, un croiseur Kert est en orbite. Des vaisseaux de petite taille se dirigent vers la planète.”   
“Un croiseur ? Des vaisseaux de petite taille ? Des transporteurs peut-être ?”   
“C’est possible. Je suggère d’envoyer Gamma à l’avant-poste par mesure de sécurité.”   
Ryder réfléchissait. “Gamma, retournez immédiatement à l’avant-poste. Des transporteurs Kerts atterrissent sur Phostaan. S’ils s’y pointent, vous aiderez l’Apex à les butter.”   
“Bien reçu, on y va immédiatement.” Puis au reste des coéquipiers restant.   
“Hayjer et Nora, vous resterez en retrait pour faire le soutien. Hayjer, tu balances ton drone et tout ce que tu as contre les cibles d’Avitus et Védéria. Vous deux, vous prendrez les soldats d'élite à gauche.” Elle montrait le radar “nous on prend à droite, là où il y a la préfète, Nora tu feras comme Hayjer mais de notre côté. Dès que vous avez fini, vous nous aiderez. À partir de ce moment, on se concentrera sur la préfète. Nora et Hayjer vous tuerez les élites restants, Cora, tu les aidera au besoin. Si tout se passe bien, on aura fini dans 30 minutes.”   
Tout le monde acquiesça.   
“SAM, je veux un statut de l’avant-poste si quoi que ce soit arrive. Quelque soit ce que je fais à ce moment là.”   
“Bien Ryder.”   
“Tu crois que le Tempête devrait décoller ?”   
“Non Ryder. Le croiseur pourrait les attaquer ou ça pourrait attirer les Kerts sur l’avant-poste.”   
“Ok, préviens les pour les Kerts et Gamma. Et préviens les navettes dès qu’on aura fini. Il faudra qu’elles viennent nous chercher immédiatement.”   
“Bien Ryder.”   
  
Elle se tourna vers ses amis et lança l’assaut. Au début, tout se passa comme prévu. Avitus et Védéria attaquaient à gauche, Ryder et Cora à droite. La préfète était à droite aussi. Hayjer soutenait à gauche et Nora à droite. Quand s’en fut fini des élites à gauche, Védéria, Avitus et Hayjer suivaient le plan. Pour aider Nora et Hayjer contre les élites de droite restants, Ryder lâchait Zap, que Peebee avait fini de réparer juste avant l’attaque. Ryder, Cora, Védéria et Avitus attaquaient la préfète.   
“Ryder, Gamma est arrivé à l’avant-poste.”   
Puis cinq minutes plus tard.   
“Ryder, les transporteurs Kerts sont à l’avant-poste. l'Apex et Gamma ont engagé le combat.”   
“Où est l'équipage du Tempête ?” Disait-elle en continuant de se battre.   
“Dans le Tempête. J’en ai verrouillé les accès bien que Lexi voulait sortir aider les blessés.”   
“Ok, si l’avant-poste prend l’avantage et les repousse, tu la laissera sortir pour qu’elle fasse son travail.”   
“Bien Ryder.”   
Les élites étaient morts, il ne restait que la préfète. “Faut en finir. Et vite.” Ryder déclencha une explosion biotique pour attirer son attention. La préfète la visait. Védéria et Cora pouvaient charger sans risque. Ryder chargeait tandis que Avitus, Nora et Hayjer donnaient tout ce qu’ils avaient. Cinq minutes plus tard, elle était morte.   
“Ryder, les navettes sont à ces coordonnées.”   
“Ok, on y va au pas de course. Il faut vite retourner à l’avant-poste !”   
Courant dans les couloirs, Ryder avait peur. SAM n’avait toujours pas annoncé la victoire de l’avant-poste. Une fois dans la navette, elle lui demanda. “SAM, statut !”   
“Gamma et l'Apex terminent le combat contre les Kerts restants. 5 colons sont morts. 10 colons blessés. 2 agents de l'Apex blessés. Dois-je laisser Lexi intervenir ?”   
“Est-ce qu’elle peut intervenir sans se faire tuer ?”   
“Si elle reste à proximité du Tempête, c’est probable.”   
“Ok, dis lui ça. Dis lui que c’est un ordre de ma part également !”   
“Bien Ryder.”   
“Pilote ! On arrive quand ?”   
“Dans cinq minutes Pionnière. Je vais aussi vite que possible.”   
Elle tournait en rond. Son cœur se serrait. “J’ai un mauvais pressentiment.”   
“Ryder ?” Demandait Védéria.   
“Un pressentiment. Rien de plus.”   
  
Cinq minutes plus tard, la navette se posait. Les Pionniers et Cora rejoignaient le combat, aidant l'Apex, Scott, Peebee et Kali. Dix minutes suffirent.   
“Scott, aide l'Apex à sécuriser les frontières. Kali et Nora, allez avec lui. Peebee, Hayjer, Avitus et Védéria, faites le tour. Faut être sûrs qu’il n’y en a plus. Cora, viens au Tempête avec moi.”   
Ils se séparaient. En arrivant au Tempête, Lexi soignait les blessés aidée par Suvi. “Cora, aide les.”   
Ryder surveillait les alentours. Elle était montée sur le Tempête, malgré les protestations de Kallo et Gil. Elle avait son sniper à portée de main.   
En effet, ses armes de prédilection étaient le fusil à pompe et le fusil d’assault. Mais elle savait utiliser toutes les armes sans exception, y compris le sniper sur elle, un fusil Veuve Noire modifié. Plus puissant, plus de balles dans le chargeur. Un reflet dans les reliefs attira son attention. Avec le sniper, elle regardait.   
“Snipers ! Mettez vous à couvert ! Maintenant ! SAM, préviens tout le monde !”   
Cinq snipers Kerts se disperssaient pour prendre position.   
Un tir de Ryder. “Moins un”   
Un deuxième tir. “Moins deux.”   
Troisième tir. “Moins trois.”   
Quatrième tir. “Moins quatre.”   
Elle rechargeait. Le sniper Kert tirait quelque part. Cachée derrière l’un des ailerons, il n’avait pas vu Ryder. Elle finissait de charger et visait immédiatement. “T’es où connard…” elle le cherchait. “Je te vois, pygak…” Quand il sortit de sa couverture, il tira immédiatement. Elle aussi. “Moins cinq.”   
Elle commençait à chercher d'éventuels autres snipers.    
“Ryder, Lexi a été touchée par un tir.” disait SAM.   
Ces paroles eurent l’effet d’un court jus. Elle se leva et descendit du Tempête, manquant de se rompre le cou en tombant. Elle allait aux coordonnées indiquées par SAM. Un tir de sniper la frolla à la jambe pendant qu'elle courait. Mais elle ne sentait pas la douleur. Elle y arrivait enfin…   
  
Lexi était allongée. Cora pleurait et la tenait dans ses bras. Ryder s’agenouilla auprès d’elle et lui prenait une main. Elle pleurait tout de suite.   
“Sara…” chuchotait Lexi    
“Non Lexi. Il faut garder tes forces.”   
“Sara… tu es une bonne Pionnière, ne crois jamais le contraire…”   
“Non Lexi ! Non ! Ne meurt pas ! On a tous besoin de toi… J’ai besoin de toi !” Pleurait-elle. “Lexi j’ai besoin de toi, mon amour.”   
“Sara… je vais mourrir, je suis médecin, je le sais… sois heureuse avec celle qui t’aime et prends soin de nos filles…”   
Lexi s'arrêtait là. Elle ne respirait plus. Ryder essaya de la ranimer. “Cora ! Vite ! Utilise tes putains de connaissance et ranime la !”   
Cora pleurait. “C’est fini Ryder… son cœur s’est arrêté… elle a perdu trop de sang…”   
“Non! Non non non! Suvi ! Où es tu !”   
Suvi était bloquée à quelques mètres. Le sniper restant la visait.   
“Sara…” disait Cora “c’est fini… elle est morte…” disait-elle en pleurant.   
“Putain de merde de sniper !” Elle visait avec son sniper. Elle le voyait mais ne pouvait l’atteindre. Trop loin et caché. Elle sortait de sa planque et courait dans sa direction. “Tu vas le payer cher sal fils de pute !”  Quand elle était enfin à portée, elle chargeait. Ryder apparaissait juste au dessus de lui. “Sal fils de pute !” Elle déclenchait une Nova suivie d’une explosion biotique. Le sniper Kert succomba instantanément mais Ryder le frappait encore.   
Dix minutes plus tard, Scott et Kali étaient avec elle. Elle l’avait frappé jusqu'à leur arrivée. Maintenant, elle pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps au dessus d’un tas de chaire écrasée. Ses mains étaient en sang. Scott la pris dans ses bras. Il pleurait.   
“On l’a trouvée.” Disait Kali en pleurant avant de les rejoindre et de les enlacer à son tour.   
  
Scott et Kali l’aidaient à se lever pour retourner près du Tempête où les médecins de l’avant-poste prennaient les blessés en charge. Elle s’approcha du corps de Lexi pour la serrer et la pleurer. Cora était toujours près d’elle, pleurant. Quand les Pionniers arrivèrent avec Peebee, ils découvraient Ryder pleurant avec Lexi dans ses bras.   
Védéria s'écroulait immédiatement sur ses genoux en pleurant. Nora s’agenouilla auprès d’elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et l’amener à Ryder avant de rejoindre sa fille. Avitus s’approcha de Ryder et Védéria pour en faire autant. Hayjer pleurait un peu plus loin. Peebee aussi s'écroulait sur ses genoux, Scott se précipitant auprès d’elle.   
  
La journée avait bien commencé. La mission aussi. Rien ne laissait présager ce qui allait se passer…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée de m'arrêter à un moment si crucial, mais dans cette histoire, la mort de ce personnage va marquer un tournant dans la vie des protagonistes. D'où cet arrêt brutal. La Partie 3 est en cours de review/réécriture.


End file.
